Return of the Past -Rewrite-
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Big Time Rush, a rising star band. Everyone thought they would just live a normal band life, but when the past comes back and flips their life upside down, no one saw any of it coming.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 **~PalmWoods Apartment…**

"Carlos!" A tall, ripped boy chases a _short_ rip boy across the pool of PalmWoods Apartment. Said short boy waves a comb in the air as they both ran around, annoying literally everyone else nearby. "Hey Stephanie," Another boy, one with green eyes, tests out his luck by trying to initiate a conversation with the trio girls.

"Ew, no," Immediately he was rejected.

"Carlos!" The tall boy angrily yells, leaping forth, tackling the shorter boy not the pool-side floor as he grabs his lucky comb. "My baby," He coos, holding his comb to his face.

"You treat that thing like it's your girlfriend or something," The green eyed boy rolls his eyes as the shorter one pushes his tall friend off of him.

"Because it is," The tall boy pouts as he stands. "You'd be better of marrying _me_ than that thing," The shorter one snarls, pouting at his tall friend.

As the three wander around PalmWoods Apartment, _extremely_ bored while their fourth friend, Wayne, mucks around with other girls…

A local nerd decides to begin playing his keyboard in RoseWalls Park, entertaining the local strays.

"Right, what song will it be today gentlemen?" The shorter, nerd-ish boy asks jokingly, deciding to play a classic song once he received no answer from the dogs and cats standing around, waiting for him to play.

Once he began playing, the dogs howled in beat, with the cats occasionally meowing. The boy chuckles, enjoying company as he awaits his female friend to finish working her shift. "Thank you guys so much for attending my show today, here're your treats," The boy smiles, filling bowls with dog food, some bowls containing cat food instead.

 **~That night…**

"Um… Has anyone seen Wayne?" The tall boy asks as they order pizza. "No? I haven't seen him _at all_ this whole day," His green-eyed friend sighs, annoyed at their fourth friend's attitude. He's only there with them in the studio. Once outside, he disappears, doing his own thing.

They _are_ kind of glad he's not here though… His presence alone irks them beyond words. _Especially_ the taller boy.

After a while of waiting, the pizza finally arrives.

The three boys quickly finish their food, going to bed early, _praying_ they wake up on time. Better yet, praying they wake up _early_!

 **~A week later, at Gustavo Rocque's studio…**

"Wayne, you did _what_?!" Kelly, their manager's assistant screams at the top of her lungs, Gustavo, their manager, and the other three boys jump back startled, both by Kelly's scream and by what Wayne just told them.

"You got someone pregnant!?" Kelly yells in _complete_ disbelief, the entire room stunned by that fact.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "Bye Wayne"**

 **~Kendall~**

"That's it, Wayne!" Gustavo screamed at the top of his lungs, the veins on his forehead popping out. The way his face looks would be funny, if the situation wasn't so _serious_.

"That's the last time you cause trouble for this band and most importantly, for me." Gustavo yelled, seething in pure anger. Wayne, on the other hand, sat on one of the studio couches with a smug look, as if what he did wasn't such a huge deal. "What? It was just a fan meet-up." He replied, rolling his eye, giving 0 care towards the problem..

"Yeah, one where you caused pregnancy. You're a huge troublemaker," Kelly replied, controlling her voice which was obviously filled with anger. Kelly is _definitely_ angrier than Gustavo at this point.

"Well, you can't really fire me. It's up to the 'leader'," Wayne replied. Out of the blue, all eyes turned towards me. "Wait what? When did _I_ become the leader?" I asked in shock. "Since 5 seconds ago," Gustavo answered, glaring at me.

"It's up to you Kendall, either he's in or out," Kelly said with a warning tone. Everyone wanted him out, really. Since the first day we got here. He made the _worst_ possible first impression. As soon as he entered the audition room with us, I could see the disappointed look on Kelly and Gustavo's faces _._ I don't even know why _we_ were chosen out of the 6 groups that auditioned!

I'm Kendall Schmidt, 17 years old, originally from Minnesota, now in PalmWoods chasing my dream along with my friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia. And Wayne. I honestly have no idea how he got here, but I know one thing.

"You're out, Wayne." I said, furrowing my brows, seeing huge smiles on Carlos and James' faces, Gustavo letting out a sigh of relief told me I made the right choice. "Wait what?!" He screamed in fury an confusion.

I honestly let him stay because… Actually, I don't know. All he's ever done is bring trouble for us. He even got the cop involved a few times!

"You heard me, out!" I yelled, pointing at the door leading outside of Gustavo's Records.

"You can't be serious!" He angrily asked, standing up, puffing his chest.. I think he was trying to threaten me, but it never works because one, he's shorter than me. Two, he looks _ridiculous_.

I mean Carlos is shorter than me as well, but once you anger him, there's no going back.

I hadn't expect the next thing coming, but all I know was that there was a huge load of pain on my right cheek. Turns out, he'd punch me. "How f*cking dare you! I'm the reason you're all here in the first place!" He yelled with fury. "If it weren't for me, none of you would've made it into this studio today!" He continued, yelling in pure anger. Heck, I think I could see flames spewing off of him.

Suddenly, everything turned to a blur, before turning into a vision that I'm far too familiar with.

Four entities dancing in a humongous golden room. It looked like a ball was happening. The entities were too far away, all I saw were four black figures. I couldn't tell if they were men or women. After this 'blur', a short series of random, completely random strings and pianos would play.

"Kendall you okay?" Carlos asked as he helped me stay balanced, with James on my other side. Kelly and Gustavo were taking care of Wayne while everything happened.

"M' fine." I replied as my vision slowly returned to normal. "You had that vision thing again?" James asked with a curious, at the same time worried, expression. I nodded.

These two were the only ones I told my 'visions' about. I've been having them since last year. At first they were short, no random music. But every since we came here, they gradually became longer and the music started coming.

It was unbearably bad at first, but then I got used to the horribly played strings and pianos. I tried jolting them down and rewriting them but I couldn't do it. I don't really play the piano so I don't know how it's supposed to go.

Would be nice to have someone who could play the piano in our band, honestly. At the moment, we only have 3 guitarists and a drummer. Well, now that Wayne's out, there're only 2 guitarists and a drummer left.

 **~Back at their apartment,~**

"Finally." I said with a huge sigh, sitting down on the orange sofa in our living room, back at PalmWoods apartment.

"Wow you got rid of WayneWayne." Katie, my annoying little sister, piped up. "All thanks to our Kendall." James said, bowing down to me. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, Carlos and James are a bit childish at times, but they're perfect nonetheless.

I just wish they were gay though. I _really_ ship them together. Like, _really_ badly.

"Where's mom?" I asked, looking around. "Woman's night out, apparently. I'm also apparently too young to join them. I figured I'd babysit you people." She said, crossing her arms. She's younger than me but f*ck she's a lot more mature than the three of us combined.

But then again there are times when we'd work together, me, Carlos, James and Katie, to prank peoples. Wayne would never join in, apparently he's too 'cool' to prank anyone with us.

"So you guys found a new member yet?" She asked, sticking her head into our fridge.

"We _just_ fired Wayne." James replied with a small frown as Carlos shrugged.

"I don't know, there's that cute nerdy guy down at the park." Katie said, looking at me with mischievous eyes. I honestly don't know how she pieced it all together, but somehow she found out I was into men.

"It's like, 8:02 PM. We're not going to the park this late." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh, I don't have a poker game. Not tonight." She said with a shrug before reaching into the back of the fridge. I let out a sigh, maybe there _is_ someone in the park at night.

"Should we go?" I asked, looking at James and Carlos. Carlos nodded before dashing towards the door, "Me first!" He yelled with a huge grin. "Oh no you don't." James yelled, running after him. "Pick up a loaf of bread from the bakery while you're out!" Katie yelled as I ran to catch up to them.

We were on our way to the park when Carlos piped up, "I wanna see if the chicken frost bread is in stock." He said, looking at the bakery near our apartment. He's got the hots for chicken frost bread. Not literally though, that would be weird.

"I'll go accompany Carlos and pick up the bread." James said. I nodded in reply and watched them cross the road, sprinting into said bakery. I continued my walk towards PalmWoods Rosery Park. It's called the Rosery Park because it had a wall of rose bushes around and inside of it.

Actually there's a lot of parks in PalmWoods.

Beautiful parks, in fact.

There's a bench outside of the park, along with an ice-cream truck to spend some lone time with your partner. Or your dog.

I reached the park and nobody was there. I almost turned around in disappointment and walked home until I heard the soft noises of a piano.

' _A piano?_ ' I thought in confusion, who the heck would bring a piano to a park?

I followed the sound and ended up somewhere near one of the rose walls, the White Roses wall. I hid behind said wall and listened to the melodious sound of the piano, soon followed up by the soothing voice of a male. I peeked from the side and spotted a male, wearing a black jacket along with a white shirt and dark colored pants.

He played his piano, which was actually a keyboard, with a few wild dogs and cats around him, who seemed to be enjoying this little 'show'.

What caught my attention most was his face. He was familiar.

Very familiar.

Yet I couldn't point out where I've met him before…

"Is someone there?" He asked, a little bit nervous. "I-If you're there, please come out. I really hate surprises." He said, more nervously. ' _He's really cute._ ' I thought to myself.

I stood still, contemplating whether I should come out or not. In the end, I decided not to. I'd rather not be a freak, I wanna meet and talk to him without coming out from behind a wall.

I decided to just ninja my way out of the park. I saw him peeking from behind the Yellow Rose wall while I hid behind the entrance. Letting out a small sigh, I smiled.

We've found a replacement after all.

 **Hey guys, it's me. I'm not dead, I just took an insanely long break.**

 **I'm trying to get back into writing, but my computer is crazy laggy so I might not be able to update as frequently as I used to.**

 **Anyways, this book is basically a rewrite of Return of the Past.**

 **When I re-read the entire story, I was cringing bad. It was just bad.**

 **I wanted to just rewrite each chapters, but then that would take far too much time. And energy. And I don't have either of those anymore, not after becoming a senior in high school. :s**

 **Alright so that's all for today, this story will be quite different compared to the original RoTP, but I'm hoping it'll be** ** _somewhat_** **better.**

 **Thanks for reading! ^^"**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Grumpy James"**

 **~James~**

"What's wrong with you?" Were the first few words that came out of Kendall's mouth once I emerged from my room. I have to admit, I look like a humongous mess. I didn't get enough sleep last night, and being sleep deprived can really ruin my mood.

"Didn't get enough sleep." I replied with a huge scowl, looking at the wall. "I didn't snore _that_ bad." Carlos said with furrowed brows, crossed arms and looking at me. I admit, usually that would actually turn me on a teeny bit, with his _amazing muscles_ flexing, but not today.

I just want sleep.

But I can't, cause' there's band practice today even though we've one less member.

Honestly though, who wouldn't get turned on by this little midget? He's an Adonis! Perfect body, albeit a bit short, extremely attractive in every way, inside and out.

But I couldn't let anyone know that, for our own good.

"Let's just hurry up and eat so we could get band practice over with." I groaned before entering the bathroom.

Once my morning routine was over, we made our way to the studio. Every step was horrid, I just wanted to lie down on the concrete ground and sleep. I don't want to turn into a roasted human though, with the concrete ground being burning hot.

"James cheer up!" Carlos chirped, jumping onto my back with both hands hooked around my neck. I almost fell, but luckily I managed to balance myself before falling. "Carlos, seriously, you're gonna get both of you hurt one day." Kendall warned with a frown before walking ahead of us.

I carried Carlos the entire way, with him resting his head on top of mine and his hand around my neck. He's literally short enough to get a piggyback ride from me. This gesture made me somewhat less grumpy, but still grumpy, mainly because I love making contact with Carlos. Heck, being near him enough could sometimes cure my bad day!

 _Sometimes_.

"Alright, we're here." I said once we were in the studio, Carlos jumping off of me with a huge grin. "Thanks," He said before walking next to me. _God_ I would do _anything_ to hold his freaking hand!

Like I expected, band practice was horrid. Harmony, dancing, harmony, singing, harmony, studio singing…

"Can't we just end this early?" I asked, yawning. "You've been yawning all morning, what the heck did you do last night?" Kelly asked, I shook my head. I couldn't tell the others how bad I was imagining a future with me and Carlos here.

Thank god my eyes weren't red anymore from all the crying that happened last night.

"Well, I do have paperwork after this, and you three need to find someone to replace Wayne." Gustavo said, crossing his arms and entering 'Thinking mode'.

"Alright fine, you guys are out early today. You better find someone to replace Wayne soon." He said with a frown before ushering us all out. I honestly don't know what he's planning but I'm glad we're out for the day, and it's only 11 P.M!

"Hey uh… James, I know you're tired and all but…" Carlos said, grabbing my wrist and stopping me in my tracks. "You… You wanna go get ice-cream?" He asked with a hopeful smile, staring deep into my eyes. Immediately I felt a lot of fatigue get lifted.

"If you're really tired then I'll ask Kendall to go with me. I know this is childish but-" Before he could finish, I cut him off with "Sure." I watched as the classic and beautiful 'Carlos' smile grew on said person's face.

Just me and Carlos, all day long. Nobody else. Sounds like the _best day ever_. He grinned, "Hey Kendall, me and James are gonna go get ice-cream." He yelled joyfully. Kendall flashed a thumbs up before leaving the studio, Carlos grabbing my wrist and taking me to the ice-cream stall near the Rose Wall park.

For the next hour, me and Carlos sat on one of the benches outside the park and ate ice-cream. We sat in silence, watching peoples walk and cars zoom by. Well, he did that. All I did was stare at him adoringly.

He's pure perfection, honestly.

"Oh, I remembered Kendall asked us to get bread. I'll be back." He smiled before taking off, leaving me on the bench alone. Again.

Just like that, my happiness disappeared.

With a huge sigh, I stood up and entered Rose Wall park. Strangely, the park was empty today. No lovebirds near the Loving Pink Rose area, the Calming Blue Rose area, or even the playground! I walked around curiously, maybe they're having some sort of tea party?

Now I just sound stupid.

Out of the blue, I heard a voice humming a song. A male voice, in fact. I stopped right in-front of the Surprising Purple Roses area. The source of the voice was definitely behind this particular wall.

I peeked behind said wall and spotted a brunet, judging from my view he's about Carlos' height. Maybe a few inches taller. He was a tad bit thin, but that's probably because of his somewhat huge clothes. I watched as he sat on the bench behind said wall, eating ice-cream and humming a song.

In case you didn't know, the park is actually pentagon shaped.

There's the Calming Blue Rose, Joyful Red Rose, Loving Pink Rose, Holy White Rose, and the Exciting Green Rose. Before coming here, I didn't even know roses came in so many colours! Then there's the playground near the red rose wall, and a fountain in the center of it all. There's a few statues here and there and quite a few benches.

This place always gives me a sort of medieval vibe.

"There you are!" I heard Carlos yell from a distance, startling me. I think he also startled the stranger. I placed my index finger on my lips, signaling him to shut up. As soon as I peeked behind the rose wall again, the stranger was gone.

I couldn't have been dreaming, right? I mean like, what ghost would wear a human's clothes, hum and eat ice-cream at the same time?

Plus, ghosts hate sunlight. I think.

"What's up?" Carlos whispered, copying me. "You scared away the squirrel." I lied, with a huge frown. He sighed, "Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I got bread." He continued, holding up a plastic bag with a loaf of bread in it. "We already bought bread last night?" I said in confusion as we walked back towards the apartment.

"Oh," He answered with small frown, earning a chuckle from me. We walked back to the apartment in silence. A comfortable silence.

My hand was itching to hold his, but I knew I couldn't do it. I don't want to risk our friendship.

He's into the Jennifers, not me.

As soon as that realization hit me, my joy just faded and turned me back into the grumpy James that I was this morning.

 **~Logan~**

I took off as soon as I heard someone yell something, I think that guy was calling someone named James? The name sounded familiar but I just shook it off.

I love singing but my voice is just utter crap. At least I think it is. The peoples back in my High School said so, and that's what I heard through my recorder.

Honestly, I really do love singing but I hate singing in-front of an audience. Not to my mom, not to Jo, not to anyone. That's why I ran off earlier, I don't want anyone to hear my horrid singing voice.

This might sound negative, but I've gotten used to this whole self-deprecating thing. Which is _probably_ not a good thing...

 **Sorry for the long pause, life has been throwing a buttload of crap at me lately.**

 **Especially homework.**

 **Everyone hates homework.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to push another update out next Sunday. I'm thinking I'll update this every Sunday, hopefully. :)**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter, sorry if it was short. OR crap. ;-;**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: "Carlos' Day"**_

 **~Carlos**

It's been a while and we _still_ haven't found a replacement for WayneWayne yet!

This is actually really frustrating. We can't produce a new song, we're stuck with dance routines and harmony practices…

Plus, James has been getting ridiculously grumpy lately. And Kendall keeps sneaking out at night.

I _would_ follow him but I figured I should give him privacy, _for now_. I'm also busy thinking of activities to do, ones where me and James would be _alone_.

I really love spending time with him, especially when we're alone. I honestly don't know why, I just get this weird tingly feeling in me when he's nearby. It's pretty addicting...

"Wakey-wakey, James!" I yelled with a huge grin, waking up a groggy James. Even though we've been best friends for _years_ , he still refuses to sleep clothless with me. Me on the other hand, I only sleep in my boxers.

"It's 7 AM, let me _sleep_." He growled, grabbing a pillow and covering his head with it. "Nope, you're waking up or I'm getting the water gun." I warned playfully. "Fine. I'm up." He sighed, getting up quickly and yawning.

"Hurry up and shower, I've stuff planned for us." I said with a huge grin before leaving his room. I actually _didn't_ , I just planned to do whatever comes to my mind today. Maybe the pool? Or walking around the garden? Admiring the animals in the pet shop and pray I could get a dog one day?

Endless possibilities.

"Wanna go to the gym?" I asked with a small smile shortly after having breakfast. Probably 20-ish minutes. James glanced at the calendar near the clock on top of our TV, then grew a small smile. "Definitely." He said, getting up. "Let me get ready, first." He continued before making his way to his room.

I did exactly the same. Getting ready for the gym.

Protein Shakes _check_ , workout clothes _check_ …

"Map?" James teased with a small grin, nudging my arm. "Check." I played along, rolling my eyes. I used to get James and I lost _a lot_ while going to the gym, but now that I've memorized the way to the gym, I don't need a map anymore! That's a pretty big achievement for me.

 **~7 hours later…**

And just like that, time passed. We worked out for literally 7 hours. Well, he did. I spent at least 5 minutes between each set, while James spent less than 5. I actually wasted time just so I could sneak glances at the God I call James working out.

If you hadn't caught it earlier, well, I'm into James, so watching him working out and being sweat-drenched and stuff is _heaven_ for me.

Once we were done showering, we changed into our normal clothes and made our way back home. "Should we stop for ice-cream?" Asked James as we neared the ice-cream stand. I shrugged, I honestly don't feel like eating anything sweet today, which is a _first_.

James made an abrupt stop, which made _me_ bump into him. "Hey!" I exclaimed, stepping back. "Carlos Garcia _rejecting_ ice-cream? Who are you and what've you done to _my_ Carlos?!" James exclaimed in mock surprise, eyes blown wide while looking at me. The way he said ' _my Carlos'_ had me feeling some sort of weird way, actually. In fact, it made me feel somewhat _happy_.

"We're eating ice-cream, whether you like it or not." He commanded, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the stand. I smiled as we walked, although he was only grabbing my wrist, I still felt like we were holding hands.

"One double Oreo ice-cream with a chocolate cone and one double vanilla-blueberry ice-cream with a regular cone, please." James ordered with a small smile, digging through his wallet. There were two peoples manning the stand, the one to the right serviced us.

"One regular raspberry ice-cream with sprinkles, please." A soft voice ordered. I turned to my right and saw a brunet, somewhat taller than me but shorter than James. He already had money in his hand while he waited for his ice-cream. As I stared at him, music began playing in my head.

An odd, grand music. One that you would hear being played by a band during those fancy medieval dances or something. "J-James, do you hear that too…?" I asked, seeing James shake his head really lightly with a small frown, telling me something was wrong. We quickly paid for our ice-cream and left the stand, and the guy.

"I heard that music, but when I looked at the guy who was servicing us, I had a horrid feeling." He explained with a frown before handing me my ice-cream. "Thanks." I said with a smile before slowly licking the cold creamy deliciousness, both of us immediately forgetting what had justh appened. "You wanna head home now?" James asked once we were done eating our ice-cream. I hadn't even realized we were sitting there silently the whole time.

I feel really out of character today. I mean usually I have so much to talk about but today… My head's completely empty.

"I… You could go first, James. I have something… to do." I trailed off, smiling politely at James, who had a small frown that disappeared as quickly as it came. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later." He said with a small smile before standing up and stretching, offering to take my gym bag back to the apartment.

I actually _wanted_ to be alone, which is a first. I like surrounding myself with peoples, but today, it's different. I walked into the once-again empty and quiet RoseWalls park, spotting the brunet sitting near the wall of white roses. I began jogging towards said brunet, who was surprised to see me.

"Hey." I greeted with a small smile, panting after I stopped in-front of him. "Hi…" He replied, his voice ringing in my head. Familiarity filled said voice, which actually drove me crazy. _Where_ have I met him before? I know I have!

"You were at the ice-cream stand, right?" I asked, standing straighter. He nodded as he finished his ice-cream. I spotted a huge bag next to him. "I'm Carlos Garcia." I said with a huge smile, extending a hand as part of my greeting. He smiled back, spotting two dimples which actually made him look ridiculously attractive. "Logan Mitchell." He replied, shaking my hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the bag on the bench. "Oh uh… That's my keyboard." He replied with a small smile, dusting the bag with his hand. "Can you play a song for me?" I asked eagerly, I've actually never heard anyone play anything close to the piano live before. Also, I'm not even gonna ask why he brought a keyboard to a park.

"I uh…" He said unsurely, looking around. "I-If you don't want to, it's fine." I replied with a polite smile, I guess he's a shy one. "N-No. I'll play." He stated before unzipping the bag, revealing that he had batteries ready for his keyboard.. He played a classic song, one I wished I knew the name of. The way his fingers danced on both the black and white keys gracefully was just mesmerizing. The way he played the song as well…

I could _literally_ fall asleep listening to him play the piano.

I clapped with a huge smile once he was done, "You're amazing!" I exclaimed, seeing his cheeks burn slightly red as he turned off his keyboard. "You should totally join our band!" I exclaimed, seeing his face burn bright red. "Really?" He asked, which actually caught me off guard. I kind of thought he'd reject the idea.

A smile grew on his face, "Meet me at the PalmWoods Apartment entrance tomorrow morning, 9 AM." I stated with a huge grin, hugging him tight, "Can't wait." I added, grinning widely. I have to say, he's a firm chest. "I-I-I guess I-I'll see you guys tomorrow…?" He stuttered, his face burning red.

 **~Logan**

I don't know _how_ it happened, I don't know _WHAT_ happened, but I've been invited to join a band. I've always _wanted_ to be in a band! Though I don't plan on singing, I could be the pianist!

Part of me said this is all just trick, probably a prank, but another part of me was extremely excited for tomorrow.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 4

**~Logan**

It's 6 AM in the morning, and I am _freaking the hell out_.

I don't know _what to wear_ , _how to do my hair_ , or if I smell decent. "You better have a good reason for phoning me this freaking early in the morning, _LOGAN_." Jo's voice echoed in my room as she entered my apartment. I literally called her a few minutes ago and told her to come to my apartment ASAP.

I told her what happened, from start to end.

"O. M.G. You were asked to join a band?!" She squealed in pure delight, hugging me tight. "O-kay, let me breathe." I struggled out of her grasp. For someone so thin she's an insanely tight hugger. "Don't forget about your best friend once you get famous." She mocked with a huge smile.

"Wait here. I think I know how to dress you up." She said before disappearing into my bedroom. I sat on my couch anxiously, what is she gonna make me wear? Plus, what am I gonna do there? Surely they'd ask me to do a few stuff to test me.

Hopefully it isn't anything crazy.

"Here we go." She re-emerged from my bedroom, holding a pair of tight black jeans, a black jacket and I think my tightest white shirt with a huge smile in-front of it. "What are you trying to make me wear? I haven't worn those since… I don't know!" I threw my hands up with a huge frown.

"Stop complaining." She sighed, rolling her eyes before shoving the clothes into my arms and pushing me into my bedroom. I gulped before locking my door and slowly stripping, putting the clothes on one by one. Immediately I felt weird and uncomfortable. The pants and shirt was just hugging my body _tightly_ , and it made me feel weird.

"Holyyyyyy, if you weren't gay I'd date you." She commented with a huge satisfied grin. "Now for your hair." She commanded, pushing me in-front of a giant mirror, one I didn't even _know_ I owned!

A few splats of gel, endless combing and a hair-blower-in-my-face session later, she was finally done with my hair. "What the heck…" I gasped, my hair was _completely_ different from how I usually styled it.

I look like I have spikes on my head.

"Are you sure their hands won't bleed if they poke my hair? I mean, this looks dangerous." I commented, poking my long spiky styled hair. "Stop exaggerating." She rolled her eyes, checking her watch. "It's 7:30 AM. When did you agree to meet them?" Jo asked as she sat down on my couch.

"Uh… 9 AM." I admitted shamefully. I have a habit of being _too early_.

One time, I was so early to her birthday party, her parents weren't even home yet! They were so freakin' surprised to see this pale kid sitting on the couch of their house!

"Well, I'm gonna continue sleeping on your couch." She said before making herself comfy on my couch. "I'll leave the apartment keys in your hand." I said, putting said bunch of keys on the table in-front of her. She was already asleep by the time I put the keys down on the table.

I decided to just walk to PalmWoods Apartment.

It's actually somewhat far away, I predict I'd arrive somewhere around 8:30. I could spend 20 minutes wandering around and exploring the place…

 _And so my journey to PalmWoods Apartment began..._

I arrived at said apartment just as I predicted, _8:30 AM_. I seriously need to thank my surprisingly durable legs for being able to carry this fatass on a 1-hour walk, which is _seriously_ long.

I need to exercise more…

I arrived at the entrance, then began walking around aimlessly until I ended up near the pool area, which I stayed away from, knowing full well I'd be splashed with water if I go _anywhere_ _near it._

Since I was too busy admiring this beautiful apartment, I hadn't noticed someone was in-front of me, and so I bumped right into them. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry!" I quickly apologized as I backed up. "No pr-" the tall hunk turned around, this eyes blowing wide as soon as he saw me.

"Y-You…" He whispered, eyeing me up and down."Um… Sorry for bumping into you like that. I-I was busy admiring this place." I apologized again with a shameful frown while my cheeks burned with embarrassment. "N-No problem. Kind of my fault for standing there like a huge ass boulder." He smiled back, extending a hand.

"I'm James Diamond. Nice to meet ya'," He introduced himself, giving me a charming, pearly-toothed smile. "Logan Mitchell," I returned the kind gesture. After shaking hands for a while, we began walking and he began introducing me to the place.

I told him the reason I was here. When I mentioned 'band', he seemed to gain more interest. Then I mentioned Carlos, his eyes blew wide and a grin crept up on his face. "Do you know him?" I asked curiously, giving me a shrug of his shoulders, which I have to say, was pretty _broad._

I mean, there there are _tons_ of hunks around, some of them hotter than others, but there's not that many people here with broad shoulders.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He commented with that same grin, which turned into a grimace within seconds. "Hi James," A trio of girls came up to us. "What'dya want?" He replied in a serious tone, masking his anger. "Oh stop being so angry." One of them winked as she said that.

"Sorry ladies but _we're taken_ ," I commented, standing up to my toes because he was _that_ tall, before kissing his cheek and grabbing his palm, then leading him away from them. Something tells me if I didn't do that, he would explode. "What was _that_ for?" He asked, rubbing his cheek as I let go of his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied with a smirk as we left the pool area. "I… Well, I just have horrible history with one of them." He explained, letting out a sigh, "You kinda saved my life back there though." He continued, smiling at me. I nodded and let him lead me around the place, introducing me to a few stores across the street.

"Well, it's 8:55. I think I should take you to meet the others, eh?" He asked with a smug smirk, my eyes blowing wide in surprise. "You mean…" I gasped, _no way_.

"That's right. The tall, handsome, charismatic and strong one of the band, _Big Time Rush_." He pointed to himself proudly before chuckling. "Come on," He said, grabbing my wrist as we led me towards the elevator.

I can't believe I just held hands _and_ kissed one of my future bandmates…

"Wait her,." He commanded once we arrived at what I assume is the top floor, since I was too busy thinking about wth I had just done to actually see what button he had pressed. There was a door separating us from the room in-front of us.

 **~James**

"You're early, _for once_." Gustavo stated with a look of surprise. I mean _sure_ I'm _sometimes_ late but that's a bit exaggerating. He's implying I'm late _every day_!

"You guys can stop searching for our new member because I have found _the one_. Absolutely _nobody_ is better than this new person I have just found." I stated proudly, with an equally as proud grin.

"I'm _pretty_ sure I've found someone better than you, though I don't have his number yet." Kendall said, lifting one of his brows and crossing his arms, giving me a look that says _'I dare you to find someone better'_.

"Yeah, no. I've found someone _way_ better than you guys. He should be arriving at… Wait, shoot! I forgot, he's probably waiting downstairs!" Carlos panicked, making a dash towards the door only to be stopped by me.

"Nope, he's here." I grinned widely.

 **~Logan**

"Logan, come on in!" James yelled from behind the door. And so, with a sweaty palm and hopefully not as sweaty forehead, I turned the knob and opened the door, sheepishly stepping into the studio before closing the door behind me.

Immediately I was tackled onto the ground by Carlos, "LOGIE!" He yelled excitedly, sending us both onto the ground. "Hi." I replied with smile as he sat on my stomach, grinning down on me. "You smell really nice." He commented as if there's _totally_ nothing wrong with that statement.

"Uh… Thanks." I replied, standing up as he got off me. "Logan Henderson. Our fourth member of the band." James declared proudly, so there's James, Carlos and…

I have no idea who the 2nd tallest one is. He's pretty cute though. He's got brown hair, green eyes and a decent build…

"So you already know me and Carlos. That right there is our band leader, Kendall Knight. That's our boss, Gustavo, and that's his assistant, Kelly." James introduced me to them one by one. I shook hands with Kelly, "Nice to meet ya'. I've to say, you guys actually found someone _attractive_." She joked with a huge grin.

"You don't _look_ like the rule-breaking type." Gustavo commented, furrowing his brows as he examined me. "Oh uh… I guess I'm not. I mean, the only time I'd break rules is when I break my own rules, eating stuff at midnight." I replied with a super-shy smile, my voice shaking slightly. Seeing a grin of approval grow on his face, I felt a bit more relaxed.

" _Finally,_ we've found someone who won't cause trouble." Gustavo commented before standing up.

"Well I'd _love_ to give you guys insane training today, with the new guy, but I actually have business to attend to. In fact, I'll be gone this entire week. You peoples better come up with a song by next week, _if_ you don't want 10 hours of harmonization _and_ dancing. _Simultaneously_." He glared at us as he walked out of the office.

"He doesn't really mean that… Does he?" I asked nervously, seeing the other three shake their heads, "Oh hun, he definitely _does_. You boys better behave while Gustavo's gone. You _know_ what happened last time you lots got into trouble, right?" Kelly warned with the lift of a brow and I watched them shiver with horror.

What _exactly_ happened here with the previous member? I'm actually quite curious. Everyone looks somewhat scared, which is weird.

 **~Kendall**

"Alright so, since it's your fi-" before I could finish talking to the insanely attractive doe-eyed brunet, who I'll be seeing _every single day_ from now on, Carlos grabbed his wrist and yelled, "To the apartment!" excitedly before dashing out of the room. I'm surprised he didn't break down the door…

"Should we…" James trailed off, looking at me.

"You go first, I gotta turn off the switches n' stuff. Then lock the door." I replied, earning a nod from him. I was locking the door when suddenly James asked, "You like him don't you?" out of the blue. I was caught completely off guard by his statement but…

It's sort of true…

I mean seriously, look at him. He's actually got decent built, he's _seriously_ cute, he's got doe eyes… And Carlos is right, he smells nice. Plus, so far, he has an attitude that _anyone_ would fall in love with.

"Kendall hurryyyyy!" Carlos whined as James and I reached our apartment. I forgot I'm the only one with keys to the apartment room. "Calm down." I said as I handed James the key, who unlocked the door.

"Whoah…" Logan gasped as his jaw fell onto the ground. "Welcome to _heaven._ " James grinned widely as Logan stepped into our apartment. I have to say, this _is_ in-fact heaven. I mean, two floor in one, which is an accident, a large slide, a huge TV set, amazing sofas…

I'd we're pretty packed. I mean, we got into trouble for it but Gustavo helped us through that. We get free rent and everything, but we're _pretty much_ in debt with him.

"You guys _live_ here?!" Logan gasped in pure awe as he looked around. "Yeps." Carlos replied proudly with his hands on his waist, grinning. "James and Carlos share a room while I sleep alone." I explained, seeing James and Carlos plop down onto the couch with huge smiles. "Totes." I replied with a grin of my own.

I don't know why, but seeing Logan with a huge excited smile made _me_ feel extremely happy, and made my stomach feel all weird. "Where do _you_ live, Logie?" Carlos asked, turning around with a curious look. "I uh… I live in Northern Park's Apartments." He replied shyly.

If I had water in my mouth, I would swallow it, then choke on it.

"Northern Park's Apartments?! That's ridiculously far away! _At least_ an hour of driving from here!" Carlos gasped in pure disbelief. James and I were to baffled to speak.

"You took a cab here, right?" James asked, a frown forming on his face. Logan shook his head, "No… I didn't drive either. I walked here." He replied, looking somewhat nervous. "No way." I breathed out.

I literally would have given up ¼ way through and just turned back for ice-cream. "I… I used to play soccer for high school." He admitted, a small smile creeping up upon his face.

"Team huddle." I yelled from across the room before making a mad-dash for the orange couches.

"Should we just ask him to move in with us?" I asked as we huddled up, earning excited nods from James and Carlos. "Definitely. But where's he gonna sleep? There are no other rooms here." Carlos asked, looking at Logan, who smiled at us as he walked around.

"He could share a room with me. Y'know, like how you share a room with James." I gestured towards Carlos. "Or he could share a room with us!" Carlos suggested in an excited-hushed voice. A huge frown replaced James excited face, one that Carlos ignored. "I don't think he could handle the stench of your room. No offense, James." I teased, earning me a smack from the larger male, "Hey!" He cried with furrowed brows.

"Alright so, it's settled." I announced after a few more minutes of huddled-up discussion. "Huh?" Logan asked, turning around to face us. "You're gonna move in with us, then share a room with me." I said with a huge grin, staring straight into Logan's beautiful eyes.

"Wait- what?" He asked, taking a step back, completely surprised. "I-I'm not moving in with you guys-! What about _my_ apartment? Plus, I-" before he could finish, James was in-front of him. The aura of the room immediately changed from what it normally was, into that of a serious one. An _intensely_ serious one.

Carlos and I watched from far, our jaws on the ground.

James towered over Logan easily.

The taller and more muscular male looked down at the somewhat scared one with intensity in his eyes. "Logan," His voice was deep and _serious._ "You're moving in with us. End of discussion." His deep voice was filled with determination and seriousness. I literally could not emphasize any more on the 'serious' part.

"James I-" Logan tried to protest, but soon found himself locked between James' strong grips on his shoulder. One hand on each shoulder, the more muscular lad was obviously intimidating the smaller one.

And it worked _amazingly_.

" _End. Of. Discussion._ " James repeated, this time his voice comparable to a growl as his head lowered to meet the brunet's head. Logan nodded slowly, and nervously. "Good." James smiled, just like that the aura returned to normal. I was _completely_ baffled. I've _definitely_ never seen that side of James before.

I've to admit, that _was_ pretty sexy. Him acting all insanely dominant, and Logan acting submissive. Not that I'm into BDSM or anything.

Maybe just a bit… Actually.

"I'll order pizza for dinner!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly, as if whatever just happened didn't faze him _at all_. "You don't even remember the number!" James yelled, running after Carlos towards the cabled phone.

 **~Logan**

"Scary, huh?" Kendall asked, I still felt James' extremely strong grip gripping on my shoulders. I nodded, "Yeah uh, I think I peed myself. W-Where's the bathroom?" I asked, sweat beads forming on my forehead.

I've a problem I need to take care of.

 **~Kendall**

I pointed towards the bathroom, which he dashed towards as soon as I pointed at it.

I mean James could be insanely scary _sometimes,_ but that's a _whole new level_ of scary!

 **~A few hours after the incident, -3rd Person POV-**

While everyone was resting on the couch, watching a random show on TV, Carlos suddenly piped up, "Oh, wait! I forgot. We haven't even gotten to know you yet Logie! The only thing we know so far is you're _cute_ , you live _really_ far away _and_ your name," Carlos grinned, sitting straight up.

"You're right," Kendall grinned. Soon, all three of them were facing a rather nervous Logan.

' _What question are they gonna ask me...?_ ' Logan thought nervously. ' _Please don't be anything crazy..._ '

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Carlos wiggled his brow as he asked, causing Logan's cheeks to burn light red. Logan shook his head, "I've never dated anyone," Logan admitted ever so sheepishly.

The other three boys had their jaws drop onto the floor in shock. " _Seriously_?! You're bluffing," James lifted a brow as he crossed his arms. All three of them were thinking at the time, ' _There's no way someone like him has never been on a date!_ '

Kendall on the other hand, was extra happy. This meant that Logan was a virgin in almost _every way_.

 _First official kiss, first date, first... Well, you know the rest._

"But you're so _attractive_!" Carlos yelled out in pure shock, causing the two taller boys to face-palm... Hard.

"Hah, funny. That's not what the guys at my high-school told me..." Logan trailed off, remembering the torture he went through during high-school.

"Who told you that?" Kendall's voice suddenly fell, as if he suddenly switched to serious mode.

"Take a good look here and tell me you're _not_ attractive," James suddenly whipped out a large standing mirror. From where? Who knows.

"All I see is a fat, nerdy idiot. Just like what everyone practically told me at school," Logan frowned, talking almost as if he was confident. As if that was _truly_ who he was...

Mainly because that image of himself has been drilled into his head for such a long time, that the only thing he sees is what his peers described him as. James stared in pure disbelief as Logan stood in-front of the standing mirror with a big frown.

"Right, well. Time to wake up you dingus. First of all, you have an _amazing_ smile. A dimpled one too!" Kendall exclaimed, causing Logan to blush and smile sheepishly. "See? Your smile is _beautiful_!" Kendall yelled in excitement, trying to cheer up the sad nerd.

Slowly but surely, Logan could feel himself getting happier, his smile actually getting brighter. Piece by piece, he's seeing the true beauty he is. Well, as beautiful as a guy could get, really.

"Your eyes are just... Mesmerizing. Hell, I'd stare at them all day if you gave me the chance," Kendall smiled, cupping Logan's chin and turning his face towards his own as he said that. Logan's face turned even more red before quickly turning his head back towards the mirror.

"You also have an _amazing_ voice. If anyone ever dared to tell you your voice sucked back then, well, they're _deaf_ ," James piped in, grinning ever so widely. The smile on Logan's face grew.

Never has he received so many _genuine_ compliments at once. He could feel his self-esteem actually growing! "You're also an amazing pianist, so there's that," James added with a big smile before Carlos jumped forth.

"Also, whoever called you fat is an idiot," Carlos grinned widely before lifting Logan's shirt up, causing the latter squeal as he forced his shirt back down. "Those abs _do not_ appear on a fat person's stomach," Carlos grinned as he gave Logan a tight hug.

"Something's wrong with you guys," Logan said with an adorable smile, one that made all three guys want to hug him tightly and never let go. James and Kendall thought the smoll troll Carlos was the cutest, but Logan proved them wrong without even trying!

' _He hasn't even finished going through puberty... I wonder how he'd look once he's old enough...?_ ' Kendall's mind began to wonder.

Logan has an adorable nerdy face, but at the same time, he also has a sort of sexy aura that made him irresistible to the trio. Out of all three of them though, Kendall was the most attracted to Logan.

They continued to get to know each other, with Kendall, James and Carlos sharing stories with Logan, and each other. Logan on the other hand, tried to avoid sharing _his_ stories. Mainly because he knew, the more they knew about him, the more angrier they got.

Not at him though, but at everyone who even dared to breath the same air as him, excluding his parents.

 **~~At night… Kendall's P.O.V  
**

Logan agreed- or more like 'was forced', to share a room with me from now on, and I couldn't get _any happier_.

"Alright Logie, c'mon." I said once I was done getting ready for sleep. "C-Can I have a mattress… Or something?" He said shyly, his cheeks burning red.

"You're _not_ sleeping on the ground." I frowned, grabbing his wrist and forcefully pulling him onto the bed. He let out a squeal as he fell onto my bed with a thud.

"K-Kendall!" He cried, I could literally feel his cheeks heating up!

"G'night." I replied with a grin as I pulled him close into a cuddling position. I've never actually cuddled with anyone before, so I don't know if I'm doing it right but…

It feels right though?

His body pressed against mine, proving me warmth… My hand over his toned stomach that I'll be exploring _one day_... Our legs somewhat tangled.

All of it feels _right_.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Moving In**_

 **~Logan**

The morning after I joined the band, I wake up to find myself cuddled from behind my none other than _Kendall_. I mean honestly, it's bad enough that he's ridiculously hot…

But he's one of those 'I don't mind doing gay stuff' kind of guys, and what's worse is that he's straight!

I mean I think he's straight…. Someone _this_ hot can't possibly be _gay_.

I somehow managed to snake my way out of Kendall's grasp and left the his bedroom. Apparently I'll be moving in _today_.

Even though that serious, monster-voiced version of James was hot, I don't think I'd want to face him again. I don't think I'd _ever_ want to do it on purpose either.

I yawned and stretched before making my way towards the fridge. I mean, if I'm gonna move in I might as well make myself comfy… I should also make breakfast for them.

I made myself comfortable as soon as I woke up, and made my way the kitchen, rummaging through their fridge. There's actually _a ton_ ingredients in here, which makes me wonder… Who stocks up the fridge? I mean, even though I don't know them that well yet, I can _for sure_ say that none of them actually does their groceries.

Plus, this fridge is too neatly ordered! Fruits and dairy on top, vegetables in the middle shelf and meat at the bottom. Even the drinks are neatly ordered! There's _a lot_ of OJ though. "Let's see…" I thought out loud as I rummaged through the fridge.

The ingredients I needed to make Belgian Waffles for breakfast's all there, I just need a waffle-maker. Which is… somewhere. I searched high and low, mostly low since I'm _short_ , but could _not_ find a waffle-maker. I tried to search the top shelves, but even with the help of a stool I couldn't reach it.

Well, I _could_ reach it with my hands, but I wouldn't be able to see what I'm touching. I wouldn't want to touch something _weird_ …

I sighed, I guess I'll have to ask Kendall for help.

"Kendall, hey," I shook him as gently as possible as I called his name in a gentle voice, "Wake up." I urged.

"Mmm, let me sleeeeep." He whined, covering his face, "It's too early to wake up," He continued, snuggling under my pillow. "I kinda need your help," I frowned, sighing afterwards. "With what." He muttered, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm too short to reach the top shelves…" I admitted in shame. " _Fine_." He gave up, waking up with a yawn. Only then had I noticed he was _shirtless_. "What?" He asked, looking at me curiously. My cheeks flared pure red, "H-Hurry up!" I exclaimed in panic, dashing out of the room afterwards.

Wait, was he shirtless last night? No way. I saw him with his shirt on before falling asleep!

"Right. So what did you need help with, _Logie_?" He asked, his voice still a tad deep since he just woke up, which I have to admit, was _ridiculously_ hot. "W-Where do you put your waffle maker…?" I asked, turning my back towards him and facing the kitchen. "Oh, _that's_ why you needed my help." He chuckled before walking towards the kitchen in nothing but a pair of pants and a black and green striped sleeveless shirt.

I watched as his muscles flexed as he reached up and pulled out a box, obviously labeled 'Waffle Maker A' in-front. "Here. We've a round one and a square one," He explained, pulling out a second box labeled 'Waffle Maker B' then setting it on the kitchen isle, next to the first box.

After a few seconds of contemplating, I chose the square waffle maker. After plugging it in, I began mixing all the required ingredients. Warm milk, eggs, sugar… I made sure to add a little bit of extra vanilla to make it smell _that_ much sweeter. After I finished making a batch for four peoples, I poured the solution into the maker and waited.

Meanwhile, I noticed Kendall was asleep again, his head resting on the dining table near the isle. I smiled before nearing him. A part of me wanted to reach out and caress his brown locks, another part warned me not to. We _barely_ know each other for crying out loud!

But then again, he _is_ asleep…

I decided, _fuck it_. My hand reached forward and made contact with his _soft_ brown hair, which was actually oil-free. I began caressing it, enjoying the feeling of his soft locks tangled under my fingers… Which was _amazing_ , by the way. I could do this for days!

"Don't stop," He muttered, shocking me. "No, really. That felt good." He continued. Although his head was on the table, I could tell he was smiling, and so I continued. This felt oddly nice, me caressing his hair… Just the two of us here…

"Sorry, the waffle's done." I stopped with a small smile after running my fingers through his soft hair for like 10 minutes, hearing a soft whimper come from him.

As soon as I plated said waffle and poured chocolate syrup on top, Carlos literally just burst out of the room he shared with James, "Something smells nice!" he yelled, making a mad dash for the kitchen, _almost_ completely naked. He only had a pair of black and dark red boxers covering him… Which meant I got to see his full package. Including _that_ package… Which was surprisingly- wait what the hell am I talking about?!

I quickly turned away, "C-Carlos!" I yelled in embarrassment, "Waffles!" He yelled in excitement. "Alright now, let's go get ready before we eat breakfast." James chimed in, picking Carlos up and slinging the poor guy over his shoulder, who was kicking and struggling to get out of James' grasp, only to have the taller and bulkier boy carry him into their room.

To my relief, James wasn't as naked as Carlos when he came out, which is strange. James had a dark blue loose T-shirt on with a pair of light-grey sweatpants. I thought he'd sleep naked with Carlos, considering how close they look...?

"Alright, let's eat." Kendall said with a big grin before eating his waffles hungrily. "If you guys don't hurry up, I'm gonna eat yours! This is delicious!" He teased with a yell while his mouth was full. I smiled as I finished mine, I wouldn't mind cooking for them every day.

"This is amazing!" Carlos exclaimed with a big grin, his mouth filled with food. "Where'd you learn to cook?" James asked curiously, looking at me. "I…" My cheeks began burning slightly red.

"I was left alone at home during high-school, my parents were busy out-station. They sent money once every week though. This is kind of a good thing as well, since I learned to do _a lot_ things on my own." I explained, earning nods from James and Carlos. Kendall on the other hand, his eyes hinted a small bit of anger and sadness. Why? I've no idea.

"Alright, gimme your plates." I reached out and tried to take their plates, only to have James snatch his and the one on my hand. " _I'll_ do the dishes," He grinned before taking the rest of the plates then walking away. "That's a first," Kendall commented sarcastically, while Carlos made a dash towards the TV, then quickly turned on his gaming console.

Kendall and Carlos began playing games on their console, while I stayed at the kitchen and watched James wash the dishes. It sounds weird but… I'm captivated, for some reason. The way his muscles moved gently, handling the plates as if they were worth a million dollars or something… The way his eyes were so focused on the plates, and the soothing voice of him humming a song…

Everything about him was captivating.

Whoever manages to win his heart and marry him one day is gonna be _ridiculously_ lucky.

 **~James**

"Alright, dishes done." I smiled to myself, seeing the neatly stacked wet plates on the side of the sink. I turned around and saw Logan staring at me, though I feel like he's staring into _space_. "Logie? Hellooo?" I called his name out, waving my hand in-front of his face. "Logie?" I walked closer, noticing his eyes were following my face. He _is_ staring at me!

I felt my face burn red… Which actually intrigued me. The only other person who has ever managed to make me blush with just a stare was… Carlos…

I decided to make a risky move.

I moved forward, placed a finger under his chin and lifted his eyes, our eyes making contact, "Logie," I called his name out, seeing his pupil shrink slowly and his face burning red. "O-Oh. Oh, oh my god. I am so sorry!" he quickly apologized, jumping backwards with a flushed face. I smiled, "S'okay," I shook my head.

Maybe I'd have an even better chance with Logie than I do with Carlos…

Just… Maybe.

Though I might have a little bit of a competition, since I saw Kendall glaring at me with a bright fire in his eyes after I did that. I returned a challenging smirk, causing the fire in his eyes to burn brighter.

I _definitely_ have a competition.

 **~Logiebear**

I hadn't even noticed that I was staring at James, until he decided to make eye contact with me.

God, he must think I'm a _humongous_ freak! First day here and I already crept out one of my band-mates. "C'mon James, Logie!" Carlos yelled, his voice filled with intensity. Mostly because they were playing Mortal Kombat X, and he's losing horribly.

I was gonna ask where they got the money to buy all this, but then I thought it'd be better if I _didn't_ ask.

Suddenly, the front door of the apartment opened. Seems like I was the only once affected, since the other three continued playing. A medium-height, probably in her mid 30's, brown haired woman walked into the apartment, along with a short, also brown haired girl. "You guys are _awake_?" Asked the woman in shock.

"Hey mom," Kendall greeted, waving at his _mother_.

Oh.

"Why is there a stack of wet dishes near the sink?" Asked the girl curiously, pointing at said stack of dishes. "James, you said you'd _do the dishes_ ," I looked at him with a huge frown. "I did! I washed them!" He threw his hands up with a frown. "That's only _half_ of doing the dishes. You're supposed to wipe them and put them back?" I looked at him with a lifted brow, seeing his frown grow.

"Sorry." He muttered, his frown turning into somewhat of an adorable apologetic smile. "Don't mind him, he's like that." The woman said with a sigh, "So I take it you boys already ate breakfast?" She asked, wiping the plates. "Yes Ms. Knight, Logan cooked for us," the childish duo replied, which earned me a curious look from the mother.

"Who're _you_?" The shorter girl, who I assume is Katie's sister, asked with crossed hands and a lifted brow. "This, is our new member, little sister. Logi-" Before he could finish using my nickname, I elbowed his stomach before he could finish, "Oof!" He cried. "Logan Mitchell." I introduced myself, extending a hand, which the younger Knight shook. "Katie Knight," She sighed afterwards, "At least they found someone _capable_ of taking care of these three idiots." She shrugged.

"Hey! We can take care of ourselves." Carlos defended himself, while his eyes were still glued to the TV screen. "Hello Logan, I'm Kendall's mother. You can call me Mrs. Knight. I'm _so glad_ someone _finally_ replaced that idiot," she smiled, shaking my hand while giving me that warm, motherly smile. I smiled back, "Thanks." I replied.

"Well, since you guys already ate, and I assume you already _showered_ , Katie and I are going to the saloon." She concluded, earning a shocked look from the younger Knight, "What?!" She cried. I assume she doesn't like the saloon?

"Right so, what's on the agenda today, leader?" Asked James once the other knights had left. "Hmm… Not sure really." He sighed, thinking of something to do."Ooh, we could get revenge on Mrs. Patty! Remember what she did to our 'car'?" Carlos cried, a wicked grin forming on his face. I didn't understand the car part though, why'd he need to put air quotes on the word 'car'?

"Oh, hell yes." Kendall grinned as well, the same grin forming on James' face. Whatever Mrs. Patty did to them must've been _horrid_. All three of them turned to look at me, "Oh _no_ , I am _not_ gonna be part of this. Whatever you guys plan to do, I'm _not_ gonna do it with you." I frowned, backing away quickly.

"Oh come on Logie, just once!" Carlos cried, giving me his puppy eyes. I almost gave in to his puppy eyes, until I remembered I had to move my things from my old apartment. "S-S-Sorry, no. I uh… I have to move my things out of my old apartment!" I quickly exclaimed, backing up even further.

"Or we could help Logie with his stuff," Kendall grinned, earning nods from his two friends. "No guys, you don't have to. Really. There's not many-" I was cut off by an excited Carlos, "Lead the way to your old apartment, Logie!" He exclaimed, dashing out of the room with me.

I made them _walk_ with me to where my old apartment was, which was actually _quite_ far away. A 20 minute walk, to be exact. "Tired already?" I asked with a smirk, looking at three _very_ tired guys, slugging behind me. "Are… We… There… Yet…?" Carlos panted. "It was only a 20 minute walk!" I rolled my eyes, fishing the keys out of my pocket and opening the door into my apartment.

" _This_ is where you lived?" Kendall asked, still panting. "Yeah." I smiled, entering the familiar apartment. Everything here I bought myself. The couches, the TV, the carpet… The landlord told me if I wanted to move out, I could do so without telling him, but I _must_ empty out my apartment. Except for the things that are permanently fixated onto the walls, like, y'know, doors, lights, plugs and stuff.

I don't know why he wants us to do that, but I never got the chance to question him.

"Right so, let's have a yard sale." I grinned, looking around and putting prices on the couches and stuff, mentally.

I do plan on keeping all the important things though, like my custom red keyboard, my piano, my laptop, and my 6 different pen-drives. "So… How do we _sell_ these things? You said something about a yard sale?" Kendall asked while the other two made themselves comfortable on my soon to be ex-couch.

"We're gonna move them all down." I grinned, seeing horror grew on their faces. "What?!" James yelled in pure disbelief. "That's right, we're gonna move _everything_ I'm selling down to the parking lot. Teamwork." I smiled, pulling Carlos and James up as the two whined in tiredness.

"You said you wanted to help, so _this_ is how you help." I grinned, seeing their frowns grow. Since my apartment wasn't really high up, we managed to get everything down to the parking lot by 12 PM. By then, the trio were already beat. In fact, by the time I was done with the last chair, they were asleep on the couch. Which was possible only because the sun was covered by the clouds.

"Kendall, hey…" I woke the tall brown-haired man with a gentle shake. "Can you watch these for a few minutes? I've something to do." He nodded with a tired smile before shutting his eyes again. I walked away from the site to get food for them. I mean, they've helped me a _crap ton_ with moving my stuff _,_ so why not treat them?

I decided to go to the nearest McDonalds and ordered 4 sets of burgers, nuggets and fries. I also carried just the right amount of money to pay for it!

"Righty, wake up you lazybums." I smiled, setting the food on one of my soon-to-be-sold tables. "Lunch for ya'," I grinned, taking the boxes out. "McDonalds? Four sets?! Whose money did you use?" Carlos asked in complete surprise as the other two gasped.

"Uh… My own? Well, what's left of it anyways." I smiled, seeing their eyes blow wide. "This is expensive though! Four sets?!" James cried in pure shock. I mean, come on. It's literally just food. It's not like I wasted my money on a dog made of pure gold, now _that's_ stupid. Plus, these three guys are pretty packed, money wise! I don't see why they're so surprised by me buying McDonalds for them. They probably eat it a frequently...

"Alright eat up, we gotta attract customers, otherwise we're moving this back up." I told them before eating my food, seeing horror grow on their faces. "Like hell we're moving this back up!" Carlos cried in frustration before having a burger shoved into his mouth. "Eat, we gotta promote stuff after this." James said.

"Right so, how do we do this? Surely you guys have training on _promoting_ stuff," I asked, looking at them once we were done eating and the place was clean. "Well… James is the only one who attended that 101 Ways for Promotion class. I was sick that day and Carlos was in the hospital." Kendall explained and I nodded.

I looked at James and saw that he was busy texting away. "Here we go. We could do promotion through Facebook, Instagram and Twitter, since our pages have a ton of fans!" He stated with a big proud grin. "Wow, you _actually_ learned something." Kendall gasped in mock awe.

"Of course I did!" James shoved Kendall with a frown. "Well lucky for you guys." I rolled my eyes. I guess they're already famous, but not enough probably. I mean, if they _were_ , I _would've_ heard of them before joining the band…

"That reminds me, we need to change our cover photo and our main photo on _all_ of our social platforms." James piped up, earning nods from the other two. "Smile." Kendall stated before raising his phone to take a groupie, surprising me. I was about to tell him to delete that, but then I realized he already posted it…

[Image]  
"Having a yard sale with our new Logie here today, anyone comin' down to Warm Home Apartments?  
#YardSale"

I smiled as I looked at the image on Instagram. I _hate_ seeing myself in photos usually, which is why I _never_ take photos of myself. It's either someone _forced_ me to take one, or Jo just jumping out of nowhere and snapping a pic of me.

This time… It looked different. I liked seeing myself in said photo, I look completely surprised but at the same time... _Happy_.

"Whoop, that's a lot of likes. And comments." Carlos commented with a big happy grin. "Are you guys really having a yard sale?!" A group of girls came up to us. "Yeps." Carlos replied with an inviting smile, "He's moving in with us so we gotta sell all of these ASAP." Kendall explained, pointing at me, "Hi," I greeted with a shy smile.

I did notice James squirming behind Carlos with a frown. Only when I really looked at them I realized, they exactly the same girls we bumped when I ran into James for the first time in PalmWoods Apartment!

"Oh my god, Jennifer look at him, he's so cute!" One of them squealed, I slowly backed up. "Right so, ladies, feel free to look around and see if you like anything." Kendall urged, earning nods from them, "If you _do_ buy something, each of us will give you an autograph on whatever you want." James added, earning screams of joy.

Soon, there were _a ton_ of peoples here. Girls and boys, mostly teens and young-adults. I didn't _think_ they'd have _this many_ fans… Maybe these three _have_ been on TV, but I missed them.

 **Right so apparently, Malaysia has banned Fanfiction . net  
**

 **This damn country just gives me more and more reasons to move out for Uni one day.**

 **You may stop me from accessing , but you'll never stop my erotic gay writing heart!**

 **Also, I accessed this through proxy, so yeah. It also meant me waiting for weeks, thinking this website was down, was all for nothing. Anyways, here's the chapters I came up with while waiting, sorry it took so long. Had I not tried to access (Browser version) through my phone's Google Chrome, I wouldn't have known and probably would've waited longer. :**


	7. Chapter 6

**~Logan**

The first girl who actually bought something bought one of my cute table lamps. "Logie c'mere, you gotta sign this too!" Carlos yelled at me from across the site while I was busy telling them the prices and what those things were. I have a few weird things, including brain-wrecking puzzles. Hell there are some that I bought and never solved, like the wooden Dovetail Joint puzzle.

"Y-You guys sign it!" I yelled back, slightly embarrassed. I'm not used to signing things!

"You're part of the band babe, so you're signing." Kendall appeared behind me and picked me up bridal style, earning loud squeals from the girls. "Did you _seriously_ just called me _babe_ in-front of all those girls?" I asked him in a serious tone while my face grew redder. "We're not even dating." I muttered with a frown.

A smile spread over his face, showing his dimples that only added to his perfection. "We could change that," he winked, causing my face to burn even more red. If that's even possible… "Right, so, get your marker and get signin'." Kendall smiled before turning back around.

After 3 gruesome hours of signing, selling stuff and taking pictures, we _finally_ finished. Even the couches were sold!

Actually, there's _one_ thing that wasn't sold though. This old looking ornate box… Which is weird, because I swear on my life I've never bought _anything_ that looks like this…

"Right, you guys go home first. I've something to do. I'll cook dinner, unless you guys plan on ordering fast food?" I asked, looking at them. Carlos grinned widely, "You're _definitely_ cooking!" He said excitedly before picking up the ornate box, "Should I take this home?" He asked, inspecting said box. I nodded with a small smile, "Kay'," He said with a big grin.

"Need help?" James asked, nearing me with a curious look. "Nah, you guys go home first. Do me a favor and check if the fridge has beef, if not, call me." I instructed, earning a nod with a smile from the gorgeous lad.

I stuffed 2,100$ worth of money in my pocket and decided to deposit it in my bank account. All the way over to the bank near my old apartment, the streets were empty and quiet, and I felt nothing but eerie silence and the feeling of being watched. Halfway there, I began hearing _footsteps._

That's right. Footsteps in the middle of a _silent_ fucking _street_. I began quickening my steps, eventually _jogged_ there as the sun set. I made it into the bank and to my freaking relief, there were at least 5 patrons and 4 peoples behind the counters. I waited for my turn.

I'm 17, turning 18 this September 14th. Though all four of us are only 1 year away from being full on adults, but I bet I'm the only one with a bank account.

I deposited 2,000$ into my account and kept 100$, just in case I needed to do last minute shopping. I was just about to step outside until an elder stopped me. "Don't walk out of this building, young man." He warned me in a serious voice, pulling my ear down, "Ow!" I cried.

"Someone's following you. Look at the third bush to the right of that bakery subtly." He whispered before proceeding to walk further into the bank. I nodded and pretended to look around, and fuck my life, even though it's dark, I spotted some shadowy figure behind the bush.

Hell no, I'm not gonna walk back into my apartment with _it_ watching me!

"K-K-Kendall," I said in a nervous voice, re-entering the bank. "C-Can you come pick me up? No, screw that. All three of you come pick me up at the bank, _please_. Just keep going East from my old apartment's entrance, the bank sticks out like a sore thumb," I explained before ending it with a " _Please_."

I didn't even let him answer before ending the call.

 **~Kendall**

Uh… What the hell was that? I mean like, everything was normal until _that_ call happened. "Let's go get Logie," I stated, standing up and turning off the TV. "Aww! We were getting to the good part!" Carlos whined, which I ignored. "What's up?" James asked, standing up then stretching.

"I… I don't know, but he sounded _nervous_ when he called me. He said to pick him up in the bank, and he said you two need to come along." I explained, earning nods from them.

Once the apartment was locked, we made our way to the old apartment. To our ' _delight'_ , a blackout happened. It affected _all_ of the street lights, which meant the entire road was pitch black…

Well, not pitch black since there's the moon, and our phone's camera lights. "This is slowly turning into one of those typical horror movies…" James commented with a nervous gulp. I couldn't help but agree, "L-Let's just hurry up…" Carlos commented. We quickened our steps towards the bank, which was actually in our view already.

 **~Logan**

As I waited patiently in the bank, the freaking lights turned off. Yeah, a freaking blackout. _Exactly_ what I needed. Everyone quickly turned on their camera lights, but as soon as I did, I was met with a huge _wolf-like_ monster… Except it was _so_ disfigured, the only way it resembled a wolf was its furry body and its head.

"D-Does a-anyone else see that…?" I pointed at said creature, when everyone shone their light, the only comment I received was "What's up with that weird shadow?" Which meant they could only see this monster's shadow.

With a loud, demonic roar, it broke all the windows _and_ our phones. And with an unmanly scream, I ran out of the bank, despite my inner self telling me not to. I thought that road was fuckin' bad enough, but then the ground shook as it's loud steps echoed, chasing after me. "KENDALL!" I yelled in fear, running straight into him, tackling all three of them onto the ground.

"What in the f*ck is that?!" Carlos screamed, his eyes filled with fear as he jumped towards James.

Good to know I'm not crazy, since I'm not the only one who sees this.

Out of the blue, a red sword, along with a blue shield flew forth, cutting off all of those insanely disgusting limbs. Finishing the monster off was a green arrow, right through the damn heart, and glowing white sphere 'cleansed' it. I watched as it shrunk into what looks like the corpse of a dog, that was ran over by 10 cars, then had air injected into it to make it look less flat…

"One, what in the _fuck_ was that. Two, what were _those_ things that just flew by. Three, what the _hell_ happened?!" James screamed, his voice filled with panic and shock. I watched as the lights returned, lighting up the otherwise dark road. "I… I don't know!" I replied in panic, only to have Kendall hug me tight as we lay on the ground.

"You alright?" He asked with a small frown. I quickly freed myself from his grasp and got up, helping him up. "That should be _my_ question! I literally tackled all three of you!" I panicked, patting his back. "A bit lower," He said in a hushed voice, and so I lowered my hand.

"Uhm, lower." He continued, and continued… Until he told me to stop. "That's the spot." He winked. I looked at my hand and realized it was on his freaking _butt_. I squealed in embarrassment, retracting my hand. "I'm going home." I said in a voice so filled with embarrassment, it was high-pitched. I felt fear filling the atmosphere around us, until James began singing. Kendall and Carlos joined in soon after, I didn't.

Mainly because I didn't know what song it was…

Until they got to the chorus. I immediately knew this song, but _god_ has it been so long!

I completely forgot the name, but I knew it's one of Backstreet Boy's song. One of the more mellow ones. Carlos jumped on my back, causing me to lose balance for a while, "Sing louder!" He cried with a big grin, earning a chuckle.

All the way back to the apartment, we were just singing classics. I've never had _this_ much fun while walking home…

All that singing had made us all forget about what had just went down earlier.

"Hurry up and cook dinner!" Carlos cried in hunger once we got back into the apartment. I could practically hear his stomach gurgling!

I decided to cook them Gyutan Teishoku.

What the hell is that you ask?

Basically, it's supposed to be grilled beef tongue, but since we didn't have beef tongue, so I just used beef meat. Well done, made with my own secret-recipe sauce.

I literally know so many food recipes, and not to brag, I can cook pretty well. I could practically open my own restaurant! But then again, I don't wanna do the same thing over and over again.

That's the thing I hate. Doing the same thing over and _over_ and over again…

I wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid, then when I heard an accountant has a ridiculous amount of salary, I changed my ambition to accountant. Then I changed it into an artist… A chef…

I went through _a lot_ of ambition changes, but…

One day, I stumbled upon a video of an old band which I forgot the name of, going on tours… Sure, they do the same thing over and over again, they sing, write songs, record… But…

They get to go on tours, make videos, meet new peoples, do new things…

If you're a doctor, you're stuck in a hospital 24/7. If you're a chef, you're stuck in a kitchen 24/7. If you're an accountant, you're stuck in an office 24/7.

Basically, all of my previous ambition had the same problem.

But if you're a singer, sure, you're stuck in a studio 24/7… But you get to record music, listen to samples…. Wear random costumes, sometimes ridiculous outfits for music videos, but it's _way_ more fun. Plus, it's less stressing.

As a doctor, or a chef, peoples' lives are in your hand! As an accountant, you could easily destroy a company if you miscalculate.

"Alright guys, dinner is _done_. Bon appétit." I yelled, Carlos was the first to arrive at the table. " _Wow_. This is restaurant quality food!" He cried in excitement, "Hurry up you two!" he continue yelling. I smiled, seeing Carlos this excited is definitely refreshing, after whatever the hell just happened.

"Logie, seriously, this is delicious. You could open a restaurant." James commented, making me smile. "Maybe I should do that instead of singing." I pondered, earning a frown from all three of the dudes. "I'm kidding. I'd rather cook for you guys instead of being in a restaurant, really." I smiled, earning sighs of relief for them. "I'm doing the dishes!" Carlos piped up, earning a shove from James, who quickly picked up the plates. "Nope."

"Whoever does the dishes, don't forget to dry it and restack it." I chimed, entering the bedroom I shared with Kendall. I locked the door and decided to strip down for a bath.

 **~Kendall**

"Where's Logie?" I asked, looking at the two who were still arguing over the dishes. "He went into your bedroom," James yelled. I nodded before making my way to the bedroom, only to see it locked. My amazing lock-picking skill, don't ask where I learned it, helped me unlock the door and boy, the sight I had was just _perfect_. Logan was in nothing but a clean white towel, going through our wardrobe.

"K-K-K-Kendall!" He yelled in pure embarrassment, his head flushing red. I couldn't help but study his milky skin, which was just _smooth as hell._ Then there's his _biceps_ , which was actually quite impressive. His built chest and abs… And that little snail-trail of hair leading down to his _treasure_.

"I like what I'm seeing," I smirked, looking at his bubbly butt. Well, it's not really _bubbly_ , but it's perfect. I grinned as I neared him, only to have him dash straight into the bathroom. I _almost_ got him though. _Almost_.

"Hurry up Logie, I wanna cuddle." I yelled, earning me an angry yell from him, "Shut up."

"Dishes are done, doors are locked and switches are off." James peeked into the room, "G'night." Carlos added before both of them disappeared into their rooms.

"Logie hurry up," I urged again, seeing him emerge from the bathroom in nothing but his white towel, a pair of black Calvin Kleins wrapped by said towel and somewhat damp hair. "Can't you _wait_?" He said in an annoyed voice. I smirked as I scanned him with my own two eyes.

I watched as he walked towards our wardrobe, _whooey_. He is _literally_ an Adonis. "Just sleep naked with me," I joked, seeing his head turn red. "In your _dreams_ ," He replied, dropping his towel. Though I didn't get to see his butt in its full glory like earlier, I still enjoyed what I saw.

He made _me_ feel insecure, which is weird since I'm always confident in myself…

"Move," He urged me, pushing me aside as he climbed onto the bed. "G'night," I said with a big smile as I wrapped an arm around him, tangling our legs. "G'night," He replied, pushing his back onto my chest.

 **~Logan**

I pushed my back towards Kendall's chest and stayed in that spot, in that position. Everything just feels right.

Being cuddled by him felt _so right_... I was asleep within minutes.

 **Thanks so much for putting up with all the waiting n' stuff guys, so sorry I had to make all of you wait so long!**

 **Also, thanks for all the support you've all given me :***

 **Especially you, Side1ways, TheGuestReviewer, winterschild11 and white collar black wolf. :)))))))**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: An Interview**_

 **~Logan**

As I mixed everything in and threw it all in the wok, I hummed one of my favorite songs.

Today's breakfast is Crab Risotto, which is a first, since I've never cooked crab _this_ early in the morning. It's like, 5:30 AM. Gustavo asked us all to come in at 7 AM sharp.

It's also the first time I'm gonna practice with the guys, which is exciting!

A week has flew by since the day Gustavo left us, and he arrived at PalmWoods just last night. We've also done a _ton_ of crazy stuff in this week, when I mean a ton, I mean _a lot_. It's really fun living with these guys, there's just some crazy antics happening each day. Just yesterday we had a food fight here in the kitchen! Thankfully not too much landed on the couches, otherwise it would've been a nightmare to clean up.

"Loggieeeeee," Carlos chimed in, bursting out of the room he shared with James, with a big excited grin. "Morning Carlos," I greeted him as he neared me. "Morning. What'chu makin'?" He asked, peeking into the wok. "Crab risotto," I answered, smiling as I kept my eyes on the wok.

"Awesome, I wanna help!" He cried excitedly. It's literally only 5:35 AM in the morning and he's already all charged up. "Sure, help me get the meat out of the crab," I made a gesture towards the bowl of boiled crab next to the sink. "Sure," He grinned, grabbing said bowl. I smiled as I hear the sound of crab shells being cracked open.

These guys can sometimes get a tad bit childish, even Kendall, but then at the end of the day, I fall in love with this band even more. I wouldn't mind dealing with these childish guys every day, they make life 150% more exciting!

"Here you go," He said, handing me the bowl of crab and surprising me. 5 minutes hasn't even gone by! "That was fast," I commented with an awed smile as I took the bowl and mixed the crab meat in with the rice. He smiled before sitting on one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Carlos, can you go wake Kendall and James up, please?" I asked as I started plating the crab risotto. As a response, he nodded eagerly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I heard Kendall yell from our room, then saw Carlos dashing out of said room and into his. A few minutes later, a very fresh Kendall was up and ready while a very groggy James was being pulled out of the room.

"James- wake up!" ' _Smack_ ' Carlos slapped the taller male, causing James to flinch in pain. "Oh- huh? What did I miss?" He asked, yawning and stretching. "Well you almost missed breakfast," I commented, pouring a glass of plain water for the guys. "Why are we eating breakfast so early anyways? It's like, 6 AM! Are you even supposed to eat _rice_ at 6 AM in the morning?" James asked, sitting down next to Carlos.

"Stop complaining and _eat_ ," Carlos shoved a spoonful of crab risotto into James' mouth, earning him a delighted, satisfied moan from the taller lad. "This is _amazing,_ " Kendall moaned as he devoured his entire plate of risotto, letting out a small burp afterwards.

"So much better than the one we had in PalmWood's so called '5-star restaurant'" James commented, finishing his plate of breakfast.

We actually arrived at Gustavo's Studio 20 minutes early, since we had breakfast _early_. After breakfast, Carlos did the dishes while the rest of us got ready, then we waited for him.

"You are gonna have a _blast_ ," Carlos whispered in my ear, startling me. After waiting for approximately 35 minutes, Gustavo finally arrived at his own studio, along with Kelly. "You guys are early, _for once_." He told us, glaring at the Kendall, who grinned innocently at him in return.

"You are doing a great job at keeping them in check," Kelly smiled, telling me as we began walking towards the recording studio.

"Right so, today, you guys will be singing a small preview of this new song I've written, because you'll be singing it in an interview I've scored for you guys this afternoon at 4 PM," Gustavo stated. I watched as Kendall, James and Carlos' faces transformed into that of an extremely excited one. I smiled upon seeing them happy. Even though it hasn't even been a month yet, I already feel like these guys are my blood brothers!

When they're happy, I'm happy. When they're sad, I'm sad. We practically share everything!

Well, almost everything.

"TV interview or…?" I asked curiously, "TV interview. _Ellen_ to be exact," He grinned. "Heck yeah!" James and Carlos exclaimed, giving each other high-fives. "This is gonna be _amazing_ ," Kendall grinned as well.

Performing on stage is amazing and all, but honestly, I'm kind of nervous. I've never performed in-front of anyone before, let alone an audience!

"You're gonna be _amazing_ out there," Kendall grinned at me, I looked at him with a surprised expression. "What? It's obvious you're nervous about performing on stage," He rolled his eyes before grabbing my wrist. "C'mon, we've a song preview to practice," He said, leading me into the recording studio afterwards.

"Oh- I forgot to tell you guys," Gustavo said once we were inside and he unrolled the window folds. "You're also gonna be the ones playing your instruments," He grinned as we stared at the instruments in-front of us. My custom-made keyboard somehow made its way here, an entire drum kit and two guitars. "My guitar!" Carlos exclaimed, running towards the wooden red acoustic guitar.

I noticed that James' drum set had a tint of blue on almost all of it, Kendall's guitar is green, my keyboard is white while Carlos' guitar is red in color. An image flashed in-front of me, but it disappeared as soon as it came. I shook it off before making my way towards my keyboard, the others making themselves comfy with their instruments.

"Right so, let us _begin_ ," Gustavo grinned while rubbing his arms, mimicking an evil professor, while Kelly mouthed to us 'Good luck'.

 **~7 Hours Later…**

It's freaking 2:45 PM, and I am _tired_ and _hungry_. If I don't get food soon, I'll become _hangry_.

"Can we take a break already?" James cried, panting. Poor James.

Playing instruments for maybe an hour or two is nice and relaxing, but playing it for _7 hours straight_ is just _torture_.

"Yes. I expect you guys to already memorize the song, you four can go home and get ready for the interview. I want you guys to arrive at the Ellen Studios at 3:30 PM, so you guys could do a quick practice. Got it?" Gustavo instructed, yelling at us even though there were no reason to yell.

" _Finally_ ," James groaned, standing up. "Here's the address," Kelly gave me a strip of paper with the address to Ellen Studios. Before I could thank her, James, and Kendall took off, while Carlos grabbed me before dashing away. Within minutes, we were back at our apartment and slouching off on the couches.

The other three haven't changed yet, while I did. "Go change your clothes, you guys _stink_ ," I mockingly pinched my nose, earning sighs of tiredness from my band mates.

"Hurry up or I'm not cooking lunch," I rolled my eyes, seeing them jump and bolt into their rooms.

Once they were inside, I began cooking a hearty lunch for 4.

 **~After Lunch, 30 minutes before leaving for Ellen Studios…**

"Right, let's get dressed for our interview," I piped up once we finished playing Mario Kart 15. James took a look at the clock then lifted a brow, "Isn't it a bit early? There's 30 minutes left," He asked curiously. I frowned, "God knows you guys have _horrible_ sense of fashion, c'mon." Kendall mocked before grabbing my arm and rushing into our bedroom.

"Right so, what do we wear?" He asked, opening the large wardrobe's doors widely.

I noticed how disordered the wardrobe was. At the beginning, I managed to order the clothes nicely. Mine on the left, Kendall's on the right. Now it's just a huge mix, which I actually do not mind. I get to wear his clothes at least.

"Should I wear a green shirt?" He asked, fishing out a green T-shirt. I tilted my head then shook my head, "I think these will suit you better," I smiled, fishing out a set of clothes which I think would look amazing on him.

I picked out a green coat along with a black shirt with a big K on it. For pants, I had him wear a pair of long slim black pants. "You're right, I do look good in these," He grinned, checking himself out in the mirror once he was done changing. "Right, now get out. I gotta change," I tried to push him out, to no avail.

"I promise I won't look," He grinned innocently, holding out a pinky. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew his fingers were crossed behind him, I tangled our pinkies anyway. I mean, I should probably learn to get comfortable around my band mates.

"Right so…" I kept going through all the clothes in the wardrobe until I found the ones I wanted. I decided to wear a white button up with a black tie. Along with a pair of grey pants.

I began to undress myself and immediately felt a pair of eyes upon me. After looking through the mirror near me, I saw Kendall shamelessly staring at me. I felt my cheeks flare red, but I had to shake it off.

Get used to it, dangit!

I changed to my new set of clothes before turning around, asking "How do I look?" with a small smile. "Like you're ready to take on the world," Kendall replied before climbing off of the bed, "Let's go see how the other two are doing," He asked, leading me out of the room and into the living room, where two horribly dressed James and Carlos sat.

Kendall face-palmed, hard. "I knew it," He frowned at the two, who looked genuinely confused. "You guys look like the fashion tornado came, blasted you two, then disappeared," He added, shaking his head in pure dismay.

"Let the fashion guru do his job," Kendall grinned, shoving both of them into their rooms, with Kendall following behind them quickly. I heard yells of protests and frustration, lots of 'No's and 'Ew's for about 5 minutes before Kendall emerged from their room with a huge grin.

"Alright guys, come on out!" Kendall announced, forcefully pulling the door open. Boy was I _not_ disappointed by what I was seeing!

In fact, I was looking at two beef-Gods standing in-front of me dressed in tight clothing, showcasing just how muscular they were.

"Okay, I'll admit they look good," I smiled, seeing the two Adonis blush slightly, but then I added, " _But_ they're not wearing _that_! First of all, we're going on stage for an Interview on Ellen! We might end up on YouTube, and I'd rather not have these two looking like _that_ on YT! Plus, Ellen's show is kid-friendly," I sighed, earning agreement nods from the two.

"I suppose you're right, we should save this look for when we're actually performing _on stage_ ," Kendall grinned before pushing them both into their rooms again. This time, instead of disagreements, I only heard Kendall talking, humming, and the sound of feet shuffling.

"10 minutes left guys if we don't wanna be late for Ellen!" I yelled, putting on my shoes.

"How's this?" Kendall grinned widely, swinging the door open ever so proudly and confidently.

This time, James was wearing a comfy-looking, long sleeved shirt with a J imprinted on the top side of his left pectoral, along with a pair of dark blue slim-fit jeans. Carlos on the other hand, wore a dark red shirt with a cap with 'Big C' written on it, along with a pair of black slim-fit jeans as well. Even though their clothes were somewhat more loose this time, their muscles were still obvious.

"Right, well, let's go before we actually get late," I sighed, leaving the apartment and waiting for the guys downstairs. Even though I've been here for quite a while, I still get weird stares and curious looks from everyone around!

Maybe.

"Right, well, since we're all here, I'm gonna call Uber," I said, seeing the other three nod in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Moving Back...?**_

 **~Logan's POV**

"Right… Well, at least the interview _went_ well," I smiled as we left the building, extremely satisfied. Gustavo makes these guys sound like complete wrecks!

But honestly though, I've been with them for quite some time, and I've to say, they're _fun_ to be around! They're rule-breakers, sure, but they're not _that_ bad.

Thank god we at least managed to perform our song preview _perfectly_ , _exactly_ like how we practiced it.

Actually… What was the name of the song again?

Huh, I can't remember.

Oh well.

"Let's go eat something!" Carlos exclaimed with a big adorable frown. "I'm hungry too," James said, fishing out his wallet. "Right, well, the restaurant is Café Tavolini," Kendall pointed at said restaurant, which is only 3 roads-to-cross away.

Why the heck are there so many roads here anyway? Whoever planned this city did a _horrible_ job. Instead of having two large roads, it's separated into three individual roads, all facing the same way, leading to the same junction.

"Carlos!" James yelled, pulling Carlos forcefully off the road once we managed to cross all three. Carlos let out a loud, and high-pitched, "Eep!" as he leaped towards James, tackling the bigger fella'. "Seriously?" I asked with a lifted brow as I looked down at them.

"C'mon, I'm hungry," Kendall whined as the two got up.

Once they were up, we made our way to the restaurant quickly, since all of our stomachs were practically growling.

"Hey, aren't you guys the ones that _just_ appeared on TV?" The waiter who was in charge of our table asked. I think his name was Van… Vance? I don't remember, honestly.

"Oh uh… Yeah," Kendall grinned while the other two were eating hungrily. "Can I have an autograph?" He asked with a small smile.

The four of us quickly signed an autograph for him before quickly leaving, with Kendall suddenly coming to a realization.

"We've to leave, _quick_. We _just_ appeared on TV! This was a _bad_ idea," He panicked. As soon as I realized what he meant, I quickly ordered us an Uber car. Within 5 minutes, we were on our way home, _super_ tired.

What did Kendall mean, you ask? Well, he meant the amount of peoples who'd be swarming us if we were to waddle around town. We _just_ appeared on TV like 30 minutes prior to finishing our Lunch, if we were to actually walk around the city, we'd get recognized immediately!

I mean, getting asked for autographs and pictures is nice for publicity usually, but not when we're all tired as hell! We actually had to do _a ton_ of things backstage before, during _and_ after the interview with Ellen, so we're all pretty much _poofed out_.

Since the guys were all pretty much pooped out, and somehow I still had a little bit of energy, I decided to actually _draw_. It's actually been quite a few months since I last draw something… Heck, I think it's been a year! While Kendall was taking a nap on his bed after changing his clothes, like the other two, I decided to venture out to the pool area, seeing the usual derpy faces of PalmWoods Apartment.

Honestly, the peoples who I thought looked hot before looks somewhat average now… Not sure if it's cuz I'm bored of seeing them or the fact that Carlos, James and Kendall has occupied my mind _a lot_.

"Guess who," I felt two somewhat rough hands cover my eyes while a female voice said that to me.

There's literally only _one_ I know who has hands like these…

"Jo Taylor," I sighed as I mentioned her name.

"Did'ja miss me?" She asked with a grin as she let go, still looking like the same tomboy-ish Jo that I know. "Nope," I rolled my eyes with a small smile.

"How could you say that to your best friend?" She frowned widely.

After a while of silent walking, which was rather… Weird, since Jo _never_ shuts up, a small sad sigh was audible. "I just wanted to tell you…" She frowned before finishing her sentence, "I'm moving back to North Carolina," She finished, causing me to stop mid-walk.

Wait, what?

"You're moving back to NC? But why?" I asked curiously. She told me she wanted to pursue… Whatever it was, here in PalmWoods, with me. Well, at least in the same city as me so she could 'keep teasing me' apparently.

"Well… Family problems I guess," She smiled before continuing her walk, forcing me to catch up to her quickly.

"I… I guess I can't stop you there, huh?" I asked, frowning sadly. Now my best friend's moving back to her hometown, and I can't stop her. Jo's been texting and visiting me the entire time I was with the boys, though somehow she manages to avoid getting seen by them _every time_!

"Yeah, well, promise me one thing," She grinned before holding out a pinky finger. "Let Kendall be your boyfriend," She grinned, causing me to gasp as my face burned red.

Thank _god_ there weren't anyone near us when she said that…

"Wait, _what_?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"You heard me _bitch_ , date him. I could literally _see_ the love doves flying over your head, and I think I saw maybe a few baby birds flying over his," She teased with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes, ' _Even if he was into me… I wouldn't let him date me anyways. He deserves someone better,_ ' I thought, letting out a sigh. "I can't promise you I _will_ date him, but I'll… I'll try," I smiled, ' _Nope,'_ I thought. Seriously, Kendall deserves someone _way_ better than me.

Our pinky fingers crossed, "I suppose if it didn't work out, I can't force you anyways," Jo smiled.

As we walked back home, we sang a song that we've been singing from the day we became friends. Yeah, for about 8 years now, we've been singing this same damn song.

 _The poop song_.

I couldn't care less if peoples around me were staring, heck, I couldn't care less if my voice was crap right now! Being around Jo just made me feel _careless_. Like, I could sing the poop song with her _all day long_.

"I guess… I'll see you around then," Jo grinned before extending a hand.

"You better, _bitch_ ," I grinned before we did our handshake.

High slap, low slap, through the loop, spin till you're dizzy and finally a fist-palm.

I watched as she left, waving at me before turning around and disappearing into the streets in-front of PalmWoods Apartment.

I smiled before entering the apartment, reminiscing about all the times we've spent with each other, goofing the fuck off. I'm not a rule-breaker, but having fun with no care with Jo is _amazing_.

"Welcome home!" James, Kendall and Carlos screamed at the top of their lungs as soon as the door to our apartment swung open.

 **~Kendall P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is right?" Carlos questioned for the 5th time as I seared the steak. "For the 5th time, _yes_. We've literally been following Logan's recipe the entire time!" I rolled my eyes with a huge frown.

"I mean… It smells good? It _looks_ good, but…" James frowned with worry etched on his face. "Surely you guys put everything in… Right?

 _Ingredients:_

 _1 Tablespoon of Vegetable Oil_

 _1 Boneless Rib-eye (Or New Yong Strip) Steak – 11/2 to 2 pounds and 2 ½ inches thick.  
Kept at room temperature._

 _Coarse Salt_

 _Cracked (Butcher-grind) Pepper_

 _Optional:_

 _Lime_

 _Steps:_

 _1._ _Preheat Oven to 400 degrees. Heat Oil in a large cast-iron or other ovenproof skillet over medium-high until it begins to smoke.  
Pat steak dry with paper towels.  
Season each side with 1 teaspoon of Coarse Salt and 1 teaspoon of Cracked Pepper._

 _2._ _Cook steak in skillet over medium-high heat until dark crust has formed, 5 to 7 minutes per side (Reduce heat if meat is browning too quickly).  
Holding steak with tongs, quickly brown all edges, turning as necessary; lay steak flat in skillet._

 _3._ _Transfer skillet to oven.  
Roast until an instant-read thermometer inserted into the thickest part of the steak registers desired doneness, 5 to 15 minutes.  
Transfer to a plate; spread with 1 tablespoon of Steak Butter.  
Cover loosely with aluminum foil, and let rest 5 to 10 minutes.  
Slice across the grain; serve with remaining Steak Butter.  
Cover and refrigerate any leftovers, for up to 2 days._

 _"_ _Kendall, are you sure out of all of the recipes in these 4 books Logan has, we're gonna make_ _this_ _?_ " _James questioned with a huge frown._

 _"_ _It looks hard to cook," Carlos frowned, staring at the huge load of recipe-steps._

 _"_ _Obviously, yes. We're gonna show Logan that we're not completely incapable of taking care of ourselves," I grinned, picking up the book while James and Carlos stared at me in curiosity._

 _"_ _Incapable. It means not being able to do something," I frowned, shaking my head. "Oooh…" James and Carlos nodded before following me to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Yeah! We'll show him we're not impalpable!" Carlos grinned in excitement, "Incapable," I corrected him._

And now, 10 minutes later, James is worried whether he put in the wrong type of pepper, while Carlos is worried about whether the oven's heated enough or not.

"Relax you guys, _we can do this_ ," I grinned as I confidently seared the steak. I actually managed to make a serving for four, and Logan's probably coming back soon.

 _"_ _Logieeeeeeee," I dragged out as soon as I woke up after a quick nap, peeking into our bedroom and James and Carlos' bedroom. I even went up to the slide, thinking maybe he's up there, but only found emptiness._

 _I went down the slide with a frown, seeing Carlos and James wake up, yawning and stretching. "Where's Logie?" Carlos asked with a small frown as he walked towards me, fixing his shirt._

 _"_ _I… I don't know. He's not here?" I wondered, walking back into our room. "We're gonna go take a shower, let's go look for him afterwards," James suggested. I nodded before watching him disappear into the room he shared with Carlos,_

 _After taking a shower myself, I decided to look through Logan's stacks of books. My old dusty bookshelf is now dust-free, and actually filled with books. Heck, there were so many that he had to put a few books on my table! Well, our table now._

 _There's some sort of ornate steel box at the bottom of the bookshelf, which I remember was at Logan's place before._

 _"_ _Cookbooks…?" I curiously stared at the stack of 4 rather thick books on my table._

 _Each book was at least 150 pages, all hand-written by… "Logan?" I tilted my head before a small smile appeared on my lips._

 _He hand-wrote four cookbooks… That's amazing!_

 _He's super organized too!_

 _Each book is labeled according to their recipes, with the first book being Entrée, the second book being Appetizers, the third book being Desserts and the fourth being Drinks._

 _There were even cute colored bookmarks to mark the difficulty of each recipes, with red being hard, yellow being mediocre and green being easy._

 _The more I know about him, the more I fall in love, honestly._

 _"_ _You ready to go look for him?" Carlos popped into our room, along with James, all readied up. "Actually…" I grinned, opening the book labeled 'Entrée'._

 _"_ _I think we should cook something for him…" I grinned, flipping randomly until a landed on a page with the words 'Seared Steak' written really big on top._

Now, 30 minutes later, we're cooking dinner on our own. Part of me kept praying that this goes well, the other part is super confident as long as we follow Logan's recipe.

"Right, into the oven you go," I grinned as I transferred the skillet into the oven. Now we're near the end, I'm _praying_ Logan doesn't come home in the next 20 minutes.

 **~20 Minutes Later…**

Right, everything's ready. The meat's nicely plated…

"Good job you guys! Seriously, that's beautiful plating," I grinned proudly at the dishes we've completed. "I say we should open our own restaurants! All four of us could be chefs," Carlos grinned, earning a high-five from his taller friend.

"Where's Logan though? It's like… 6:20 PM and he's not back yet?" James thought out loud, his voice laced with curiosity. "Uh… Should we call him?" Carlos asked as I opened the door slightly to take a peak outside, since I heard light footsteps from outside.

"Wait, shush. He's here," I grinned, quickly standing in-front of the door, tidying myself up.

James and Carlos joined me at the front door, standing side-by-side with big grins.

 **~Logan's P.O.V**

I was actually _really_ surprised by James, Kendall and Carlos as soon as I pulled the door open, not really expecting them to be standing there looking all neat and grinning.

Heck I didn't even think they'd be up yet!

"C'mon," Kendall grabbed my wrist, leading me into the apartment, a happy aura coming off of him. "What is… this?" I asked, staring at a set of perfectly plated, perfectly cooked and _amazing_ smelling pan-seared steak in-front of me.

A small smile, which eventually turned into a grin, appeared on my face as I neared the table, the aroma invading my nostrils. Although it smelled nice and all, I felt like something was missing, based on the aroma.

"You guys made this?" I grinned, sitting down on my usual seat, next to Kendall. "Yeah, try it!" Carlos excitedly said. Actually, I could see they were all proud and excited for this dish… Which I understand, really.

The plating's _amazing_ , it smells _delicious,_ it looks _perfect_. One bite into the meat though, I knew what they were missing. Or rather, lacking.

"You guys didn't put enough pepper into this," I mocked a frown as I swallowed it, seeing their big adorable smiles turn into frowns. "But it's still perfect!" I exclaimed ever so happily, feeling as if I've successfully raised 3 children, when in all seriousness I didn't do crap.

I saw my book open widely in the kitchen earlier, so I suppose Kendall went with the first recipe he saw once he opened one of my recipe books. I quickly dug into the dish.

Although I've already cooked this a few times, it actually tastes 10x times better when these three cooked it together. "This is _actually delicious_ ," Carlos moaned with pleasure, shutting his eyes as he ate his own dish.

 **~Kendall**

I still couldn't get over how neat Logan's handwriting is. I mean, I thought James' handwriting was beautiful, but Logan's writing straight up looks like it came out of a printer.

"As a reward, I'm gonna make you guys a tart for our midnight snack tonight," Logan grinned once we finished eating and the dishes were washed.

"Seriously? Heck yeah!" Carlos and James exclaimed in unison.

"Need any help?" I asked Logan as he began preparing the ingredients for said 'tart'. "Nah, thanks for the offer," Logan grinned before sticking his head into our large fridge again.

 **~The Clock Strikes 11 at night…**

"Right guys, your midnight snacks are ready," Logan yelled from the kitchen, causing Carlos and James to both drop their controllers and zoom towards the dining area.

I smiled, seeing a small plate of 'Chocolate and Strawberry Tart' presented beautifully on the table. "You guys were _amazing_ today," Logan grinned as he ate his tart, I nodded.

Ever since Logan came around, replacing Wayne, things _really_ have gotten better. I honestly love having him around… I wouldn't have anyone else replacing him.


	10. Chapter 9

_**(Short) Chapter 9: Movie Night**_

 **~Kendall**

"It's movie niighttt," Carlos dragged out with a big grin on his face, plopping down onto one of the orange couches, snatching James' popcorn bucket, "Hey!" James yelled with furrowed brows.

"C'mon Logie," I patted the seat next to me with a big grin. "Fine," He sighed, sitting down next to me as the movie began.

"10… 9… 8…" As the number began counting down, Carlos asked, curiosity lacing his voice, "What movie are we watching?"

"You'll see," I grinned devilishly.

 **~James**

Kendall hadn't told us what movie we were watching, _like every Movie-Friday Nights_ , but I was actually pretty nervous about it this time.

I've been getting this weird, cold feeling this entire day.

I mean I hid it from the others, but it's only been getting worse as the sun went down.

And no, I don't mean cold as in _temperature_ cold, I meant as if… Shivering like someone's watching creepily from far. The _scary_ type of cold.

"You okay?" Carlos asked with those innocent eyes and a small smile as I sat quietly. I smiled, nodding as an answer. Out of the blue, I felt him grab my palm, swing it over his shoulder, and soon his head was on my chest.

"Car…los?" I asked, feeling his warmth take over my senses. "Yeah?" He asked, his voice innocent and angelic.

I smiled, wrapping my left arm around him tighter as he laid his head on my chest, I could practically _feel_ his smile…

 **~Carlos**

I don't know what took over me, but as the number went down from 10, I grabbed James' arm and placed it around my right shoulder, laying my head on his firm chest afterwards.

It felt so… Nice…

I could hear his heartbeat as I laid my head on his chest.

"Car…los?" he asked, his voice filled with confusion. I slowly felt nervous, ' _Maybe he doesn't like this…_ ' I thought nervously, getting ready to move to another couch until he wrapped his arm around me tighter.

I couldn't help but smile, he _does_ like this.

We've been friends for _years_ , but this is the closest we've been. I've never been brave enough to actually do these type of things… I don't want him to hate me for being… Well… _gay_.

But obviously he doesn't hate this so… Maybe this isn't so bad?

 **~James, again**

As the number went down to 0 and the screen turned black, with all the lights off and only the moonlight lighting up the room, Carlos laid his head on my chest.

Soon, the movie started, and to my pure horror, Kendall had actually put on _The Grudge_.

I'm not actually scared of it, but Carlos is.

Wait, actually, that's not so bad. ' _I could hug him tight if he's scared,_ ' I grinned as I imagine how I'll be hugging him tightly if he gets startled.

50 minutes into the movie, Carlos was literally shaking like a wet puppy. I'm not even kidding.

"It's kay' Carlos, I'm here. Kayako can't hurt you with me around," I smiled, rubbing his back as I hugged him tight. Seeing him nod adorably actually warmed my heart.

5 Minutes later… He was asleep.

So was Kendall and Logan, which was weird.

I thought they were watching the movie?

5 minutes later, I also felt my eyes getting heavy.

Slowly my eyes drifted close, and soon I felt like I was _in another universe_.

 **Thank you guys** ** _so much_** **for the support, s'pecially Winterschild11. 3**

 **I honestly can't believe peoples are** ** _still_** **reading this, so** ** _thank you guys so much_** **!**

 **If you're from my Descendants fanfics, unfortunately, I'll have to put them all on hold. My laptop's broken, and has been for about 4 years now, so I won't be able to update them until I get a new one.**

 **Not because I lost all my files, but because updating fics on this computer is** ** _ridiculously_** **laggy. Hell, I have to endure the lag just to update this fic.**

 **Maybe once I've finished with RoTP Rewrite, I could go back to focusing on Teacher's Assistant…**

 **Which, might I say, needs a** ** _major_** **rewriting as well. Re-reading the entire thing was a huge pain in the butt, so there's that.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Shadows  
**_

 **~James**

When I woke up, I realized that I was in a _completely_ different… Dimension, it looked like. Except, I was still in the apartment.

Only everything looked _abandoned_.

Carlos, Logan and Kendall were still asleep on the couches, covered in vines which seemed to wrap around them tightly. Carlos was lying in the same position, except… Instead of lying on my chest, since I'm currently sitting on the floor, he was lying on the chest of some dark entity. It almost looked like a cloudier version of me.

I stood up and reached out, my hand going through said entity completely.

" _You do not belong here,_ " A voice rang through the room, sounding distorted.

" _Who brought you here?_ " I looked around, trying to find the demonic sounding voice, only to turn towards my front and see that there were eyes now on the dark entity, and some sort of glowing red line as its mouth.

"I… Who're you? I didn't come here by myself!" I quickly retreated, holding my hand up in defense.

" _I am you… James Diamond. I am your shadow, I am your counterpart in the Shadow Realm,_ " He replied, standing up, causing Carlos to fall onto the couch before completely disappearing into ashes, leaving behind his skeleton.

"Carlos!" I yelled, reaching out towards his skeleton only for 'Shadow me' to stand in-front of me.

Dang my shadow is intimidating.

" _That is merely an illusion, whoever brought you here intends to trap you here… With us…_ " He replied. Soon, the vines on Kendall and Logan also disappeared as they turned into ashes as well.

"W-W-Well, tell me how to get out of here!" I panicked, looking around. The glasses that used to be so clean and clear was now covered in moss, moonlight barely passing through… Somehow though, the room is lit enough for me to see clearly, but still too dark for my liking.

 _Everything_ was covered in either plants, leaves, vines or moss. The floorboards looked wrecked, there were holes… The apartment looked like what it would look like if we threw seeds around randomly, abandoned it for 50 years and came back to check.

" _This, belongs to you,_ " Shadow-me said as he handed me some sort of pitch-black ring. As soon as I touched it though, it turned into some sort of blue metallic ring, with a small J engraved on it.

A strong wind blew through the room, causing me to lose my balance slightly, as I slid on the ring.

" _Find a way out, before_ _she_ _finds_ _you_ _,_ " Shadow-Me said, before disappearing along with the others, who I didn't even notice before Shadow-me disappeared. The 'others' being Shadow-Kendall, Shadow-Logie and Shadow-Carlos.

"Wait!" I yelled out, only for all four of them to disappear into the wall behind the couches.

I frowned _widely_ as soon as they were gone.

They didn't even tell me what to do! Or even, where to go! And why was shadow-me all formal and stuff? I don't talk like that… Do I?

I shook my head with a sigh. This isn't a time to be wondering why my shadow talks like a medieval guy.

"Right, time to find my way _out_ ," I sighed, opening the door to our apartment, which caused a loud creaking noise. Stepping outside was a big mistake, because it was ridiculously dark, and creepy.

With a small gulp, I took another step, causing the old, almost-broken door behind me to shut with a loud slam. I jumped forth before turning my back towards the wall, now in complete darkness since the only light that shone through the door was now _gone._

With a small gulp, I clung onto the wall as I thought of a plan, all the while trying to process _everything_ that's happening.

Where am I?! Well, that was obviously answered. I'm in this 'Shadow Realm', which looks _horrible_.

More importantly, who sent me here? And _why_?

And… How come my shadow self helped me? I thought for sure it'd try to kill me or something.

Out of the blue, the blue ring I put on earlier began shining brightly, providing a light source as bright as a regular light-bulb. Except the light was blue, which I didn't really mind.

With a small sigh of relief, I began making my way to the ground floor. Surely there _has_ to be an exit here… Somewhere?

While on my way down the stairs, since I'm 100% sure the elevator will not work, I heard a shriek so loud… It made the ground shake.

It sounded like a girl's voice, but far more twisted and demonic than the shadow-me I just talked to.

A huge part of me told me not to, but somehow, my body began moving by itself and I began walking towards the source of the loud shriek.

What felt like 6 minutes went by until it came again. This time, I was able to pinpoint the source of the shriek…

 _At the pool area_.

I quickly ran outwards, even though I didn't want to. My feet carried me towards the entrance of the pool area, and to my horror… The pool was covered in pure black sludge.

I was right though, the shrieking did come from the pool area. In fact, it came from _inside_ the black sludgy pool.

Out of the blue, a figure emerged from inside the pool. A _female figure_. In fact, it was one of the Jennifers… The one I _used_ to date for 4 months, before I gave up and couldn't stand her. Hell, it was a _huge_ mistake to date her. Logan and Kendall supported me but…

Carlos was distant. At least, I felt like he was… He kept giving me the cold shoulder when we were alone, but when we're all together, he acts like nothing's wrong.

I would say it's jealousy, but at the same time… I did spend quite a lot of time with Jennifer 1. " _YOU!_ " The monster screamed, pointing at me.

"Me?!" I screamed back in defense, not knowing what I had even done. I've never even seen Shadow-Jennifer-1! Boy that's a long name. I'll just call her SJ1.

With another loud shriek, this one pointed at me, she blasted me backwards towards the glass panes of the entrance to the Pool Area.

I should've died there, or at least fainted, since it felt like my back hit the pane really hard before it shattered, but I felt… Fine? Except I was in _a lot_ of pain.

" _Let me help…_ " Shadow-James appeared again, lending a hand and helping me up. "H-How?" I asked, patting the dust off my pants as the pain quickly subsided. How? I don't know. That pain definitely should've lasted longer…

" _Give me your hand,_ " He said, holding out his left hand. I linked mine with his. What felt like a cold-dead hand immediately turned into one that has life in it. My ring appeared on his finger as well, almost as if duplicating itself.

" _Transverto_ ," Shadow-me whispered. I watched as his otherwise pitch-black body began glowing a blue light, armor appearing out of the blue, which soon covered his entire body. He wore some sort of metallic blue armor before charging into the battlefield, the moonlight reflecting off of his armor made him look that much _cooler_.

He looked like one of those medieval warriors!

I watched as Shadow-Carlos, Shadow-Logan and Shadow-Kendall's bodies also began glowing. Shadow-Kendall donning some sort of Green Elf armor, with a quiver and a bow, Shadow-Carlos donning the same armor as Shadow-James, except thicker, and Shadow-Logan wearing some sort of pure white robe.

Shadow-Carlos and Shadow-Kendall charged forward, while Shadow-Logan disappeared and reappeared next to me, holding my shoulder. As he held my shoulder, I felt all my energy flow back into me and felt as the pain in my body immediately disappeared.

"Wha…?" I asked, feeling as if I was just reborn…!

Actually, maybe not reborn. That's sounds _really_ wrong.

"H-How… How do I do that?" I asked, pointing at James, Kendall and Carlos, who were all battling SJ1. James acted as a warrior, swinging his large sword efficiently, though it looked like the creature didn't really get anything. Carlos protected both of them, jumping in the way and shielding both of them from being hit with his large red shield. Kendall on the other hand, was a ranged fighter. He shot magical arrows, some of them homing into the enemy with glowing purple trail, some of them exploding once they made contact with SJ1.

" _Transverto_ ," Shadow-Logie whispered before teleporting to where the other three were, acting as the wizard and the healer.

"Trans…verto? Wait… That means transform!" I gasped once I realized it. Transverto is Latin for transform. How did I understand Latin? I wouldn't tell ya'.

"Transform," I shut my eyes, whispering with full confidence.

When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by blue light, feeling power surge into me. Soon, I looked exactly like Shadow-James, except I actually had skin and stuff instead of just being made out of _shadow_.

What bothered me is how earlier, I couldn't even touch Shadow-James, but then, a few seconds later, he stopped me from reaching what I thought was Carlos.

Soon, I joined the fight, with my broadsword shining a brilliant blue light.

Even though there were practically 5 of us attacking SJ1, she was somehow able to block our attacks. We grouped up, planning on thinking of a strategy, until she began to fight back, starting by letting out an ear-piercing scream.

" _Protega!_ " Shadow-Carlos yelled in a distorted voice, causing a light-red dome to form over us, protecting us from the ear-piercing shriek.

As soon as the dome disappeared, I watched as SJ1 began charging up some sort of shadowy ball.

' _This is my chance!_ ' I thought. It was almost as if Shadow-Logan had read my mind.

He held my shoulder, teleporting me behind the shadow creature, then whispering ' _Freeze_ ' causing the sludgy pool to freeze into a huge block of black ice. With all of my strength, I thrust my glowing blue broadsword into the shadow-entity's stomach.

As soon as it pierced her, the glow on both my sword and my ring became even brighter, up to a point where it almost blinded me.

With a blue light, she exploded, leaving behind black sludge, which eventually evaporated.

Soon, all 5 of us stood in the pool area, with the moonlight showering the area, lighting it up more as the last bits of the black sludge disappeared.

 **~Shadow-James**

I watched as my living counterpart thrust his glowing sword into the Shadow-Queen, causing her to explode into tiny bits before disappearing.

As soon as she did, all of our armor, including living-me's, disappeared. Even the ring, except for living-me. Since our rings were destroyed by the Shadow-Queen millenniums ago, we couldn't fight back.

There was a prophecy that one day, the _true_ Four Kings would wake up again… I was slowly beginning to lose hope. It's been a _long_ time since the Shadow Realm was taken over by her, a long time since all of us were forced to be her toys… Tortured… Pain inflicted on us…

But now, at least _One_ of the kings have awakened again. Or at least, partially awakened. He didn't even know how to transform…?

"So… How do I leave this place?" Living-me asked curiously as we grouped up. I smiled, though I don't think he could really see that, before bending down and picking up a bit of the purified-sludge.

Purified Shadow is the only substance which could return all living beings, or entities who don't belong in this realm, back to their dimension.

"It's disgusting though, or so I've been told," I smiled, handing him the fragile 'treat'. Had Living-me not found a way out, or even found his way to this area, he'd slowly converge with this dimension, becoming another soul-less victim.

There has been lots of victims appearing in here lately, all of them unable to escape thanks to her… But now, she's gone. We still don't know who keeps bringing them here, but those who were here before King James arrived… Are now permanent residents of the Shadow Realm.

"I have to _eat_ this?" He asked with a big frown. I smiled again, before nodding.

"Here goes nothing," Living James frowned before downing the treat. All four of us watched with a small smile as his body began turning into ashes, leaving behind nothing at all. Not even his skeleton.

"Wait, before I go… Tell me something," Living James said, tilting his head. "How come my sword was the only one that could pierce her?" He asked with a small frown.

With a chuckle, I answered, "Because you're the only one here whose _truly_ alive, silly." Seeing him nod with a smile before completely disappearing, but not before saying "Oh… Thanks,"

"Wow… We're free…" Kendall said, looking at his shadowy hands.

It'll only be a matter of time before the moon disappears, replaced by the sun again. "We've got a lot of work to do," Carlos frowned, looking at the destroyed remains of what used to be the ShadowWoods Apartment.

This placed looked so alive back then, so many people around… Now, there's just the four of us. I mean, people will return slowly as they're slowly purified from her control, but by then, we'll be cleaning everything up ourselves.

"Before we do _that_ we've got _a lot_ of catching up to do," Logan grinned devilishly.

' _Oh Logie… Millenniums have passed and you still haven't changed_ ," I smiled, staring at the short nerd I fell in love with years ago, and am still in love with now.

"Oh, _there is_." I lowered my voice before his lips attacked mine _hungrily_. I missed this feeling. To be able to touch him, to talk to other peoples… I am going to appreciate _every second_.

"Ew, can't you guys save that for later?" Carlos asked, which we both ignored. "Oh don't think you're getting away from _this_ ," Kendall grinned before dragging Carlos behind the bush, sound moaning noises soon coming from in it.

 _Oh yeah, all four of us has_ _a lot_ _of catching up to do alright_.

 **~Living James**

As soon as the light disappeared, I woke up. The credits were rolling, telling me the movie had ended. Had I been dreaming this entire time…?

Carlos was still sleeping adorably on me, everything looked fairly normal…

Except, the ring was in my hand.

 _The metallic blue ring_.

I wasn't dreaming! But… How?! There're a million questions in my head right now! But for now, I just wanna enjoy sleeping with _my_ Carlos on my chest…

Saying _'my_ Carlos _'_ actually feels… Weird? But a good type of weird. I turned off the TV using the remote right next to us, turned on the cute little table night-light, which Logan rigged to automatically turn on the rest of the night-lights in our apartment as per Carlos' request before falling asleep again, with Carlos' head on my chest.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The Dreamers**_

 **~The Next Day… 3** **rd** **Persons' P.O.V**

James woke up the next day, feeling tired and worn out.

He quickly hid the ring somewhere safe, where Carlos can't react. _Above their wardrobe_.

He also decided to not tell anyone about his 'dream', since they would pretty much think he's gone crazy.

"Morning James," Logan greeted the messy-haired, foul-breathed boy as he stood up from the couches. "My back hurts," He frowned, rubbing his back.

"I mean, I told you guys it was a bad idea to sleep on the couch," Logan shrugged as he prepared breakfast for them.

A simple set of French toast, bacon, eggs, and a glass of OJ.

"Can I help?" James asked, nearing the shorter boy. "Sure, cut the toasts half from edge to edge," Logan smiled as he handed James a knife.

With a small nod, James began walking towards the island in the middle of their kitchen, seeing four plates with a whole French toast on them each. As he began to cut, a small idea popped into his head.

He smiled before cutting the bread, stretching it so the cheese dribbles down. With two slices on each side and the cheese in the middle creating some sort of net-like cheesy lines on the plate, he set the knife down, satisfied.

"Wow, that's pretty good," Logan grinned, setting the eggs on top of the cheese-net in the middle of the plate.

As James began cooking the egg, he couldn't help but stare at the perfection in-front of him.

The only peoples who has made him feel this way so far is Logan and… _Carlos._ As he continued staring at Logan's graceful movements, he couldn't help but wonder…

Who _does_ he truly love? With who does he imagine living with, in his imaginary future? At first, James thought that Carlos was perfect. Short, adorable, ripped, angelic voice, fun to be around, kind… Albeit a bit derpy and childish sometimes…

But then Logie came around. He's everything Carlos is, except for the derpy and childish bit.

 _Now James is confused…_

 **~Logan's P.O.V**

"H-Hey," I called out to James, realizing that he had been staring at me for the past 5 minutes.

"Oh uh, sorry." He quickly stood up, walking into the bedroom he shared with Carlos, almost as if he had forgotten something.

The way he was staring at me was… Weird? A good type of weird… I think.

"Morning Logie," Kendall smiled as he trapped me in an embrace from behind, with his hand rested on my fat-covered stomach.

 **~Kendall's P.O.V**

"Morning Logie," I smiled, quickly putting my hand on his abs-covered stomach in an embracing fashion. Honestly, if we were alone, I would've freakin' _devoured_ Logie by now.

Okay maybe I could've worded that better…

 _I would've fuckin' pounded him into another dimension_.

That's better.

"Smells' delicious," I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder while watching him cook eggs.

 **~Logan's P.O.V**

"They're just eggs," I rolled my eyes, trying to fight back the blush that's threatening to show. Cooking while your major crush is breathing down your neck is _not_ an easy thing.

"Still smells delicious," Kendall shrugged as Carlos also woke up. "Morning Logie!" He yelled from across the couches before making a mad dash into his room.

I heard a soft "Oof," from James as soon as Carlos dashed in, telling me that he had just tackled his tall friend.

Honestly, I wish they were dating. They look _adorable_ together.

"What're you thinking about?" Kendall asked as I turned off the fire, stacking the eggs on a plate before plating them. That is _if_ Kendall decides to let go of me…

Which he actually did 10 seconds after I thought of that.

Did he read my mind? Surely he didn't. That'd be bad.

"These look great," Kendall grinned, looking at the plates as I finished putting the eggs on each plate. "James actually cut the bread and made that," I grinned proudly, pointing at the net-like cheesy lines in-between the bread, where the bacons and egg now lie.

"He did? Wow, that's actually amazing. _Wait_ , he was here?" Kendall asked, a huge frown replacing his smile afterwards, almost as if he was worried James did something.

"What? He only helped with the bread, that's all?" I raised a brow in question, seeing him shake his head. "Nevermind," He smiled afterwards.

"I already showered, so unless you want to stink like crazy, you should too," I rolled my eyes, pointing at our room as I began washing the dishes.

I feel like a mom, honestly.

"Fiineee," Kendall dragged out, slumping his way into our bedroom.

These three are my children, and I'm proud to raise them

Okay I should stop there.

 **~After Breakfast, in Gustavo Studios**

"Hurry up and get into the booth you _dogs_!" Gustavo yelled angrily. I threw my hands up in defense, "Hey, we're early!" Carlos replied for me.

"Early or not, money doesn't wait," Gustavo scowled. I sighed before following them all into the booth, with Kelly mouthing "Good Luck," While standing behind Gustavo.

 **~10 Hours Later… 6 P.M in the Afternoon** ** _…_**

"I'm… So… _tired_ ," Kendall dragged out as all four of us fall flat onto our large orange couches.

We were literally forced to practice singing for 3 hours, harmonizing for 2 hours and dancing for _5_ hours. Which means, a total of 10 hours in the studio, stinking of sweat and such.

"I don't think I can cook tonight," I huffed, sinking deeper into the one of the ever-so-soft couch.

"We could just… Order pizza…" James dragged out, his voice hinting that he was also _extremely_ tired, which is weird since he looks like someone who could last for 12 hours in the gym doing extreme workouts.

A few minutes later, the pizza arrived. We ate like hungry boars, devouring the three large, hand-stretched, cheese-filled pizza within minutes.

"I… feel like sleeping on the couch," Carlos yawned, plopping down onto said couch. "So… We're all just gonna sleep on the couches, _again_?" I asked, crossing my arms as the other two followed suite.

"C'mon Logie… Let's just… Sleep," Kendall yawned, obviously _super_ tired. Honestly though, who wouldn't be? 10 hours cooped up in the studio. We had to use the built-in bathroom in the studio, which to my relief was _clean_.

"Fine," I sighed, turning off all the lights after locking our apartment door, then watched James flip on the switch which turns on all the cute night-lights the guys bought.

I'm actually pretty proud that I managed to wire up all of the nightlights, so that it could be turned on within the flip of a switch which I put next to the longer orange couch, in-case we decide to sleep on the couches. Or maybe build forts, which is possible, as childish as it may sound.

"We should… Build a fort here, some time…" Carlos said with a grin before adorably falling asleep on James' chest. Said guy embraced his little… 'friend', as he also fell asleep. "G'night Logiebear," Kendall smiled as he also fell asleep, with our hands tangled.

I fought the blush as I fell asleep on the couch, the last thing I saw being the moon and stands of red… hair…?

 **~Carlos' P.O.V**

Wait… What?

One second, I was falling asleep on James' perfect chest, _again_ , to my joy…

Now I'm standing in the middle of a _huge_ playground…

As a kid?

What happened to my body? Why am I a child again?

"Carlos!" Stephen, my childhood ' _friend_ ', ran towards me with a very familiar red ball.

Before I met James, then Kendall, I was best friends with Stephen, who happened to be my old childhood friend. But I never knew how he could transform into such a… _monster_.

"What do _you_ want?" I hissed, stepping backwards as he ran towards me, stopping mid-step. "Wha… I just wanna play!" He cried, throwing his ball at me. Oh yeah, the familiar 'My Way or No Way' Stephen. I wish I saw this side of him earlier… Would've avoided him earlier.

I guess I'm dreaming about my past then…? Which is weird, since everything feels so _real_.

Also, since this is a dream, technically, I don't have to be super-childish anymore. Logie, James and Kendall aren't here…. Yet, I guess. They'll probably appear somewhere later in my dream.

And so, I played along. Stephen and I play our favorite game, catch the ball. We used to _love_ playing with our favorite red ball, until he popped it and blamed it all on me.

Come to think of it, I should've stopped being friend with him after that! Why did I even bother talking to him afterwards? He accused me for something I didn't do, which got me into _a lot_ of trouble…

Oh, that's right, he literally lived next to me. No matter what I tried, I couldn't avoid him. That was until we moved away in high-school.

Even after we moved away, somehow, Stephen and I ended up in the same high-school!

Anyway, back to the present. As we played on the somewhat empty playground, which I actually really enjoyed, the sun slowly set.

"Let's go home," I said with a big happy smile, handing him his red ball. "Fine," He huffed as we ran towards our parents, who were just in time to pick us up from the playground only a few steps away from our house, which was also safely gated away from the outside.

I guess you could call it some sort of 'private' playground.

"Did you guys have fun?" My father asked as he picked me up. I nodded with a big smile, waving at Stephen, who waved back as we walked back home.

The rest of the night went by pretty well, which ended with me actually falling asleep after being tucked in by my dad, which I _really_ missed.

It's kinda' funny though, falling asleep _in a dream_. Am I gonna get a dream-ception? Hopefully.

As I fell asleep, I felt as if everything around me was changing, though at the same time, I also felt like nothing was happening. Within seconds, my mom knocked on my door loudly, "Carlos, wake up! You're gonna be late for the first day of school!" She yelled.

15 Seconds later, I woke up to pure horror. I was suddenly my 12 years old self again! The year where I discovered everything, where I met my _real_ best friends.

As soon as I finished dressing up, I looked into my mirror and came into a horrible realization…

I look _exactly_ like I did _that day_. The day I finally stopped being friends with him.

Messy hair, the red and black striped long-sleeved shirt I used to have, which is now torn apart since that's _literally_ what I did once I went home. I threw away everything that even made contact with that monster. Hell, when I told my parents, they immediately forced me out of the house to buy new clothes.

Our family never talked anymore after that. My parents literally ignored theirs, as they chose to ignore the antics of their 'perfect' child.

Right, well, back to the present.

"I'm leaving mom, bye!" I yelled at my mom as I left the house, seeing nothing of my dad since he already left for work.

I actually _almost_ forgot about the way to the school, but then I remembered after seeing the perfectly lined up lampposts, except for one that's somewhat crooked after a drunkie rammed his car into it.

It felt good to actually relive all this, the time when I was a huge chub ball making my way to school happily, not knowing what was about to happen.

Not knowing what this day would bring to me.

"Hey Carlos," Jo, one of my somewhat close friends who moved away after some time, greeted me. "Morning," I greeted back before making my way into the school, feeling somewhat nervous. I was right to feel nervous while entering that school that day.

Making my way towards my usual locker, my nervousness grew stronger.

A few minutes later, someone that I _used_ to call my best friend, spun me around and grabbed me by my collar. "Sup' fat ass," He grinned devilishly. I watched as a few other 'bad boys' walked behind him. These guys are knew for their bad deeds, but then the school somehow _never_ sees them do bad things.

"The hell are you doing?" I asked angrily, trying to free myself out of his grasp as he towered over me, only to remember… I used to be super-fat and plain _weak_.

"Let go of me!" I cried, feeling useless. Dang, now I _know_ how it feels to have no muscles.

"Let's play a little game of _human pinball_ ," He grinned, pushing me towards his friends. As peoples formed a circle around us, some laughing as I was pushed around like an actual human pinball, some actually horrified, I felt like my world was going to start spinning.

Out of the blue, I was caught by a stranger as one of the guys yelled, "What the _fuck_?!"

Said stranger helped me regain my balance. I say 'stranger' but I knew full well who these two saviors were. I remember everything. Kendall helped me regain my balance, holding me and protecting me while James was busy beating up the four guys.

"What's _your_ problem pretty boy?!" One guy asked before trying to lay a punch on James, only for the guy to dodge him. "I've had enough of your bullying," James growled, sending a punch at the last guy. "You okay?" Kendall asked, his entrancing green eyes hypnotizing me as his angelic voice flowed into my ears.

James Diamond and Kendall Knight, the two hottest guys on Earth. Both of them being amazing singers, athletes, _math_ letes, super attractive, super nice… Kendall's more brainy than James though.

I actually don't know how, James and Kendall, among the two smartest peoples on Earth, became among the most childish, rowdy and fun peoples to be around after befriending me.

"Carlos… You're Carlos, right?" James asked, nearing me. I nodded shyly, feeling my cheeks burn red as these two towered over me. I usually _hate_ being towered over, since I'm super short.

"Are you uh… Okay?" James asked. I swear I saw his cheeks burn red _slightly_ before he quickly turned around, yelled in pure anger, "Do you idiots not have anything else to do than gawk!?"

I heard Kendall let out a soft chuckle, "Don't mind him, he's like that,"

 **~Past James' POV**

As soon as I saw them bully Carlos, I snapped.

Even though the poor boy's short and fat, they've no rights to even touch him! I've no idea why but… Seeing Carlos, even though we don't know each other _yet_ , made me super happy. Seeing him being treated that way…

It just let Hell loose in me.

 **~Carlos' POV**

"Are you okay? Did you get hit anywhere?" James asked, his voice filled with worry as he _almost_ lift my shirt up, probably to inspect me.

"D-Don't, please," I frowned, pulling my shirt down.

Back then, I wasn't proud of my body. _Not at all_.

"I uh… I'm sorry," He apologized, quickly retreating his hand as Kendall let go of me. "I'm James Diamond," He greeted, extending his hand.

"I think he knows who we are," Kendall grinned as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"C'mon, we're in the same class, right?" Kendall grinned, nudging me lightly. I nodded shyly.

Having two super-hot, super popular peoples surround you is a hugely overwhelming feeling, honestly.

 **~After school…**

"Well, you're officially part of the 'Big Time Rush' now," James grinned widely as we walked out of school.

"Big Time… Rush?" I asked curiously as we stopped. "Yeah, it's James idea of forming a band," Kendall grinned, along with James. Their enthusiasm about forming Big Time Rush made _me_ happy. I'd love to be in a band but…

"I'm fat though… And ugly, I can't play instruments, and I can't sing." I frowned, looking down in shame. Suddenly, I felt James' rough but soft hands cup my chin. "You're fat, but fat can be burned. You're not ugly _at all_ , it doesn't matter if you can't play instruments, you can sing! I heard you hum earlier," James grinned.

Hearing James say those words for the first time… Well, honestly, it's the second time now, made my heart race like crazy. I guess that's the day I realize I've fallen in love with James.

Suddenly, everything felt as if it had just stopped. James froze on the spot, his eyes still staring into mine, but now, it's soulless.

This is weird. I don't remember _any of this_ happening back then!

Suddenly, I watched as both James and Kendall shattered into bits, like glass. To my surprise, no blood flew out. In-fact, it was as if they turned into a solid object and exploded into tiny bits… In-front of me.

I'm not a huge fan of horror and gore, but this didn't mind me much. Definitely because I know I'm dreaming. None of this is real!

"What the hell?" I wondered out loud as I bent down to inspect the shattered bits. It's kind of disgusting though, seeing them in these solid bits…

As I bent down, I watched as some sort of sphere flew right past me and hit the person behind me, shattering _them_ into bits.

I was right though, everything _has_ frozen in place.

Why can't I control anything though? I know I'm dreaming…. So this _has_ to be a lucid dream! I thought I could control everything while lucid dreaming…?

"What's happening?!" I cried out loud, dodging another shot from nowhere just by the strand of a foreharm-hair.

Suddenly, instead of just one, barrages came. I covered myself with my arm, getting ready to feel the pain of being shattered into a million pieces…

Until a bright-light shone in-front of me. As I opened my eyes slowly, I realized there was some sort of large, glowing red shield hovering in-front of me, protecting me from the shots.

"What… What is this?" I asked, standing up as the shield _protected_ me.

A few seconds later, the spheres stopped, and so the shield disappeared, leaving behind some sort of metallic red ring under it. I picked up the ring, upon inspecting it, I spotted a 'C' engraved in it.

Suddenly, my ears picked up a deep, distorted bass, which made me feel _extremely_ uneasy.

I need to get out of here.

And so, I made my way into the school, running as fast as I could away from where I just stood, hearing the deep, distorted bass slowly fade away as I ran back into the school, now somehow empty.

' _I… I have to wake up!_ ' I thought in panic, trying all the ways I know of waking up from a dream. I tried to pinch myself, hit my arm hard, slap myself silly… Nothing worked. In fact, I just hurt myself. A lot.

I thought about going to the bathroom to splash my face with water, but then again, time's frozen so I'm 100% sure water flow in the pipes are also frozen still.

"What do I do?!" I whispered in frustration.

Okay, calm down. What would the guys do? What would James and Kendall do…? Heck, what would _Logie_ do in this situation?!

Suddenly, as if on cue, the deep bass returned. I looked out the window to see some sort of haze-like black creature, with lots of tiny black spheres floating around it, floating right in-front of the window-panes, staring straight at me.

" _Shoot_ ," I whispered, running out of classroom 3I just in the nick of time, dodging the barrages of spheres.

I ran all the way down to the principal's office, where there're no windows whatsoever, so I could think of a plan to get out of here.

Maybe… Maybe I could get shot by the spheres on purpose…? But that means I'd die! Who knows, maybe this _isn't_ a dream… In-fact, maybe this is all real!

" _Kaló_ " I heard a voice whisper, a lightbulb turning on in my head. With a calm demeanor, I chanted, "Kaló" I watched as a metallic red shield formed, strapped onto my forearm with leather strapping.

Sweet! I feel like Captain America!

Okay, focus. If my hunch is right, my shield _should_ work like Captain America's shield, I just need to be able to catch it afterwards. I did a small test by throwing it forcefully against the board in the principal's office, hearing it emit a _loud_ clanking echo, bouncing back towards me with full force.

I managed to catch it in my palm just in time, but then at the same time I felt like it cut my palm… How does Captain America catch his shield without cutting his arm? He usually catches it with his arm…

Unless his the edge of his shield isn't as sharp as mine?

When I heard the deep-bass again, I knew immediately what to do. I opened the door to see the creature hovering towards me, this time, with even more shadow-spheres around it. I readied myself. As soon as it began shooting, I raised my shield, letting it shoot. The sphere's can't break my shield anyways, so there's that but… My plan is to wait for it to stop shooting, hoping it'll need time to recharge…

But…

It felt like an eternity with me standing there, it's spheres slowly getting more powerful since it's actually pushing me backwards more and more.

To my pure relief, it actually stopped.

But then again, to my pure horror, I watched as it began sharing up a _large_ shadow-sphere. I threw my shield as hard as I could against one of the lockers, angled just perfectly, causing it to keep bouncing between lockers. I didn't mind it destroying the lockers, since this isn't the _real_ school.

Plus, I've always wanted to _wreck_ these halls.

As the shield bounced, it made loud echoing, clanking noises, which was so loud I could literally see the soundwaves coming off of it! For an unknown reason, it affected the shadow being, but not me. I watched as it shrieked in pain, the sphere it was charging immediately disappeared.

"Kaló" I chanted loudly, summoning another metallic red shield with a star on it. I did the same thing as I did with my first shield, throwing it against the lockers _doubled_ the noise, which, again, didn't affect me at all.

The creature began retreating, moving backwards fast. I knew this was my only time to destroy it, and so, with a powerful voice, I yelled, " _Kaló!_ ", summoning a third _glowing_ shield. With a momentum-gaining body-spin, I threw it as hard and forcefully as I could, watching as it cut the creature apart.

As if on cue, my two flying shields collided, producing a _seriously_ loud echo caused all the glass in the school shattered. I knew cause the sound of glass shattering echoed through the halls after a while.

At the same time though, it made the creature _evaporate_. "What… are you?" I asked, inspecting the glowing red ring, then watched as the shields I summoned disappeared, turning into red glowing particles before disappearing completely. I sighed, looking around, the sun had already set, causing the halls to slowly darken.

I am _not_ a fan of darkness! Especially being in the dark _alone_. Suddenly… Light came from behind me, rather brightly. I turn around to find a door, glowing _very_ brightly. So bright I had to narrow my eyes just so I don't get _blinded_. I began walking towards it, somewhat pulled by it, then turned the glowing knob.

Behind the door was… Even more light. Walking into the light, everything immediately turned dark and I felt like I was hit at the back of my head with a metal bat.

 **~A few seconds later…**

"Carlos, wake up, _please_ ," I heard Logie cry, his voice _very broken._ It was almost as if he was _praying_ for me to wake up… My eyes flew open, only to be met by Logan, Kendall and James, who were all covered in cuts, bruises and bandages, as they all sat beside me in some sort of infinite, white room…

"Kendall… James…? Logie!"I cried in nervousness, sitting straight immediately. "W-Why are you guys covered in wounds!?" I cried, feeling tears form in my eyes. Seeing them all hurt… James having one of his eyes bruised, Kendall with one of his arms wrapped in one of those triangular cloths, Logie looking _super_ tired…

"It's not him, Logie," James shook his head, sighing and standing up. "Still… It's nice to see Carlos is alive in other dimensions," Kendall smiled, standing up as well. Their clothes also looked tattered and ripped _as hell_.

They look like they've been in this infinite space, fighting for their life for… An eternity…

"L-L-Logie… What happened?" I asked, still confused. What did they mean 'Other dimension'? Surely these are the peoples I know… Right? Wait, I'm dreaming.

These _can't_ be the real James, Kendall and Logie. "I… I'm just glad I could talk to you again. I could hear your voice again… I missed you so much," Logie cried, hugging me tightly.

"How did you get here?" James asked with a brow lifted, crossing his arms. "I… I don't know… One second, we were all falling asleep on our orange couch, tired as heck, suddenly I wake up as a child… Now I'm here! This… This is all a dream! Right…?" I cried, looking around as Logie let go of me.

"That's… why… Your soul's been transported here. Someone used black magic on you…" Logan frowned sadly, shaking his head. "Soul transport doesn't last long though, at most, once your REM cycle finishes and you wake up, your soul immediately gets snapped back into its place," Logan smiled afterwards, explaining what an REM cycle was.

Basically, it's how sleeping works.

"So… How did I die? You guys said that… I'm not your Carlos, and Logie said that… You haven't talked to me for a long time…?" I asked, tilting my head.

As soon as Logan looked away sadly, holding back his tears, I immediately regret my actions. "It's fine, I'll tell him," Kendall frowned, sitting in-front of me with crossed legs.

"We were fighting against this… This new foe, I think he called himself Stephen? He was the _true_ source of evil of this entire dimension. The four of us? We're Dream Guardians. Same as how there are guardians preventing the evil shadows of the Shadow realm from escaping, we're here to prevent Dream Ghouls from turning one's dream into _pure_ nightmare," Kendall explained, pausing as I nod.

"Logan pinpointed that this 'Stephen' was the _true_ source of all these new… powerful Ghouls. If we could defeat him, get rid of him… These ghouls would revert back to their normal, dream-eating self but… He attacked us out of nowhere. Carlos… You jumped in the way. His powers were too strong and… It broke your shield," Kendall explained, looking down sadly. "You died afterwards," Kendall cried, immediately bawling his eyes out as he relived his memories.

I can't believe that I… died? So I'm not dreaming… Well, technically I am, since my 'original body' is apparently sleeping, which is why I'm in this dream-world.

"I wish I could say all the things I didn't to… My Carlos…" Logan whispered as James held him, looking sadly at his crying friend. The way Logie said ' _My Carlos…_ '… It told me that Logie, the one in this dimension specifically, is deeply in love with me.

Well, the 'me' that's supposed to be in this dimension… But I could tell he never confessed. "Is… Is there no way to bring me back…? I mean, the 'me' that's supposed to be here…?" I asked, standing up as the other three stood.

"You can't bring back someone who's dead," Kendall shook his head. So even in this magical dream dimension… Someone who's passed can't come back. "S-Shit, he's here!" Logan panicked.

Immediately James picked up some sort of broken, tattered sword. Kendall ran towards his bow, which was obviously about to break, while also grabbing a quiver, which only had a few arrows left. "Our magic's completely drained…" Logan cried, readying himself.

"I've enough to send your soul back to your original place, Carlitos," Logan smiled, calling out one of my really old and unused nicknames.

"That's… That's a good idea, actually. We can't fight anymore, not in this shape. Maybe… Maybe we could join Carlos," Kendall smiled at the thought. As soon as he said that, I immediately knew what they were thinking.

They were gonna let themselves get killed by Stephen.

"No! No, no no! I'm not gonna let you guys die too! Who's gonna protect our dreams? You said it yourself, without you guys, these 'dream ghouls' would turn all of our good dreams in pure nightmares!" I yelled in frustration as the distorted deep base returned.

"We don't have any powers left! Our rings were destroyed when you died… We've been fighting with what we've had left… For years…" Logan said, holding back tears. Obviously the Logie of this dimension is super emotional… Or has he always been this emotional?

"No. I'm gonna fight too, we'll defeat him together, alright? And then… _Then_ I'll go back," I shook my head, stating that I'm not leaving. "No time to argue, he's here," James raised his broken sword as a dark human-like shadowy creature appeared in-front of us.

I immediately recognized him… Stephen.

"Back for more?" Stephen's voice, now distorted and even more evil, rang through. Everything behind him… All those bubbles that I assumed were dreams…

Turned black. I watched as James was immediately brought down by some sort of black beam, which threatened to choke him. Same with Kendall.

They weren't even able to block him!

"What's the matter, _Logan_? No magic tricks left?" Stephen grinned as he pinned down the two fighters, leaving the magic user. "You're not gonna hurt them anymore, _Stephen_ ," I growled, causing the shadowy creature to turn towards me.

"Hm, Carlos? You're still alive? It'll be my _pleasure_ to shatter your shield _again_ ," He grinned. ' _Transverto_ ' a voice whispered in my head. "Transverto!" I yelled out in confidence.

Suddenly, my body was enveloped in a bright red light, I felt pure power surging into me. Once I opened my eyes, I was holding the same red shield that I did earlier, only this time, I had a shiny set of metallic red armor along with it, and the shield felt… Stronger.

"What… How? I destroyed those pesky rings!" Stephen yelled. I watched as he charged up some sort of black sphere, the same way that monster did.

"Carlos! Run! That's the spell that killed you!" Logan yelled from far as both of his friends were pinned down, neither of them able to do a thing. That spell might have killed me before… But now, I know how to counter it.

"Logan, I need you to use the remainder of your magic. Raise metallic walls around us! _Thick_ metallic walls," I yelled as I ran to the left, making sure they won't get hit once the spell fires off.

"I… I need time! I need time to concentrate my last few bits of magic," He said in a panicky voice. I nodded, staring straight into the burning red eyes of Shadow-Stephen.

"Meanwhile… I'll deal with you," I growled. "Kaló" I chanted, Summoning a second shield, which I threw to cut off the shadow-hands that were choking Kendall and James.

"I've killed you once, I can do it again," Stephen's bass voice rang through the infinite room, as his sphere finished.

"Carlos!" James and Kendall yelled in unison, their voice cried out in fear as the beam shot towards me. "Not this time," I frowned, raising my shield and blocking it off.

"Impossible!" Stephen yelled as I continued.

To my horror, I saw my shield cracking slightly. " _Not this time, Stephen_ ," An otherworldly voice came from somewhere. In fact, it was my voice! But I wasn't talking…?

I looked around and watched as a red shield flew from somewhere, hitting Shadow-Stephen right at the back, knocking him off his feet and canceling the spell.

"Carlos!" Logan cried, raising his hand, at the same time raising metal walls surrounding us. I grinned, summoning three more shields. "Be prepared to have your ears destroyed,"

I grinned again, throwing one shield after another forcefully against the metallic walls, the same way I did earlier. "Duck!" I yelled, running towards Logie and the other two. "Wha-" Logan asked before I covered his ears, "Cover your ears, what's about to happen doesn't affect me, but it'll affect you," I yelled as the shields bounced around forcefully, generating extremely loud sound waves.

In fact, they were so much more powerful than earlier, I could literally feel the ground shaking!

"What! What is this?!" Stephen yelled as he got on his knees, covering his ears in pain. "How're you not affected?!" Logan yelled, obviously being affected by the noise.

"Magic," I shrugged, watching my red ring suddenly glow. "What…" Logan whispered, letting go of his ears.

He suddenly began floating, the rapid-fast shields going straight through his glowing white body.

The same happened to Kendall and James, except Kendall had a green glow, while James had a blue glow.

"I… I can feel my magic!" Logan yelled, ecstatic. With the snap of a finger, my shields disappeared.

The other three returned, donning their own sets of armor. Logan looking like a powerful wizard, Kendall looking like a high-ranked archer while James looks like a knight appointed by the king himself.

"You guys look _awesome_!" I yelled happily, seeing them all staring at their new weapons, except Logan, who was staring at his own hands. "My… sword… It's been so long…" James stared at his now-fixed sword.

"Thanks to you, Carlos," Kendall grinned, taking out an arrow and readying himself. A few seconds later, boom, one arrow had split into 1000, each of them being different. There were icy-tipped ones, fire-tipped ones, ones with tips that glowed… I was awed.

James on the other hand, had strike the ground with his sword, causing a quake which split the ground apart, sending Stephen into the ground. "Burn back in hell where you belong," Logan's voice deep as he angrily chanted, causing _white_ flames to burst in the crack Shadow-Stephen fell in.

Demonic cries were heard as thousands of 'souls' had flew out, telling us that Shadow-Stephen finally died.

I'm actually really shocked… How did Stephen manage to defeat these three? I mean, minus me as the shielder, these three alone could've defeated him!

"He took us down when we weren't on our guard. Your death actually…" Logan looked away, frowning. "Your death made us powerless at the time," He admitted, his armor disappearing and becoming a ring similar to mine on his finger, except it's white.

"How… How did you bring back our rings…?" Logan asked, taking off his white metallic ring and inspecting it.

"I think some things are better left unexplained," James smiled, catching me in a noogie position, exactly like how _my_ James did.

It's funny, after defeating this Shadow-Stephen, these three really showed their true colors.

They're exactly like how the James, Kendall and Logan of my dimension acted like, but the way they acted earlier… It was ridiculously obvious how fatigue had taken its toll on Logan.

He was ridiculously emotional, he was super tired, his eye-bags were _huge_ , his eyes were practically red… It told me how hard they've been fighting, without their magic, except for Logan.

These peoples protected our dreams, to make sure that these 'Dream Ghouls' don't eat the good bits and leave us with the bad bits.

It also explained why I've been getting a ridiculous amount of nightmares lately.

As for the Shadow Realm, Logan had explained how they were also affected. Some sort of Shadow-Queen had taken over and also destroyed the rings of the guardians in that dimension.

Hearing them talk made me want to meet them! I wanted to see who the guardians were, how fun are they to be around… Suddenly, everything blacked out for a few seconds.

"Carlitos, you okay?" Logan asked, holding me tight. I could also see how in-love Logan was with the Carlos of this dimension. "I… I'm fine. I just felt light-headed, suddenly," I admitted, looking around and seeing everything slowly blurring out.

 **~Dream Guardian Logan**

"Well… That means your REM cycle is ending soon," I explained, smiling at Carlos. "So… Does this mean we're gonna part ways now?" Carlos asked innocently, flashing a big frown.

I miss him so much… Our Carlos was _exactly_ the same as this one… The Living Dimension is lucky to have Carlos with them. I really miss Carlos but… Talking and hearing his voice again… It's helped me move on.

Though I still won't say the things I wanna say, because… This isn't _my_ Carlos. Who knows?

Maybe this Carlos is in love with someone else. I know because Shadow-Realm me is different too, he's in love with someone else.

Actually, it's been a _really_ long time since I've talked to shadow-me. The communication between dimensions were suddenly broken off one day, leaving us unable to talk to Shadow-us, Elemental-us and Fairytale-us.

"Thanks for being here, Carlos. You've really helped us out, a lot," I hugged Carlos as his body began fading, signaling he was going back. "We're really gonna miss you, C," James joined in the hug. "We're gonna make sure to appear in your dreams," Kendall grinned, hugging Carlos as well, though what he said wasn't true. We're only allowed to stop dreams from turning into _pure_ nightmare, we can't intercept their dreams.

The Logan, James and Kendall that appears in Carlos' dream, Living Carlos, are all purely in his head. Tough we do get to watch some quite funny dreams sometimes.

"Thanks, take good care you guys. Train hard, alright? If your rings get destroyed again, I'll gladly come back again," He grinned before his body began glowing.

"Bye C," "See you again," "I'll miss you," Were the last few words we could say until his eyes shut. "Is he… Is he supposed to stay, like that?" James asked, pointing at a somewhat lifeless body of Carlos.

"Uh… No? I mean, technically his body is in the Living Dimension, so he's not supposed to stay here," I shrugged, stepping back as Carlos'- or rather, Living Carlos' now-lifeless body began to glow again.

"That's not supposed to happen," I said, stepping back again. "Kaló" James said, summoning his Dreamer's Broadsword, standing in a defensive stance.

The glow disappeared and I could detect life within Carlos body, which shouldn't be possible in the first place. As Carlos' eyes fluttered open, I couldn't believe the next few words that came out of his mouth.

"Hey, Logiebear," he said, flashing his charming, toothy smile, his dimples showing… Giving off the exact same, happy-go-lucky Aura I remembered…

 **~Back in the Living Dimension**

"Carlossss, wake up," James dragged, shaking me crazily. "I'm still super tired," James sighed, frowning as he plopped down onto the couch. "James! You would _not_ believe the dream I had!" I exclaimed loudly, seeing Kendall wake up with a groan and Logan slugging in the kitchen.

"I think I would, actually?" James raised a brow. I felt something solid in the pocket of my pants, then the lightbulb in my head went off _again_. It wasn't a dream! The ring's actually in my pocket…?

"Actually, I… don't remember it?" I tilted my head, scratching it at the same time. James let out a chuckle as he picked me up,

"C'mon, we gotta shower before breakfast. At least it's _Sunday_ ," he said, bringing me into the bedroom. I probably should just keep that 'dream' to myself for now…

There'll be a time and a place to tell them. I think.

 **Thanks again for the support you guys!**

 **Glad to see you're still alive, TheGuestReviewer. xD** **Again, thanks so much winterschild, and all of you. Without all of your supports, this fanfic wouldn't have gotten to 500~ views! :D**

 **Thankssssss again, :3**

 **PS: Thanks TGR for actually telling me about this chapter. Turns out I forgot to fix the bottom few paragraphs. :s**


	13. Chapter 12

_****Chapter 12: A Tour?!****_

 ** **~Kendall's POV****

"Morning Logiee," I dragged out, hugging my soon-to-be-boyfriend from behind and resting my chin on his head, like I do every morning.

"Don't you ever get bored?" Logan asked, rolling his eyes. "Bored of what?" I replied with a question, as innocently as I could.

"Doing this," He made a gesture towards me hugging him, as he finished up on cooking the Bratwurst we're supposed to have for breakfast, today.

"Nope," I answered, grinning widely.

It's been 2 months since Logan came into our lives and changed it drastically. I still don't know how to ask him out, but right now, this is _more_ than enough.

"Guys, look!" James came running out, fully dressed, along with a fully dressed Carlos, which surprised me. Usually Carlos would dash out of the room yelling something about delicious food, and James would come out later, picking his little friend up and swinging him by the shoulder, but today… They're both perfectly dressed.

James enthusiastically showed us his phone, which had the app 'Songify' on it. "Look! We're on top 10 for new songs!" He grinned widely as Carlos jumped around. "We did it!" He kept yelling.

"We are?" Logan asked curiously, taking James phone and staring at the list. "We really are…"

On the phone, we were number 7, preceding Heathens by TOP but beaten by Cry Me Out by Pixie Lott. "This is _awesome_! We've never even managed to get to top 100 when _Wayne_ was around!" James cried.

"All because of Logie here," I smiled widely, catching Logie by the neck, hugging him from the side. "Get off me you guys!" Logie yelled happily, pushing all three of us off, since we were practically strangling him.

"Right, well-" Before Logie could say anything, we received a call from Kelly.

"Hurry up and come to the studio, Gustavo has a _big_ surprise for you guys," She said, her voice telling me she had a big grin on her face.

"Great. A big surprise from Gustavo. I wonder what it could be?" I rolled my eyes as I wondered out loud, earning nods from the other three.

After breakfast, we quickly made our way to Gustavo Studio and saw a huge cuboid thing covered in a large red-velvet cloth. Carlos was about to take a small peek until Gustavo yelled, "Don't even think about it!" Appearing from behind the curtain.

"What's _this_?" Logan asked curiously, making a gesture pointing towards the large… thing.

"So, you guys have seen the 'Songify' list, right?" Kelly smiled, turning towards us completely. After nodding as an answer, she continued, "Well, as a surprise, since you guys practically made a fortune overnight, Gustavo and I decided that…" Gustavo jumped in excitedly, "We've bought you dogs a tour bus!" He said, pulling the large velvet cloth, revealing a huge black and red tour bus with the words 'Big Time Rush' sprayed onto it.

"Wow!" Carlos exclaimed, his jaw dropping upon the sight of said bus.

Actually, all of our jaws dropped. "Right, well, we're not gonna tour the bus, because you dogs need to go pack up. _Now_." Gustavo yelled as Kelly folded the large velvet cloth and plopped it onto Gustavo's arm, who almost lost balance because of the sudden weight.

"You guys will be performing on a stage near a beach not too far away from here, so hurry up and pack up." Kelly explained, James nodding before making a mad dash, grabbing Carlos' wrist before doing so. The poor helmet-obsessed boy let out a squeal as his friend made a lightning-mad dash back to the apartment.

"Shall we go?" I asked Logie, ever so gracefully, "Race you there," He grinned before taking off, with me following him behind, "You're not beating me!" I grinned while running. Little did he know, James and I used to be athletes.

And mathletes, but that's in the past now. The smart one is Logie, and I'll gladly let him keep that role.

"Ha, I beat-" Before he could cheer for his victory over beating me, which he did cause' he actually runs _really_ fast, I tackled him onto the bed. "You beat me in a race, huh?" I grinned, lowering my voice as I leaned above him, our bodies really close.

"K-Kendall," He said, almost in a moaning voice, which was actually _so close_ to sending me over the edge… If he talked like that again, I'd lose _all_ of my control.

I smiled, staring deep into his doe eyes, which was just so… _perfect_. They say that the eyes are the window to our soul… Though I can't see his soul, I could see that Logan Mitchell is the most _perfect_ person on Earth, in every way.

Innocent… Smart… Though he sometimes acts like our parents, there're also times where he could joke around, like he did earlier. He's also talented in many ways. Drawing, singing, playing the keyboard, _cooking_ …

God, what I would do to make him my husband.

 _But_ … It's too early to say that, so for now, the only thing I can- wait no, the only thing I _wanna_ do is gaze into the eyes of an angel.

It felt like a long time had passed, with me just leaning above him, not feeling any form of fatigue, staring into his eyes… Our breath synced… I had even taken the chance to link one of our hands. Doing all this… None of it had actually angered him… Hell, if anything… I think Logie's enjoying this?

 **~Logan's POV**

I don't know what happened, but one second I was cheering over my victory in beating _Kendall_ in a race… Suddenly, he pinned me down onto his bed, hovering over me. It was literally so sudden… I actually _moaned_ out his voice by accident.

At least I controlled it… I think?

Now, he's holding one of my hands and staring deep into my eyes… I could feel both of our breaths synced. This might look creepy to others but… His beautiful green eyes, added with a tint of yellow from the morning sunlight shining into the room through our windows… It was _hypnotizing_.

What I'd do to be able to wake up every morning... Look into those perfect eyes… Hearing him greet, "Morning love," Or something like that…

That would be the perfect start to every day.

ut there'll be a time when Kendall's gonna go marry some other bloke, a day when Big Time Rush is gonna disband…

Maybe Kendall will continue with music, but if BTR _does_ disband… I'm going to pursue my backup dream of being a doctor.

Who knows? James might become a super hot male model, also making his own music once in a while… Maybe Carlos would fall in love and marry a female spy, then have a child or something.

Though the possibilities of the future is infinite… The ones I stated are the most probable ones.

Thinking about BTR disbanding and everyone going to different paths had actually made me feel pretty depressed, so instantly, I broke our eye contact and gently pushed his _perfect_ pecs.

 **Kendall's POV**

Out of the blue, the perfect happiness in Logan's eyes were replaced with pure sadness as he pushed me gently, saying "I… I think we should h-hurry up and pack up. James a-and Carlos might already be done…", his voice hinting sadness as well.

What happened…? Was it something I did? Neither of us did anything, nor said anything… Something must've came up in his mind and ruined it.

I really wanna know what bothered him that much… But I figured that I'd ask later. Maybe when we're in our tour bus…

"I guess you're right," I smiled, crawling off of the bed and helping him up, his face still burning red from all that. Now that I _know_ Logan doesn't mind me doing all that… Maybe it's time I pursue him.

We've known each other for 2 months-ish… It's only been 2 months but if I keep holding myself back like this, I think it'll affect my mentality _a lot_.

"Shoot… I don't have a luggage…" He frowned, once he had folded all of his clothes neatly. I hadn't actually realized this but, there were quite a few adorable clothes that Logan has, that he's never worn. Has he been saving them for special occasions, like these? Or has he forgotten about them?

"Oh uh… You could use mine," I grinned, pulling out an extra luggage from the back of our walk-in closet. My mom actually bought two since there was a sale. Plus, she said that I've got _a lot_ of clothes, so a second one would help me out a lot.

"Thanks," He smiled that perfect, dimpled smile, taking the bag from my hand and stuffing his clothes inside. "12 pairs of T-shirt, 3 pairs of hoodies, 2 pairs of sleeve-less clothes, 4 pairs of rain coats, 16 different pairs of pants…" He whispered to himself, looking through his entire luggage once more.

Why does he have 4 pairs of rain coats…? Well, I don't know why, but I'll bet it's got adorable patterns.

"Everything ready?" Logan asked as he zipped his bag. I nodded, picking up mine and walking towards the door. "After you," I grinned, holding open the door and letting him out first.

After rolling his eyes, Logan walked out of our shared bedroom, with his bad slung over his shoulder. "You guys ready?" I knocked on James' and Carlos' shared bedroom door, since they were being oddly quiet. God knows what they're doing inside.

"5 Minutes!" Carlos yelled from inside, his voice rather… tired? Did they do something crazy inside?

They were probably loud, but then I suppose we didn't hear them since we were busy staring into each other's eyes.

 **~A few minutes Earlier, while Kendall and Logan were doing their business… James' POV**

"Hey Carlitos," I called out the name of my long-time-crush. "Hm?" He spun around ever so adorably.

It's weird how someone so short, practically bald and so… _ripped_ , could be so cute.

Actually, now that I think back about it… Carlos hasn't _always_ been this ripped. I remember him being adorably chubby…

Yeah, that's right, I fell in love during my junior years in high-school. Of course, I didn't know what love was back then, but I knew I _really_ loved Carlos. Even though I didn't know exactly what love was…

ell, we waited for him to officially enter Senior year, after his birthday, before officially creating BTR! Then somewhere after we opened BTR, Wayne came in, scored us a place in Gustavo studio… Then we kicked him out, for _various_ reasons.

Anyway, back to chubby Carlos. Oh god was he adorable back then! I just wanted to squish and hug him… Until one day… I saw him in the male lockers room.

He insisted on being the last one to leave… I thought that maybe he was just shy, maybe he didn't like being naked around others…

Which was true, but that was only part of the reason why he was last.

 ** _~Return to the Past… Carlos's Past, 3rd Person POV_**

 _Carlos stood in-front of the large mirror located in the male lockers room. Why does such a huge mirror exist? Nobody knows._

stood there with a sad frown, staring at the ugly entity that he is. "Why…" He whispered, sighing sadly as he pinched the layers of fat on his stomach.

 _He hated himself in every way._

Helmet hair, crappy smile, horrible breath, droopy manboobs, a huge hanging stomach, fat legs, ugly, stupid… Short.

Looking into the mirror, there was nothing Carlos liked about himself. Unbeknownst to him, James was looking at the poor boy from behind one of the lockers, somehow not being spotted by Carlos.

James Diamond, 14 years old at the time, knew what 12 years old Carlos was thinking about.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

James couldn't stand watching the poor chub staring sadly at his reflection in the mirror.

What made him snap, were the few words that Carlos uttered after.

"Nobody likes me, huh. I guess that's true… James and Kendall hang out with me cuz' they just feel bad. I wish I could just… Get rid of this fat… Maybe… Just maybe, they'll like me. Maybe I should just cut this off…" Carlos muttered, jiggling his stomach in an attempt to cheer himself up, only to dig himself deeper.

"No, you're not cutting your stomach," James frowned sadly upon hearing the words, stepping out from behind the lockers.

"No, no! James, please, look away!" Carlos yelled, running to grab a towel, covering his front. He only had a pair of large red P.E pants covering him.

"Please, look away James. I'm ugly!" Carlos cried, hating himself so much. He knew he should've left! But he didn't. Instead, he had to bring himself down. He could've done that at home!

"Please go…" Carlos whimpered, crouching down on the ground as he clutched onto the white towel for dear life, not wanting to show James his up-front.

James, seeing how Carlos was desperate to cover himself up, had his heart shattered into a million pieces and blown away by the winds of despair, mentally.

"Carlos…" James whispered out, his eyes tearing up upon seeing someone so… Vulnerable. James isn't used to seeing anyone cry. In-fact, he tried as hard as he could to make sure nobody cried. Especially not his love-at-first-sight.

hat's why during the earlier days of High School, seeing Carlos being pushed around like a large ball… It just set off a bomb in him.

ames actually saw Carlos during the first day of school… That was the time when everything in him clicked. He's been desperately following Carlos around, to the point of annoying Kendall, trying to befriend the chub, but he couldn't… Every time he got close, something would get in the way.

hen that day came… James knew he wouldn't let things get into his way. He thought that maybe… Maybe Carlos was actually crying, being pushed around like that…. But when Kendall caught Carlos, both of them found out that Carlos wasn't.

n fact, he was able to flash a pink-cheeked, adorably dimpled smile as he was regaining his balance.

Flash forwards 4 weeks later, James is seeing Carlos actually crying.

"Carlos, look at me. Please." James begged, desperately trying to make eye contact with the sobbing mess in-front of him. "I can't James, please just leave," He kept crying.

To think, a 12 years old would be this affected by his self-image… It just made James want to hug Carlos forever and tell him that everything's fine. That he's perfect.

James knew that Carlos wouldn't lift his head, and so, James did it for him. With two fingers under his chin, James lifted up the head of the sobbing mess.

"You look perfect, alright?" He said, staring deep into the watery eyes of the brunet. "You're lying. Please, just go!" He cried, snapping his head away.

With full of gentleness, James once again turned Carlos' head softly, so their eyes made contact.

"No. I'm serious. You look perfect, okay? And no. Kendall and I aren't friends with you because we had to, not out of sympathy. We're friends with you because we want to!" James stated, unable to stress just how much they were longing to befriend Carlos, earlier.

It's true. After a while, Kendall also began to think that Carlos was just an adorable chub. They were both 'researching' Carlos the entire time, albeit creepily.

James smiled, placing a soft kiss on the forehead of Carlos, feeling warmth spread over his body over such a small action.

"Look, alright Carlos. If you hate yourself right now… If you hate looking fat…" James trailed off, giving Carlos a tight hug before continuing, "You could come to my house. We could work out together, so you could get rid of your gut and finally learn to love yourself," James suggested with a big smile.

"I… I can?" Carlos asked, his voice pure with innocence.

"Of course you can! James' is rich as hell. Plus, is gym is a VVVIP+ Only, so there's that," Kendall suddenly popped out of nowhere, turning his back towards the two.

"How long have you been there?!" James yelled in shock, hugging his friend even tighter. "Long enough. Don't worry, I'm not looking," Kendall smirked, chucking Carlos' clothes at James from behind.

"You left your locker open, Carlitos," Kendall sighed before moving towards the entrance. "I'm gonna wait for you two outside, don't do anything too insane. We're just 12 years olds," Kendall laughed before leaving the two alone.

"Can I… Can I really?" Carlos asked as James wiped away the last of Carlos' tears. Now, Carlos' eyes was lit up, slightly, by the small flames of hope, burnt by James.

"Of course. Just, wait for me after school at the front gate, we'll go there by my car," James smiled as he handed Carlos his clothes.

hank… You…" Carlos whispered, taking the clothes and looking away shyly.

"Any time. Hurry up and put your clothes on. Kendall and I'll wait for you outside. When you're ready to start working out, just tell me any time," James smiled before leaving the boy alone, but not before seeing him nod.

"Great, now there's gonna be two loud, groaning idiots working out, and I have to stand there and tolerate you guys," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I know you like watching me work out," James joked, flexing his biceps with a wink. Kendall, who was slightly turned on, quickly rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, it's like watching a baboon trying to impress a female baboon," Kendall retaliated, though it's true… He loves watching James work out. The way sweat glistens on his skin, the way his muscles flexed…

Kendall knew though, that they weren't meant to be. Kendall knew that James was head-over-toes for Carlos, even though he won't admit it. He's just gonna be happy when the day comes, when they begin dating…

Because he for sure would tease them endlessly.

 **~Back to the Present, James' POV**

It's funny how losing fat could turn someone into someone else so quickly.

I remember Carlos being the shy, adorable chub back then… After working out, approximately 7 months later into our first year, he lost quite a lot of weight. He also transformed like crazy!

Instead of being shy, adorable, and chubby, the transformed into a fun, shameless, ripped guy, who I fell in love with even more.

Instead of laughing, peoples admired him. There were _a lot_ of girls after him… But Carlos was never interested. In-fact, every Valentine's Day, Carlos would take only the chocolate and eat it. The flowers would go to his mother instead, and be put into a vase, forgotten by him completely.

I've never given him gifts on a Valentine's day though…

It's also really… _Perfect_ , how shameless Carlos turned into. Well, he's not 100% shameless, maybe just… 50%. He does what chub-Carlos wouldn't even think of doing! He also knows the borders though, and he doesn't dare cross it.

Plus, for some reason, he only does fun stuff with us. He refuses to hang out with anyone else but the two- well, now _three_ of us. Even Wayne!

I also love the fact that he sleeps shirtless every night. Heck, he only sleeps in his rather _tight_ boxers!

I don't.

I wouldn't dare.

Otherwise I'd get a _huge_ problem down South, and I don't think either of us is ready for it yet.

We're not even dating yet.

"You done?" I asked with a small smile, zipping my luggage.

I hadn't even realized we've been quiet this entire time! Well, I have. I've been rethinking about the past while packing my bag, while Carlos has been happily humming songs, rummaging through our walk- in closet.

Carlos and I share _all_ of our clothes. Even boxers, which I do _not_ mind _at all_. In fact, I love it! Creepily enough, I do.

We're practically the same size, except for pants, since I actually need longer pants than he does when we buy long pants. Short pants though, we share them.

The only things we don't share are long pants and socks. Carlos refused to share socks, no matter what I tried. Don't know why, honestly.

"Done," Carlos grinned, zipping his bag, telling me he was done.

"Right, let's get out then," I smiled, picking up my bag and waiting for Carlos to finish tying his shoelaces.

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Everything's locked, turned off… Nothing's left here that should be dangerous… I've already informed the landlord, and he's fine with it as long as we lock the doors," Logan informed me, stuffing his phone back into his pocket as soon as he finished.

"When did you…? Never mind," I grinned, following Logan out, seeing James and Carlos running out of their room and out of the apartment excitedly.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: The start of something Big_**

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Hurry up Kendall! I can't wait to see the tour bus!" Carlos excitedly cheered. It's funny how much Carlos has changed over the course of 5 years. It's like he's a brand new person compared to his chubby old self!

"Calm down," I sighed, locking the doors. As soon as I did, James and Carlos made a mad dash out of the apartment and to the tour bus in a race.

"Race?" Logan grinned, yet again.

"I'm not strong enough to run with a luggage like _they_ are," I frowned, throwing my hand in defeat as we walked. "I knew it," Logan teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Suddenly, a devilish idea popped into my head. Since he _really_ didn't mind what happened earlier in our room… You knew it, huh?" I smirked, pinning Logan onto the apartment wall, causing both of our bags to drop onto the carpeted ground.

"Kendall, w-what are y-you doing?" Logan asked, his breath becoming shallow as his cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"With a small grin, I let my body do what it wishes. Lowering my lips to his neck, I gave it a little lick, tasting his creamy perfect skin. "K-Kendall," Logan practically moaned out my name with a shudder, gently pushing my chest again.

"W-We s-should go, G-Gustavo might get angry if we're late…" He stuttered, his breathing shallow

"I guess," I smirked, getting off of him and picking up our luggage, handing him his luggage.

"We made our way to the tour bus, getting curious looks from Carlos and James, and Kelly. "Wow, you guys are late and you two are early. That's a first," Kelly raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Gustavo's already on his way, I'm gonna be your driver so there's that." She sighed, climbing into the driver's seat, but not before yelling, "Hurry up and get in

As soon as we got in, our jaws dropped

The inside is _so much bigger_ than the outside

There's an entire kitchen area, two bathrooms, a living room with a large TV, three beige-colored leather couches, a glass coffee table… There were windows too! I thought the windows were tinted black, turns out it's just the black curtains closing them

"Then there's a separate room too! The room has two large queen beds, separated by a table with a table lamp in-between. The kitchen, dining area, living room and a practicing area are all in the same room, which I'm not gonna complain about

"Dibs on the right bed!" Carlos yelled excitedly, jumping onto the bed on the right, having James join him afterwards

"Guess the left side's ours?" I asked Logie, who only answered with a silent nod. I kind of regret doing what I did with Logie in the apartment hallways… _Pretty sure_ I crossed a line there. Logie's been avoiding all contact with me after what I did

Now I've to find a way to apologize to him

Once we unloaded all of our clothes onto hangers and some into our wardrobe, we felt the bus nudge a bit before feeling movement.

After exiting our shared bedroom, Kelly yelled, "Gustavo wants you guys to learn the new song he came up with, which will be one of the three songs you guys will be performing as an opening act for the annual Minnesota Music Festival," ( **PS* I don't know if this event actually exists or not, but I couldn't think of anything else so… Eh)**

"Invisible?" James wondered, picking up the stack of paper from the table near our small practicing area, where all of our instruments are. "Well this isn't too hard, I guess. Let's just begin with the instruments," I said, leading them all. "You guys only have 5 days to practice, since it'll actually take 5 days to reach where we're supposed to be," Kelly said as we began reading through the music sheets

"So… It's a road trip?" Carlos said excitedly. "You guessed it," Kelly smiled as she looked at us through one of the front mirrors.

"Heck yeah," James cheered, both he and Carlos were extremely excited… While Logan studied his music sheet in silence.

"L-Logie?" I called out, rather nervously. I don't want him to snap _now_ of all times.

I got nothing as an answer. Great

I'm a _huge_ idiot

 **~5 O'clock in the Afternoon**

"Right so… we're gonna stop here for a break today, right near a gas station," Kelly said as she stood up and stretched, "Plus, I need to fill the tank. Go ahead and buy anything you want from the gas station, or have Logan cook," She said before getting off the bus

After 10 hours of pure hell, starting from 8 AM till 5 PM, we finally managed to harmonize our instruments and find the perfect tunes, beats and rhythms. It's actually pretty hard to get a song right without Gustavo yelling down our throats

James and Carlos kept whining now and then about how annoying it was, since James kept getting the drum beats wrong, and Carlos had to keep changing keys. Logan on the other hand, kept quiet and _somehow_ got all the notes and beats right

I also had problems now and then, having to find the right chords and timing, but at the same time, I also had to keep an eye on Logie. I need to find a way to make it up to him. "Guess I'm gonna cook then," Logan sighed, standing up and stretching. I would take a peek at the little bit of skin that revealed itself when he stretched, but then again, I've fucked up enough. God knows what would happen if I had taken a look, and Logie had spotted me peeking.

He's definitely mad. I mean, we're not even _dating_ and I went ahead and did all that to him.

"Aand… the fridge's empty," Logan frowned, opening the double-door fridge, which was _completely_ empty.

I followed Logie out of the bus to meet Kelly. "Hey uh… Kelly, where's the nearest grocery store?" Logan asked with a small sigh.

"Grocery store? Forget about that. The nearest city is miles away," Kelly lifted a brow, frowning afterwards, "The fridge is empty, isn't it," her frown grew after Logan nodded.

"Guess we'll just eat snacks for dinner," I shrugged, following Logan into the gas station.

The entire walk towards the gas station was filled with awkward silence. I wanted to talk Logan but… I didn't know what to say. Plus, if I did, it would be a one-sided conversation anyway.

After filling an entire bucket with random snacks, I asked Logie, "D'ya think this'll be enough?" with a little hope that he'd answer me like he normally would. Unfortunately, he didn't. "I dunno," he answered simply, with a shrug, then proceeded to pay for the snacks as the sun slowly set.

"Sure you could park there, just don't block the entrance," we overheard Kelly talking with the manager while passing by.

"Hey uh, Logie, before we go back in…" I trailed off, grabbing Logan's wrist and leading him away from the bus. He set the plastic bag onto the ground once we were far away.

I really can't think of any other way to do this but… This is the only thing that came to my mind. The only way I could make up to Logie.

"I uh… Promise me that you won't get angry, or run away, after I'm done," I frowned, seeing him lift a brow.

There's a _huge_ chance this could blow up in my face,

But… It's now or never. "Listen, okay, Logie… I uh… I did all that, technically, on purpose." I sighed, looking down. "Obviously," Logie cut in, his voice hinting a small bit of anger and annoyance

"I… I did it because… I like you, alright?" I stated, feeling blood rush up onto my face.

Oh what a familiar feeling.

"You… what?" Logan's voice tone raised a bit, as his cheeks also burned red.

"As the sun had slowly set, with the road lamps turning on one by one and the stars slowly rising, I repeated, "I like you. More than friends, roomies, or even band mates." I shut my eyes, waiting for him to explode angrily.

"You… you do?" He asked, his eyes blown wide. As his cheeks continue to redden he looked down while saying, "I-Is that why y-you did all that?" He asked, his voice becoming shakier and more high-pitched.

I knew this was my chance to make a major move, which could once again blow up in my face, but if I don't do this now, I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to again. It'd be a huge regret for me if I didn't do it now, cuz if he rejects me, I'll never have the chance to do what I'm about to do.

Cupping his chin with both of my fingers, I leaned forth and lifted his face up. After making a brief eye-contact, looking into his perfect doe eyes briefly, our lips connected.

For the first time in 17 years and 9 months, I felt as if flames were burning my skin as lightning sparks flew out.

After our lips lingered for a few seconds, I felt both of Logan's arms around my neck, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I did the same, except I had wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"I… I'm not… dreaming… right?" Logan panted once our kiss broke, his eyes watering up.

I smiled, putting my forehead on top of his, I replied while also panting, "No. It's all real," .

"But… Kendall I… I don't think I can…" Logan broke away from the hug, shattering my heart a bit. "W-Why?" I asked, fearing for the worst. Part of me knew this was coming. "I just… I'm scared, alright? Not because of the arguments we'd have, the clashes, since no relationship is _perfect_ but… What if they don't want us like this? What if…" Logan tore his gaze away from my face and instead looked down at the two full bags of snacks on our feet.

"I just don't wanna get hurt…" He whispered sadly. "It's the reason I avoided dating for 17 years…" He admitted, his voice breaking with each second.

"I don't care, alright? James and Carlos wouldn't care either. If our fans don't want us to date, then screw them, okay? _If_ Gustavo drops us after this, then it'll be fine. We'll be an independent group. We'll make it, alright? We _will_ make it… Just… I need you with me," I admitted, my heartbeat picking up once Logie looked up at me again, his eyes filled with innocence, fear and tears.

"Really?" He asked, a small smile appearing on his face. I nodded, seeing a somewhat devilish smile grow on his face. "Then kiss me again, dangit," He chuckled.

Wasting not even one second, I captured his perfectly soft lips with mine again, in the same position we did earlier.

In sync, our lips moved together. Although neither of us had any experience in kissing before this, and I'm glad to be Logan's first kiss, hopefully him being glad that he's my first, our lips moved perfectly together… As if we _knew_ just what to do.

Once the need for air grew too great, we broke apart from our kiss. "That was… _Amazing_ …" Logan smiled, his eyes practically twinkling with perfection. "Thank you, Kendall," He said, resting his head on my chest while hugging me.

~Logan's POV/span

"Thank you, Kendall," I smiled gratefully as I rested my head on his firm chest. I'm actually ridiculously happy right now… Out of all 7 billion peoples on Earth, lucky ol' me gets to be Kendall's first kiss. Though I know I won't be his last… _Boyfriend_ … At least this is all enough to make me happy for the rest of my days.

"Thank you for accepting me," He replied, enveloping me in a hug. As we stood still, I could feel our heartbeats… Almost as if they were in sync…

Actually that's ridiculous, since it's impossible… But a boy can dream.

"Let's get inside, the two are probably hungry," Kendall smiled, letting go of me. "Definitely," I grinned

"I thought that maybe I'd have to leave Kendall for a bit, just to tell him that I really don't like the way he's doing what he did, despite being straight… But I'm glad I didn't,

I kept thinking, ' _Kendall's straight. He just does all that since he sees you as a close friend'_ , but obviously that's not the case.

"Let me carry that," Kendall snatched both bags of snacks out of my hand before making a mad jog towards the tour bus. "Hey!" I yelled with a big smile, catching up to him.

"I'll take one," I said with a small smile, grabbing one of the bags from his hand, "So I could do this," I added cheekishly as I tangled our fingers, holding hands as we walked towards the bus.

"Well, now we know who the romantic one is," Kendall winked as we neared the bus. "Of course," I grinned again, letting Kendall walk in first.

I was actually pretty nervous about letting James and Carlos see us holding hands, but once Kendall squeezed my hand gently, I felt all my worry fly out.

"Finally, food!" Carlos yelled, lunging towards us hungrily and snatching one of the bags.

"Oooh, someone's dating," James teased with a big grin as Carlos stuffed his mouth full of the snacks we bought. "Oh- what?" He muffled, turning around while his cheeks were bloated, filled with food.

His eyes grew wide as a big smile took over his face, swallowing down all the un-chewed food, which actually shocked me. How does he do that?

"See?! I knew they'd date any time soon!" Carlos grinned, causing James to roll his eyes. "Fine, you win. Now hand over the snacks," James said, reaching his hand out. "No," Carlos stuck a tongue out, running away from James while hogging all the snacks, though he couldn't run far since the tour bus isn't _that_ big.

"Here you go Kelly," I said, handing Kelly her snacks through the door that connected the driver's side to ours. "Where do you sleep?" I asked, looking around the somewhat spacey driver's area.

"Watch," She grinned as she moved around the seats, creating a shift-able bed. "This bus keeps surprising me," I gasped, handing her snacks before leaving her alone.

 **~Carlos' POV**

While eating the snacks- well, ones I managed to steal from James, I couldn't help but envy Logan and Kendall. I knew they'd date, literally from the first day I met Logan, I knew he and Kendall would be a thing.

The way Kendall adoringly looked at him was enough of a hint for me. Now I wish I could do the same with James but…

That's not happening in a million years, is it?

 **~After dinner, 10 PM, in their shared bedroom.**

Silence filled the room as everyone was deep asleep, except me.

I couldn't stop thinking about James… about the amount of happiness I'd have if emwe/em were a thing… But then again… We're just friends.

James helped me grow as an individual… From the fat, shy idiot I used to be, to this… over-hyped man-child. I can't repay him by fucking it all up… We're friends, and that's it.

But then… He's asleep

I stared at James as he slept peacefully, his perfectly sculpted chest rising and falling evenly. Oh what I'd do for a kiss… Even on the forehead.

I smiled, a small idea popping into my head.

A kiss on the cheek is _way_ more than enough, actually. Since his head is turned to the left, I'd be able to kiss his right cheek!

I leaned forth

With a small smile, I leaned closer to kiss his cheek… Only to have him turn his head to the right.

A kiss on the cheek turned into a full-on kiss right on top of his lips. I almost let out a squeal, quickly retreating, ignoring the fire burning my lips at the moment.

Shit, shit! What the hell have I done?! Please don't wake up!/em' I panicked, fearing for the worst.

"I felt that," James said, his face straight as he opened his eyes, staring straight into my eyes.

"Y-You're not asleep…" I staggered, waiting for the worst to come.

Hurry up already… Yell at me, tell me I'm gross. Punch me. Anything!

~James' POV/span/strong/p

I felt like I was lucidly dreaming when I felt someone had kissed me, and that someone happened to be _Carlos_.

I know because Logan locked the door to our bedroom from inside, and both of them were cuddling adorably on their bed… So the only possible person to kiss me was Carlos.

"Y-You're not asleep…" Carlos whispered, his voice filled with fear. Even though it was dark, with only the moonlight lighting our room, I could see how fearful he was.

I wasted no time, instead of hitting him, I grabbed the back of his head with one hand, his shoulder with another, and forced my lips onto his.

It felt like magma had suddenly surrounded us. Everything became ridiculously hot, fireworks went off, lightning stroke us…

Me getting hard down south…

 **~Carlos' POV**

"J-James…?" I gulped once we broke from the kiss, feeling super confused. "Do you know why I _never_ sleep only in boxers with you? Even though I'm _dying_ to…?" James whispered, his voice deep and husky, as he pulled my head down so my ears were leveled with his lips.

"W-Why…?" I asked, gulping nervously again.

He grabbed one of my hand gently, guiding it down his shirt, which I could feel his abs through.

My heartbeat began picking up as it went lower, filling me with more nervousness.

"Because this is what you do to me, even without actually doing anything," he whispered, placing my hand on top of his _very hard_ friend.

I let out a light squeal, quickly pulling my hand back. I _know_ for a fact that my cheeks are stupidly red.

I immediately sat on the edge of the bed, my head spinning and swimming with questions, my cheeks burning red…

Is he playing tricks on me? Surely he is!

But… Why is he turned on…? I'm anything _but_ a turn on.

"I'm glad you kissed me, Carlos," James whispered, hugging me from behind. I could very much feel his hardened dick on my back. It would feel _heavenly_ if I wasn't so confused and nervous.

"I've been waiting so long, Carlitos. Honestly, I thought that… I thought you weren't into me. So I never made a move…" James whispered, his voice somewhat sad.

" Why… Why didn't you ever make a move…?" I felt my head slowly clear away, sadness filling me.

"Why _did_ he never make a move? I mean… If he's into me, then shouldn't he at least try? What he told me makes no sense. I made it seriously obvious that I'm into him!

"Unless I made it _too_ obvious, up to a point where he thinks that I'm just acting like a brother to him?

"I… I don't know. I thought that maybe you weren't… Y'know, gay. Maybe you just saw me as a best friend," He admitted shyly, I could feel his face getting red.

Bingo.

I guess I have been treating him like a best friend…

"So… What now…?" I asked nervously, not knowing what else to do. This is my first time dating!

"Well, we're officially boyfriends now," James said, I could feel the stupid grin on his face. "Which gives me the rights to do this," James said, moving his hand up and down my somewhat naked body, only covered in a pair of black boxers, leaving butterfly kisses down my neck.

I couldn't help but let a few moans escape as his perfectly rough hand, the hand of someone who works hard to perfect his body, made its way up and down my body, exploring every inch of my torso. "You might want to learn self-control, babe," James chuckled, getting off of my back.

As I panted, I turned around and saw him take his shirt and pants off. "You're one to talk about self-control," I narrowed my eyes at him, remembering what he had said earlier.

"Well, you're worse than me." He smirked as I questioned, "Why're you taking your shirt off?" I lifted a brow, watching him climb onto our bed, clad in only a pair of light-blue boxers.

"Since we're boyfriends now, I've don't feel like I've to restrict myself around you anymore," He smirked, pulling me forcefully into a cuddling position.

"You're _such_ a romantic," I rolled my eyes, feeling the warmth of his body envelope mine, making me feel high as hell.

"Oh, I'll show you how romantic I could get," He smirked before whispering ever so sweetly, "G'night babe."

"G'night to you too," I replied, grinning like a mad child. The way he used babe…

I can't believe it was _that_ easy! I thought that maybe we'd have to go through a ton of drama first… But… We didn't.

Now James and I aren't _just_ friends…

The thought of that alone made me feel stupidly giddy./span/p

 **Hey guyssss, so as you've read above, I'm not gonna censor anymore curse words, nor will I put warnings if there's gonna be any sort of sexual interactions.**

 **This fic is literally rated M, so I don't feel the need to warn anyone if there's gonna be a sex scene, or two, or even a foursome, (Wink wink) So anyone who feels uncomfy with two guys sticking their dicks into other guys, then feel free to stop. :*)**

 **Anyways, thanks a lot for reading!**

 **PS: This message might seem a little mean, but I'm tired of having to deal with peoples who are obviously uncomfy with this stuff, which is why I had to put 'sex warnings' in previous fics.**

 **PSS: Thank you so much winterschild and TheGuestReviewer for PM'ing me about this! Although it was a pain-staking 3 hours of re-separating the paragraphs, re-fonting everything, it's worth it for you guys.  
**

 **PSSS: Apparently, the last few paragraphs of Chapter 11 was also screwed up, so I've fixed it. Thanks TGR for informing me! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: A little Action...**_

 **~The Next Day, Kendall's POV**

"Morning, love," I grinned widely, greeting the love of my life with a kiss on the lips. "Did you just… Kiss me?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend," I rolled my eyes, looking deep into his perfect doe eyes.

His cheeks burned a bit red as he looked away, "That'll be hard to get used to," He smiled adorably as he looked at his feet.

With a smile of adoration, I lifted his chin up so our eyes made contact. "Well, never get used to it then. I'd love to see your adorable blush every time I kiss you when I wake up," I smirked, seeing his cheeks turn red again.

There we were again, I was leaning on the bed with staring straight into Logan's _perfect_ black eyes…

 **~Logan's POV**

I stared deep into Kendall's mesmerizing emerald eyes, being completely hypnotized by how beautiful it is.

"You've beautiful eyes," I blurted out, feeling my cheeks burn red afterwards. "Why do you do that?" Kendall asked, his voice hinting curiosity.

"Do… what?" I asked, nervously as I slowly looking back up at him.

"Why do you always look away after complimenting… me?" He asked, a small frown growing on his face.

I lied there, frozen still.

Why do I do that?

"I… I don't know…" I answered sheepishly, once again looking down in shame. For once in my life, I'm completely speechless. I've been asked a logical question, that I myself can't answer.

I heard Kendall let out a small, smiling sigh. Once again, I felt his soft fingers up my chin, lifting my head so our eyes met once more. This time, instead of staring into each other's eyes, I felt him land a soft kiss onto my lips.

I'll _never_ get used to this feeling… It feels like someone's cranked up the heat of the room into 100 degrees. It feels like someone set off fireworks in me.

It feels like lightning is coursing through all of my veins…

I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him somewhat lower and closer, deepening the kiss.

Soon, our lips moved in perfect sync.

I didn't even care that I was hard, since our bodies were practically touching. "F-Fuck, Kendall," I moaned out as he began grinding his dick with mine, causing my breath to turn into sharp, shallow ones.

"Do you…" Kendall asked, looking deep into my eyes again. I noticed that his pupils had enlarged… I _knew_ immediately what he meant.

"A-Are y-you sure? W-We just… Started dating… Plus, Carlos and James are right there…" I whispered in pure embarrassment.

"Relax love, I didn't mean _that_ far. Y'know, just some _hand_ _action_. Plus, I'm sure they'd be _delighted_ to hear you moan," Kendall smirked, giving me a wink, making my face burn even more red.

Thank god we're all somewhat mature 17 year olds, instead of a few 15 year olds who're just discovering _sex_.

"I…I d-don't k-know," I stuttered, unable to control my burning red face, and the throb down South.

It's literally only been 1 day since we began officially dating… Aren't we going too fast? Or is this what normal peoples do?

Actually, every relationship has a different pace. There're peoples who have sex the first day they date, and they end up happily ever after too..

I need to let go of my worries.

"If you're not ready," Before Kendall could finish, I grabbed his head forcing my lips onto his. "Oomf" He said before melting into the kiss.

 **~Kendall's POV**

Holy shit, I couldn't believe it when Logan pulled me down forcefully, engulfing me lips in a heated, passionate kiss. In fact, I didn't even expect it _at all_ when he actually thrust his body upwards, grinding both of our _obviously_ hard dick.

"Fucking hell, Logie," I moaned out loud in a somewhat deep voice, feeling his hand snake its way into my light-green boxers.

As soon as he began stroking my hard cock, I had to stop him. "Wha-" I said, gently pulling his hand out before attacking his lips hungrily again.

"If you hadn't stopped, I would've came," I smirked in-between kisses. "Well that would've meant I'd last longer than you, huh?" Logan winked, showing just how fucking sexy he could be.

Actually, it can't be any sexier than this!

This, hot, nerdy mess under me. Sweat practically drenched him, causing his shirt to stick onto his body, revealing everything I've ever wanted to see. I mean… Look at this messy shit.

Perfectly sculpted abs, a chest so fucking firm, those biceps… And possibly one of the _largest_ cocks I've ever seen, up close.

Mainly because it's the first time I've actually seen a dick up close…

 **~3** **rd** **Person POV**

Kendall swallowed his saliva as he stared down at the perfect, hot, messy pile of Nerd, called Logan, underneath him, breathing shallowly. "Like what you're seeing?" Logan managed to say, with a _sexy_ teasing smirk.

"You fuckin' bet it," Kendall whispered, feeling some sort of beast in him awaken.

He wanted to have Logan, right there. He wanted to _mark_ Logan, to let everyone else know that Logan was his and his only. No one had a right to touch Logan… Except for Carlos and James, of course.

Actually, Kendall wouldn't mind if Carlos and James were to _touch_ Logan in a sense… After knowing them for years, he knows they'd take _amazing_ care of _his_ Logan.

After all, it would be an amazing view seeing either James or Carlos, or both, mess with someone as perfect as Logan.

"Someone's tense," Logan said in another sexy smirk, giving Kendall's practically aching dick a light squeeze.

Once again, Kendall dived down to attack the brunet's lips hungrily, as if the first two hogging sessions were _nowhere near_ enough to satisfy the emerald-eyed man's thirst.

"You're one to talk," Kendall smirked as well, doing what Logan did to his member, except Kendall not only teasingly squeezed it, he also gave it a few _teasing_ strokes. "Nngh, Kendall…" Logan moaned loudly, arching his body upwards as Kendall gave him the teasing strokes.

He couldn't care less if Carlos and James were to hear him now…

"Too bad I can't take you _now_ , love," Kendall practically growled into Logan's ears, giving light nips down the skin on his perfect shoulder. "That doesn't mean we can't do _anything else_ ," Logan whispered huskily, forcefully shoving Kendall onto the space on the bed next to him.

Now, it was Logan's turn to become the dominant, _the beast_.

"You fuckin' like it, don't ya'?" Logan asked, sexily grinding his perfect butt on Kendall's already painfully throbbing _friend_. "Logan, _fuck_ ," Kendall yelled out, once again not giving a fuck. They're in a bus anyway, it's not like they're in a hotel room…

With both hands on Kendall's firm, and equally as sculpted chest, eyes gazing passionately _and_ teasingly into the emerald-eyed man, Logan continued his teasing grind.

Albeit Kendall wasn't nearly as ripped as Logan, Carlos or James, he still has a body that just _invites_ you into a fuckfest with the other three.

Something had actually burned Logan, mentally. Something took over him, making him feel extremely confident, grinding his ass on Kendall's dick. "L-Logie," Kendall called out, his breathing extremely sharp.

Logan knew what was coming, but he wasn't about to let it.

Climbing off of Kendall, Logan chuckled as Kendall let out a whimper of disappointment.

"Hand action, remember?" Logan winked, lying down right next to Kendall, teasingly pulling down his boxers, threatening to reveal the beast down South.

"Well don't just stare," Kendall, who was obviously staring at Logan, suddenly sat straight-up."Oh.. Uh… right," Kendall shyly said, not even realizing that he had been staring at the brunet.

With one swift movement, both of them released a sigh of relief as their aching, throbbing, monstrous members sprung out of their cloth-restrains.

Kendall stared at Logan's dick in awe, the same way Logan was staring at Kendall's.

Standing proudly at approximately 8 inches, Logan gulped at Kendall's monstrous dick.

Although Kendall's dick was obviously longer than Logan's, by approximately an inch, Logan made up for it with width. While Kendall's was long and somewhat thick, enough for a fuck-machine…

Logan made up for it with thickness and popping veins. One that just screams ' _Suck it, and I might take you into a whole new_ _dimension_ _of pleasure_ ,'

Both of them pondered… How the fuck are they gonna blow each other?

With a surge of confidence, Logan's hand moved forth, capturing a section of his boyfriend's monstrous dick in his palm. Barely able to wrap his entire palm around it, Logan began to slowly and _teasingly_ pump his boyfriend's cut cock.

Kendall was immediately drowned in a sea of _pure pleasure_. He shut his eyes, savoring the amount of pleasure that was messing up his brain, as his boyfriend began pumping his aching dick.

Opening his eyes a few seconds later, Kendall returned the favor by also wrapping his fingers around Logan's throbbing member. Both of them let out moans of each other's names, pumping the fucking _life_ out of each other through their dicks.

"Fucking hell, _Logie_ ," Kendall moaned out loudly, shutting his eyes as his grip on reality loosened. "K-Kendall, ngh… I-I'm close," Logan whimpered, feeling himself on the edge of exploding.

After about 2 more minutes of stroking each other's dick in sync, both of them being in an entire new dimension of pleasure, both Kendall and Logan had reached the edge, yelling out each other's name.

As they panted in fatigue, both of them slowly descending down from the sky-high state that they were in after their orgasm, both of them smiled adoringly at each other, cleaning up using tissues.

"T-T-That was… _amazing_ ," Logan grinned, stuttering as his usual somewhat-shy self came back. "Definitely. Way better than the usual 'hand' session," Kendall winked, causing Logan to blush and look away, but with a small smile.

"L-Let's go, m-maybe we're near a city now. We need to go do our groceries," Logan smiled, getting off the bed after cleaning up, chucking all the tissues into a nearby trash can, and picking clothes from his side of the wardrobe.

"Yeah, pretty sure I've gained like, 10 pounds from the snacks last night." Kendall joked, seeing Logan nod.

Once both of the love-struck fools had left the room, Carlos finally opened his eyes.

Boy was _that_ a show.

Though he didn't get to _see_ anything, seeing two of his best-friends, who were obviously dating, enjoying each other literally behind him.

The noises alone had his mind go hazy, and took him to an entirely new level of horny. James on the other hand, was deep in his sleep.

He wondered for a second, is it because James is having an _amazing_ dream? Actually, of course he is. Carlos had already helped the Dream Guardians, so there're no reasons for his dream to go insanely bad.

Once the room was quiet, with pitter-patting outside instead of inside, Carlos' eyes opened wide as his dick throbbed, _painfully_.

He _could_ just pleasure _himself_ …

 **~Carlos' POV**

Logan and Kendall's actions earlier actually made me feel _a lot more_ braver…

I placed a quick kiss on James' lips, to see if he was awake or not… To my _delight_ , he's not.

With a small smirk, I scooted closer and ran my fingers down his _perfectly sculpted body_.

Seriously, he looks like God had actually taken a day to perfect this human being.

"C-Carlos…" I heard him moan lightly, his body shuddering a bit. I halted myself, to avoid waking him up…

But the way he moaned _my_ name, while asleep… It made my heart skip a beat, and my dick throb painfully.

No, now's not the time about me.

It's time to show him what years of watching gay porn had helped.

I made sure to be as light as I could, while climbing down the perfect body of my _boyfriend_ , so as to not wake him up.

With one _swift_ movement I managed to pull his boxers down, causing his _monstrous_ dick to literally just spring out.

Has he _always_ been this big? I mean, I wouldn't know.

I gasped in awe, staring right at the monstrous dick, throbbing right in-front of me. This thing has to be at least 10 inches long! I mean, I know it's kinda exaggerating, but it's true!

Jesus it's _huge_.

I am gonna be in _another world_ once we take it to the next level…

 _If_ we get there anyways.

With a gulp of nervousness, I used one hand to slowly pump it, watching James' breath turn sharp within minutes, letting out soft moans.

After about 20 seconds of 'warm up' with my hand, I decided to try my luck.

I've watched enough gay porn to know that avoiding teeth is one of the _most important_ things to do.

Using my tongue, I licked from the base of the shaft, all the way to the top of the shroom-head, seeing it twitch and hearing James' moan get louder. "C-Carlos…" James' soft, pleasure-filled moan actually fueled the fire in me.

I started by swallowing the tip of his monster dick, which alone was kind of hard, since it was quite the head too!

Seeing James' fists grab the bed sheets, as if ripping them apart, all while letting out soft moans, made the fire in me burn 100x times hotter. I was determined to give him the time of his life, at least, for a short while.

I slowly made my way down, feeling his large dick occupy the space in my mouth, and successfully avoiding my teeth. I'm surprised I did it on first try!

As soon as I felt it hit the back of my throat, I gagged. I couldn't even fit the entire thing into my mouth!

Well, at least I managed to get ¾ of it in, which is an achievement on its own. "Nggh! Carlos…" James moaned once again, his grip on the bed-sheet becoming stronger.

I rested it in my mouth for a while, letting a tear escape. It's actually pretty hard but… Seeing how much it's pleasured James… _My_ James, it's worth it.

I sucked in all the air in my mouth, letting my cheeks collapse, like how it should during a blowjob, all while one hand gently massaged his _perfect_ balls, while the other worked on the base, which I couldn't fit into my mouth, all while bobbing up and down, covering his entire _monster dick_ with my saliva.

"C-Carlos… Ngghhh…. _Fuuckk_ …" He continued moaning, almost as if it was a chant. "I-I'm g-gonna…" He shuddered, his voice shaky as grip on the sheet became stronger, so strong that he's practically pulling it.

"Carlos!" He yelled, his eyes blowing wide as he shot ropes after ropes of the thick, clear-white-ish substance, which I swallowed _very_ happily. "C-C-Carlos…" James panted, his eyes blowing wide, his cheeks burning red, his breathing shallow.

"I… I w-wasn't dreaming…?" He asked, still in pure shock. I smirked, climbing on top of him, "That was _all real_ ," I whispered in the sexiest voice I could muster, hoping it wasn't a major turn-off.

" _You taste delicious, by the way,_ " I continued, teasing him before climbing off the bed.

Before I could go get ready, since one of the bathrooms are connected to our room, James caught me in a tight embrace.

"You think you're just gonna get away after that?" He whispered in a deep, husky voice, one hand trapping me, the other hand giving my dick down South a gentle squeeze, along with a few strokes.

"Y-Yes… _Fuck_ ," I moaned out, being drowned in pleasure.

Now I know how he felt…

"Next time, if you plan on doing that," James continued whispering, his voice was like… _Music_ to my ears. It was like…

Actually, I can't explain it.

"Do it while I'm awake, _babe_ ," He continued, somehow deepening his voice even further. He proceeded to leave little bite marks down the crook between my neck and my shoulder, drowning me even deeper into the oceans of pleasure.

"Are y-" Logan came in, stopping immediately and leaving once he saw what we were doing, distracting James.

I took this chance to escape from his _powerful_ grip, grabbing a random T-shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of dark blue boxers from our wardrobe and making a mad dash into the bathroom.

I managed to score myself James' blue and black striped singlet, a pair of black short pants, _and_ James' dark blue boxers.

 _Bingooo_.

Once I took off my own boxers, letting free my aching dick, James tapped on the door lightly. "I'm not letting you in," I teased, even though it was true. I smirked, licking the last few bits of James' salty but… Unexplainably delicious load, which was stuck on the edge of my lips.

"Y'know, you could've at least let me return the favor," James sighed, his voice somewhat raspy.

"Nah, you don't know shit about giving a blowjob," I answered playfully, hearing him let out a sigh before walking away.

Once he was gone, I finally gave my dick the attention it deserved.

I shut my eyes, one hand gripping my hardened dick, while imagining James.

I'm not even exaggerating, 20 seconds in, imagining James actually giving _me_ a blowjob made me cum.

I could usually last 10 minutes tops during masturbation but holy _shit_ , actually seeing him do his thing made me last less than 1!

I quickly washed up, cleaning after myself, brushing my teeth and putting on the clothes I managed to fish out. After making sure I looked presentable, I exit the bathroom, only to be met by an creepily silent bedroom.

Out of the blue, I was pinned onto the wall by a somewhat angry looking James.

"I know _nothing_ about giving _blowjobs_ , eh?" He asked, his eyes darkened, piercing deep into my soul.

Somehow, even though I literally just did my business like, 5 minutes ago, I was hard again. "J-James…" James didn't listen. In fact, he was too busy drowning me in pleasure, leaving kisses down my neck.

"I'll _show you_ who has the better _oral skills_ ," James practically _growled_ out with a smirk, thankfully, Logan had came in. I mean, I'd love to receive head, specially from _James_ , but… I don't think _now_ is the right time.

"Hurry up you guys, we're gonna visit a nearby town to get groceries," Logan peeked in, one brow lifted, not even questioning why James had me pinned onto the wall, and why I look like a flustered mess.

 **~Logan's POV**

I'm not even gonna question why James had Carlos pinned onto the wall, and why Carlos is blushing.

I mean, seeing Carlos give James a blowjob is more than enough to tell me what's happening, and I'm glad it happened.

I've been shipping them since day 1!

"Are they up yet?" Kendall asked with a brow lifted as I exit the bedroom. "Oh they're up alright. Up mentally, and down south," I rolled my eyes, Kendall immediately understanding.

"Should we… Leave the bus? I dunno, maybe they need privacy?" Kendall questioned, standing up and stretching.

"Nah, I think they're done," I shrugged, peeking out the window and seeing the silhouette of the city getting closer and clearer.

"Morning guys," James greeted with a smile, with Carlos popping out from behind him childishly, like usual. Almost as if nothing had happened.

Well, the only difference would be they're actually holding hands.

"So… we're gonna visit a nearby city to stock up the fridge and buy whatever the hell we need," Kendall said as we entered the city.

"Sounds good!" Carlos grinned as he looked out the window.

"Right, I'm gonna find a parking lot for us, _then_ you guys get down," Kelly said.

Welp, I guess everything's still pretty normal, even after all that, which I'm glad.

I was scared that things would get awkward after all that… But turns out nothing changed! In fact, if anything, we got even closer than before.


	16. Chapter 145

_**Chapter 14.5: Changes**_

 **~Logan's POV**

"Right so let's split up," I said as we neared a huge hypermarket. It _should_ have everything we need for the next 5 days.

"I'm taking Carlos!" James exclaimed happily, with Carlos letting out an adorable 'yey'. "Obviously Logan's mine," Kendall smirked, catching me in a side-hug.

I pushed his hand away, hearing a soft, sad whimper.

"Uh no. _I'm_ taking Carlos-," Before I could finish, James glared angrily at me, "You try'na steal _my_ boy?" He asked, lifting a brow in a challenging manner.

"Uh no? I know for a fact that if I went with Kendall, and Carlos went with _you_ , none of us would get any shopping done," I frowned, earning nods from them.

"Fine. You better not do any sort of funny thing," James glared. I watched as Kendall went with James, but not without flashing me a sad but at the same time adorable frown.

"Right, so… First off, let's go find the dairy section," I said as Carlos made a mad dash to get a cart.

"Yes sir!" He said childishly, pushing the cart next to me.

"Right. Left it is, then," I said upon entering the giant hypermarket, the tall duo already gone from our sight. "Les' go!" Carlos excitedly cried, urging me to speed up.

"Wait up," I yelled, running after him.

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Okay so we've got the 5 boxes of cereal and 2 jugs of milk…" I said as James ticked off the two items off of the list Logie gave us.

"You're lucky ya' know," James said with a small, adoring smile. "I am…? How?" I tilted my head in question as we walked down an aisle, heading towards the vegetables aisle.

"You scored Logie. Honestly, he's just… Perfect. There've only been 2 peoples so far, in my entire life, that made me feel… _Complete_. Then Logie came in," James admitted, almost as if it was a normal thing.

He's right though, Logie _is_ perfect.

And so is he, and Carlos.

"Let me guess. One of those two peoples were Carlos. The other one…?" I tried to think of names, but I couldn't come up with any. James dated one of the Jennifers back in high school, but immediately regret it.

It was pretty obvious that Carlos had a crush on James since the first day they met, but James is just ridiculously oblivious sometimes.

" _You_ ," James admitted, once again, shamelessly, almost as if there was nothing normal about it.

"Wha-" I froze in my track, my jaw dropping.

James Diamond, literally one of _the most perfect_ specimens on Earth, _liked_ me?

I mean, we've been friends for years! There's no way he'd actually _like_ me. I mean, I'm one with a sharp eye, I could see it when someone's got a crush on someone else, except for Logie apparently since I had trouble actually predicting whether he liked me or not…

So there's no way James actually liked me!

Suddenly, my lips were captured by two rough, but at the same time gentle, lips.

"Mmf," I muffled, completely shocked. I couldn't help but melt into the kiss as well, our lips moving in sync.

"You're pretty good," James winked, causing my jaw to drop even lower. "W-What?!" I gasped, covering my mouth after.

Even though I didn't really feel _huge_ sparks, I felt tiny little zaps there. Plus, that kiss was actually pretty nice.

"Told ya'. I've a crush on you, ya' know. Actually, I've a crush on all three of you!" James admitted with a smirk before continuing down the aisle.

"Do you now? Well, let me just tell ya'. Logie's a _way_ better kisser than _you_ would ever be," I smirked, knowing James _hates_ being compared.

"Oh, I'm sure Carlos is _100x_ times better," he smirked too, not giving up.

"I bet that Logan could destroy Carlos in a kissing competition," I laughed, nearing the vegetable aisle. "So you wanna bet, huh?" James grinned, challenging me.

"Definitely. But how do we compare them?" I asked, lifting a brow as we stopped in-front of the vegetables aisle.

"By kissing both of them," James suggested, picking up the cabbages, spring onions and a few other vegetables we were tasked to get.

"I mean, if they're up for it, I'm down too," I smirked with a lifted brow. I should be weirded out, talking about my lover, and someone else's lover, and putting them up to bets but…

For some reason, it doesn't really affect me? Like, if you were to ask me to kiss someone else, like Wayne, or someone else, I'd be disgusted.

But if you were to ask me to kiss either Logan, James or Carlos… I'd be down for it.

I don't know why.

"Well then, since you pretty much _kissed_ me earlier," I smirked walking behind James as he browsed through an entire shelf of spices.

Since nobody was around, and surprisingly, this hypermarket has no CCTV cameras…

I circled behind James, one hand wrapped around his abs, one hand squeezing his member _gently_ , all while my lips were near his ears. "You don't mind me doing _this_ , do ya'?" I whispered in a teasing-sexy voice.

After a while, I felt something hard in James' pants, I _knew_ he didn't mind it at all. "Not if you could _handle_ _the beast_ ," He winked.

 **~Logan's POV**

Both Carlos and I sneezed in unison, feeling as if someone's been talking about us.

"Right, all that's left is the poultry, since the other two will take care of the fish…" I tilted my head, examining the list I made for us.

"Hey Logie," Carlos smiled, his adorable, sparkling black eyes look into mine.

Carlos and I aren't really that different, height-wise, so I don't have to look up when I talk to him, unlike those two towering fucks.

"Promise me you won't get mad after I do this," Carlos grinned, making me lift an eyebrow.

Before I could ask what, his lips were smashed onto mine, pushing me back towards a square support of the building.

I had trouble adjusting to his kiss, since it was somewhat erratic, but I figured out the pattern and _man_ , is he a good kisser. Just like what I imagined.

Wait, what?

Carlos, just kissed me.

"C-Carlos?" I asked, my cheeks blushing red. "You're a good kisser," Carlos grinned childishly, as if whatever had just happened, didn't happen.

"I like you, Logie. Like, more than friends like. Kendall's lucky to have you," He smiled as we made our way to the meat section of the hypermarket.

"Why… did you kiss me?" I asked, somewhat curious, not even bothered by the fact that he had just kissed me.

I dunno, I've always liked the idea of being kissed by either Kendall, James or Carlos. If you ask anyone else but them to kiss me though, then _no thank you_.

"I… I dunno. I feel somewhat brave right now though, after… Y'know, giving _James_ a blowjob," He admitted, not even bothered.

Thank god nobody's around, and the guy in charge of the meat section is still far away.

"Huh," I hummed, moving off-track, pulling both the cart and Carlos to a more secluded aisle.

"Then I suppose, you don't mind me doing _this_ ," I smirked, my hands snaking it's way into Carlos' pants, cupping his sleeping member, which immediately woke up under my touch, all while I was kissing him hungrily.

I didn't feel the same fire I did when I kiss Kendall, but I could feel small sparks of fire here and there.

"You guessed it," Carlos returned, just as sexily. In fact, he thrust his member into my palm too!

"It's weird though. Aren't you… Weirded out?" I asked, as my hand came out.

"Actually… No?" Carlos wondered as well, not really sure what else to say.

"Though I do bet that James has a bigger dick than Kendall," He winked, continuing to push the cart.

"Wouldn't argue there," I shrugged, nearing the meat aisle. "Hi, yeah uh, I'd like to get…"

 **~After shopping, back at the bus… Still Logan's POV**

' _Hey you lots, I'm currently in a nearby spa getting my nails done, since they've been wrecked, I'll be back at around 9. You lots go ahead and eat first, I'll eat later,_ ' Was written on a note, attached to the door of the tour bus.

"Um… I guess Kelly's out?" Kendall question, carrying the grocery bags into the bus.

After we loaded everything into the fridges, the light was suddenly dimmed down.

I saw that Kendall was the one who dimmed down the light of the tour bus using one of the switches, but I didn't know why at the moment.

Suddenly, I was pushed down onto the beige leather couch, with James towering me. "Wha-" Carlos was also pushed down, instead, Kendall was towering _him_.

"What are you-" Before I could finish, my lips were engulfed by James'. I kissed back, trying to match up with his aggressiveness, which I did after a while.

Kendall's a soft, gentle kisser, Carlos' pattern is somewhat erratic, while James is full on 'I-will-eat-you' kiss. The type that makes you not want to stop.

Once James was done, he was smirking while towering over me.

"Guess we could say they're _both_ amazing kissers," James said while smirking. "Yeah," Kendall agreed, turning the lights back on.

"Wait a minute, did you guys bet on something?" Carlos lifted a brow, stealing all the words from my mouth with a big frown.

"You guys bet something on us about kissing, didn't you?" I stood up, lifting a brow, trying to be intimidating even though both of them were towering over me and Carlos.

I smirked, looking at Carlos, who nodded at me, as if knowing my plan. "No more kissing for you guys," I teased, walking away from them to prepare dinner, cuz' God knows if I keep playing, then we'd be fasting tonight.

"For a week!" Carlos added childishly, running away from them afterwards.

"What?!" Both towering men yelled in unison, big frowns taking over their faces. "C'mon Logie, you didn't mean that," Kendall frowned childishly, annoying the hell out of me for about an hour in the kitchen.

"I mean it, 100%" I grinned, finished dinner preparations. "Finally, _proper_ dinner," Carlos said, plopping down onto one of the chairs of the dining area.

"Well serves you right for using us for bets," I lifted a brow in mock disappointment. "C'mon Logie, _we're both sorryyy_ ," Kendall kept whining, along with James.

Seriously though, it's just a kiss! I'm sure they'd find other ways to annoy us with romantic antics.

Thinking that nothing had changed earlier, I was wrong.

Life is gonna be 200% more interesting.

 **Hey guys, I know you're wondering, why is James suddenly kissing Kendall and Logie?!**

 **Well, for starters, I've always supported KoGan and JarLos, but I've also read a few other fics which has JaGan, KenLos, CarGan and KaMes, and I've to say, they've all got chemistry!**

 **And so, this fic will have all those ships, but it'll still be focused around Kogan and Jarlos, even though there'll be a lot of kissing and…** ** _Other things_** **among them.**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: City Numero Dos**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Logieeeeeeeeee," I dragged out, shuffling to where Logan was before catching him in a side-cuddle position, on our couch. "What," He sighed, rolling his eyes. I don't know why but, I just can't leave Logan alone

I mean, I know boyfriends are supposed to give each other space, but… Eh, he's like magnet, honestly

"Right so, what's on the agenda today, leader-man?" James asked, crossing his arms. "We're close to reaching the 2supnd/sup to last city before reaching Minnesota, so… I guess we'll be touring around the 2supnd/sup to last city today," I shrugged, earning nods from my beloved bandmates

While everyone else was on the couch playing whatever game it was on Wii U, which I really didn't pay attention to since I was busy staring creepily at my _perfect_ boyfriend, I couldn't help but get a flashback from last night

 ** _~Flashback_**

 _"Are you sure about this?" I asked, a small frown tugging at my lips. James actually thought I was serious about who was the better kisser among Logie and Carlos. And so, the only way to test it out… Would be to kiss them. I'm supposed to kiss Carlos while he's supposed to kiss Logan_

 _If you asked me to kiss Carlos before this, I'd say heck no. Not because I'm actually against it, but because… I was scared he'd hate me afterwards_

 _Again, I don't mind if either James or Carlos kisses Logan, strangely enough. I dunno… I guess I just trust them enough to not do anything insanely stupid to him? We've practically been brothers for a long time… I trust them more than I trust my own family, honestly_

 _I wouldn't even mind if they took it to the next level, only after I did. No way in hell would I let them be Logie's first time_

 _Once we were done unloading all groceries, Carlos and Logan were, conveniently enough, standing near the couches, talking about stuff._

 _I nodded at James before turning down the dial of the light-switch, which also dimmed the lights around us. It was dark, but not span too dark. There was still enough light to see each other's faces, slightly_

 _I managed to grab Carlos and push him down onto the soft leather couches, while James did the same with Logie. Both of them looking somewhat confused and nervous_

 _With an intense gaze, I stared right into the eyes of my 'victim'_

 _Okay that's a harsh word_

 _Wasting no time, I dived down and captured Carlos' lips in a heated kiss, somewhat hard to adjust to his pattern since it was somewhat… random, but eventually, I lost. In fact, Carlos was able to overcome me and instead, had led the kiss, making me feel powerless and ridiculously turned on._

 _"What the hell… You're amazing…" I panted out, breaking from the kiss_

 _Logan has the ability to make you feel like a complete beast when kissing him, but Carlos… he becomes the beast. I felt like completely succumbing into him_

 _In the end, they both tied_

 _They're both amazing kissers_

 **~Present, Kendalls' POV**

"Stop staring at me you creep," Logan mocked with a small smile, and an eye-roll. I leaned forth for a kiss, but instead got pushed back

"No kissing for a week, remember?" He smirked, making me let out a soft whimper. "You can't be serious," I whined, lying on the couch with a huge frown

I can't go for a _week_ without kissing Logie!

"Hey, you're not the only one y'know," James frowned too as Logan took over his role, playing with his controller with Carlos.

"He didn't even _let_ me do anything _more_ than a cuddle," James whined too, lying next to me.

"Y'know," I smirked, a devilish idea popping into my head. My hand slowly made its way up his _muscular_ thigh in a somewhat seductive way, "Logan and Carlos aren't the _only_ ones who suits my taste," I winked, my hand now on top of his _obviously_ hard member.

Oh, aren't they now," James' voice husky and deep, telling me he was turned on.

Soon, I found myself on top of him, straddling the fucking life out of him in a deep, heated kiss.

 **~Carlos' POV**

"Seriously, are they freakin' kissing?" Logie asked as he beat me in one last round of Super Smash Brothers

I turned around briefly to see Kendall, straddling James, as they both kissed each other like hungry animals

"Yep," I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Wow. I can't believe we're dating a bunch of sex-crazed animals," Logan huffed, putting his controller on the coffee table.

I threw mine onto a couch nearby before lunging at Logan, dominating him on a different couch. "They're not the _only_ sex-crazed animal, y'know," I grinned, lowering my voice, again _trying_ to be sexy.

Which worked, since I could feel a hard thing poke my own hard _thing_.

I kissed him for about 5 minutes, _almost_ losing my own self-control, until the bus made an abrupt stop.

 **~Logan's POV**

I was _drowned_ in the ocean of pure pleasure, being dominated by Carlos. The way he kissed was just… Addicting.

Nowhere near as addicting as Kendall though.

"We're here!" Kelly yelled as the bus made an abrupt stop.

That alone had managed to rid the entire room of the whole sexual aura, which kinda saved me.

I knew that if we were to continue doing what we did, it would've been _way more_ than just kissing.

"Okay, we need to stop," I somehow managed to regain my self control. Being around even one of these guys just makes me wanna let them fuck me to another dimension…

"Agreed," Kendall smirked as he crawled off a _very_ messy James.

"I- need to use the bathroom," James said, making a mad dash into one of our bathrooms. "Same," Carlos also yelled, taking the one in our bedroom.

"You're not gonna…?" Kendall asked with a small smirk, "I'd be _more than happy_ to help, babe," Kendall winked, suggesting that we 'helped' each other.

"Uh, no," I rolled my eyes and stretched, not even bothering to hide the obvious large bulge in my pants. I mean, why even bother? Kendall's got his own bulge too.

"What? You said no _kissing_ , you didn't say no _dick action_ ," Kendall grinned cheekily. I shook my head before walking towards the fridge and taking a sip of water from the clean water dispenser.

I wasn't really convinced the water was _clean_ , until I saw that the water's boiled before cooled for drinking.

There, a few sips of water later, I'm fine. Kinda

"The hell is taking them so long?" Kendall, who also drank water, asked as we stood near the door. I shrugged, opening the door and leaving the tours bus and walking into a somewhat busy city.

"Can I _at least_ hold your hand?" Kendall asked, giving me one of the cutest pleading frown I've ever seen.

"Fine," I rolled my eye as an answer, connecting my hand with his.

It's just weird how our hands just fit _perfectly_ with each other…

"We're done," James excitedly say, getting off the bus while holding his significant other's hand.

"Okay so you guys go ahead and just tour around the town, look around while I get the tour bus serviced, in case some things broke. Be back here at around… 4 PM in the afternoon," Kelly informed us before driving away, leaving us in the middle of the city's busy plaza.

"Where to first?" I asked, looking around the skyscraper-filled city. Although the city itself was filled with skyscrapers, there were also a fair amount of greeneries around, decorating it perfectly.

"I guess we should get lunch," Kendall shrugged, looking around as well. "We could go to Dunkin Donuts?" He suggested, earning himself nods from me and James. "I'm kinda full," Carlos stated, making me feel curious.

"You haven't had breakfast yet?" I asked, crossing my arm.

"James' load was _more_ than enough," He winked, causing his taller boyfriend to blush furiously. "Hey," James nudged Carlos, with a small frown.

"How? You two went to different bathrooms," Kendall squinted at the two before leading us into the Dunkin Donuts he had pointed at earlier.

That makes it the 2nd time Carlos' had given James a blowjob…

Should I try too…? I mean, I don't know how…

I'm gonna ask him for tips later. And by him, I mean _Carlos_.

 **~Kendall's POV**

We enjoyed our tour around the city, visiting various landmarks, like beautiful parks, one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city, a somewhat haunted house…

We even went into a subway! Well, James and I did. Carlos took Logan to god knows where, but we all agreed to meet up in the plaza later.

" _More_ food?" James asked with a smirk, walking beside me.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what a subway _really_ looked like. You could get food if you want," I shrugged as we descended down the stairs and into a somewhat busy subway.

There were food stalls lining all the way down the tunnel, right till the end.

"Wow, this place smells amazing," James commented, shutting his eyes and taking in the smell of food around us. I have to admit, it does smell like a foodie's heaven

"I'm gonna go get food, meet you at the end of the tunnel in 20 minutes?" James suggested, and I nodded.

After watching him explore the stalls in awe, I decided to enter one of the Japanese restaurants, barred off from the rest of the tunnel with a somewhat Japanese-looking door.

I turned the knob and walked in, hearing a bell go off as I enter and closed the door.

As soon as I did, a horrible feeling came over me as I entered the dark looking Japanese restaurant. In-fact, the entire place was lit up with only red lighting. There were even a few dark corners here and there…

With a bad feeling, I thought to myself, ' _I've to get out of here'_.


	18. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: The Elementals**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

I need to get out of here.

"Welcome,"

I assumed that's what the red-haired, young, American-looking girl, said to me in Japanese. Something about her was… _Familiar_ , to say the least. Her entire hair was bright red, except for a thick streak of black on the side.

"S-Sorry, I got into the wrong restaurant," I quickly apologized, needing to get out of this… _Weird_ place as quickly as I could. Everything about this restaurant screamed 'Bad Magic' to me, even the girl!

And so, as quickly as I could, at the same time, feeling as if something was _pulling_ me, forcing me to stay, I forced myself to leave, opening the door and immediately running out…

 _Into a forest_.

"What the _fuck_ ," I breathed out, looking around the somewhat dense, and lush looking forest.

I began walking around, a million questions swimming in my head.

I tried to think of logical reasons for the questions, but nothing came out.

How the fuck did I get here? One second, I was in a subway, splitting up with James since he wanted to get food… Then I went into a scary Japanese restaurant… Now I'm here.

How?

After walking North, I think it was North anyway, for about 10 minutes, I came upon an odd-looking clearing.

Odd, to say the _least_.

My jaw dropped as I examined the clearing carefully.

It looked like four elements of nature was clashing!

There was some sort of straw hut in-the middle of the clearing. Behind the clearing was a an entire land of scorching mountains, with magma everywhere, fire burning ever _everywhere_ …

Then right next to it, almost as if there was a barrier separating all of it, was a land covered in pure, white snow. Winter trees, a huge mountain covered in snow…

Right next to it is the last I'm standing on, a somewhat dense and beautiful green _normal_ jungle. At least I _hope_ it's normal.

Right next to the jungle was just… an ocean. A vast, huge, open ocean, literally right there, with a sandy beach leading into it.

Imagine a box, with an X in the middle. The point where the X intercepts is where the hut is, while the lines of the X is the divider of the four lands.

That's what it looks like.

"What the _hell_ is this place?" I questioned, walking towards where the ice and forest meet, but not mix. Extending a hand forward, I immediately felt the cold, but by retreating my hand, I felt the normal temperature return.

Again, more questions are literally just popping up in my head.

What exactly is this land?! Everything looks bizarre!

Heck, it looks so bizarre… I don't see any living creatures around!

I decided to not waste time. I need to find a way out of this… _Elemental Dimension_ , and the first thing to do is by exploring the hut.

I'm surprised the hut isn't destroyed! There's literally a scorching land behind it, while next to it, snow couldn't piled up and caused a cave-in.

I immediately knew why, since as soon as I stepped in, I was awed. Again.

The inside of the straw hut is _at least_ 50x times bigger than what it looked like outside. Just like our tour bus, the living room, kitchen, dining room and some sort of reading area, was all in the same room, except much bigger.

There was a wall separating the single, but somewhat large bedroom, and the three bathrooms.

Why do they even need so many bathrooms? Based on what I saw in the bedroom, there's either two peoples here, or four.

In the middle of the room however, was some sort of pedestal, with a huge crystal dome around it.

I was right.

The entire land is practically some sort of box-like island, with barriers stopping the four elemental lands from colliding, and in the middle of the X shaped barrier is this hut I'm standing in.

Whoever did this is _insanely_ powerful in magic.

I've always believed in the existence of magic, actually.

Suddenly, a red dot appeared on the icy lands. " _Help_ …" A hoarse, tired, defeated voice rang out from the dome. My head perked up as suddenly, some sort of energy surged in me.

I need to help him.

I don't know who he is, but I _need_ to help him!

I quickly grabbed as many cold-clothing as I could and ran out, right into the icy land, immediately feeling the prickly coldness. If I had read the dome-map correctly, if I just run straight West of the hut, I should reach wherever the red dot is.

I also brought some sort of weird, kind of broken wooden bow, and a few red-tipped arrows, not knowing what they were.

I have _some_ skills in archery, since I took archery class while in high-school for like, a year before the class was canceled.

" _Help… Please…_ " The same voice cried out. "Where are you?!" I yelled out as the blizzard became stronger, almost blocking my view.

I looked around and saw that there was _someone_ there, almost covered in snow. Albeit his clothes being as white as the snow itself, I somehow still saw him.

"There you are," I said, running to where he is. I cleared all the snow off of him, and immediately took off my own jacket, and t-shirt, leaving me completely exposed to the elements.

"Wait… No…" He said as I covered him in my own clothes, feeling my own body-temperature dropping drastically.

"C'mon, we've to get out of here," I said, helping him up. The poor guy's skin was practically white! How long has he been here…?

As I began shivering madly, I helped drag him out of the snowy area, slowly.

' _I can't fuckin' fall here…_ ' I thought. Feeling determination burn in me, I sped up my steps as quickly I could. "W-Who a-are you…" The voice was hoarse, tired, and sleepy. I didn't answer him, since I needed to get out of there as quick as possible.

Then they came.

Some weird, snowy bear-like monsters.

"Hold on, don't die on me yet," I said, gently placing him on a spot not as covered with snow as the rest, seeing the barrier between ice-land and forest-land.

I readied my bow, shooting out the red-tipped arrow, which actually turned into fire arrows after being fired.

 _"_ _Wow,_ " I gasped, watching it pierce straight through the icy-monsters, the fire burning brightly until it hit a tree, which it set fire to before disappearing.

After shooting about 5 more arrows, clearing away the creatures around us, I grabbed the stranger again, dragging him towards the forestry-land. The closer I got, the less conscious I was. The cold was actually getting to me, as I lost consciousness.

With my remaining willpower, I quickened my steps. Finally, with my last few bits of strength left… Well, at least the few bits I haven't lost to the cold yet, I made a lunge to the forest area, losing consciousness for about 3 minutes.

I felt my body temperature return to normal as the forest-sun shone down upon me. As I continued panting, I glanced at the stranger I just saved.

"No, don't die on me yet," I pleaded. I did the best I could, giving him CPR, even mouth to mouth!

He looked so weak… So thin and pale…

In-fact, he was covered in so much facial hair, I couldn't make out who he was!

"Don't die, please," I pleaded, holding his hand tightly. I felt like I've lost him, until he squeezed my hand as well.

"Kendall…?" He asked, opening his tired, red eyes.

I still couldn't recognize who he was, but I'm glad he's alive.

Wait, did he just call my name?

"Who… Who are you?" I asked, despite knowing I shouldn't be asking this to someone who's on the brink of death.

Before he answered me, he became unconscious again.

I decided to take him to the hut, bringing him into the bedroom once he wasn't covered in so much snow.

I realized that he was also injured in many places, mostly covered in claw-marks. I'm assuming the claw marks were from those monsters… But why was he there in the first place?

What were those monsters?

Seriously, where am I?!

I let him rest on the bed peacefully, after stripping him of any heavy clothing.

As I took a short break on their leaf couch, which was rather comfy, another red dot appeared on the map.

This time, it was on the scorching lands.

It didn't whisper help, like this guy did, but instead, the way the dot kept running around, in a frazzled pattern, told me he needed help.

I threw away the broken bow and replaced it with another, somewhat broken looking one as well, before taking a few arrows tipped with some sort of glassy-blue metal.

"Don't go anywhere, alright?" I told the guy who was sleeping on the bed, not that he'd hear me anyways.

This time, I kept running North, into the flaming lands, dressed in what I wore when I came here. Except I only had a pair of my dark green shorts and my sandals, since I took off my shirt earlier, which is now drying in the house.

Even with this little clothing, this place is ridiculously hot!

I ran pretty far into the scorching land, until I began hearing metal clanking. It sounded like a sword fight. Like, the medieval board sword fight during a war.

I ran even further, until I came across a somewhat tall man, dressed in some sort of broken blue armor, fighting against these weird, tailed demons.

I decided to help the blue-armored hero, surrounded by the demons, by shooting one of the crystal-blue tipped arrow, watching as a _huge_ ice-crystal-cluster burst out of the ground, piercing all the demons.

"Wha-" The person whirled around and saw me, waving in the distance. He ran towards me, his face also covered in facial hair. "C'mon, let's get out of here," I said, leading him towards the barrier where the ocean and this flaming land met.

"K-Kendall… You're alive…?" he asked before collapsing, his voice also tired.

"Crap," I said, trying to pick him up, only to fail.

I decided to strip him of his armor, except for this weird ring, which I kept on him. I also kept the ring on the other guy, in case it might be important to them.

Maybe it's an engagement ring? Who knows.

"Right, let's-" Before I could leave with him, a gigantic, flaming giant came out of nowhere, _almost_ hitting us.

With a few more arrows, I made ice-clusters burst out of the ground, killing the giant and distracting the other demons around us.

I began regretting wearing thin-bottomed sandals into the flaming lands, since it's actually beginning to burn my sole. "W-What are you doing…?" The man asked, his voice somewhat familiar, as I continued carrying him, nearing the sandy area.

"Saving you," I answered shortly, just in time to step over from burny-land to the sandy area, able to escape the scorching flames. "Right, let's get you to the hut," I sighed, carrying _another_ man to the hut, though this one is somewhat heavier.

I'll save these two, _then_ find a way out.

Maybe they know how to leave this place?

I mean, I couldn't left through the same door, had it not disappeared on me!

"Right, there you go." I smiled, putting him down right next to the guy I found in the land of snow.

"Thank… You…" He managed to whisper out before falling asleep as well.

Who are these peoples? If I'm guessing correctly, there're two more peoples I'm supposed to save. Since these beds look big enough for four peoples.

As if on cue, a third red rod appeared on the map, except this time, it was under the sea. I took off all of my clothes, except for my dark green boxers, threw it aside temporarily.

I also picked up a third bow, one of the last few, along with a white arrow and a few yellow tipped ones, and a knife. In case I need to fight, hand to knife.

"Alright underwater-land, here I come," I took a deep breath before jumping into the ocean, swimming East to where the dot was.

I immediately spotted the poor guy. Spotting him was much easier than the last two, since the ocean was _seriously_ open and empty.

Seriously empty.

Except for a huge bunch of vines, which was strangling this poor guy. I swam upwards and took a _deep_ breath before going back down, swimming as close as I could to where the vines were.

"Don't you freakin drown yet," I frowned, using my knife to cut all the vines and free him, for a few seconds, until the vines came for _me_.

I used the white tipped arrow, with a rope tied around it. I used the rope and tied it around the guy I just freed, shooting it out of the waters afterwards.

Why didn't I just tie it around me and the guy? Simple.

If I did, the arrow wouldn't be able to fly, since the vines were practically holding onto my feet by the time I fired it.

Watching the arrow glow white before zooming out of the ocean, saving the guy, I smiled as the vines slowly dragged me down.

I didn't honestly think I'd die this way, in a some weird place, with things not even Logie could explain…

At least I achieved my dreams y'know.

Found my true love, kissed the damn life out of him, kissed James and Carlos, did somewhat sexual stuff with my loved ones and… Saving lives.

As I slowly descended, with my now-broken boy, I decided to shoot one last arrow. The light-yellow tipped arrows I took, I shot all of them down to the bottom of the vines.

I watched as bright yellow lightning soon shot out, zapping all the seaweed-vines into oblivion, searing them completely.

Soon, darkness slowly took over as I lost oxygen, seeing their faces one last time before completely blacking out.

 **~About 10 minutes later…**

I felt some weird force push me, somehow regaining consciousness, even though I'm at the bottom of the ocean of this weird dimension.

When I open my eyes, I saw myself being incased in some sort of solid _bubble_ , supplying me with oxygen while also carrying me upwards.

I looked around and so nothing. There were no oxygen-producing corals, no bubble corals... No nothing.

I let my body slowly get carried upwards, out of the sea, as I try to clear my head, hoping to find the answers as to why I'm even here.

I _know_ I'm not dreaming, cuz' I felt pain from almost freezing to death, from my feeth burning, and almost drowning.

As soon as I got out of the water, the bubble somehow changed direction. It brought me close to the shore, where the three guys I had saved, looking somewhat ripped as hell, were standing on.

The one wearing a white robe in the middle of a blizzard was actually moving his palm in a spiral motion, while it glowed a white light.

As I slowly descended down to the sandy beach, I notice that these three are not only ripped, they're also ridiculously hairy.

Like, up to a point where they look like Bigfoot Jr.

"Kendall!" The shortest out of the three cried, leaping up and hugging me tight. Their voices still sound tired, but this time, it's not as hoarse as it did earlier.

"Ummm… Hi… Do I uh… Know you guys?" I asked rather awkwardly, hugging back the hairy fella'.

"I-I-It's us! Carlos, Logie and James!" The guy hugging me cried, his eyes staring deep into my.

Wait… What?

Oh… That's right! The deeper I stared into Carlos' eyes, the more I realized that it _is_ him!

"How did you guys get so much facial hair so quickly? And… What were you guys doing?! You could've _died_!"

"Carlos… That's not really…" Logan said in a sad voice, putting his hand on Carlos' shoulder. Carlos hugged me tighter, "I know but… It's still nice to hug him. I miss Kindle, Logie," Carlos replied, his voice tone told me that he _really_ missed… Me?

What does he mean? We literally just saw each other like, 40 minutes ago. Heck, we even had donuts for lunch!

"You must be confused," James smiled, though it's kind of hard to make out under all that facial hair.

I'm assuming this… Weird place, doesn't have that much scientific technologies. Which is obvious since these guys look like they've never heard of 'shaving', which means they've never seen an electric shaver.

Unless they chose not to…

As they led me into the hut, with Carlos' hairy hands holding mine. It felt somewhat weird that Carlos is holding my hand instead of Logan, and it's a hairy hand, but I tried to adjust myself as much as I could.

"Let me explain," Logan stood near the weird dome-pedestal. I followed Carlos there, watching Logan do his whole magical stuff.

I'm 100% these are _not_ my bandmates. I mean, they're still Logie, Carlitos and James, but… They're not _my_ Logie, Carlitos and James.

"As you can see, this entire world is divided into four elements, Fire, Nature, Ice and Water. This dimension is actually the 3rd dimension, one of the 4 dimensions keeping the core-dimension stable. This dimension, the Elementalists, serves to keep the elements of nature, of your Earth, balance. Otherwise, one might get stronger, which is a bad thing, and one might get weaker, which is _also_ bad." Logan paused as he explained, his hand doing some random motion while holding the dome.

I watched as the entire land disappeared, replaced by a void, which then had these colorful bubbles around it, forming some sort of spiral. In the middle was a large, white bubble.

"That white bubble is where _you_ came from," Logan explained zooming in. Indeed, I do see Earth there…

"The second dimension, the Fairy Tales, is where good and bad is balanced. If that dimension didn't exist, your planet would be _barren_ , since there would be war 24/7. The third dimension, is where you are, currently. The fourth, is the shadow realm, where the Shadow Guardians keep all the demonic, deformed monsters in bay. Finally, the fifth dimension, the Dream Guardians make sure to keep it balanced, so that evil energy doesn't get generated from _pure_ nightmares," Logan finally stopped.

I stared at the whole spiral thing for a bit, seeing how the first 5 bubble, including Earth's, was bigger than the rest.

"What about the rest of them? Do they have guardians too? And is that what you guys are? Even… me?" I asked, my head still swimming in at least a trillion more questions.

"Yep. Each dimension has at least, and at most, 4 guardians. Even though they're not as hugely important as us, they still exist for their own reasons. That's right, we're also guardians. We're the Elementalists," Carlos answered proudly.

James pointed at the thin white strings that connected all the bubbles, "See that? If even one of the aspects of Earth becomes seriously imbalanced, the rest of the dimensions would all fall. Immediately," he explained in a serious tone, telling me just how serious their works were.

I'm assuming to keep the elements balanced, these guys are supposed to keep those weird monsters at bay. If even _one_ of them breaches the barriers and wrecked one side, it would be bad.

"You, on the other hand are _not_ a Guardian," James answered my last question, sending my mind into an even more confused state.

What?

"What he means is, you're not an Elementalist. _Our_ Kendall was an elementalist. You're from the _Living Dimension_ ," Logan explained, pointing at the large white bubble one last time, before it disappeared and returned to the normal 3D map in the dome.

"So… What happened to your Kendall…" I asked, somewhat curious.

"He disappeared," Carlos answered with a big frown, his eyes tearing up.

"We were supposed to investigate the imbalance in the forest, but got split up by some _weird_ magic… One that even I couldn't counter," Logan sighed, shaking his head.

"We found the source of the imbalance, but we came out of the forest… He was missing," James looked down. Soon, all three of them were down, staring at their wooden floor sadly.

"He could still be alive, y'know?" I asked, lifting a brow.

Is that why I found them all in those states? Have they been looking for Elemental-me?

"We've been searching for him for so long… We reached the end of the forest area, and found nothing… So we figured, we could split up and search in the different areas but…" James sighed, shaking his head.

"Without Kendall here, we're lost. He's the leader of our group… And practically Carlos' soul mate. Without him, we feel like our power's been taken. Also, none of us are good at making plans, so there's that," Logan shrugged before he set down the glass sphere that was flying around him the entire time.

"Right, well, before we go look for him again, you guys need to clean up. You need to _shave,_ " I sighed, seeing curious looks from them.

"We're gonna look for him _again_?" Logan asked, his eyes telling me he was somewhat excited. "Yeah, who knows, I might be able to find myself," I chuckled. Never in a million years have I thought I'd say that, _literally_ too.

I'm gonna go look for myself in the forest!

"What's a 'shave'?" Carlos asked, tilting his head adorably.

"I'd explain it to you, but I don't have the equipment I need," I frowned, only then had I realized we were all practically naked.

I look like a stickman compared to these ripped, hairy big foots.

"M-Maybe we do? Random things from the Living Dimension pop up here now and then. We don't know how to use most of them," Logan shrugged, leading me to one of the locked rooms.

Inside, there were stacks upon stacks of boxes, all of them labeled.

' _Aha_ ,' I said, spotting a box labeled 'pointy things'.

While searching through the box, I couldn't help but wonder… Who gave these guys names? Who taught them how to write…? Where did they come from? Surely if they know their own names, and they know how to write, they must've learned it from someone, somewhere.

"A shaver!" I exclaimed happily, looking around for one more thing.

"Weird metal cylinders?" I lifted a brow and smirked at Logan. "You labeled them," He rolled his eyes, shaking his head afterwards.

"Oh," I answered, my cheeks slightly red in embarrassment.

Pulling out the box, I spotted tons of spray cans. Most of them being graffiti cans, but I did find a few shaving creams inside. Good quality ones too!

"Right," I said, taking both things out and bringing them into the bathroom.

"Okay so, Logie, I'm assuming you can generate electricity?" I asked, lifting a brow as I stood inside the bathroom.

"You mean this?" He asked in reply, his hand having electric bolts jumping from one finger to another.

I nodded, "Yeah, can you generate electricity near the small metal thingies? Just weak electricity, if it's too strong, this thing could explode," I explained, seeing him nod.

As soon as he did, his hand glowed a yellow light. I turn on the shaver to a regular speed, making sure to set it to the number '0' before turning it on. Seeing it buzz and let out a 'Bzzz' noise, I smiled in satisfaction.

"So, who's gonna be first?" I asked, grinning at them.

Seeing nobody speak up, since they look _terrified_ , James decided to be the brave man. "I'll be first," He said, stepping into the bathroom.

"Right so, don't move too much, and strip." I chuckled, seeing him take off _everything_.

Jesus Christ, even his poor _friend_ down there is covered in hair!

"Stay still," I said turning on the shaver and grabbing his arm, slowly working my way down his forearm, and his _perfect_ biceps.

"Wow…" He gasped, as if seeing his skin for the first time after 10 years.

Yeah, that's how thick their body hair was.

"Right, now for the other arm." I said, smiling as I finished up. His skin was somewhat tan, exactly like James' from my dimension, except brighter. "This… I… I haven't seen my arm like this for _years_ ," James said, almost as if discovering himself for the first time again.

"Right," I said, cleaning the tip of the razors before continuing. "Now, hold your hand up," I instructed lifting his arm so I could shave the under-side of his arm, the proceeded to shave his torso, and taking my time to go around his abs and chest slowly, so I don't hurt him.

Finally, I finished shaving his top half by shaving all the hair off of his back, and styling his hair to how James from my dimension looked like.

"Someone's blushing," Carlos sang out, teasing a _really_ red Logie.

I smiled, seeing how Logan blushed at who I assume is his soul mate.

I guess every dimension is different?

In this one, Carlos is in love with me, and Logan is in love with James. I don't mind though, in-fact, I think it's cute.

"Wow…" once again, James gasped, staring at himself in the mirror. "You, my friend, look _seriously handsome_ ," I commented with a wink, seeing him blush.

"A-Are you gonna… Uh…" He awkwardly asked, looking down with red cheeks. "I _have_ to," I rolled my eyes, kneeling down, my face inches away from his dick.

Before I got turned on, well, more than I already have, I turned walked around and looked at his hairy butt instead, which was an even bigger mistake.

His butt is just as much of a turn on as his dick was. "Do you mind if I… Uh…" I awkwardly asked, looking at his perfect ass.

"Do what you have to," He replied, though I could tell he was blushing furiously.

And so, I grabbed his ass on purpose.

" _Shit_ ," He moaned quietly, though I could hear it.

With a smirk, I made my way around his perfectly square ass, shaving off all the hair, then made my way down his thigh, and his calves.

"One last area," I gulped, staring right at his dick.

James nodded before looking away in embarrassment.

I began by shaving the top bit of his pubes, only to realize that to finish, I'm gonna have to lift his dick up.

As soon as I touched it though, he was turned on. Literally, it just sprang up.

Both of us blushed furiously red, and I could feel my own dick literally just throbbing in pain, since I was still wearing underwear.

I ignored it and continued to shave the rest of his pubes. Soon, I was looking at the perfectly shaved James Diamond, exactly like the one in my dimension.

With his dick proudly swaying in the air, turned the hell on, he walked out of the bathroom. I watched as Logie snapped his fingers, causing all the hair on the floor to disappear.

"Why didn't you just do that to his body hair?" I asked, lifting a brow at him. He couldn't just made all of James' body hair disappear?

"I could, if I wanted to erase him out of existence too," Logan rolled his eyes as Carlos quickly stepped in, "I'm next!" He exclaimed, stripping off all his clothes. I decided to take off my own boxers, seeing how they're all basically comfortable enough to be naked with each other.

"C-Can you get rid of my head-hair, completely?" He asked, tilting his head. I smiled, "I'll cut your hair but not _all_ of it," I answered, changing the settings to number 2. Once I was done with his head, I proceeded to shave the rest of his body hair, being just as careful as I did with James, except I had to kneel the entire time.

Once again, I grabbed Carlos' perfectly round ass, giving him a wink when he peeked around. "K-Kendall," He practically moaned out when I made magic with my fingers. Usually I'd do this with Logan, but seeing how Carlos' is my partner in this dimension, and how Carlos hasn't seen _his_ Kendall in a long time, I decided to do it on him instead.

Once I was done with his legs, and his ass, I proceeded to move onto his dick.

I've never seen James' and Carlos' dick when they're hard, so seeing James' literally spring up like that was a huge turn-on, _and_ pure horror.

If this James and my James had the same dick size, then Carlos in my world is gonna be in an entirely different dimension once they fuck each other for the first time.

To my pure horror, _again_ , Carlos' dick is _huge_. I feel betrayed.

I'm pretty sure out of all four of us, I've the shortest dick.

"Well, you're done," I smiled, ignoring both of our turn-ons, since they didn't really mind their own either.

"Right, I'm last," Logan stepped into my shaving office, his hand still glowing yellow.

"Can I uh… Can I try?" James asked, shyly coming into the bathroom. I handed him the shaver, seeing him turn it on by himself, I knew he learned quite a lot from watching.

"Just be careful, specially around his abs and chest area," I said, seeing him nod.

I watched in awe as James carefully shaved every bit of Logan, even doing his hair like his own, as if Logan was some sort of porcelain doll.

I smiled, once he was done.

"You look… _beautiful_ ," James breathed out, showing just how in-love he was with Logie.

"Hey uh… Kindle… Do you know how to solve this problem? I mean, seeing how you guys are way more advanced that we are…" Carlos asked awkwardly, pointing at the huge throbbing dick.

Oh… That's right, they've never had anyone here around to teach them all these… _things_.

"Well then, love… Be prepared to have your world flipped," I smiled, the other two following us into the living room.

"Right, sight down on the couch, with your legs spread out." I instructed with a smirk. I'm not gonna blow him, no. I've never even blown Logie! I'll only teach him the basics, some _hand action_.

The other two soon followed up. "Before we do, actually… Do you guys know how to _kiss_?" I asked, lifting my brow.

All three of them shook their heads.

"Well, _watch and learn_ ," I grinned, straddling Carlos, making sure his dick brushed between my ass. I attacked his lips hungrily, seeing how he could hardly catch up, before he actually caught up.

I opened my eyes for a quick peek, seeing him shut his eyes in pleasure as we both kissed _heatedly_. He's not as good as the Carlos in my dimension, but with a bit of training with his own Kendall, he'll get there.

Speaking off… The me of this dimension is gonna have a _blast_ when we find him. I _know_ he's alive, I can feel it, we just have to find him.

"K-Kendall…" Carlos moaned out as I began grinding on him. Pretty sure he feels like _heaven_ right now, since this is literally his first time.

When I sat on the couch, I watched as Logan was hungrily, and sloppily, kissing James, who was literally drowned in an ocean of pleasure. Once I was done kissing Carlos, he came.

Seriously?

"H-Holy s-shit, what w-was that…?" He asked as the white substance dribbled out.

So he's a dribbler.

"That, my love, is what we call, an _orgasm_ ," I smirked, seeing him still hard. My hand soon wrapped itself around Carlos' still throbbing dick, slowly pumping it. "K-K-Kendall!" Carlos cried out in pleasure, arching his body upwards. "No, no. Calm down, baby. Savor it, try to hold it in as much as you can," I said, seeing a tear escape from his eye as his lips curled up into a smile.

One hand was stroking his dick, one hand did mine. I saw Logan and James doing the same across us.

They must _really_ be loving this though, seeing how they're having getting so much pleasure, they're practically crying.

"K-Kendall…" Carlos kept moaning. Soon, his hand replaced mine, stroking _my_ dick instead.

"I-I s-should return the f-favor…" He smiled adorably. Usually I'd smile at how adorable he was, but his time, I was fucking turned on. I just wanted to fuck him right there, make sure he was protected but… I can't do that.

I'd like my first time to be with _my_ Logie, thank you.

"J-Jesus, Carlos," I moaned out. Logan's _ridiculously amazing_ at giving a handjob, but damn… This is a whole world of different!

Probably because it's someone else.

"Are you close, love?" I asked, stroking his dick, seeing pre-cum dribbling out slowly. He nodded, smiling adorably at me. "Me too," I said, leaning forward to kiss him.

Soon, I lost my pumping pattern, too busy kissing the fuck out of him.

"Kendall!" Carlos cried after we kissed, ropes after ropes of the thick white substance shot out, covering quite a lot of his legs.

Soon after, I came too, but instead, I had Logan in my mind.

I can't wait to get back.

Once we were done with our make-out sessions, I taught them hwo to clean up, and what it really was.

"Wow… So…" James stared at Logie, "If I… If I had sex with him, that means… I've taken his virginity?" James asked innocently. I smiled, remembering that I told them that virginity is super important, and irreplaceable.

"I'd rather have it taken by you, than anyone else. Not that there's anyone around, anyways," Logan smiled leaning forth for a kiss.

Logan decided to cook for us using the meat they got from hunting, and a few spices even I have never heard of, after scourging the forests with the other two.

"So… You guys don't sleep at night?" I asked, lifting a brow. They shook their heads, "Actually, we only sleep once a week, on Wednesday. Wednesdays are what we call 'Peaceful nights' since the monsters don't usually try to breach the barriers," Logan explained as he cleaned up.

Apparently, this house was already here when they were sent here as babies. They practically learned everything themselves, even fighting! Though they don't really recall where they learned how to speak, read or even write in English.

"Okay so… Why not just take turns keeping watch?" I asked, lifting a brow.

"Do what now?" Carlos asked, tilting his head adorably.

"Take turns. Y'know, Carlos could stay up and watch while you two sleep, then maybe around 3 AM, James could replace him. At least you guys get a little bit of sleep?" I wondered, pointing out the huge eye bags under their eyes.

"What's '3 AM?'" Logan asked curiously.

Seriously, they don't have clocks here? Oh wait, they don't.

I managed to fish out like, a somewhat medium-sized clock and a few rechargeable batteries from their storage, after asking Logan to charge up the batteries, I fished my phone out of my pocket, surprised it hasn't exploded yet.

"Woah… What is _that_ ," Logan pointed at the glowing box thing I was holding. "It's a phone, I'm not sure if you guys would even use this. It's just a distraction, really," I explained, seeing them nod.

"So why use it?" James asked as Logan charged up the batteries, like I asked him. "Because it helps us escape from the cruelty of life, sometimes." I said simply, seeing them nod in understanding.

"Right so look here. When the shortest arm points to this number, that means it's starting to turn day time. It's when the sun starts to rise, and everything becomes bright and stuff, don't ask how." I taught them, not bothering to teach them about how Earth spins around the sun, instead of the sun being some big burning thing that's actually sleeping in the mountains.

"Okay, so when does the sun _set_?" Logie asked, examining the clock.

"The sun set when the clock turns to 5, again." I answered, earning nods from them.

I decided to teach them how to read a clock. What the longest arm means, the middle arm, what time of the day is the hottest and so forth.

In fact, the entire night, I just taught them how to use most of the stuff they've found!

Things like how to use a lighter, a toaster, how they could make _bread_ … Somehow, Logan's magic allows him to speed up time for a certain object. Only for objects though, he can't actually speed up time for everything.

Which means, it only took seconds for the bread to rise!

They even found stoves and all that, which I proudly taught them how to use, even though I couldn't cook.

Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, they were actually cooking using the cave-men's style. A contained bonfire roasting meat above it.

It's time for an upgrade. By the time the clock strike 3 AM, they were all fast asleep. I decided to be the first to stand watch, since they need _way_ more rest than I do.

Apparently they've been out there searching for 2 days. Carlos had the ability to swim fast, and hold his breath for a long time, but when he encountered those monstrous seaweeds, he couldn't fight back, since he's more of a defender.

Thank god the dot had appeared.

Actually, thank _god_ I came here! If not, they'd all be dead, and the Elemental Balance would've tipped.

I decided to fix the last bow in the rack, hoping that we'd find Elemental-me in the forest tomorrow.

I was also running out of arrows.

I could literally count the last few arrows in my quiver!

3 red ones, 1 pink arrow, 1 black arrow and 1 green arrow.

Hearing a loud roar, I immediately came out, after checking whether they were asleep or not.

Turns out, they were! That's why they only sleep on Wednesdays… These peoples are seriously deep sleepers. The ground was practically shaking, since that's how _loud_ that roar was, but somehow, they're still sleeping!

"Right, show yourself, _monster_." I said. I shot the pink arrow, hoping it would go something to help me see the monster… And to my _delight_ , it did!

I watched as the pink arrow began flying around erratically, before actually piercing the monster, leaving the arrow head glowing pink while stuck in the monster, showing me just where it was.

I _need_ to learn how to make these magic arrows from Elemental-me! Out of the blue, I was sent flying towards the house, my back hitting the ridiculously strong walls of the grass hut.

"Kendall!" Carlos ran out, looking around in a panicky state.

"Shit, the _night hunter_ ," He cursed, summoning his shield by chanting "Kaló" loudly.

"How do I…" I gasped, seeing how he had easily summon a shield, while I had to deal with broken bows.

"You don't have a ring, do you?" James asked as he ran out, also yelling "Kaló", before charging into the battlefield.

"Where is it?!" Carlos yelled, looking around.

"There! My pink arrow marked it," I yelled pointing at a glowing pink thing floating in the forest.

"Guess our sleep won't last long, huh." Logan frowned, summoning his crystal shield, without saying anything.

"You're staying with me Kendall, we're both back-line fighters," Logan stated, using his spells to help boost the powers of the two front-liners.

"Wait…" I said, shutting my eyes.

I could _hear_ it…

"Wait, stop! Don't hurt the creature," I yelled, running forth. "Get out of the way, Kendall!" Carlos tried to stop me, pushing me back, but I kept running forth.

Once again, the creature let out a roar loud enough to push me back, but not as far this time.

"Kendall!" James and Logan yelled together as I kept walking forth.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I said, in a calm tone.

As I walked forth, the creature's body slowly became more and more visible.

I reached out, hearing a low, menacing growl. Part of me told me to run away and let the front-liners fight, but another part of me told me to keep moving forth.

"Hey, hey. _Calm down_ , I'm here to help," I whispered, seeing the pink arrow tip slowly go move backwards.

I reached out again, and this time, my hand touched a something soft and furry.

As soon as I touched it, the creature's invisible body became visible, revealing a bright red, large and furry creature, with dog-like yellow eyes, green stripes here and there on it's belly.

It's actually pretty cute?

"I'm not here to hurt you, alright?" I said, putting my bow down on the ground, along with my quiver.

"Who's a good boy?" I asked, treating the large fur-ball like a giant _dog_ , by scratching it's chin.

To my surprise, it worked! The creature literally began scratch with its hind leg.

"Y-You… tamed it?" Logan asked, nearing us. The creature began acting like a gigantic dog, turning itself upside down asking for a belly rub. I obliged happily, giving it a belly rub, causing it to stick out it's tongue.

"Wow… We've never _seen_ a night hunter before…? It's cute," Carlos commented, scratching its chin. With its wagging, hard enough to create light tremors, Logan began healing it slowly. Firstly, by extracting the tipped arrow head, then by healing it's large, open scars.

"Who couldn't hurt these creatures? We've never even _seen_ one before! We're usually pwned by them but…" Logan wondered, as he finished healing, while James fed it fish, with Carlos adorably playing with it.

"I… I heard it. I heard this guy, crying in pain," I stated, seeing Logan's eyes widen. "That's what those voices were! You're a beast tamer, Kendall!" Logan excitedly cried, almost as if he had just made a huge discovery.

"Carlos has the ability to swim and hold his breath for long, James has the ability to create tremors, I can boost peoples' strength, speed, heal them and so… And you've the ability to hear the voices of nature!" Logan cheered, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

Have they always twinkled like that? Huh. I need to stare at my Logie more when I get back.

"C'mon boy, let's go," Carlos said in a cheerful manner, with James following him, both of them led the fully healed, and completely-tamed night hunter back to the hut.

I guess elemental-me never figured out that he was a beast tamer?

"Um… You go back first. There's something I wanna check here," I told Logie, who had been waiting for me. "Take this, at least it won't be so dark," Logan said, handing me some sort of crystal ball.

" _Lux_ " Logan whispered, causing the ball to glow brightly, providing light for me as it flew around me in a circular orbit.

"What… is this…" I neared a large cluster of green crystal, inside containing… Me?

"Elemental Kendall…?" I whispered, touching the ice-cold green crystal cluster, containing me inside, who was obviously _sleeping_.

That's a bit selfish!

Seriously, everyone almost _died_ to look for me, but instead he's _sleeping_ in here?

"I'm not sleeping," A voice whispered to me. _My voice._

"Then what are you doing!? They almost died looking for _you_!" I yelled, pretty angrily.

"This is what happens to us when we get close to dying. The others don't know yet. They were _almost_ encased by this same crystal, until you saved them. I guess… I can only thank you. If it weren't for you, the balance of this dimension would be thrown off, since none of us would be there…" The same voice whispered.

I watched from outside as Elemental me slept in the crystal, his chest rising and falling, his bow suddenly glowing…

Wait, what?

"Take this," The voice told me, as the bow disappeared, replaced by a metallic green ring in my hand. "The ring…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll get a new one when I wake up," The voice told me.

"I… I'm sorry but I really can't stay…" I said in a sad voice. "T-that's fine. You've pretty much helped the others now… The only way out is through the same place you came in from. Oh and can you do one more thing for me…" The voice told me, the tone it used also told me that it was happy.

"Sure," I shrugged, seeing the sun slowly rise.

Wait, it was literally 3 AM minutes ago?

"Tell them I'm fine, alright? Tell them that in about 2 more days, I'll come back. The healing process depends on how hurt you were before crystallized… I was hurt badly. And don't worry, healing crystals are invincible. Oh but, can you leave out seeing me here? Don't tell them where I'll be coming from. I'll explain once I go back, I wanna surprise them." Elemental Kendall told me. With a head-shake and a sigh, I walked away from the site.

It's just like me, surprising my friends after days of disappearance.

And so, with a small smile, and a somewhat lifted heart, I went back to the hut.

I returned the somewhat broken bow, all the arrows I took, and wore my normal clothes. The ones I wore when I came here.

"So… You're really going back?" Logan asked with a small smile as he and James held hands.

"Yep. Don't worry, your Kendall will come back in like, a few more days. I know because he _told_ me," I winked at Carlos, seeing his face brighten up 100x times.

"Thank you!" He cried, hugging me tightly.

"Let us accompany you then," James said with a big smile, leading me to the center of the forest.

"This is where stuff usually pops up so…" Logan said, scratching his head, "Oh, there's the door," He grinned, pointing at the same Japanese-looking door.

"You guys sure you don't wanna come visit?" I asked as I opened the door, stepping through. I felt myself slowly get dragged by some force, into the void.

"Don't worry," Carlos and James said with big smiles.

"There'll be a day when all the dimensions collide, that's when we'll meet again," Logan winked. Those were the last words I heard from him before once again, everything went dark.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in the doorway of the same Japanese restaurant, except this time, it was far more friendly, vibrant and full.

Instead of just a single person in the restaurant, there were lots of peoples.

"Welcome," A kind looking old lady greeted me as I walked towards the counter.

"Good Afternoon. I'd like to get sushi for takeout, can I?" I asked with a smile, taking the menu the lady had handed me. "Of course, just pick one of these sets. Or more," She smiled.

Looks like time hasn't passed at all since I left this place.

As I walked out with sushi takeout in one hand, I couldn't help but wonder… What was that place? I couldn't have been dreaming, since everything felt _real_.

Was that place real at all? Who was that red-haired girl? I'm sure she's the one who sent me there but… Why?

One of my questions was answered, when I rummaged through my pockets and felt it.

Taking it out, the same metallic green ring was in my hand. It had the letter 'K' engraved on it.

I smiled, stuffing the ring back into my pocket.

I can't wait to be able to see them again! I'm sure that they'll have more stories to tell me than I do to them, since I've taught them the basics of using technology…

Who knows? Maybe by the time the 'day' arrives, they might've figured out how to generate electricity without depending on Elemental-Logie!

For now, I'm gonna keep my interesting adventure to myself.

There'll be a time and a place to tell them.

"That's a lot of food," I raised a brow, meeting up with James in the city's Plaza, like where we agreed to.

"That's it?" James smirked, pointing at the little bag of sushi takeout.

Before I could reply, Carlos and Logie walked towards us, each holding different bags. Carlos looks like he's also carrying food bags, while Logie looks like he did some clothes shopping.

"Kindle!" Logie yelled adorably, running towards me and jumping up onto me, planting an electrifying kiss on my lips afterwards.

"Missed you," He smiled, letting go of me after.

"Missed you too," I grinned back, glad to be able to return to my real partner.

"Right so… 1 more city before we reach Minnesota," Logan said as we ate our lunch, now practically _dinner_ , on the tour bus.

"Yeah, can't wait to perform on stage!" Carlos excitedly cheered, finish the last bits of his dinner portion.

I can't wait to perform on-stage either. Maybe afterwards I'll tell them about my adventure.

Boy will it be eye-opening.


	19. Chapter 165

_**Chapter 16.5: Teach Me**_

 **~Logan's POV**

"Hey uh… Carlos, I… I need you to teach me _something_ ," I gulped nervously, feeling my pants tighten.

"Logie. _The_ Logester, wants _me_ to teach him something?! I'd be happy to!" He cried happily, excitedly waiting for me to tell him what I wanted to teach him.

"You know how you've already given James a b-blowjob right…?" I asked as we entered the male toilet, moving towards the sink to wash our hands.

"Oh… _Ooohh_ …" Carlos said in a teasing voice.

One second, I was reaching out for the sink, then suddenly, I was pinned onto the wall by a very _hungry_ looking Carlos.

I don't mean _that_ type of hungry either.

"I'd _gladly_ give you a demonstration, _Logie_ ," The way he whispered sent shivers down my spine, and tightened my pants even further.

"W-W-Wait… I-I don't t-think K-Kendall would be t-too-" I was silenced by Carlos, smashing his lips onto mine.

"Kindle won't be mad about something he _doesn't know,"_ Carlos seductively whispered.

"B-But I… I w-want my first time t-to be with K-Kendall… on everything…" I whispered, though a big part of me just wanted Carlos to blow me _right there_.

"That's too bad. Maybe I'll be able to taste the infamous _Nerd's Monster_ some other time," he winked, giving my needy member a light squeeze through my jeans.

"I suppose I _could_ use ice-cream to demonstrate it," Carlos smirked, seeing there was a bulge in my jeans, he let out a chuckle, "I'll wait for you to do your thing outside," He said, humming a tune as he exit.

Dangit, I _need_ to learn to control myself.

One of these days, I'm gonna dominate Carlos, the way he likes to keep teasing me.

For now, I need to go masturbate in the toilet.

 **~About 5 minutes later…**

"Wow you take a long time to cum," Carlos rolled his eyes as soon as I exit the public toilet, startling me. "Carlos!" I squealed, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Relax, nobody heard me," He stated before taking me to a nearby ice-cream stall.

He bought two cylinder shaped popsicle ice-cream, one for me, and one for him.

I'm gonna assume he's gonna used the chocolate-tipped ice-cream for demonstrations.

And I was right.

"So, let's start off with some _facts_ ," Carlos grinned, bringing me into a somewhat quiet place.

"Things you _need_ to avoid: One, teeth. Nobody likes the feeling of their dick being scraped by teeth. Two: Underestimating the dick you're going for. Literally just open your mouth as big as you can, since you don't really know if it can fit in your mouth until it actually gets in or not," He said, and I nodded, making mental notes in my head.

I'm actually learning stuff.

"Things you should do, other than literally suck his dick, give attention to his shaft and his balls too. You've hands, use them. Massage his balls, use your hands on parts where your mouth couldn't cover," He continued instructing before ripping open the ice-cream plastic.

"Finally: don't just suck. He'll get bored, you'll get tired _and_ bored. Use your tongue too, lick his shaft, play around! Oh and uh, don't think of it as a 'job'. You'll get bored _fast_. Just think of it as a slow race to the finish," He grinned taking out the ice-cream, which somehow, isn't melting.

"Now _watch_ ," He grinned devilishly before doing his _magic_.

Of course. He hasn't started yet and I already feel like I need to rip my pants.

He began by licking the bottom of the ice-cream, making his way slowly up the tip, all while making deep eye-contact with me.

Something about his eye-contact just sent me over the edge.

His tongue continued to work its magic, swirling around the tip before actually swallowing the entire thing, sucking the air in his mouth so his cheeks actually collapsed.

"Jesus," I moaned out.

I'm watching him give a blowjob to an ice-cream, and I'm getting ridiculously turned on.

I continued watching him work his magic with his ice-cream for like, 5 more minutes, until the thing actually melted and he had to finish it quickly.

"Did you catch that?" He asked, smiling adorably, and innocently.

"I uh… I think I did. I-I-I'm g-gonna demo now, I guess," I gulped, ripping open my ice-cream package.

"Okay, start with the base, like I said earlier," He coaxed me gently. It felt awkward at first, but as soon as I imagine Kendall's face upon getting a blowjob by _me_ , of all peoples, I felt something in me tick.

"Jesus Christ, Logie, if you do that Kendall might not even last for a minute!" Carlos teased as I worked my magic on the ice-cream.

I did everything Carlos said. Avoid teeth, suck in my cheeks, use my tongue… Except I couldn't do the ball-massaging part, since this thing didn't have balls.

Actually, I need to be thankful Carlos had found an area that was _empty_.

"See, you got the hang of it quickly!" Carlos excitedly cheered, giving me a tight hug as I finished the rest of my melting ice-cream. "Can't wait for you to actually blow _me_ instead," He whispered huskily into my ears.

"O-Okay, I think I got the hang of it. W-We should probably go buy some… Things, so they don't think we've been slacking off this entire time," I said, my cheeks burning red when I had realized what I _just_ did.

Oh, Kendall's gonna be in an entirely new _world_ of pleasure.

I plan on blowing him off after our onstage performance, as a sort of reward y'know.

 **~4:30 PM… Still Logan's POV**

"Okay, that's enough food, let's go." I said, grabbing Carlos' wrist and pulling him out of food-heaven. God knows if I hadn't, we'd be stuck in the place buying another 10 bags of food.

"They're there," Carlos said, quickening his pace.

"Kindle!" I yelled excitedly, jumping straight into his arms, after dropping the bags of clothes near him.

"Missed you," I said while my face was buried in his clothes. After letting go and jumping off, I picked up the bags of clothes, hearing Kendall replied, "Missed you too," with a big smile.

After waiting for the bus for a while, I noticed that Kendall looked somewhat… tired. There was also something in his pocket, practically bulging out… But I decided not to question it for now.

I just wanna spend more time with Kendall.


	20. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: City Numero Tres**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Right so, what're we gonna do when we get to the third city?" I asked as we sat around the coffee table, the sexual aura between all four of us had slowly died down. Probably because we've had enough of each other for a while…

Okay, I lied. The sexual aura is still there, and it's ridiculously strong, but I suppose everyone's already controlled themselves.

Except for James and Carlos.

They look like they're ready for at least 10 rounds of fucking each other senseless.

 _Animals_.

Even though I say that, I wish I was as driven as they are. I'd probably tire out after a round!

"I say we go fishing," Carlos commented with a big grin as James had him stuck in his arms.

"We don't even have fishing rods," Logan shrugged, looking around. "Don't we, now?" James asked, pulling out four fishing rods from behind the couch.

"Actually since when did we have fishing rods?" I asked, lifting a brow in curiosity and shock.

I literally do not remember seeing any fishing rods in this bus, nor do I remember anyone _bringing_ a fishing rod!

"Okay, what about the bait?" Logan asked, crossing his arms.

"You mean, _this_?" James proudly took out a see-through bucket, filled with worms. Thank god it was covered.

"Ew. I'm not gonna ask where you even _got_ that," Logan sighed as the bus came to a slow stop.

"I guess we're fishing then," I shrugged, taking two fishing rods, one of them for Logie. "You're gonna have to teach me how," He sighed, taking his rod. "I'd love to," I tried leaning in for a kiss, only to have him push me.

"You're being punished, _remember_?" He asked as James and Carlos got off the bus, pinning me onto the couch.

"Oh, poor little Kendall hasn't gotten a kiss at all lately, has he?" Logan, teasingly but at the same time sexily asked as he straddled me. "Logie, wha-" Before I could ask, he began attacking my neck.

"So you miss kissing me, eh?" He asked, leaving little nibbles down my neck, turning me on completely.

I nodded slowly, also while moaning out his name.

"Well too bad for you, you've like, 5 days left." He said, quickly springing upwards and running down the tour bus.

I sat there, with a major turn on, contemplating what had just happened in my life.

Did he _seriously_ just do that?

No. No way.

I am going to return the fuckin' favor once my 'punishment' ends, to both James and Logie.

Logie for teasing me like that, James, for putting me through all this.

Oh that tall fucker is gonna _pay_.

"What took you so long?" James asked as I finally got out of the bus, and into a somewhat old looking city. Albeit old, the city was still busy and alive, unlike the first city we went to…

" _Someone_ slowed me down," I squinted my eyes at Logie, who playfully stuck his tongue out in return. "C'mon, we gotta find a lake, or a river," James said with an excited tone.

It's been years since we last went fishing…

In fact, the last time we actually went fishing was during Summer! The first year where Carlos joined us.

We walked around the city for about 20 minutes, not able to find a single dang river nor a lake. What's worse, is that it was _scorching_ hot.

"I can't take this anymore!" Carlos cried, literally taking his shirt off and trying it around his waist, like a jacket.

"Screw this," James said, doing the same thing.

"Well it's a good thing I wore a sleeveless shirt then," Logan smirked looking at me with a curious look.

"Um… Aren't you gonna…?" He asked, Logan asked, making a gesture at me. "What? Psh. It's just a bit of heat. I can handle it," I smirked, completely aware that I'm wearing a long-sleeved green shirt.

"We'll see about that in 5 minutes," James smirked, challenging me.

The truth is, I don't wanna take my shirt off. I feel like a twig around all three of them…

Lately, I've been feeling ridiculously self-conscious. I'm not sure why but… I dunno. With everyone being in love, showing what they can _really_ do, I feel somewhat… Useless? Talentless. Pointless.

I guess I just feel stupid compared to the three.

Carlos has that charming adorableness surrounding him. Plus, he could rock his guitar like crazy!

James is literally the strong man of the group, able to make girls swoon over him in one look, he's pretty much mastered the drum kit.

Then there's the innocent, pure Logie. One I'm deeply in-love with. One I managed to score. He's perfect in _every way_.

Then there's me.

Scrawny ol', green eyed, ordinary me. I can play the guitar and sing, and that's about it. There's nothing' special about me.

"Kendall… Are you okay?" Logan asked, looking at me with a worried frown.

"Oh uh… I'm fine. Just thinkin'," I smiled back, squeezing his hand lightly as we walked towards a large open lake, where it clearly says 'Fishing area'. " _Finally_ ," Carlos cried, plopping down onto an open spot near the lake, with James sitting next to him.

"Hey Kindle," Logie adorably called my name out, plopping down right next to me. "Now, teach me how to fish," he said with a big, adorable smile

I still wonder how someone so adorable can be so sexy sometimes.

I smiled, teaching him the basics of fishing, and letting him figure out the rest of the things.

 **~1 hour into fishing…**

"I caught one!" James said happily, reeling in the fish, then chucking it into the fish bucket behind the bait bucket.

"Hey… Kindle," Logan suddenly called out, resting his head on my shoulder. "Heeyy," I replied, not even caring how soft my voice was.

"I love you, y'know," He said with a big smile, catching me off guard.

"I uh… D-Don't you think it's too… _early_?" I asked, a slight frown occupying my face. I… I c-can't return it… yet?

"It's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I loved you," He smiled as we sat there quietly, waiting for the fishes to catch our bait.

"I love ever single part of you," He continued, his voice so soft… So gentle… So… _Loving_ …

"Every inch of you. I don't care if you're not as… _big_ as we are, one way to say it. I still love you alright? In-fact, you're perfect. Seriously. I love your eyes, your smile, your kisses…. Your nose," he added at the end as a tease, making me feel somewhat touched.

"I… I should be the one to say that," I sighed out, feeling myself float on cloud-9. Those words have so much impact on me… When they shouldn't. I used to have so much self-esteem, why has it suddenly disappeared…?

"Promise me you won't change…" He smiled, his voice getting more and more relaxed, and love-filled.

"I… I can't promise you Logie… Everybody changes…" I sighed, shaking my head. "I know that. I mean… don't change _drastically_." He chuckled, holding out a pinky finger.

"I promise. I'll always be the same, _perfect_ Kendall." I grinned, linking our fingers together.

About 10 minutes of sitting still later, Logan fell asleep on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but start caressing Logan's soft, raven-black locks. For now… I can't return the 'I love you,' yet but… I know for sure that _soon_ I will. The more I know about Logan, the deeper in love I become.

Suddenly, something hard tugged at Logan's fishing rod. As gently as I could, also while holding Logan's rod, I shook him awake.

"Logie, wake up. You caught something!" I chuckled, seeing the sleeping beauty jump awake. "Huh? Oh, right," He said, reeling in as hard as he could.

"It's- fighting!" He said, pulling his rod backwards. "Lemme' help," I said, helping him reel and pull backwards.

"The string's gonna snap!" James yelled, running towards the end of the rod, helping pull the string.

"Hold on," Carlos said, diving into the lake. I hadn't even realized he was naked! Well, almost naked.

After resurfacing, he held up some sort of black key. "Uhm… you caught a key? How did you guys not reel it in? Nothing was holding it back," Carlos shrugged as he climbed up to where we were, handing the key to Logan.

"Might be a treasure chest key," He grinned widely as James handed him a large towel.

"Yay, I guess. At least I caught something on my first try," Logan grinned proudly. I saw the same twinkle that I saw in Elemental-Logan's eye… And I smiled. He's perfect no matter what he's doing…

"Let's continue fishing then," I said, hooking another bait onto Logan's fishing rod. "I'll definitely catch a fish this time," Logan adorably swung his fishing rod, sticking a tongue out as he stared at the lake with determination.

Once again, _adorable_.

 **~5 hours later…**

"Right. The sun's setting, let's go back," I said, picking up the bucket filled with the fish we had just caught.

With big smiles, we walked back to where we agreed to meet with Kelly, who was _more than happy_ to find us. We decided to put our clothes back on after fishing, since it's not that hot anymore.

That night, we decided to build a campfire- well, I did, since Elemental-Logie, Carlos and James taught me how to build a contained campfire. There's actually a difference in taste, when you cook something on a campfire, as supposed to on a stove.

"This tastes _amazing_ ," James moaned. "Of course, it's _Logie_ ," I rolled my eyes, giving my boyfriend a side-hug.

"Well, mostly you. This would've tasted different if cooked on a stove. I only de-scaled it, added a few herbs and spices," He said, eating through the his portion.

"C'mon Logester," I said once we finished dinner, and the fire was extinguished.

"I… I kinda wanna do stargazing…" He said, staring adoringly at the sky.

The sky reflected just how beautiful Logan's eyes were… Filled with beautiful stars. Yeah. The sky reflected Logan's eyes, instead of the other way around. That's how perfect my boyfriend is.

"Well then, we'll gaze at the stars together," I said with a big smile, sitting next to Logan on the grassy spot. As we leaned against the bus, and Logan rested his head on my shoulder, we pointed out all the different constellations, and a few animal-like ones.

"Logie?" I asked, seeing how Logie had let out a cute, light snore. I turned my head to my left and saw that he was already asleep on my shoulder…

Again, _CUTE_.

As gently as I could, I slowly stood up and picked him up, carrying him into the bus and onto our bed. After locking the door of the bus, I climbed onto the bed with Logie, leaning forth to plant a goodnight kiss on his cheeks, only to have him turn and murmur, "Mmm, punishment… No… Kissing…" He turned away, avoiding my lips.

With a big frown, I huffed, " _Fine_ ," pulling him into a tight cuddle.

"G'night, love," I said, burying my head in his hair, taking in the scent that only Logie could give out.


	21. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Guests on Board_**

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Right guys, so we'll practice the two songs we'll be performing for the opening act," I said as we finished breakfast, sitting in our practice area.

We took at least 4 hours to perfect 'Invisible', since we had _one_ more day before we arrived at Minnesota, so we've one last day to practice.

Actually, we probably should've spent the last 3 days to practice instead of goofing around in cities…

It was worth it though.

"Alright guys, perfect. Let's practice Invisible one last time before we move on to another song," I led them, seeing them all nod in unison before Carlos started on his guitar solo.

 **~4 minutes later…**

"Can we take a break before continuing to our second song?" James asked, panting. "Sure, take 10." I said, watching as Carlos made a mad dash towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of iced lemon tea.

Well, hand-made iced lemon tea, courtesy of Logester.

"What song are we gonna perform after Invisible, anyways?" James asked as we took a 10 minutes break.

"We should go for another boyband's song! Ooh! Like maybe Two Directions's _History_ ," Carlos suggested excitedly.

"I'm down for that. It's not super complicated," Logan agreed with a nod, "Sure," James agreed as well.

"Well it's settled then, we'll be performing _History_ for our 2nd opening song," I smiled, letting a good 8 minutes pass in silence, with Logie in my arms.

 **~Kelly's POV**

I waited for like, 8 minutes before the guys started to perform again.

Honestly, you don't need a radio when you're driving with these guys. They're _always_ singing!

And now, they're singing Two Directions's History. I'll assume that it's for their 2nd opening song.

I'm still surprised that Gustavo managed to score them a spot in the annual music festival of Minnesota! He even scored them the first two opening songs!

What the boys don't know, is that they'll also be dealing with fans for about 2 hours in their own slot, since there'll be quite a few artist there. Speaking of the artists that will attend the festival…

I spotted one of the boybands that will be attending the festival. _One_ freaking _Direction_. Except there's a _sixth_ member…? Or is that just a lucky fan that they're taking with them?

Since one of them held out a hand, signaling they needed a ride, I stopped by the side of the road.

"Finally," Zayn whined as I pulled up to them. "Need a ride to the music festival?" I asked, lowering my window.

"Yeah, our bus pretty much dumped us here for some reason," Niall shrugged, looking around with a big frown.

"Well c'mon then! The entrance is on the other side," I smiled, unlocking the door of the entrance.

 **~Niall's POV**

"C'mon babe, we _finally_ got a ride," Liam held my hand as he led me to the other side.

I have _got_ to get used to holding Liam's hand… Since he's my boyfriend n' stuff.

Me, Niall Horayne, is officially the boyfriend of Liam Paines. Even though we haven't officially announced it yet… It's still amazing.

Somehow, our entire band is gay!

Harry Stokes, dating Louis Sivan, while Zayn Abdul is dating a guy he met at a bar recently, Tom.

"Wait… Is that _our_ song?" Harry asked as we walked near the opened entrance. "Wait… Yeah, that's 'History'," Tom pointed.

"Kelly, why'd you stop the bus?" I heard a guy yell from one end of the tour bus. "We've guests!" The lady who opened the door earlier answered.

"We do?" A different voice wondered as we got up the bus.

"Hey, bus mates," Liam smoothly greeted them.

"I'm dreaming," One of the guys' jaws dropped.

Actually, all of them did.

 **~Logan's POV**

" _I thought we were going strong… I thought we were holding on, aren't we?_ " I was singing my part when they came into the bus.

By them, I mean the same peoples who originally sang the song we chose for our 2nd opening song.

Freakin _One Direction!_

I heard Carlos let out a squeal before saying, "I'm dreaming," Out loud.

"Hey, you guys are Big Time Rush, right?" Liam Paines, pointed out.

"Obviously written on the outside of the bus," Louis Sivan rolled his eyes, earning a light nudge from Zayn Abdul.

 **~Niall's POV**

"Well _excuse me_ for being _blind,_ " Liam snarled, turning towards Zayn. "Maybe you should wear _glasses_ then!" Zayn fought back, smirking.

"You wanna have a go, mate?!" Liam angrily pinned Zayn onto the wall, with me jumping out of the way.

"I'd _love_ to have a go," Zayn whispered, huskily.

Immediately I pushed them apart, "That's enough," I said, frowning as the others watched them.

I knew that if I hadn't pulled them apart, they'd start eating each other.

Yeah, we have _that_ kind of connection, which I _really_ don't mind actually.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Don't mind them. Those two are like cats and dogs," Louis sighed, closing the door behind him, since he was last to come in.

"Actually, if these 5 were animals, Liam would be the dog, Zayn would be the cat, Harry could be some sort of bird cheering them from a tree, Louis would be a koala watching them from far, and Niall would be the mother gorilla," The 6th member, who I actually don't recognize, laughed.

"Why am _I_ the mother gorilla?!" Niall cried with a big frown.

"I could kinda see it," Kendall tilted his head, resting his hand in a thinking pose.

"Sorry for asking but… Who are you? I mean, I've never seen you before," Carlos walked towards the new guy. I've never seen him either? I mean, surely they would've posted at least 1 photo with him…

"This is my boyfriend, Tom Highland, " Zayn proudly caught his boyfriend in a surprise kiss, causing the latter to blush furiously. "Zayn!" Tom squealed out, adorably.

"And this is _my_ boyfriend," Liam also caught _his_ boyfriend in another surprise kiss, except Niall pushed Liam lightly after, "Hey," He pouted.

"So that means…" James turned towards Harry and Louis, who had been watching this exchange the entire time.

"Yep, we're dating," Harry _proudly_ grinned, catching his man in a side-hug instead.

" _Wow_ ," I breathed out, all 6 of them turning towards me instead.

"Oh, uh, what about you? Are you a member too? And what happened to that other douche looking guy?" Niall asked, looking around.

"This is our new member, Logester. I kicked Wayne out, for _various_ reasons," Kendall grinned, attempting to kiss me. "Uh, no." I pushed away, hearing a soft whimper from him.

"Who names their children _Logester_? Sorry but it sounds like lobster," Liam teased, earning a hard nudge from Niall, "Liam!" He cried.

"My name isn't _actually_ Logester," I glared at the three, "I'm Logan Mitchell," I extended my hand towards Niall, who I _assume_ is the leader. Since he literally looks like he's the most mature out of these 6 peoples.

Thank god I only have to deal with three children.

"Right so, you guys don't mind if we hitch a ride, right? I mean, we're all going to the music festival… Right?" Liam asked, stepping up.

Okay, maybe _he_ 's the leader. He's giving off this… ' _I'm the boss_ ' aura.

"Sure. I mean, the more the merrier," Kendall grinned.

Just like that, our two bands became _brothers_. Seriously. Kendall and Liam were like… literal brothers. Laughing about random stuff, doing things I literally don't even dare to think about.

Meanwhile, Zayn, Tom, Harry, Louis, just _transformed_ into children, with James and Carlos, while playing a game on Wii U, then Xbox.

Holy shit, if this is what having children is _really_ like…

I don't think I want any.

"They crazy, aren't they," Niall smiled, nearing me as I leaned against one of the wall of the bus, feeling vibrations throughout my body.

"They really are," I smiled, staring at the large mess on our couches.

"No way! You guys did that?!" Liam yelled in pure shock and excitement, "Hell yeah we did!" Kendall replied, _just_ as excited.

"I love them though," Niall added after a short moment of silence between us.

"I wouldn't exchange the world for them," I smiled too, seeing Niall nod lightly. After another moment of silence, I decided that staring outside might be fun too.

I mean, I'd love to join in chatting with Kendall and Liam but… I'm not sure if I could catch up. No way in hell would I be able to catch up with the 6 children either.

" _I got my ticket for a long way round'_ ," I heard Niall sing as he, too, watched the trees, grasses and occasional cows pass by.

" _Two bottle'of whiskey for the way,"_ I joined in, harmonizing my voice with Niall.

Those long hours of harmonizing practice definitely paid off.

" _And I sure would like some sweet company, and I'm leaving tomorrow whad'ya say?_ " We sang together, our voices harmonizing perfectly.

" _When I'm gone_ ," I heard Zayn's voice, but I didn't turn around. I did know that he was smiling, judging by his tone.

" _When I'm gone,_ " Our three voices mixed, creating a perfect harmony. " _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_ ," Harry joined in, adding a high-tone to our harmony.

Soon, the entire bus was singing the same song, all our voices just fit in like puzzle pieces, except Tom.

Mainly because Tom wasn't singing, he was just happily listening.

Out of the blue, soft drum beats began filling the bus, along with tambourine. I smiled, continuing the song, " _I got my ticket the long way round, the one with the prettiest of view_ ," Except this time, it was way less softer, and more upbeat.

Carlos and Kendall immediately jumped in with their guitars, adding just the final touches to the song. Once everyone joined in, singing the song with the instruments in the background, it all felt perfect.

This was exactly what I had imagined years ago.

One day, we'd all be on a bus, or at least somewhere, jamming out happily just cuz' we could. We'd all be smiling, happy, worry free… At least for a short while.

" _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_ ," Everyone sang, making it feel like some sort of big family reunion.

This couldn't get _any better_.

Whipping out a cute ukulele, Kendall smiled as he played the last few chords of the song, with only the four of us singing, while the other 5 had quieted down.

"That was awesome! I wanna hear you guys jam out," Zayn cheered, earning nods agreement from the rest of his bandmates.

"Only _if_ , you guys jam out after," Kendall said, holding out a fist. "Definitely," Liam bumped said fist.

Seriously, they're looking more and more like brothers.

"Right, c'mon Logie," Kendall grinned, gesturing for me to join them. " _Finee_ ," I dragged out, sitting right where my keyboard was, like usual.

"Follow my lead," Kendall smirked before starting a guitar solo. I immediately knew what song he wanted, and I knew I'm usually the one who goes first for this song.

" _Written on these walls are the stories that I can't explain,"_ I began singing, seeing the other band sitting across us smile.

The song continued, until Kendall immediately changed the tune, to Katy Perry's 'Part of Me'.

I was surprised for a bit, until James and Carlos looked at me and nodded.

We literally mixed in like, 4 more songs, until our jamming session ended with what we started with, Story of My Life.

"You could've told us you wanted to mash up songs," I frowned, seeing Kendall grin innocently as the others clapped.

"That's awesome! You guys could mix up songs together like they were nothing!" Louis cheered, the others nodding.

As we exchanged seats with the guys, Carlos brought out a third guitar. A yellow one. "Who's guitar is that?" I asked, pointing at the yellow guitar I saw in our room earlier, but completely forgot about.

"This is actually Wayne's guitar, but he won't be needing it anymore where he works now, as a bouncer. Don't worry, I already cleaned it," Carlos grinned proudly as he set the guitar down next to the other two.

Now there're three guitars, a custom made green one, with Kendall's name carved onto it, a custom made red one with Carlos' name engraved onto it and a few cute designs here and there, and a plain yellow guitar.

"One, two, three," Liam counted, staring their jamming session after 'three'.

I sat there in awe, watching and listening to them sing two of their greatest songs. I just felt… _Wowed_. I've heard them sing through their tracks, rarely live… But this _truly_ live session is _amazing_.

"You guys are _amazing_ too!" Carlos cheered once they were done, seeing them grin widely.

After the whole jamming sessions, we talked about how Big Time Rush was formed. What it felt like being in Factor-X, how hard it really is when fame is around you…

It's actually quite a nightmare.

You practically don't have privacy outside of your own house… You've to keep up a good image… Even the smallest error could ruin you…

"The sun's setting," Niall pointed out as he opened the curtains, with the other guys continuing to their gaming, including the two leaders.

"I guess it's time to make dinner," I shrugged, shuffling my way to the kitchen area.

"Your tour bus is awesome," Niall smiled, resting his head on the counter. "Really? Aren't all tour busses like this?" I asked, lifting a brow in curiosity. I thought all tour busses were like this?

"Kinda, but somehow yours are so… _Open_. It's way bigger than normal tour busses," Niall smiled as I opened the fridge, realizing that it's actually only 3/5 stocked. Have we been using a lot of stuff?

"You… You can cook?" Niall asked curiously, standing behind me, completely startling me. What made it even more obvious is that my butt literally brushed against his… Well, dick.

 **~Kendall's POV**

These guys are awesome! Honestly, I thought we'd need to act formal and stuff around them, but wow. They're literally like us… Completely comfortable around each other.

I think my orgy fantasy just expanded.

"I am _poofed_ ," I said, plopping down onto the couch, tired.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Niall startling Logie. It was somewhat adorable, seeing how easily Logie could be startled, but what made me feel somewhat… Uneasy?

I watched Niall hug Logan from behind, resting his head on _my_ Logie's shoulder. I felt somewhat annoyed at first, but then remembered how close these guys were. Plus, if he's able to get _that_ close to Logie, then my fantasy _might_ just come true. Who knows?

"Jesus you guys are _wild_ , I thought nobody could beat Harry on Dance Dance Revolution." Liam panted, sitting on the couch, right next to me. "Is Niall-" Liam asked, looking at Logie and Niall, who were now snuggling adorably.

He looked somewhat angry though.

"Hey- wait," I said, pulling him back down. "Do you _not_ see that?" He asked, frowning and scowling.

"I do, and I don't mind. It just means that they feel comfy enough around each other to do… _that_ ," I pointed out, seeing his anger slowly die down.

"But… I… I guess you're right. Dang, I really have control issues," He frowned, sighing afterwards.

So there _is_ a difference between us!

"Doesn't mean _we_ can't get comfy," I winked, placing my palm near his crotch, on his thigh.

"Sure, if you can _handle_ it," He winked as well, making me blush.

The way he winked _sexily_ just… Actually, it turned me on.

"Can I ask something?" I asked, trying to get rid of the sexual aura between us.

"Sure," he said as he stood up, following me to a more empty area. "Have you and Niall… had sex?" I asked bluntly, seeing a smirk grow on his face as we looked out the window.

"Well… considering how we've practically been dating for 2 years, many times. Why?" He asked, resting his head no his hand, while his fists were clenched.

"How was it…? During your first time?" I asked, feeling curiosity burn brightly in me.

"It was _amazing_. Mostly because I already prepared Niall for it, which involved getting two fingers into his… Y'know, to loosen it up and-" I cut Liam off, not wanting to hear the details, since I'd only get turned on by it more, "Not _that_ ," I rolled my eyes, seeing him chuckle.

"Like I said… It was heaven. I've never done it with anyone before, and I've never had sex with anyone else but him after. I just… It felt like that was what completed us, y'know? But… yeah. It's indescribable," He smiled, looking out the window, tracing a cute L/N on it.

It's obvious how in-love this godly-hot guy is.

"How… How did you know you _loved_ Niall…?" I asked, turning my heads towards his.

"It's… I… I don't know how to describe it. When I first met Niall in Factor-X, _before_ we were even a band… It just clicked. I sat there, waiting for my turn, and I saw Niall. It just clicked, just like that. I mean, I didn't know what _love_ was at that time, but…" Liam explained, his eyes looking like they've hearts in them.

"I know what you mean. It's like, a final piece of puzzle was put into my incomplete heart," I grinned widely, seeing Logan teach Niall how to cook in the kitchen. It's like watching a stay-at-home dad, teach another dad how to cook.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Liam lifted a brow, smirking at me. "Actually, yeah. It felt kind of awkward if I had asked you how you first sex was in-front of _them_ ," I made a gesture towards a group of 6 children- not literally, yelling at the TV as they play a game.

"Why? I mean, Zayn, Harry, Louis and Tom might seem childish, but you've never been in the same house as them. They may be childish, but _fuck_ , they're a bunch of _sex machines,_ " Liam breathed out with a chuckle.

"We figured that since our first time's were with each other… Y'know, me with Niall, Zayn with Tom, Harry with Louis, that we'd try with others. We're all literally so close, it didn't feel awkward at all. Actually, it was kind of hot, fucking your years long best friend. Of course, it can't beat having sex with your partner," Liam winked, causing my eyes to blow wide.

So _part_ of my fantasy has come true… Basically, they're just a huge sex machine like us.

"Um.. Okay, I'm done asking questions. I'd rather stop here before… Stuff happens," I said with a somewhat red face, making my way into our bedroom.

I sat there, lying down on my bed, thinking about things.

Mostly about how I'm gonna go with Logan for our first time… I rarely watch porn, since I generally don't need it to masturbate, so I don't really know _shit_.

I know for a fact that you need a _huge_ amount of lube, use a condom unless both of you are 100% sure you're both clean in every way… That's about it. What did Liam mean by 'prepare' him though?

"Helloo," Liam's head peeked into our bedroom, "You again," I smiled, standing straight up. "Wow, even your bedrooms are _huge_ ," He commented, looking around in awe as he closed the door.

"Wow… You uh… You've a lot of tattoos. I just noticed that," I pointed out, seeing how both of his arms were covered in tattoos.

"Yeah…, all of us except Tom has tattoos. It's a way of expressing ourselves," He said, taking his shirt off afterwards, revealing even more tattoos underneath a _ripped_ body.

Great, even _their_ leader is ripped.

"Go ahead, touch it. Don't be too gentle though," he winked as I stared at all the beautiful tattoos on his body.

Now I know why their entire group is considered the 'bad boys' group, though they sing a lot of love songs…

If all 5 of them are covered in tattoos like this, I understand why.

I traced my fingers down his chest, feeling his rough skin as I examined ever tattoo on him. " _Wow_ ," I breathed out, seeing how beautifully detailed every tattoo was.

"I told you, don't be too gentle," He smirked, though I was still confused what he meant… Until I looked down.

"Oh my god, I-I am _sorry_ ," I quickly apologized, flustered.

Actually, I'm starting to sound like Logie!

When I looked into Liam's eyes, instead of the hazel brown eyes I saw, I could've sworn his eyes were golden-yellow for a few seconds there.

I quickly shook my head, "It's fine," He chuckled before putting his clothes back on.

"Hey uh… Can you… Can you teach me how to 'prepare' someone? Y'know… Like you mentioned earlier, with Niall…" I breathed out, feeling seriously embarrassed that I'm asking a member from one of the world's largest boyband, for tips for my first sex.

He smirked, eyeing me hungrily after. "Mind if I _do it on you_?" His voice deep and seductive.

I almost nodded.

 _Almost_.

"I'm kidding. I understand how important virginity is and if I _did_ do it on you, I'd demonstrate far more than how to 'prepare' someone," He said, smiling at me.

Now that we're alone, Liam felt different than he did earlier.

Instead of being the wild, somewhat childish big brother guy, I get this ' _I'm-the-boss'_ aura from him.

"Right, so. Step _one_ , cover your fingers in lube, unless you want to use your _tongue_ , which I'm not gonna teach you for your first time," He added, showing his index finger on both hands.

"Use your hand and make a small circle for me," He ordered, and I did what he said. He started by gently inserting one finger in, "Let him adjust to _one_ finger, before inserting another," He demonstrated by slowly inserting one finger in, then another, and almost as if trying to widen the hole I made.

"He'll cry in pain, since it's his first time, if you just rip his asshole open," Liam smirked, peeking through the hole I made.

"Next up, calmly try to get a third finger in. Make sure he's comfortable, and prepared. Don't forget to get him in a comfortable position, since positions also matter," He taught. I felt like I was in a sex-ed class, except this was more focused on the sex part.

"Next up, cover your dick in lube. Literally use up the entire bottle if you need, since it's your first time anyways," He held out a finger and 'poured' a bottle on it.

"Do it _slow_. _Especially_ since it's his first time, ask him if he's ready. If he is, _slowly_ push it in, don't just ram it inside like crazy," He instructed, doing the whole nuts and screw gesture.

"Leave your dick in him, once you're completely in, and let him adjust. Ask him if he's ready for you to move," He continued teaching, his voice gentle.

"If he's ready, slowly pull out, then push back in. As you're thrusting, you'll hit a spot, which we call a 'G-spot', which will send _him_ over the edge. You'll know when you find it," He smiled, putting both hands down.

"Slowly pick up speed. Don't just go from 0.5 thrust per second to 10 thrust per second, you'll cause pain to him, and cause bleeding," He instructed, "Got all that?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Can you uh… Can you… Teach me how to kiss…?" I asked, my cheeks burning red completely.

"Okay now you're just joking. _Surely_ you guys have kissed, right?" He asked, letting out a rather loud laugh.

"We have but… I don't know. I'm scared he might get bored? I mean, I feel like my kiss is boring…" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, this one, I won't be able to teach you. Instead," He asked, pushing me onto the bed, crawling on top of me, and staring deep into my eyes.

"May I kiss you?" He asked, his eyes darkening.

 _Fuck yes_ ," I answered.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Dinner's done! You guys can eat first," I yelled, watching as 6 young-adults, who look like children, run towards the kitchen.

"Food!" Carlos exclaimed, grabbing a plate.

I peeked into our bedroom, since that's where I saw the two go in earlier… And boy did I blush like crazy.

"Um… What's up?" Niall asked as he brought me a plate.

"Oh uh, nothing. Let's not go in for now, since your boyfriend is practically _eating_ mine," I rolled my eyes, not even bothered at how intense that kiss was.

"Oh. Right. He does that," Niall shrugged as we walked towards the food-filled table.

"Um… Kiss everyone he sees?" I asked as a joke, hearing him let out a light chuckle. "Nah, kiss peoples he feels close to him," He answered, picking up food.

"But we've only known each other for like, a day." I picked up food as well before settling on our jamming area, since the dining area and the couches were full.

"Yeah but… Kendall and Liam bonded _instantly_. Like, ridiculously fast." Niall smiled, turning towards me. As Niall turned towards me, I swear I saw a tint of yellow in his eyes but…

Must've been my imagination.

 **~Kendall's POV**

Within seconds, I was devoured by Liam in a hungry, passionate, hot, and dominative kiss.

I was practically squirming in pleasure.

Not only was he _kissing_ , but he was also grinding down on me. While kissing me, he gave off a strong, beast-like dominative aura. Suddenly, I felt something in my mouth. Somehow, his tongue had made its way into my mouth…

I felt his tongue explore every inch of my mouth, as my own tongue fought one more battle, losing horribly afterwards.

Everything he did while kissing me was a _major_ turn on…

"Someone's _hungry_ ," He smirked sexily, cupping the bulge in my jeans with his heavily tattooed, bad-boy hand.

" _That's_ how you kiss someone," He winked, climbing off of me as I panted for air, desperately.

"Tell him who's the boss, give off a dominant aura. Take over his mouth, explore ever inch… Use your hands to do some other things, don't just focus on the _kiss_ itself. Do all that, all while making sure he knows he's protected, safe in your hands. Do that, and you'll have a puddle of Logan, squirming under you, like how _you_ did earlier." He smirked as he taught me.

He's actually right… Even though I felt like my head, and my dick, was about to explode with pleasure, I also felt… safe. I _wanted_ him! I felt like no matter what he did, he'd make sure I was safe…

I need to learn how to do that to Logie.

"Wow you're experienced," I breathed out, seeing a _huge_ bulge in his pants. "And hard," I teased, reaching out and giving his _friend_ a massage.

"Don't, you'll regret it," He said, though I did hear a light moan.

"Don't worry, Logie and I already had a handjob from each other… Plus, I've done it with a few other peoples too," I said, referring to Elemental-Carlos, though he doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, have you now," He said, standing up with a smirk.

"Then let me teach you _one_ more thing," He said proudly in a deep voice, " _Stripping_ ," He said, putting his hand on his shirt, ready to take it off.

"Oh uh… I… I'll say no to that," I blushed, looking away.

I've turned into blush-mcRed today.

"What?" He asked, his voice filled with confusion.

"I think that'll just turn Logie off, more than anything… Unlike _you_ , Liam, unlike James, Carlos or even Logan, I'm not ripped. I'm thin," I frowned, looking down in shame.

"Are you kidding me? You need to look into the mirror more," He frowned, cupping my chin. He left a gentle, loving kiss, one that's almost as good as Logie's, which I really miss, before smiling, "Both of us have the same body type, you dumbass," he smirked, before standing straight up again, though the bulge was somewhat small now.

"Now, watch how the _professional_ does it," He smirked, slowly, teasingly taking his shirt off. Jesus Christ, it's like watching an _actual stripper_.

"Stripping can be a major turn on if done right." He stated, as his shirt went off, revealing his ridiculously ripped body again.

"Do I… Do I really look like this?" I asked, shyly. "You fuckin' bet you do," He smirked, taking my hand.

"Let him explore your body, don't take your pants off first. Let him see how lucky he is to have you," He instructed, gently placing my hand on his abs. "Go on, _explore me_ ," He smiled gently, letting my hand roam his body freely.

"Fuck, your hands are kinda' rough," he moaned, as my hand moved up and down his body.

Well then, Mr. Sex God, let me show how _rough_ my hands are.

I slowed down my movements, using my fingers to explore every inch of his tattooed, ripped bad-boy torso, making sure to give his nipples extra attention with my fingers.

Hey, I know a thing or two about turning guys on.

Don't ask how.

"Jesus, you sure you don't know crap about sex?" He asked, shutting his eyes as I played around with his nipples.

"I might know a thing or two," I admitted coyly, seeing him smirk. "Well then apprentice boy, your turn to demonstrate _sexy stripping_ ," He said, grabbing me and switching places with me, this time, I was towering over him.

"Don't be nervous. Take a deep breath, imagine I'm Logie. Being nervous can ruin your mentality, and the sex mood," He instructed, smiling gently at me.

I took a deep breath and began unbuttoning my shirt, feeling the 'sex aura' flow into me. "Actually," I smirked, grabbing both of his hand, " _Unbutton me_ ," I instructed, seeing him smirk, " _Gladly_ ,".

As he stripped off my clothes, I made sure to take my time and slowly take it off, feeling some form of dominance flowing into me.

With confidence, I grabbed Liam's hand and gently placed it on mine, feeling his perfectly rough, bad-boy hand explore my torso. "Who the fuck wouldn't get turned on by _these_?" He teased, his fingers dinging through the crevice of my abs.

Fuck, if Liam's rough hands have _this_ effect on me, I wonder how Logan's gentle hands would be…

As Liam slowly explored my torso, playing with my nipples as revenge, I slowly unbuckled my belt, taking my pants off in a swift movement.

"Holy shit," Liam was startled, but then smirked after. "It's not quite fair that you're the only one who has his pants off, is it?" He asked, his voice deep and teasing.

Soon, we were both on the bed, my hand massaging Liam's aching cock, while he did the same with mine.

"Fuck you're big," I breathed out once he took off his black briefs, his _monstrous_ dick springing out. "You're not too bad yourself," He winked, giving mine a teasing tug.

 **~Carlos' POV**

"Where's Kendall?" I asked, seeing how Logan's talking with Niall, instead of being glued to Kendall.

"Um… In the bedroom. Don't go in there," he said with a small blush, hinting that Kendall and Liam were doing something.

"Okay," I shrugged, going back to the couch, sitting next to James.

Though as soon as I did… I could swear I saw Tom, Louis, Harry and Zayn's eyes flash a tint of yellow, like a wolf's eye, for a few seconds.

"Carlos? Babe? You okay?" James asked, having a hand in-front of my face. "M'fine," I said, digging into my dinner, pushing it into the back of my head. I'm sure I was just imagining things…

"So… Where are they gonna sleep?" I asked Logan as he did the dishes, with me wiping the clean next to him.

"I think I remember seeing extra mattresses under my bed, but I'll look again once-" Before Logan could finish, Liam came out of our bedroom, looking somewhat out-of-breath, but happy.

"I'll go look," I said, throwing the towel down and making a mad dash into our bedroom, seeing Kendall lying on the bed, his dick flopping limp on his abdomen.

"The hell were you guys doing?" I asked, looking under the bed and finding mattresses. Large ones.

"Uhm… I asked Liam to teach me about _sex_ ," He answered shyly, I gasped in response.

"Wait, no! We didn't have sex… Uh… I mean, he demonstrated it with his hand, but that's about it. Since he was nice enough to _teach_ me, I figured a hand-job might be a good thing as a thank you," He answered, and I let out a sigh of relief.

I thought his first time was with Liam.

In that case, Logie would be super heartbroken.

I was about to ask why he didn't just blow Liam, then I remembered, neither he nor Logie has experienced a blowjob before, since Logie literally asked me to teach him…

"Hurry up and get dressed, then help me get these mattresses out. The guys need somewhere to sleep," I frowned, pulling out a mattress, then dragging it towards the door.

"Right," Kendall said, quickly cleaning up, getting dressed then helping me carry out the mattress.

"Is that for us? You guys shouldn't have. We could've slept on the couch," Liam pointed at our obviously crowded couch.

"As if you guys would fit there, hold on," I said as Kendall and I dragged out the second mattress, finding extra pillows and bed sheets underneath the bed as well.

Why do we have so many of this stuff?

"Thanks a lot," Tom flashed me a cute smile before jumping onto one of the mattresses.

"Right, I'm gonna stop here tonight, go ahead and get some rest," Kelly said once she finished her dinner, with Liam and Kendall being the last two to eat.

"I didn't even realize it was 9.45 PM already," Zayn wondered out, joining Tom on the mattress.

"G'night you guys," I called out, turning off all the lights, wishing the other band a good night since I was last to enter our bedroom.

"Hurry up Carlitos, I wanna sleep," James pouted as he waited for me to get ready for bed, already in his dark blue Calvin Klein.

 **~Logan's POV**

"So… mind telling me what you guys were doing in here?" I asked, feeling a tad bit jealous.

"I'd love to but… It's a surprise. You'll see soon," Kendall winked, pulling me into a tight cuddling position.

A surprise huh…?

I suppose I can wait.


	22. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Stage Fright!**_

 **~Logan's POV**

Opening my eyes that morning, I realized that it was actually rather early.

Wait, no. I woke up just on time! We're all supposed to be ready, and arrive _before_ 8 AM, so waking up at 4.30 is just _perfect_!

Okay, maybe a bit early. Actually, _too_ early, but screw that.

"Morning Kindle," I smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kendall's lips, feeling that familiar, addicting electricity that I missed dearly.

I mean, it's only been like, 3 or 4 days but I still miss kissing him every morning. "What happened to my punishment?" Kendall asked, his voice soft and tired, with a cute smile.

I shrugged before answering, "Dunno, I guess 4 days is enough," I smiled climbing off the bed. "Where're you going?" he asked, his eyes only opened slightly.

"Oh uh, I'm gonna go prepare breakfast early today," I smiled, pulling the comforter over him, "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when it's ready," I smiled, feeling like we're a newlywed couple.

Kendall smiled, letting out a soft chuckle, "I feel like you're my husband already," He said softly before going back to sleep.

Did he just read my mind?

"Mmm," Carlos sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" He asked in a soft voice, I quickly, and gently, pushed him back so he was lying on his bed again. "It is, but it's too early. Go back to sleep," I cooed, pulling the comforter over their naked bodies.

How are they not shivering?

I went to the bathroom, washing my face and getting ready to tackle today.

It's performance day!

I mean, provided we haven't _really_ practiced… In fact, if Gustavo knew we've been goofing off for the last few days, he'd be _furious_.

I pushed the door very slowly and gently, so as to not wake up our guests who were sleeping outside, only to bump into something.

"Ow," A guy cried in pain softly. I quickly closed the door, whispering ' _Sorry!_ ' over and over again.

"I-It's f-fine, I rolled off the mattress," Niall replied in a whisper as well, yawning as I stepped out.

"Is it okay?" I asked, inspecting a long red line on his forearm, the same area that was clipped between the bottom of the door and the carpeted floor. "It's not bleeding," Niall grinned, his eyes still sleepy.

"Go back to sleep Niall, it's like, 4.35 AM," I said, glancing at the clock.

"You're talking like a mom," He teased, rubbing his eyes as he yawned again.

"Like what you're seeing?" Niall winked, lifting his shirt up, revealing a set of perfectly chiseled abs.

He saw me peeking while he yawned.

Dangit, I need to be more subtle.

"Definitely," I winked back, just as teasing and flirtatious. "Well-" Before he could continue flirting, I moved towards the kitchen area, hearing a small whimper.

"You're preparing breakfast already?" He asked, following me into the kitchen area.

"Yeah. I need to prepare breakfast for 10 peoples, of course I need to be early… Thing is, I don't wanna wake _them_ up," I frowned, making a gesture at 5 scattered guys on the floor.

These peoples are _messy sleepers_. Seriously. Zayn even managed to turn his way to James' drum kit, while somehow Tom ended up near the door that leads to the driver's area, where Kelly is.

"Wait, no. You don't have to do that, we could just go eat in a res-" I silenced Niall by clipping his lips with two of my fingers.

"Hush now, duckface. I need to prepare breakfast," I grinned, flipping open one of my recipe books.

"Did you seriously just called me duckface?" He asked, hugging me from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why do you keep hugging me like this? Actually, why does _everyone_ hug me like this?" I huffed. Literally every guy in this bus has hugged me from behind and rested their head on my shoulder _at least once_. It's really getting annoying. Except when it's _Kindle_.

"Because you're warm, and soft. You're like a magnet, honestly." Niall answered, smiling warmly as I opened my recipe book.

"Makes sense," I replied, though part of me was somewhat happy.

I've that effect on people…?

That's nice to know.

"Your handwriting is so _neat_ ," Niall gasped, admiring my handwriting as I stopped at one of the pages.

"So I've been told," I smirked proudly, studying the recipe. My handwriting is one of the things I'm proud of most…

"Lemme help," he smiled, letting go of me. "Right, help me get…" I began, asking him to start helping by getting the ingredients.

 **~Liam's POV**

I was awakened by the sound of food being cooked, as ridiculous as that might sound.

And also my angel singing, along with another angel, who I later identified as Logie.

An idea popped into my head, regarding Kendall last night. Since he said that he feels somewhat… _Weak_ , there's one way I could prove that he's not.

"Wake up Kendall," I went into their bedroom, seeing Carlos and James cuddle naked.

Oh how I long for the day I get to cuddle naked with _my_ angel.

"Liam…? What is it?" He asked, glancing at the clock, which pointed at 6 AM.

"I wanna prove to you that you're not as… Eh, _weak_ as you said," I grinned, excitedly helping him up.

"I never said I was weak," He frowned widely after yawning.

"C'mon, let's go for a jog," I smiled, seeing him frown again. "You woke me up for a _jog_?" He asked, snarling and hissing at me, like a crazy cat.

"C'mon," I said, dragging a very sluggish and lazy Kendall out.

"Oh, you're awake?" Niall asked, spinning around in surprise.

"Yeps, and I'm dragging this lazy arse out for a jog," I smiled, "See ya' love," I waved at him before exiting the bus.

"The sun is _just_ rising," Kendall pointed at the rising sun, as an attempt to throw me off.

"You're not going anywhere," I sighed, seeing him let out a huff. " _Fine_. I don't see how this proves I'm not _weak_ though," Kendall glared at me.

Okay, mental note. Kendall Knights is ridiculously grumpy after waking up.

I began jogging, with Kendall following close behind me.

 **~Kendall's POV**

I hated Liam that morning.

Because he literally woke me up at like, 5 AM, just got a fucking _jog_. There's a reason I ditched my athletic self back at school, because I literally can't stand all the intensely crazy training…

"C'mon slowpoke," He grinned, charging ahead of me.

"Oh I'll show you who's the slowpoke," I smirked, stopping for a while, then getting down into the running position.

Counting from 3, 2, 1, I made a lightning-mad sprint down the end of the road, as far away as I could from Liam. "The fu-" I heard him say as I sped past him at lightning fast speed, feeling somewhat pumped with adrenaline. "Who's the slowpoke now?!" I yelled, mocking him from far.

"What the hell? Were you an athlete or something?" He panted, stopping where I stopped.

"Well, yeah. I was," I smirked proudly, jumping lightly as I felt my legs supercharged.

Wow I didn't realize how much I missed this. "Also, I said _jog_ , not _sprint like a mad dog_ ," He huffed.

"Race you back?" Liam smirked, getting down onto the ground, in a ready-to-run position.

"Winner gets bragging rights," I grinned, joining him.

"In three… two… Go!" I yelled, making a mad dash. "You're not the only one who was an athlete," Liam winked, catching up to me no problem.

"Oh, really?" I grinned, picking up speed and easily leaving him behind, reaching the bus first.

"Okay, I'm beat." Liam huffed and panted, one he reached the bus. "I never said I was _weak_ , I just feel… Thin?" I shrugged, also panting. "Thanks for the confidence boost, and the bragging rights," I smiled, waiting for Liam to catch his breath.

"Well, at least I completed my objective for bringing you out here so early," He chuckled, standing straight and doing light stretches.

"What exactly was your objective?" I asked, lifting a brow.

"So I could make you feel better about yourself," Liam smiled innocently, making my heart skip a beat.

I see why Niall had fallen in love with him…

God he's so nice!

"C'mon you sweat machines, Logan finished breakfast," Niall smiled, calling us back into the tour bus.

"You two are gonna go take a shower before having breakfast," Logan lifted a brow, seeing the two of us covered in sweat. I watched as Carlos, leading the rest of the 'children', to clean up the mattresses.

"Fine, _mom_ ," Liam teased before making his way into the bathroom. "You guys uh… mind if I borrow your clothes?" He asked, peeking out from our bedroom.

"Hold on," Logie said before disappearing into the bedroom.

I tried to sneak in a bit of the breakfast Logie cooked, only to have Niall swat my hand. "You heard Logie, go shower you stinkbug," He scolded with a smile, making me pout my way into the bedroom.

About an hour later, everyone was done showering and enjoying breakfast. Logan decided to lend, though I know he's gonna forget about those anyway, the clothes he had just bought. Since the weather forecast told us today would be rather hot, we decided to wear less clothes.

By less clothes, I mean like, sleeveless shirts, short pants, sandals and so.

A few of us had hats ready, sunglasses…

"Right, we'll arrive in like, 30 minutes. Go do some last minute jamming or something," Kelly instructed as we finished cleaning up.

"Right, let's practice our songs once," I smiled, making my way to our practice area. "Hey… Do you mind if we practice too? After you guys are done," Liam asked with that charming smile.

"Sure," Logan shrugged, answering him for me.

"Kelly, what's up?" I asked as Kelly suddenly slowed down the bus, until it stopped. "We're not gonna wait for a bunch of ducks to cross the road, are we?" Niall Louis asked, opening one of the windows and sticking his head out.

"Uh, no. I just received a message… Gustavo's already there and he said one of the singers had to cancel their show for medical reasons so… You guys need to perform _three_ songs. One more than what you originally were supposed to," Kelly explained, turning around as I walk towards her.

"So… We get like, 4 more minutes on stage?" I asked, a small smile creeping up on my face.

"Yep, so go choose new song and practice it, I'll try to drive this as slow as I could. I could buy you guys like, 10 minutes tops," She explained before the car began moving slowly.

"Right, what do you guys think we should sing for our third song?" I smiled at my band, then explained what had happened at the music festival.

"Lucky fellas', Liam smiled as I turned back around to my group of perfect male specimens.

"I uh… I have a suggestion, but… I think it'd be a bit _sappy_ ," Logan blushed with a small smile, "Thinking out loud, might be nice. Y'know by Ed Sheeran," he suggested, _adorably_ might I add.

"Wait… That's a great idea!" I grinned, giving Logie a quick kiss.

"We could add a little twist… A little _dance_ in-fact," I grinned, , pulling Logan towards me.

"A little… ballroom dance, in fact," I grinned, leading Logan in a ball-room dance, our feet moved in sync, with Logan's arm around my neck, and my two arms around his waist, both of us making and keeping eye-contact as we dance around.

"What…. W-What was that…? I… I've never danced like this before…" Logie gasped, realizing that we've been dancing in that position for about 2 minutes. "I've n-never danced _formally_ before…" Logan's eyes, twinkling with curiosity, shock and joy, was just a big fuck-me invitation.

Wait, no. We've an important show coming up in about an hour, now isn't the time to be screwing around.

"You guys could totally do that! I mean, assuming you guys actually have experience dancing _and_ singing on stage," Liam shrugged, the rest of his band nodding with him.

"I mean… The three of us do, but…" I looked at Logie with a worried frown.

"Hey, you two weren't the _only_ athletes back at Minnesota High," He winked, making my eyes blow wide.

"Wait, _you_ were an athlete too?!" Carlos gasped, shock lacing his voice.

"I can handle a bit of dancing and singing on stage," He smiled confidently, causing my heart to skip a beat. Logie usually tries to lower himself when someone talks good about him, so seeing him embrace something about himself and being confident just made me feel… _Super_ happy.

"Well then, let's practice," I smiled, seeing Carlos and James shuffling their way to the large open space near us.

"We'll provide the background music," Niall quickly made his way towards Carlos' red guitar.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before,_ " I started, with me and Logie being the first to move our feet.

Even though we've never been to any formal dances before… It felt like we have. In fact, I feel like we've been to _hundreds_ of formal dances…

" _And I can't sweep you off of your feet,_ " Logie continued, a smile occupying his face.

 **~James' POV**

"Will your mouth still remember the taste of _my love_?" I continued, moving my feet, in sync with Carlos'.

None of us have ever been to any formal dances before this but…

Dancing like this just felt so… _Natural_. As if we had done this a hundred times in our past life…

Once I finished my part, I gave a wink to Carlos, teasing him.

He smirked with a small blush, " _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_?" He continued.

 **~3rd Person POV**

The air in the bus was filled with _pure love_ , as the four men danced, holding each other in their arms, lovingly.

Everyone felt like they were actually in a ballroom…

And then it happened.

All four men, including the instrument players, were suddenly transported into a large golden ballroom. The four singer's voices sang in harmony, in tune with the instruments, as they danced…

 _As kings_.

All four of them wore king-like clothes, with their respective colors, with Carlos being red, James being blue, Kendall being green, and Logan being white.

None of them seem to pay any attention to their surroundings… In fact… They were so immersed in their dance, they hadn't even noticed.

Dancing in a large, open golden ballroom, the four men held each other's partner lovingly, singing the song they had planned to perform in their show.

" _And baby we found love right where we are_ ," One last line, harmonized together, they sang.

Little did they know, everything was going according to _someone's_ plan.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Kendall," I breathed out, feeling like in heaven as I smiled at him.

"Logan…" He smiled back as I swam in his beautiful green eyes. " _I love you_ ," He replied, his voice so gentle… So soft…

It melted me.

Well, I felt like putty anyways, even if it didn't _actually_ melt me.

"Y-You do… But y-you said-" He silenced me with a kiss, sending me into heaven, then pulling me back, then once again sending me into heaven with those beautiful, sparkling emerald eyes.

"I wasn't sure before but… I'm sure now. _I love you so much, Logie. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with_ ," He confessed, his eyes tearing up.

"Same here," I replied, feeling my own eyes tearing up at how sincere he sounded… How perfect it was.

"That was _awesome_! We should do that too," Niall exclaimed. For some reason, when he spoke, I felt like we were in a different dimension.

 **~Kendall's POV**

When Niall exclaimed in joy, I felt like we were in a different world. I had about a few milliseconds to look around, seeing that everything was golden… It looked like we were in a humongous golden room.

As soon as I blinked, we were back in the bus.

"D-Did you g-guys see that?" James and Carlos turned towards us, shock written on their faces.

"I-I did…" Logan gasped, completely surprised. There's _no way_ I was dreaming that up! Everyone saw it!

"Uh… If you mean 'see' how amazing you guys danced, then hell yeah! You guys looked like a bunch of princes dancing together in a formal ball!" Tom exclaimed, earning chuckles from his friends.

"They didn't see it… Were we all imagining? I mean… That's impossible, right… Logie?" Carlos asked, nearing us.

"It's possible, although rare," Logan shrugged. "T-Then we must've been imagining," I nodded, deciding to shake it off for now.

"So it's decided then? You guys rock the opening with Invisible, History and Thinking out Loud," Niall grinned, and we smiled back, pretty confident in ourselves.

 **~About 40 minutes later…**

"Right guys, we're here. You guys better go and find Gustavo, while you guys go look for Simon. You guys need to get everything ready for your performances," Kelly smiled as she stopped, telling us that we've arrived.

"Good luck, Big Time Rush," She smiled one more time before driving the bus away, leaving us behind the _humongous_ stage of the music festival. Behind the giant wall, I could hear _at least_ thousands of peoples talking.

"I uh…" I saw Logan's face turn from excited to horrified.

"Don't worry Logie, you guys will be _awesome_!" Louis tried to cheer Logie up, only to fail badly.

"Chin up, Logester." Niall deliberately used Logie's nickname, one he really dislikes, causing the latter to glare at him.

"You guys will be fine!" Liam smiled, giving me one last bro-hug.

"I hope we'll be again one day. Y'know, maybe tour around the world together," Harry chuckled, with Zayn smiling at Logie, "Once you get out there, you'll feel it. Adrenaline," Zayn actually offered a tip that actually cheered up the poor, scared boy.

After exchanging a few more goodbyes, we finally parted ways, with me, James, Carlos and Logie walking to where Gustavo was.

We quickly changed our clothes to our band's theme colors, red and black, as per Gustavo's order. James wore a somewhat tight long-sleeved shirt, Carlos wore sleeveless black shirt, I went with a button up, while Logie adorably fit himself into a cute red and black sweater-vest, with a white T-shirt underneath.

"You look cute," I winked at Logan, who was struggling to straighten his sweater-vest.

"S-Shut up," He blushed curiously as I gave him a quick peck on the lips, seeing his lips curl into an adorable smile.

"Can't you just keep kissing me?" He smiled adorably, looking into the mirror as he said that.

I took it literally.

"I'd _love_ to," I said, picking him up and carrying him.

"W-Wait, I-I didn't mean _now_ ," He stuttered, squirming to get off me. "You're so small," I chuckled as I put him down.

"And you're _too_ big," he said, rolling his eyes, dodging my arms. "Well, good to see you're not shivering scared anymore," I smirked, seeing him frown.

"And now, let us welcome our first opening act, a brand new band rising from the ground, _Big Time Rush_!" The announcer yelled. At first, Logie hesitated to go out, until I grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon babe, they're waiting!" I exclaimed happily, seeing him nod nervously before running out with us.

"Good morning everyone, so how's everyone today?" I grinned, sitting on one of the stools with my guitar on it.

Wait, I thought my guitar was on the bus?

After hearing loud cheers and screams, I smiled. "Right, so. Before we sing for the opening act, I'd like to introduce a new member," I smiled, glancing at Logan, who looked terrified as hell.

"As you can see over there, we've an adorable new member, Logan Mitchell," I introduced, gesturing towards Logie, who adorably greeted the audience of _at least_ _more_ than 1000 peoples, "Hey," He breathed out.

God, I'm literally restricting myself from leaping forward and just eating him right there.

"For _various_ reasons, Wayne is no longer part of the band," I said, hearing loud yells of joy. I think.

"Right, so. The first song we'll be singing, is a song that'll be coming out along with our new album soon, so look forward to _Invisible_ ," I announced, nodding at Carlos, who immediately began his guitar solo.

" _Do you ever wonder,_ " I began my part, hearing the roars of the crowd as the music progressed. " _When you listen to the thunder…_ "

" _And your world just feels so small…_ " I continued, nodding with a small smile at Logie, who smiled back, _confidently_ , making my heart once again, skip a beat.

" _Put yourself on the line and time after time, keep feeling inside that they don't know you're alive. Are out of mind, or just invisible…?_ " Logan's voice was smooth like an angel's, causing the wild crowd to get even _wilder_.

I understand, crowd.

Logie could make _anyone_ wild, on stage, or on a bed.

Heh.

Just like that, two songs went by. The crowd kept cheering and yelling, getting even louder when we sang History.

How do they still have their voices? I mean, I've never been able to see things through the a fan's perspective… Which makes me look like I only see things my way, which means I'm a big jerk.

Sad face.

The stage managers came out and switched our hand-held microphones with headworn microphone sets.

"Right so," I smiled, speaking into the microphones, not even bothering to test whether they work or not.

"This final song," James continued, standing near me, with Carlos beside him, and Logan next to me.

"Is dedicated to our loved ones. Our life-long partners, though we haven't _really_ proposed yet," I smiled, hearing the crowd yell, scream…. And everything in-between.

"Will you have a dance with me?" I asked, same with James. Actually, we both did in unison, literally forcing our partners to blush madly. "You didn't have to do _that_ ," Logan whispered, somehow his microphone not catching that, despite only a few millimeters away from his mouth.

I thought the audience couldn't scream any louder, but they did.

As the music started, so did our dancing, and singing. Though Liam and Co. weren't there to provide us with background music, it was still… _Amazing_. Being able to dance with Logie is just _heaven_.

" _When your legs don't work like they used to before_ ," I smiled as I sang, " _And I can't sweet you off of your feet_ ," I continued, surprised to hear Logie singing as well, his voice harmonizing with mine _perfectly_.

" _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_ ," James continued, " _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_ " James continued, with Carlos' voice melting perfectly into his.

" _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70,"_ I smiled as we sang together, harmonizing, with Logan hitting the high-notes, James hitting the somewhat low notes, me and Carlos stay somewhere in-between.

It felt amazing hearing the crowd sing together with us, but nothing could beat the look Logan gave me while we danced formally, albeit not being dressed for a formal dance.

" _And we found love right where we are_ ," We ended the song. This time, I couldn't control myself. I didn't care if there were like, thousands of peoples watching, elders and children… I wanted to show everyone that I loved Logie, and anyone else who wants to stand between us can go eat a bag of dicks.

Seems like James had the same idea too, as he also caught Carlos in a kiss, once the song ended.

"I love you," I smiled, completely forgetting our microphones still on. "Same," Logie grinned, his eyes practically filled with hearts.

Actually, if I had to use one emoji to describe us, it'd be the heart-eyed emoji.

"Thank you everyone for attending the music festival, enjoy the rest of the acts! Don't forget, you can come visit us, and the rest of your favorite artist in our booths after the show!" I almost yelled out loud, again, forgetting I wasn't using a headworn microphone.

Once we were backstage, the four of us just couldn't contain our happiness. I mean, Carlos, James and I have sung on-stage before, but those were just small pub gigs…

We've never had _this_ many audiences!

"Right, now the rest of you go to your dressing rooms and change, then go to your booths. Don't be late, you dogs," Gustavo scolded, a smile curled up on his lips afterwards, "I'm proud of you, you four dogs," He sighed.

"Are you _smiling_?!" Kelly exclaimed in shock, startling all four of us. "Since when were you…" Carlos wondered, only to have James grab him, "Bye!" He yelled as James made his way to their dressing room.

Surprisingly enough, we shared one big dressing room. Or rather, dressing _booths_.

"What'cha doin?" I asked Logie, entering one of the two bathrooms, seeing him poke his hair.

I stepped into the bathroom, wanting to poke his hair as well. Mean, it seemed fun at the time.

Actually, with so much adrenaline in me, _everything_ seemed fun.

"See? Your first time on stage wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked with a smirk, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm also about to have my first time, right _here_ ," He said, pinning me onto the wooden wall, kissing me hungrily.

"Whoah, someone's hungry," I winked once our kiss broke, both of our faces red and panting.

"Logie, _fuck_ ," I breathed out as he left soft kisses down my collarbone, unbuttoning my shirt. "L-Logie, a-a-are you sure?" I asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"I've been dying to do this Kindle," He smiled warmly, planting a soft kiss on my lips. I felt that electric feeling surge through my body, down to my dick, which was now throbbing hard.

Wow I get turned on _easily_.

 **~Logan's POV**

I can't believe it, I'm really doing this.

I've taken Carlos' teachings, and did a few researches myself.

"Logie," Kendall moaned out hungrily as I attacked his nipples, giving both sides a good amount of work before moving my tongue slowly down his abs.

 _Jesus he's ripped._

I gently massaged his aching dick, feeling it throb under my touch.

I slowly undid his pants, teasingly massaging his dick. " _Logan, fuccckkk_ ," He dragged out, moaning loudly. Neither of us cared if anyone's around.

Hell, James and Carlos can fap themselves to heaven listening to us.

After undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, I pulled it down in one swift motion, seeing the familiar large bulge, covered in a dark green Calvin Klein.

I had read somewhere that with a crap ton of foreplay, your man could explode like crazy when you're done, compared to going straight for it.

I gave the obviously wet head a little lick through his fabric, massaging his balls gently, feeling it twitch as he moaned.

" _Logan… Fuck… Please t-take it off,_ " Kendall moaned, but at the same time, his voice laced with a tad bit of pain.

He can't be _this_ hard, can he?

"Not yet Kindle, I need to strip too," I winked, standing up and attacking his lips in a hungry kiss. " _Fuck your clothes_ ," He groaned huskily, ripping apart my sweater-vest.

Wait, did he _really_ just ripped apart my sweater-vest?

Holy fuck that was hot.

"Do my shirt next, _beasty_ ," I whispered as seductively as I could into his ears, feeling his fingers dig into my cotton shirt, ripping it apart, and forcing it off of my body.

"Holy fuck, did I just do that?" He asked, his breath shallow as he stared at the clothes on the bathroom floor.

"You did, and it was _hot_ ," I smirked before proceeded to leave bite marks down his chest, hearing him moan like crazy.

" _Logie, you're so fucking hot_ ," he moaned out, with his eyes shut, as I proceeded to tease the fuck out of his ripped torso.

"You're one to talk," I smirked with a wink before taking my pants off in a hurry, both of us now only clad in boxers, with two obvious hard-ons.

"Now, it's time we give your friend a little _attention_ ," I smirked, once again, I teased him by giving his shaft a light massage, brushing my finger on his head now and then, before pulling it down in a swift motion, dodging it just inches away from hitting my face.

Is it me or does it look bigger than before?

Yeah, fuck. It's _definitely_ bigger than before… Which makes sense, since technically, we're still growing.

"Someone's _eager_ ," I smirked, giving his eager dick slow and sensual strokes, watching him shut his eyes, arch his body slightly and moan like crazy.

I began by licking his shaft, hearing him moan loudly, " _Logie, nnghh… Fuck meeeee_ ," I smirked, feeling insanely confident and powerful… I literally have control over him right now.

Well, not in _that_ sense, but eh.

I watched as his fists clenched when I gave the small hole at the tip of his dick a teasing lick, his body shiver in pleasure.

My own dick was needy, but right now… I'm focused on him. He's the man I've been dying to please for these last few days, so pleasing him is my only objective.

"You like that, Kendall?" I asked, coating his dick in saliva, just so I won't regret it later. I haven't had his dick in my mouth yet, and he already looks like he's about to explode.

With a small surge of confidence, I swallowed the tip, avoiding teeth like Carlos taught me, and making sure to work magic with my tongue. "L-Logie," Kendall moaned as I tasted his slightly salty precum.

As slowly and teasingly as I could, I descended down his dick, taking it all in, feeling his hand on my hair, but at the same time, feeling his body tense up.

I bobbed back out, smiling at him, "It's fine Kendall," I nodded, seeing his lust-filled eyes suddenly fill with worry.

"B-But I… I don't wanna hurt you…" He frowned. "I'm Logie, I can take your tiny dick," I winked, seeing his cheeks burn red.

I began sucking his monstrous dick again, seeing him growl, "Tiny, _huh_?" He smirked, grabbing a lock of my hair, pushing my head down. I _almost_ gagged, feeling the tip hit the back of my throat, but using all my strength and willpower, I held it back.

Now I know why some people dreaded giving head… It's actually tiring, and my jaw's starting to hurt.

"L-Logie, Nngh," He moaned out, shutting his eyes. I felt a huge surge of energy fill me, knowing he was reaching his climax.

"L-Logie, I-I'm gonna cum…" He moaned out, I slowed down my bob into a somewhat more slow and sensual movement, using everything I've learned.  
" _Logan!_ "Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs, shots after shots came into my mouth, and I happily swallowed every last drip, swallowing the salty yet delicious _Kendall_ juice.

Now I know what the second third line in Thinking out Loud meant. I'm definitely gonna remember the taste of Kendall's love _forever_.

I smiled, pulling out Kendall's somewhat limp dick out, looking at the panting Adonis once I stood up, ignoring my own needs.

"That w-was… _Amazing,_ " Kendall smiled, his breathing pattern short and sharp.

"I lo-" Before I could finish, Kendall's lips were instantly mine, switching our position, now me being the one pinned onto the wall, and him being the dominant one.

"Don't wanna be the only one who enjoyed that," Kendall winked, smirking at me.

"K-Kend-dall, i-it's fine," I tried to push him back, only to have him leave soft kisses down my pec.

"Let me do this, _Logie_ , please," He asked, his eyes sincere, although lusty, and determined.

That look just made my dick ache.

"Thank you," He smiled before slowly making his way down my torso, using his tongues and working _pure magic_. "K-Kendall, _fuck_ ," I moaned out, feeling him nip both of my nipples.

Now I know the amount of pain he had to hold in while I teased him crazily. "Someone's excited," Kendall smirked, his face now on the same level as my throbbing member, feeling his large hands massage my bulge, _teasingly_.

Now I _know_ he's getting revenge.

"K-Kendall, _fuck me_ ,' I breathed out, seeing him waste literally no time at all with foreplay, immediately devouring me. "Fucking hell Logan, you're _huge_ ," hearing him say that in such a sexy voice had my friend twitching.

It didn't take long for me to cum. At most, I think 2 minutes, compared to Kendall who took around 4, I think.

"You taste like _heaven_ ," Kendall kissed me, after swallowing all of my load. I was able to taste myself while kissing him, feeling the familiar salty taste, except it wasn't the same as Kendall's.

"I'm dying to hard to just fuck you here, Logan," Kendall's voice whispered into my ears. Thank god just came, otherwise I'd be hard again.

I also didn't realize Kendall came twice! Once while I did him, the second when he did me.

"Then fucking _take me_ Kendall," I growled into his ears, adrenaline still pumping wildly in me. I don't mind if my first time having a dick up my ass would be in a bathroom, completely non-romantic, standing… As long as it's Kendall, I'd be happy to have him fuck me anywhere.

"Can't, love. I'd love to but… I think I wanna make our first time as _perfect_ as it could be," He winked, then smiling warmly at me. We stood there, just staring into each other's eyes, lovingly. Naked.

"C-Carlos!" We heard James' voice moan loudly on the other stall, both of us chuckling.

"I'm gonna go get our clothes," Kendall smiled warmly, kissing me again.

Today's got to be the _greatest_ day I've ever been through.

First, I finally have the courage to sing in-front of a _giant_ crowd. The crowd at Ellen's interview wasn't nearly as huge, and the song we sang was only about 1 minute and 20~ seconds, compared to singing 3 full songs _and_ dancing.

Second, I finally blew Kendall. It just felt… _Amazing_. I loved the way his meat filled my mouth, the way his seed tasted…

I'm slowly falling deeper in love with him. Though I know it's rather dangerous to fall too deeply in love, since it'll only hurt like hell when it ends but…

I can't help myself. He's _perfect_.


	23. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: One More Ring**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

"C'mon guys, we need to get to our booth… which is _somewhere_ ," I wondered out loud once we left our dressing room, still slowly climbing down from the level of pleasure Logie just took me to.

I was _very_ happy to return the favor.

"We're booth number… 05," Logan said, fishing out a strip of paper from his pocket.

When did he even get that? Or even, _where_. I for sure did _not_ see anyone handing him something like _that_.

"Oo, we get a kind of front view of the stage," James grinned, pointing at a booth with the number '05' written on a sign in-front of it.

"How the hell did I miss _that_?" I wondered with a lifted brow, following Logie to our booth, with the words ' _Big Time Rush_ ' written on the outside in large font.

"Okay so… What exactly do we do here?" Logie asked, taking one of the seats closer to the left, then I immediately snatched the seat right next to _him_ , forcing James to sit next to me and Carlos to sit at the end.

"Oh, you've never been to a fan meet-up?" James asked, tilting his head. "Uh, not exactly. I mean, before I joined you guys, I was just randomly derping around, thinking of pursuing my job as a doctor," Logan shrugged, a small smile appearing on my face as I imagine Logie in his own office, wearing a white coat, looking professional, adorable _and_ cute.

"Well, what we pretty much do here is sign stuff, talk to a few fans for a few minutes, take selfies, maybe hug them…" Carlos explained, pointing behind our booth, "They sell merchandise back there, and peoples who paid extra for their tickets get to come here and do stuff, depending on how much they spent," He continued, earning a nod of agreement from Logie.

"That's kinda… unfair, isn't it? I mean, our fans would obviously _love_ to spend time with us, so they're gonna charge extra for it?" He frowned with a tinge of disappointment.

"That's how we earn money, Logie. Other than selling records, merchandises and fan meet-ups are one of our limited ways to earn money. You'll see how tiring it is _with_ these 'paid' tickets, then you can imagine how much more tiring it is if we _didn't_ use the 'paid tickets' system," James explained, hoping to help Logan understand why we don't just do random fan meet-ups for free.

It's true. If we were to do them for free, we'd get surrounded, crowded and just… Flushed. There'd be _so many peoples_ , that we'd tire ourselves. Someone might even collapse! Then there'd be the fans who're disappointed because they didn't get to meet their idols, and problems could arise from there.

"So like, when do we start signing and stuff? I mean, I've experienced signing stuff before so I think I can handle this," Logan smiled confidently, picking up one of the many thin permanent markers on our cloth-table.

Oh yeah, that's right… We had our own little fan meet-up when we helped Logie move out and sell his stuff! That was tiring too, and it wasn't even a huge scaled fan meet-up. Just a quickie to help Logie get rid of his stuff and move into our apartment.

"As soon as the final artist finishes, there's gonna be a short time for everything to get set up, _then_ the fans come in like huge waves," I explained to Logie, who nodded with a small smile. "So I guess you guys have done this before?" he asked, looking in-at the booth across from us.

"We have, _once_ ," James said, with Carlos letting out a sigh after. "That's when Wayne decided to do stupid stuff. Way dumber than the things I do, and I'm glad he did. Least' he's gone now," Carlos grinned, watching the backstage workers, producers and managers walk around, making sure each booth is perfect.

"Hey booth neighbors," Niall grinned, walking towards us as the rest of his band went to their booth, which is literally across from ours.

"Niall," Logan grinned, standing up and giving his blond, One Direction counterpart a hug. "Thanks a lot for the recipe book, I'm definitely gonna cook a hearty meal for them," He grinned, chatting up a bit more with Logie before leaving, all while James and Carlos decided to have a heated argument about which vegetable is better, Broccoli or Cauliflower.

"You gave him one of your recipe books?" I asked, tilting my head as Logie sat down, smiling warmly at me. "Yeah, I figured since Niall's practically their _mom_ , he should have the ability to cook stuff for them. I gave him my recipes, it's up to him to learn them and master cooking," He answered simply, with a shrug, and a cute dimpled smile.

"Which book did you give him?" I asked, glancing at the stage, seeing how the next artist just came onto the stage.

"I gave him my first book, an entire book of Entrée recipes," He stated, a small smile carved onto his face.

"Wait, you mean that super thick, yellow book with about 250 pages?" James gasped, all three of us turning towards him. He shrugged, then nodded. "It's _fine_ , I could always write a new one. Plus, those recipes weren't super hard anyway! I could just look up new ones with my phone," He said, holding his phone up.

"Thank you for having us tonight, _Minnesota!_ " The third to last act had finished their part, as the sun slowly set.

While the show continued, Logie, James, Carlos and I decided to explore Minnesota, feeling nostalgic we passed by our old playground, parks, even schools…

"God there's a lot of memories here," James grinned as we stood at the gates of the school. "C'mon guys, we're allowed to visit," Logie grinned. I hadn't even realized he was gone from my side!

This school looks exactly the same as it did like… _A year ago_.

 _Somehow_ , by some _magic_ means, the three of us actually graduated a year early. How? I've no freakin' idea. I suppose we studied the hell out of our last few months, since our grades were actually _perfect_. I'm not even kidding, we got straight A+'s. I mean, back then, you could call us 'mathletes', which I _think_ means an athlete who also aces classes.

"We just gotta sign this shirt for his daughter," Logie said, fishing out a permanent marker from his pocket, signing a blank white T-shirt. The guard flashed us a smile before letting us into the school area, which was empty. It feels weird… Usually the school would be hella' busy and crowded… Seeing it empty and quiet like this just feels _weird_.

"Ooh, I wanna see our old class," Carlos grinned, picking up his speed, eventually jogging towards our class.

I still remember the path.

Go straight down the entrance hall, turn right a hall, then turn left and you'd end up in the East Wing. Our class is the second class from the end of the hall, which also has a door that leads to the field.

"Class 6-Hawks," I smiled, reading out the name out loud, as the four of us decided to wait outside for a bit before entering, feeling all the sweet, _sweet_ memories coming back in.

 **~Logan's POV**

Oh god, my old school. I mean, I'm thrilled to be back in Minnesota to visit, and to be back here but then again… I've never really had any _good_ memories here. None at all.

Heck, the first day of school was _horrible_!

We made our way to our old class, following a very excited Carlos down the hall.

" _Nothing's_ changed," James sighed with a smile as we entered the class, more bad memories coming back.

I literally _cannot_ remember _a single good thing_ happening to me while I was studying here.

Miraculously though, I graduated 1 year earlier than the others! I'm assuming these three also did. It was a pretty big surprise. When my mom received the letter during our year break, 'shocked' isn't enough to describe her face.

I aced class though, after countless hours of studying!

"Look, our tables still have our initials!" Carlos pointed at the table the three of them shared.

We actually used long tables, shared by at most 4 peoples at once.

Except me.

I chose to sit alone all the way at the back, where I can focus way more, since I don't have to deal with a 'study buddy'.

It's sad, I know.

I've always envied these three. Carlos went from a big chubby shy guy into this… Insanely childish, ripped boi.

James and Kendall were literally among the most famous peoples on school, since not only were they athletes, super smart, they're also super hot.

Then there's me. I blended in with the regular crowds, staying quiet and low… Except, the bullies always seem to find me. _Somehow_.

Which is why I stopped bringing money and food to school, so they can't take shit from me, which means I literally never eat at school… But hey, at least I had around 900~ dollars in my savings by the end of the year!

I've always hid the money my mom gave me daily, knowing she'd be furious if she found out I didn't eat anything.

"Which school were you from, Logie?" Kendall asked innocently, as he ran his finger on his initial, on their table.

I sighed with a small smile, walking towards my table.

Yeah, _my_ table.

Not sure why but everyone thought I had some sort of virus in me, which is literally why everyone pretty much avoided me. Which is also why I blended into the crowd so well! Nobody _dared_ to talk to me.

Looking back now, my school life is just seriously sad.

"Here," I smiled, looking down at my perfectly beautiful, well kept long table. Except now it's got a few scars here and there.

"Wait, _what_?" Carlos asked, the three of them turning around immediately, standing all the way in-front.

"I sat here," I smiled, pulling out the chair, sitting down, exactly the same way I used to.

Back straight, glasses out, ears perked up, ready to absorb all the knowledge the teachers could give out. _Very_ nerdlike.

"You're _lying_ ," James frowned, all three of them in pure shock.

Like I said, nobody's ever noticed my existence. Except the bullies.

"Wait, how long did you sit there?" Kendall asked, walking towards me in shock. "5 years," I smiled, remembering how James and Kendall came from the 2nd to last class, immediately to the first class, with Carlos joining our class a year later…

I didn't really remember these three much when I arrived at PalmWoods, in fact, I didn't remember who James was when I kissed his cheek near the pool area before joining the band!

Only recently had I remembered who they were..

"Wow," James breathed out, all three of them looking somewhat guilty. "Why do you guys look like that? You guys look like you've made some sort of mistake or something," I shrugged, standing up, taking my glasses off and pushing the chair back in.

"Of course we did! How the _hell_ did we not notice you?! We would've picked you over Wayne _years_ ago," Carlos cried out, the guilt on his face growing.

"Hey! It's fine, you guys. Plus, if you guys hadn't picked Wayne, who knows where you guys would be now? He scored you guys a spot at Gustavo's! I probably wouldn't help getting you guys _anywhere_ ," I shrugged, smiling at them as if it wasn't a _big deal_.

"You're our lucky charm, Logie," James grinned, sitting on _my_ table.

Actually, one of the things that _used_ to irritate me was peoples sitting on tables. Not really sure _why_.

"Yeah! In case you hadn't noticed, you're the reason good things are happening to us _for once_! If Wayne was still around, we'd be in so much trouble," Kendall cried, giving me a forehead kiss.

"I mean, we might be pranksters, but Wayne is just _pure nightmare_ ," Carlos added, glancing at the door.

"So… What did you usually do at recess? I mean, if you pop up at the canteen, we _definitely_ would've spotted someone as _cute_ as you," James winked, causing my cheeks to blush red slightly.

I watched as Kendall let out a somewhat angry hiss, causing James to stand up straighter, in a kind of challenging way. "You wanna go?!" He challenged, with Kendall playing along, "For _him_?! Fuck yeah," He said, engaging James in hand-wrestling.

"Let's go somewhere else while these animals settle their stuff," Carlos shrugged, leading me out of the classroom.

"Have you really been in that class for… 5 years…?" He asked while his voice was laced with curiosity and shock.

"Um… Yeah… I just… I was super quiet back then. Like, _really_ quiet. My mom had to _drag_ me to the neighbor's house just so I could talk to another human being, and that only worked for one day. Mainly cuz' I couldn't stand my neighbor's daughter," I scoffed, remembering how _annoying_ she was.

"So… You haven't answered James' question," Carlos shrugged as we neared the locked entrance which led into the canteen.

"Oh uh… I… I don't really _eat_ recess… I guess I just… I stay in my class y'know, so I could avoid the bullies…" My voice grew weaker as I saw Carlos' frown grow bigger.

"You… _what_?" James suddenly popped up behind us, his voice laced with animosity and anger.

"Wait, weren't you two just-" Carlos immediately dragged me away, not letting me finish my sentence. "Wha-" He covered my mouth with his palm, once again, not letting me finish my sentence.

"Let them cool off," He said, quickly dragging me towards the field. "Right so, what do you do during sports day then? I mean, surely you don't stay in class? You're not allowed to, right?" Carlos continued asking, completely forgetting about what had just happened.

Welp, guess I should ignore it too.

"Well…" I began, trying to remember what exactly I did during sports day.

 **~James' POV**

"James, _no_ ," Kendall growled as I neared a locker, intending to leave a huge dent on it.

"I _need_ to vent my anger," I growled back. We were following behind the two silently, planning to startle them, until Logie finally answered my question.

"I can't _fucking_ believe those shitheads," I cursed, clenching my fists.

I heard of them moving to another victim, which I _literally_ couldn't care less about. I don't care who they bully, so long as it's not _Carlos_ …

I didn't know they moved towards Logan… Unless he's talking about _other_ bullies.

I'm also feeling somewhat _guilty_.

How the hell have _none_ of us ever noticed Logan sitting behind us?

Actually, now that I think about it, I've never been able to score first place in class, neither has Kendall.

That explains _that_. Though we used to be smarties, none of us can beat Logan, IQ wise.

Still, it made my blood boil crazily… Logan avoided recess just to avoid the bullies. That explains why he looked so thin in one of his old photos!

"God, I wish I could turn back time and just go back and have Logie join us instead," I huffed, crossing my arms, remembering that I only have sword-related magic.

Actually, it's been quite a while since I even _touched_ my ring…

"James, _look at me_ ," Kendall pinned me onto the wall, his sharp emerald eyes piercing into mine, determination burning in it.

"You can't do anything about it, _okay_? Even if you have a time machine, you shouldn't go back either. What if Logie's not ready? He might not join us, and neither would Wayne. We might not be _here_ right now. Logie might be off to be a doctor, the two of us might be pursuing music separately and Carlos might've been a policeman," He scolded me gently, holding my cheeks with both of his palms.

I let out a sigh, pulling his hand away from my face then shaking my head. "I hate it when Logan or Carlos is right, but I hate it even more when _you're_ right. Why can't _I_ be right for once?" I frown playfully, seeing Kendall smirk at me.

"That's because you're an idiot," He answered, smugly grinning at me.

" _S'cuse me_?" I asked, flipping out positions in the blink of an eye, immediately pinning _him_ into the wall as I stared deep in his eyes, our faces only a few centimeters apart.

" _You heard me_ ," He whispered teasingly.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Now that I'm back here… I really _don't_ miss this school, _at all_ ," I frown, sitting on one of the wooden bleachers surrounding our huge field.

On certain parts of the year, the field functions either as a rugby field, a soccer field, or a field divided into several sections where different sports are held.

I never really participated in any sports, except for tracks. I was forced to during my last year…

Yet somehow I scored first place? I mean, that actually got the bullies off my shoulder for a few weeks…

"You _really_ didn't like coming to school, huh," Carlos sighed, stretching his legs out as he sat on the grass.

"I didn't _mind_ coming to school… I just didn't want to deal with anyone in school," I answered, sighing as I tilted my head up, shutting my eyes, letting the wind blow us as we sat quietly.

As I swung my feet, I hit something hard. "Sorry," I quickly apologized, thinking I had hit Carlos.

I mean, Carlos does have quite a hard head…

"Huh?" He spun around, staring right at me with confusion. "I… Wait, didn't I kick you?" I sat straight, looking right at him.

Actually, there's no way I had hit him. I hit something _underneath_ the bleacher.

"The heck is _this_ doing here?" I asked, pulling out the ornate metal box I found in my apartment earlier this year.

"I thought this was back at the apartment?" Carlos asked, sitting in-front of me, curiously inspecting the somewhat light box. "Hold on," I said, sticking my tongue out as I dug through my void pocket.

Not literally _void_ pocket, that'd be impossible. I'd have an infinite storage!

"Aha," I grinned, fishing out the black key I fished out from a lake yesterday.

Can't believe I struggled to pull out _this_ thing with my fishing rod…

I am _weak_.

"It fits…?" I tilted my head, hearing a soft click as I inserted the key and turned the lock, meaning I had unlocked the box. Carlos nodded at me nervously, and I opened the box _slowly_ , anticipating the inside.

"A… Ring?" I tilted my head, opening the box and seeing a silver ring inside, with the letter 'L' engraved on it.

Seems like there were three other rings, since there are actually four slots…?

"Wait," Carlos dug through his pocket and fished out a similar ring, only his was red and had the letter 'C' engraved on it instead of an 'L'.

" _Waaaittt_ ," He frowned, inspecting both rings, his frown growing.

"I… I really wasn't dreaming!" Carlos excitedly yelled, throwing air punches happily, shutting the box, grabbing it and my wrist, then excitedly looking at me, "We've to tell Kendall and James!" He yelled as questions spun in my head.

What is he talking about?

Before I could ask, some demonic black blob emerged from the center of the field, " _Shit_ ," Carlos cursed, grabbing my wrist and pulling me as we ran back into the school, all while confusion filled this brain of mine.

Someone needs to explain, _ASAP_.

 **~James' POV**

"What is _that_?!" Kendall pointed at shadow-Jennifer, standing at the end of the hall, as I tease him.

"Oh _hell no_ ," I frown, grabbing Kendall's wrist and making a run down the opposite direction.

"Carlos! Logan!" Both of us yelled their names we they joined us on a mad run down the hall, except Carlos was carrying some sort of black metal box with a key stuck into it.

"You two! What is happening?!" Logan yelled, his voice filled with fear and confusion.

"Later, we need to _leave_ ," Kendall answered, picking up speed. The rest of us also picked up speed, only to have the glass entrance doors shut forcefully on us. " _No_ ," I gasped, trying as hard as I could to smash the glass.

" _Kaló_ " I heard Carlos yell, my head immediately perking up. Both me and Kendall stared at each other as a glowing red shield appeared on Carlos' arm. He shielded us from these weird black orbs flying towards us.

"Carlos?!" Logie yelled, still scared and confused as to what's going on.

 **~Logan's POV**

One second, Carlos and I were enjoying our time on the field, relaxing.

Now, we're being attacked by shadow monsters, and one of them looks _familiar_.

 _What is happening!?_

"Logie, we can't really explain now, but stand behind us," James instructed, gently pushing me behind him and Kendall, as they both yelled what Carlos yelled, " _Kaló_ ,"

I watched in shock, awe, confusion _and_ horror as a glowing blue sword appeared in James' hands, a quiver appearing behind Kendall, and a green bow appearing in his left hand.

I wish I could explain all this, but literally nothing makes sense right now.

And when things make 0 sense, there's only one thing to do.

Play along.

I did what they said, stepping back and hoping that things could calm down soon.

I watched as James and Carlos moved forth, while Kendall provided assistance, shooting magic arrows from behind them.

Carlos managed to stop the sphere-shooting-demonic-gooey-blob, something that I never thought I'd see, or _say_ , while James beheaded the female shadow creature.

That didn't do shit though, they just came back together. "James!" Carlos yelled, both of them being whipped, then binded by the shadow female with her weird tentacle hair.

"Hold on," Kendall charged up his bow, preparing to shoot an arrow, only to have the shadow blob knock his bow away, before he, too, was binded.

' _Shit, I need to do something!_ ' I thought, panicking as I watched my three best friends slowly die from being choked.

I whispered what the other three yelled, " _Kaló_ ", having a crystal ball form in my palm.

What am I gonna do with _this_?! Am I supposed to throw this at them? But seeing how being cut apart didn't do shit, surely glass won't do anything either!

Wait…

James has a sword, which makes him a swordsman…

Carlos a shield, which makes him our shielder…

Kendall has a bow, which makes him a marksman…

That means I'm some sort of wizard! Heck yeah! I've always loved the idea of playing with magic.

Focusing all my willpower and… Well, focus, I shut my eyes and held up the glass orb, imagining some sort of light-based magic.

Surely, as soon as I opened my eyes, the inside of the shadowy creatures began glowing bright, before they exploded into millions of black blobby drops, each drop evaporating.

"Some needs to explain, _NOW_ ," I yelled in confusion as our magic stuff disappeared, the three of them turning towards me.

"Not now, we need to get back to our booth in about 6 minutes," Kendall suddenly said as he panted.

As easily as it was shut, the door unlocked and was opened by James with one pull.

Wasting no time at all, we ran and ran back to where we were supposed to be, just to hear the announcer say in an excited tone, "Now, I'm sure everyone's excited to meet with their idols, but please wait for about 5 more minutes as the producers do a few last minutes adjustments, _then_ the gate will open,"

We made it in time!

"Where have you dogs been?!" Gustavo yelled, his face red, and Kelly stood there with a lifted brow.

"W-We went to the toilet!" I yelled, panicking.

"And we got lost!" James added, his voice also panicky.

"T-Then we went for some i-ice cream, since there was time," Carlos added, trying to control his panic, failing badly.

"And we got lost again," Logan frowned, adding the last bit.

"You got lost _twice_?" Kelly lifted a brow, almost as if not believing us. "Whatever, go take your seats and stop panting. The fans are coming in 5 minutes. I don't want any of you to go kiss-crazy on each other, _got it_?" Gustavo scolded us, causing our faces to burn bright red with shock _and_ embarrassment.

"It's pretty obvious you four are dating each other," Kelly pointed out as we made our way to our seats, sitting in the same places we did earlier.

"So… We're really not gonna talk about _any_ of that?" I asked, lifting a brow as the other three made sure they look nice and not like we've just ran a marathon.

"We'd love to but uh… I think it'll take more than the time we have right now," Kendall shrugged, planting a soft kiss on my forehead, one that made me blush.

His kisses, no matter soft, hard, passionate, quick, hungry… Anything involving his lips on a part of my body just makes me blush furiously.

" _Fine_ ," I huffed, sitting with crossed arms.

"Here they come," James gestured towards the makeshift metal gates being opened, peoples flooding in like water during a tsunami.

"I'm actually kind of scared," Carlos frowned as endless amount of peoples kept coming in, swarming each booth, all while the guards and bodyguards did their best to force everyone into forming a line.

All except our area.

We don't have bodyguards…!

Where are Gustavo and Kelly when you need them!? We're being swarmed by peoples!

"Everyone _please_ form a line," Kendall, James and Carlos tried to coax everyone to form a line, only to have them all yelling and screaming out our names, trying to force their ways to the front for autographs.

What angered me was that they pretty much ignored the three, who were really trying their best to be this 'good, nice guy' in front of everyone, while their insides practically yelled 'just yell at them!'

But wait, I don't have an image _yet_. These peoples have never actually seen me up close! Sure I was shy as hell on stage earlier, and on Ellen's interview…

"Everyone form a f*cking line! Otherwise we're _leaving_ ," I yelled angrily, my voice booming, causing everyone to literally quiet down immediately. Well, at least everyone _near_ our booth did, for a few seconds

"Alright everyone you heard the man, _form a line_!" Two of the producers came to where we were, helping the fans form three lines, all while I sat back down, somewhat nervous, angry, and surprised.

I literally just yelled at all of our fans.

I'm fucking _dead_.

"I didn't know you could yell like that?" Kendall asked with a soft smile, the other two had their mouths open.

"I-I didn't either," I admitted shyly.

I'm not one to yell _loudly_ , in fact, that was my first time yelling _that_ loudly! "You could easily become a commander in the army," Kendall grinned as the fans began approaching us, one by one from each line, looking rather nervous.

"C'mon Logie, we gotta sign these," Kendall grinned, uncapping his permanent marker and signing a bunch of shirts, autograph books and a few other things.

I joined the four, singing so many shirts and stuff, my arms were becoming numb!

"C-C-C-Can I-I t-take a p-picture o-of you guys?" A shy, short, spectacle-wearing girl approached us, handing her golden pass to us with shaky hands.

"It says here you're eligible for a group photo, a selfie with each of us, a hand-signed T-shirt from each of us and a platinum version of our album?" Kendall tilted his head, reading the shiny golden ticket.

"I-I-I j-just wanted a p-photo of y-you guys," She shook her head nervously, still stuttering like crazy.

Did I do that to her or… Is she just this timid naturally? I mean, I know I'm a scaredy cat, very timid, super shy, seriously anxious at times but… This is a _new_ level of fear!

"Nonsense, you paid a hefty amount for this golden pass, you're getting all that," One of the producers snatched the Polaroid camera out of her hands, gently pushing her towards us.

"C'mon you guys!" Carlos yelled, jumping forth.

I sighed before joining the other three, taking a group photo, and each of us took a selfie with her, hand-signing four T-shirts for her, and a special version of our album disc.

As soon as we were done dealing with her, I stood on my toes and peeked at how many more peoples there were left…

Looks like it'll take all _night_ for us, since the sun had already set about ¾ way when we came back…

 **~That Night… After 6 grueling hours of singing T-shirts, photos, books, body parts, taking photos, interacting with the fans… Still Logie's POV**

"Big Time Rush's new member proves he is not someone to mess with," Carlos read the headline of the online news posted… Online, with a teasing voice.

We had just finished dinner, about 5 minutes earlier, now we're all hanging in the living area playing with our phone while Kelly drove us home.

"It hasn't even been a day yet," James frowned, peeking at Carlos' phone.

"Yeah, well, at least now everyone knows that 'Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight's boyfriend exploded during a fan meet-up,', which means peoples won't dare mess with _my_ Logie anymore," Kendall grinned, reading another headline.

I'm starting to regret yelling at them but… If I hadn't, things would've been bad for _us_.

"Don't think about it too much," Kendall smiled, pulling me into a side-hug, placing a soft kiss on the left side of my forehead. I let out a sigh, shutting my eyes afterwards as I remembered what we did today, in our dressing room.

I can't believe we just went and did _that_!

I mean, it's the right time, I guess. I _did_ say I'd give him a 'reward' after our show…

"Let's just go and sleep," James yawned, with Carlos yawning after him. I glanced at the clock, realizing it was already 12.30 AM.

"C'mon," Kendall grinned, picking me up off of the couch, _bridal style_. "Kendall!" I squealed, squirming to get out of his arms.

Once we were in our bedroom, Kendall gently placed me onto our bed. I felt like I was some sort of fragile thing, feeling Kendall's gentleness and love.

It made me feel like I'm on cloud 9 to be treated like this… So gentle and _loved_. " _Sleep_ ," Carlos cried out, jumping onto his bed, with James following behind after locking the door.

Kendall climbed on top of me again, staring into my eyes except this time, he didn't have lust in his eyes…

It has a look that just made me feel… _Warm_ inside.

I can't explain it…

"Love you," He breathed out, smiling down at me, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"That was random," I smiled back, watching him climb off me and onto the spot to my left. I felt his arms snake it's way around my waist again, pulling me gently towards his chest as I laid with my back facing him.

"Don't you ever get bored?" I asked, placing my own arms above his.

"Bored of… what?" He replied, his voice getting more and more gentle, and softer.

"Cuddling… me…" I replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed that I had to ask such a _stupid_ question.

Of course he'd get bored of me sooner or later!

" _Never_ ," He whispered softly before completely falling asleep, a small smile crawling up my face.

For a few minutes, I felt Kendall's warm breath down my neck, and a soft snore coming from him. I actually _couldn't_ sleep. I still felt all that adrenaline from singing on-stage… And that _fight_.

Nothing from that fight made any _sense_! What were those things!? They're definitely not any regular animals, since animals don't grow super-long black tentacles that go through walls, or shoot out hundreds of black spheres…

Which reminds me, they never told me about _anything_. They promised to tell me after dinner, but seems like everyone forgot… Even me.

I guess I'll just ask them tomorrow…


	24. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21: Going Back Home**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Right, so. Times to fess' up, you guys have things you need to tell me, _now_." Logan huffed, both him and Carlos joining us in the living area after finishing the dishes.

"Um… Tell what?" James hummed, pulling Carlos onto his lap.

"Where you guys got those _rings_. I mean, obviously the box was locked previously, so how the _hell_ did you guys even _get_ them?" he continued, a big frown plastered onto his face as gears practically turned in his head.

He's so damn cute when he's trying to understand stuff!

Actually, he's cute 24/7.

"I… I guess I should start," James sighed, Carlos climbing off of his lap and plopping onto the area next to him with a small smile, waiting for his _boyfriend_ to begin talking.

"I… I don't know if I was first to get the ring, but I think it was like, a few weeks back. We were all asleep on the couches, _super_ tired after Gustavo put us through hell in the studio…" He paused, trying to remember what happened.

"As soon as we fell asleep, I woke up in this weird dark world…" He continued, telling us how he had met shadow-versions of ourselves, how he had fought a shadow and even more annoying version of Jennifer 2…

How _destroyed_ everything looked in that shadow dimension…

"How… How long do you think they've been fighting?" Logan asked, his voice curious, soft and sad.

"Long enough," The three of us answered, his frown growing even wider after.

"Okay I guess… I'm next? I'm gonna say I was 2nd," Carlos paused before looking at Logie, then continuing his story-time, "I… I remember waking up as a child, y'know, _waay_ back. I relived one day of being with my _old_ 'best friend'," Carlos added air-quotes using his fingers on the word 'best friend', and I immediately knew why.

Stephen.

"Just one day though, then suddenly I turned… I think 12 years old? Then I relived the day I met you two," Carlos happily made a gesture towards me and James. James smiled warmly, while his fists were clenched tightly.

I still remember how we became friends… _Ooh_ god was I _overjoyed_ to see the bullies get a taste of their own medicine. I mean, the three of us got into trouble after, but it was _worth every second_.

"That's where things began going 'cuckoo'. Time just… _Stopped_. Then that blob monster came, fights happened… Then I met you guys, except you guys were _Dream Guardians_ ," He continued, telling how the 'Carlos' from the dream dimension was _dead_.

The entire time Carlos was talking, I could tell how sad and uneasy James was.

The idea of losing Carlos probably takes a _huge_ hit on him…

"Okay, I guess it's my turn then?" I questioned once Carlos finished his story, how he had defeated shadow-Stephen, and how he had to part ways with our dream guardian counterparts.

"Unlike you guys… I didn't reach my dimension through sleeping. Remember when we entered that subway?" I asked James, who nodded at me curiously.

"After split up, I went into a Japanese restaurant, wanting to get sushi, but instead of the actual restaurant…" I trailed off, looking at Logie, who was eager to listen to my story.

I told them about how I had to save all three of their Elemental Guardian counterparts, how I was transported through a Japanese door, about all the Elemental stuff _they_ told me…

Of course, I left out the parts where I had to shave all three of the guys, and practically teach them how to _masturbate_ , kiss, and even…

Well, other stuff.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Okay so… Based on what you guys told me, you guys saw this… _Red haired woman_ before switching dimensions?" I asked, millions of questions popping up in my head.

"Wait, why am _I_ the only one who got my ring in such an anticlimactic way?!" I cried, pout-frowning at Kendall, who shrugged back at me.

None of this makes _any_ sense, and like I've said before… When nothing makes sense, just _play along_. Answers will appear sooner or later.

"So… James went to some sort of Shadow world, Carlos went to some sort of Dream world, and you went to this Elemental world?" I continued asking, earning nods from the three of them.

"And… What did they mean by ' _a day when the dimensions collide_?' Surely that's not a good thing! Everything from other dimensions would just pop into ours! I mean, if it's just 1 or 2 dimensions, that'll be fine, since we could fight back but like Kendall said, there's _a lot_!" I continued exclaiming in panic, imagining monsters running rampant throughout the world.

"Y'know what, that'll be a problem we'll deal with when it comes. For now, we need to deal with the fact that monsters might or might not pop out once in a while," Kendall grinned widely as he said that, as if it wasn't _huge_ problem at all.

One, I _hate_ monsters.

Two, I _hate_ fighting, even if I'm only gonna be behind them, being either a wizard or a support.

"Oh _sure_ , we'll just _fight_ whatever monster that comes out!" I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"It'll be _fine_. I mean, it's not like monsters are gonna pop out _every day_. We could still do pranks like usual!" Carlos cried ever so excitedly, making me palm my own face.

"That is nowhere near close to what I meant," I sighed, glancing at the clock, noticing that it was only 2 PM.

We've still got like, 3 days left before we reach PalmWoods…

"C'mon Logie, cheer up. As long as we stick together, there's literally nothing we can do. We've proven that how many times now?" Kendall smiled, pulling me into a side-hug, flashing me that award-winning, pearly-white, dimpled smile.

"Too many times," I rolled my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder nonetheless. "I… I guess you're right, huh. S'long as we stick together, there won't be a single monster that's too strong," I smiled, shutting my eyes as I laid there.

Soon, the living area was quiet, with the only sources of noise being the TV and the sound of the van moving.

"I kinda miss them," I smiled, remembering how insanely fun it was to have One Direction around.

"Yeah, they're ridiculously fun to be around," Kendall added, with me rolling my eyes in a teasing fashion, "Only because you had 'fun' with him," I smirked, seeing his cheeks blush.

"Wait, you saw that?" He asked quietly, James and Carlos arguing about which dog is better in the background, out of the blue.

"Hell yeah, how you guys practically fucked each other with your hands," I smirked, seeing his cheeks burn even redder.

"It's fine," I smiled, laying my head on his thigh now, looking up at him, as Carlos and James' argument heated up.

"You… You d-don't mind…?" He asked, rather nervously.

"No! Seriously, I don't. I mean, you promised to be my first time in… _Everything_ … I figured the least I could do to repay you, since you've done your part, is by trusting you," I smiled, shutting my eyes, feeling soft lips on mine.

"I… Thank you," Kendall smiled back, once he had stop kissing me.

"Plus, it'd be pretty hot to see you being topped by Liam," I winked, the thought alone _almost_ made me hard.

 _Almost_.

"As if. I'd be the one to top him," He rolled his eyes, not giving up.

" _Very_ funny." I rolled my eyes as well. There's no way Liam would bottom if they were to fuck. I mean, look at him! Ripped, tattooed, somewhat bearded… He's the _epitome_ of hotness.

Actually, the entire band, including Tom, is the epitome of 'bad boys'. Meanwhile, we're the exact opposite.

"I'm _boreeeddd_ ," Carlos dragged out after about 10 more minutes of silence. James suddenly sat up and grinned, "I've a few games we could play," He said mischievously.

"Let's play _Hide and Seek_ ," he smirked, the three of us turning towards him with confusion and shock. "How are we gonna play that in _here_? There's no space for hide and seek!" Carlos exclaimed, gesturing towards the interior of the bus.

" _Logie_ could change it," James winked, my brain still trying to process his idea. "I'm a supergenius, sure, but even _I_ can't suddenly make this entire bus huge! I'm not a magician or s… Wait," I pondered, the dots suddenly connecting in my head, James smirking smugly, Kendall and Carlos still confused.

I summoned my magic orb, shutting my eyes and focusing my thoughts afterwards, thinking repeatedly, ' _Shrink us all down to the size of a flea…_ '. After a few seconds, I felt tingly sparks at the end of my fingers, before my head slowly begin spinning as I shut my eyes.

"Told ya' Logie could do it," James smirks as I open my eyes, seeing everything now 50x times bigger than what they originally were.

Or rather we were 50x times smaller than what we originally were.

"I… I didn't know I could do that!" I exclaimed in shock and pride, staring at my own hands.

A whole new world of possibilities just opened up for me!

"Right, let's lay down some rules then," Kendall said, looking around the humongous hide-and-seek area.

"One, no switching places. Which means, once you settle down, that'll be your hiding place till' the end of the round," Kendall instructed, the rest of us nodding.

"Two, _no magic_. Except for Logie," Kendall smiled widely at me, I tilted my head slightly as the other two whined, "No fair!" They both cried.

I rolled my eyes before applying 'boost spells' for all four of us.

"Since we don't really have our armors, that means you guys can't fly, or teleport. I gave us all super-jump and super-speed, which means you can jump up to that counter," I pointed at the kitchen counter, which is super high up, "Or run from one end of the bus to another within seconds," I explained, seeing James and Carlos grin widely.

"Guess I'll be it first," Kendall volunteered, moving towards the couch.

"Right so… you get three claps. If you can't find any of us in… 10 minutes, you lose." I suggested, seeing them nod in agreement.

"One…" Kendall began counting down, the other two running away instantly.

I looked around the gigantic bus interior, wondering where I should hide… Until I spotted a place.

 _Under the fridge_!

I mean, it's dark and quiet, so unless Kendall has night-vision, he won't be able to see me.

I don't like the dark though… But then again, I've magic. If anything attacks me in the dark, I'll just fight back!

"Ready or not, here I come!" Kendall yelled, his voice booming throughout the interior of the bus after I decided to apply a last minute 'sound enhancer' spell on everyone.

With excitement and a little bit of nervousness, I sat still underneath the fridge, seeing Kendall run around looking for us, then into the jamming area.

"Found ya'!" Kendall yelled excitedly, spotting Carlos. "Dangit!" He cried, joining Kendall on the hunt for the remaining ones, me and James.

This is actually really scary, since we're tiny, we don't know where they'll pop up from. It's also exciting, since this is an entirely new perspective for me… Being tiny isn't so bad!

"Clap once!" Kendall yelled, both he and Carlos all the way at the opposite end of the bus interior.

With a light chuckle, I clapped as loud as I could, hearing Carlos and Kendall quickly scamper to where I was, getting close every time. I let out a super soft chuckle, until I felt something behind me.

I felt two eyes, and two antennas.

"Help me!" I yelled loudly, running out from under the fridge, tackling Carlos. "Found Logie!" Carlos yelled excitedly, catching me in his _strong_ arms, as a humongous cockroach emerged from under the fridge.

Either this thing is _huge_ , or we're just super small.

 _Too_ small, maybe.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Carlos' wrist, running away screaming, with him joining me in our scream-fest afterwards. "What is that?!" Kendall screamed as we ran towards him, the cockroach behind us.

How is this thing catching up? We have super-speed! Or have cockroaches always been this fast?

And why is it chasing us!?

"Holy _shit_!" James yelled as we coincidentally ran into his hiding spot, under the TV stand.

Soon, the four of us were running in the room, being chased by a huge cockroach.

"Wait, why are we running?" James asked, making an abrupt stop, summoning his sword, then moving back.

With one swift movement, and a quick jump, he slashed the head of the cockroach off, causing it's gunk to splash out.

"Ew! I'm covered in cockroach _gunk_!" James yelled in disgust, while the three of us were shielded from the gunk with Carlos' shield, since he has the ability to create barriers, James was not.

"Why is it still _alive_!?" Kendall cried in horror, pointing at the body of the cockroach, which was still wiggling and squirming, even though it was headless.

"Fun Fact: cockroaches can live for a while even without their head," I explained, gagging as James waddled towards us, covered in cockroach gunk.

"I'm gonna go shower," James frowned, asking me to re-grow him.

"Ew _no_ , if I re-grow you, you'd get the carpets covered in even more gunk!" I cried, using magic to teleport him straight into the bathroom.

"I'll go wait for him to finish," Carlos shrugged, dashing into our bedroom, running through the space between the door and the floor.

"I guess that's the end of _that_ ," Kendall shrugged, sitting down onto the surprisingly comfy carpeted floor. I feel like I'm being surrounded by pillows… Has this carpet always been this comfy? I mean, we've been using this bus for like a week, how have I not noticed?

"C'mon," Kendall gently tugged at my wrist, coaxing me to stand up. "Where're you takin' me?" I asked, as he led me towards the rug underneath the coffee table.

Both of us ran into the rug, covered immediately by these somewhat tall stands of the rug. "It's like a forest in here," I smiled, gently running my hand on the huge tree-like stands of the rug, Kendall letting my hand go a few seconds later.

"Kendall?" I asked, looking around, unable to see him as the rug-strands blocked my view.

" _Boo_ ," He whispered, suddenly wrapping his arms around me, his lips really close to my ears.

I tried to spin around as I let out a surprised squeal, only to have him lock me down. "Nobody would hear us if we fucked _here_ ," He whispered quietly into my ears, the sound-enhancing spell had run out way earlier.

"W-W-Wha-" I felt him attack my neck with his signature neck-kissing move. "K-Kendall," I moaned out as he teasingly bit my earlobe, grinding his _obviously_ hard member on my butt.

"A-Are y-you sure about this?" I asked, somehow breaking my way out of his entrancing touches.

"I'm kidding! There's no way our first fuck-fest would be _here_ of all places," He smirked, shoving me onto the rug, the soft rug-base nullifying my fall.

"Though there are _other_ things we could do here," He winked, climbing on top of me as I laid there.

Soon, the snog-fest resumed, with him hungrily grinding and kissing his powerless prey, _me_.

 **~Carlos' POV**

"Mind if I come in?" I asked, running straight into the bedroom, standing outside our 2nd bathroom, seeing James slowly strip.

"I stink," He frowned, stripping all of his clothes, _including_ his boxers.

"This is awesome," I grinned, walking into the giant open bathroom, seeing everything towering us. Even the shampoo bottles.

"You're joining me," He grinned, picking me up bridal style, then jumping into the over the bathtub and into it.

"You really stink," I pinched my nose in mockery as he set me down. "Which is why _we're_ taking a shower," He smirked, jumping onto the tap and turning it on after I stripped all of my clothes and threw it over the bathtub, hoping it landed on a dry place.

The tap was only opened for like, 20 seconds, enough for the water level to reach my kneecap.

"What's that?" I asked, James carrying something colorful that looks like it was chipped off of something bigger. "A chip off of the bath-bomb," He grinned, throwing it into the water, causing the water to turn into a mango-yellow color, bubbles appearing and the scent of mango covering us.

"C'mon," James grabbed my wrist and led me to the edge of the bathtub, where we just sat down and had our body covered with the mango-scented water.

"You're not gonna do anything _weird_?" I asked, somewhat surprised. Usually, by now, he'd be touching me crazy, sending lightning down my body…

Not today.

"I just wanna lie here with you," He said, a small smile on his face as I laid my back on his chest, my butt on his actually flaccid dick.

"What, can't I do that? You're not my sex toy y'know," He smiled, planting a soft kiss on my head.

"You're my perfect," He smiled, wrapping both arms around my body, " _perfect_ boyfriend, who's perfect in _every way_." He continued saying, resting his head on top of mine.

Hearing his words… How gentle his voice was, how soft and love-filled it was… It made my heart skip about 10million beats.

"I love you, _so much_ ," I heard him whisper gently, placing another soft kiss on top of my head.

Hearing him say _that_ … I felt like life was _complete_.

"I love you too," I smiled, feeling sleepy as James held me, both of us soaking in the bath tub, shrunk.

 **~Literally an hour later… 3** **rd** **Person POV**

Kendall and Logie had just finished their business on the rug, somehow avoiding dirtying it. "I should get ready for dinner," Logan sat straight-up, with Kendall still panting next to him.

"What's taking them so long?" Kendall asked, standing up as Logie went to retrieve a huge piece of tissue, ripping a bit of it, handing it to Kendall as he cleaned himself up, then putting his clothes back on.

"I need ta' shower," Logie frowned, watching his perfect specimen of a boyfriend put on his clothes.

After they cleaned up, including the disgusting gunk, Logan re-grew everyone back to their normal sizes. "Whoah, that's a bit sudden," Kendall said, stumbling a bit.

"Sorry," Logan apologized, completely forgetting about what happens between growing and shrinking.

"They didn't even lock the doors," Kendall rolled his eyes as he slowly opened the door of the bathroom, both of them stepping inside to see James and Carlos adorably cuddling, the sweet smell of mango filling the air.

"The water didn't even reach _half_ of their _heels_ ," Kendall chuckled as Logan gently shook both of them awake.

"James, Carlos, wake up." He called them out gently.

 **~James' POV**

"Oh…" I woke up from an _amazing_ dream, one that _obviously_ featured Carlos.

"Hurry up, we need to take a bath too," Logan said as I turned towards him, still somewhat sleepy.

"We?" Kendall smirked as they both walked out, with Logan telling him off, " _Separately_ ," with his voice laced with annoyance.

"Carlos, babe, wake up," I gently shook Carlos, only to realize…

We're both naked, in a bath tub, that's practically dry!

Oh, wait. I remember what happened now.

With a small smirk and a mischievous idea, I began running my hand slowly and _sensually_ down Carlos' muscular arms, biting the crook between his neck and his shoulder gently, hearing him moan.

"J-J-James," His voice soft and pleasure-filled.

Carlos' voice alone is a _major_ turn on for me…

"You like that, love?" I whispered, lowering my voice. I guess one of my trump card is being able to lower my voice.

" _Fuck yes_ ," he breathed out, his body tensing as my other hand slowly made its way down his collarbone, then his chest, making sure to give both nipples a perfect amount of attention.

I had to ignore my own needs, because right now… My only _true_ need, is to watch my perfect soulmate squirm and moan under my touch.

"J-James, _fucking hell_ ," Carlos' crazy moaning had me hard. What's worse is that his ass is _literally_ on top of my dick, at the same time without _crushing_ it.

How should I saw this… It's like, his as is on top of my dick, but he's not _sitting_ on it, per se.

Screw it.

"You like that?" I continued teasing him, running my hand down his perfect washboard abs. " _Yes_ ," He moaned out, shutting his eyes, throwing his head back onto my chest.

I decided to stop teasing the poor boy, instead, I began giving his needy dick the attention it craved.

Making sure my hand was wet, I began at the shaft, moving my hand slowly up, one hand pinching his nipple, another hand leaving bite marks down his neck.

The way is body shivered and how loud his moan almost snapped me, but I managed to gain control over myself. I want our first time to be on our own bed, alone dangit! Not in a bathtub inside of a giant tour bus!

"I love you so much," I whispered into his ears, biting his earlobe before resuming leaving bite marks down his neck.

Oh yeah, I'm gonna make sure he's got bite marks down his neck alright. We're gonna stop by a city today to get fuel, and I want _everyone_ to know he's _mine_.

Within seconds, Carlos came, yelling out my name in pure pleasure, shooting ropes after ropes of his own load onto his stomach, some into the bath tub. He shivered for about 7 seconds, shooting a heck-ton of load.

Even after he had stopped shooting, his breath was still shallow and sharp. "T-T-That was the most _intense_ fucking orgasm I've ever had," He breathed out, looking down at his cum-covered torso.

"Let's take an actual shower," I smiled, ignoring my aching dick, something that Carlos _didn't_ ignore.

"Oh fuck no," He said, getting up, crawling onto me, my dick springing up and hitting his toned stomach. "I gotta repay you for _that_ ," He breathed out into my ears, doing the same exact things I did to him, leaving bite-marks down my shoulder _and_ neck.

Except I felt like he's leaving way more on me, than I did on him.

"Carlos, _holy shit_ ," I moaned out, feeling his amazing tongue trail down my body. He used his mouth to nip at both of my nipples, all while his hands slowly and _agonizingly_ stroked my aching member.

I made him squirm under my touch, now it's my turn to squirm under _his_ touch. I felt like a million sparks were shot in my body one hand played with my erect nipple, while the other gently cupped my balls, as his mouth made pure magic on my needy dick.

I came just fast as he began sucking, yelling out "Carlos!" as I shot loads after loads of cum into his mouth… Surprisingly, he swallowed all of it. "H-How'd I taste?" I asked, winking and trying to be sexy, though I feel like a huge pile of mess after all that.

"Delicious, as usual," He winked back, being even sexier than me as he stood up, panting slightly.

"W-Wait, w-we haven't showered yet," I said, grabbing his wrist as I slowly descend from cloud 9.

"You _know_ we won't get any showering done if we actually shower _together_ ," He rolled his eyes, tugging his wrist gently.

"N-No. I w-won't do anything… This time, I swear." I said as my breathing pattern slowly became normal again. I drained the tub, not even bothering to wonder where all the water goes, since we're on a bus.

There wasn't really that much water to begin with, actually.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me with hesitance practically _written_ on his face.

"Yes," I nodded excitedly, stepping out of the tub and closer to the showering area.

 **~Kendall's POV**

"I'm gonna go prepare Lunch," I heard Logie said, which I only replied with a happy hum, watching him leave our bedroom, his movements graceful like a swan…

I sound _ridiculous_.

"Carlos give me the shampoo!" I heard James yell in mock-anger, hearing Carlos yell back childishly, "No!"

Soon, the bathroom area was filled with noises of them running around, which should be impossible. There's literally no space for them to run around in there?

"Hurry up you two! We need to shower too!" I banged on the door, yelling at them. They've been in there for _at least_ 45 minutes.

Sitting on my bed, still waiting for them to finish taking their baths, I decided to spend my time on my phone. I felt pretty proud when I saw even more headlines of Logie yelling at our fans, being the furious, sexily strict Logie that I've never seen before.

I wonder if I could use his anger in bed…?

Gustavo and Kelly didn't get mad at us though, in fact, they were the ones to blame for it! Had they not been too occupied with other producers, chatting their damn life away, we wouldn't have gotten into such a mess.

"We're done," Both of them emerged from the shower, causing a strong smell of mango and vanilla to come out after.

I'm not even gonna question why the entire bathroom smells like mango and vanilla.

I gave the two some privacy, letting them change their clothes since I also had to leave to get Logie.

My Logester.

"Hey Loges," I smiled, hugging him from behind as he chopped some onions into tiny symmetrical cubes, because that's just how precise and perfect he is.

Actually, maybe not _that_ perfect, but eh. I love him too much to care.

"It's our turn to shower," I grinned, placing a soft kiss on his soft hair. "Lemme finish preparing this, then you'll shower," He said, chopping a few more chilies.

"You mean _we_?" I grinned, resting my head on his shoulder, seeing a few other bowls filled with other perfectly prepared ingredients on the kitchen counters.

"Fine, _we_." He rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock, which points at 1.30 PM.

Kelly estimated that we'd reach the city at about 5 PM.

She also said that that's the last city we'll be visiting, since she's gonna buy cans of fuel, which means it's gonna be a ride straight to home, no more city-jumping.

Unless one of us starts getting car sick.

"Right, c'mon," He smiled, setting the knife down, then washing his hands. As soon as he turned off the tap, the two muscle gods emerged from our bedroom, well-dressed.

 **~About 30-ish minutes later…**

"Surprised you didn't try to do anything," Logan smirked, drying his hair with a towel.

I smirked back, "Told ya' I have self-control," I replied, remembering _clearly_ how I literally lost my self-control towards Logie when we were flea-sized.

"C'mon, those derps are probably hungry," He smiled, waiting for me to finish doing my hair.

"Done," I smiled, following Logie out, catching the whiff of _delicious_ food as soon as we exit our bedroom.

"Whoah, what?" I said, looking around the room, seeing James and Carlos busying themselves in the dining area, grinning widely _and_ proudly.

"Wait, you guys cooked _that_?" I pointed in pure shock, looking at a table filled with food, divided equally for four peoples. There was still smoke coming from the food, telling me that they had _just_ finished plating.

"Yeah! We followed Logie's recipe. I mean, he already prepared the ingredients," Carlos pointed at a sink literally _filled_ with pots, pans, spoons… Dishes of all kinds.

"I do _not_ remember using _that_ many tools," He pointed back at the sink, filled with what I just said.

"Yeah well… That's a long story. I mean, James and I always annoys Logie during breakfast preparation. So we somehow remembered _half_ of his recipe for this, and since both of us remembered half, if we both did it together, we'd have the full recipe!" Carlos cried _proudly_ , with a big fat happy and proud grin on his face.

"Maths!" James continued, grinning proudly as well.

"Um… Not to rain on your parade but, this recipe is supposed to take like, an hour? Which is why I prepared _early_ ," Logie tilted his head, walking towards the table, smiling down at it.

"I mean, if we cranked up the heat twice, it'd take half the time to cook… Right?" Carlos' proud grin turned into a small frown of disappointment as Logie and I sat where we usually sit.

"That's… Not how it works," Logie shook his head, taking the first bite of the chicken dish they had cooked up.

"See, if you had cooked the chicken as long as I did, it would be more tender…" He trailed off, both of them now frowning disappointedly.

"But… this is actually _really_ good." He continued, digging into his food. I smiled, seeing their frowns immediately turn upside down.

"I guess I should annoy you during breakfast preparations too," I smiled, finishing my portion in less than 5 minutes. It doesn't taste quite like Logie's cooking, but it's still delicious nonetheless.

I'm _really_ surprised! Usually, when these two _try_ to cook, they end up either setting the kitchen on fire, flood it, or produce super-stinky things…

It's a _huge_ miracle they cooked _this_.

Logie's really helped them grow…

Actually, Logie has helped _all_ of us grow, somewhat.

"I appreciate you guys cooking, but if every time you guys cook the sink ends up being _this_ filled, I think you guys should just leave cooking to me," Logan sighed, staring at the huge mountain of dishes waiting in the kitchen sink.

"We'll make less mess, we promise," Both of them said with big apologetic smiles, Logan shaking his head with a sigh afterwards.

"I'll help. We've got like, 2 hours and 32 minutes left before we get to the city _anyways_." I smiled, helping my boyfriend wash the dishes.

"Are you guys seriously gonna wear those to the city?" Logan asked as he washed the dishes. I hadn't even realized there's only like, 2/5 left from the original dish-mountain!

Wow he's fast.

"Uhm, yeah? I want _everyone_ to know Carlos' is _mine_ ," James said, a tint of dominance in his voice.

"Pretty sure everyone already knows," I hummed, drying all the plates.

The only things left in the sink are pots, lots of spoons, forks, sporks…

Where did we even get _sporks_?

"Hurry up you two, let's play a few rounds of Super Mario Party!" Carlos yelled excitedly as I finished up cleaning the kitchen arae, while Logan wiped the dining table.

"C'mon Logie," I smiled, waiting for Logie to wash his hand, showing me his wrinkly fingers, "I can't play with _these_ ," He frowned, wiggling them.

"Then I'll play _for you_ ," I grinned, letting him walk past me while he rolled his eyes. "You'd just lose to them," He teased with a smirk, joining Carlos, stealing James' spot.

"Hey," James frowned as I sat next to him.

"Guess it's the tops versus the bottoms, eh?" James wiggled his brows, both of the aforementioned 'bottoms' glaring at us menacingly.

"Bring it on," Carlos yelled as the game started.

 **~Literally 40 minutes later…**

"This is _your_ fault," I blamed James as he threw the controller angrily at the couch, who spun around and sneered at me, "How is this _my_ fault?!" He angrily yelled back.

"You're the one who jinxed us at the start!" I frowned, remembering how he challenged the two 'bottoms', who were literally better than us at games.

"Ha! You guys lose by 1-4!" Carlos excitedly mocked us, high-fiving Logie, _hard_. "Ow," Logan said, rubbing his palm, Carlos apologizing softly afterwards.

"We've like, 2 more hours before we get to our last city," James whined, slumping down onto the couch.

"Let's just take a nap," Carlos suggested with a soft yawn, making himself comfy on Logan's lap.

 _MY Logie's lap_.

I glared at him, him sticking a tongue out as an answer.

I turn to my left, to see James smirking at me, _sexily_.

"No," I said, sinking down onto the couch. "Stop lying to yourself," He said before grabbing my head.

I expected him to smash my head onto his rock-hard muscular thighs, but instead, I felt him cushion my head with his soft palm, before removing it and gently laying my head on his surprisingly soft, and at the same time, firm thigh.

"Fine," I mumbled, relaxing my head, turning so that I was facing upwards comfortably.

James, who was towering me at the time, smiled down and gently placed a kiss on my lips, "Like that?" he asked, still smiling warmly.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Still, not as good as Logie's," I smirked, seeing his small smile turn into a cute frown.

"Where's _my_ kiss?" Carlos cried, Logan rolling his eyes afterwards, the other short lad pouting after Logan refused to give him a kiss.

I turned my body again so that this time, I had a better view of the two shorties.

It was amazing, watching how gentle Logan was, caressing Carlos' somewhat medium-length hair.

We all need haircuts soon, and shaving.

I smiled, watching Carlos slowly fall asleep to Logan's slow and gentle caressing…

I want that too…

Now that I think about it, Logan's the one who's lying on my lap usually, I'd love to have our roles flipped one in a while.

"Kendall," James called my name out softly as Logie also fell asleep, the movements of his arms slowing down.

I turned around, "Hmm?" Looking up into his beautiful hazel eyes.

All three of these dinks have beautiful eyes!

Logan's got those innocent, beautiful, sparkling doe eyes… Carlos' eyes just practically yelled 'I'm a fun guy!', but at the same time, it also had a tint of innocence and beauty…

James on the other hand, had hazel eyes that could sometimes reflect so much dominance in it… It makes me wanna give _him_ the leader status. At times like these though… I see how Carlos fell in-love with him.

His eyes just scream 'love' and 'gentleness', it was hypnotic to stare into.

"Nothing," He breathed out before he began caressing my hair as well, with me shutting my eyes and enjoying the feeling of someone running their hands through my hair…

Involuntarily letting out a soft moan and a sigh.

"You shouldn't moan like that, _Kindle_ ," James smirked down at me, one hand gently tapping on my chest.

"What if I do?" I smirked, letting out another soft moan, challenging him. Somewhat.

"Then you'll have to deal with _the beast_ ," He smirked, placing a soft kiss on my lips again.

I continued teasing him, knowing full well that I'd regret it later.

While he kissed me softly, I let out a soft moan, both of my hands swinging onto his neck, quickly getting up to a position where I was straddling him.

"What if I _do_ want to wake up the beast?" I asked, grinding on him purposely, leaving soft kisses down his neck.

"K-Kendall," He moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure, but then quickly shaking his head.

"P-Please, not now," He tried to control his moan, to no avail.

That's a first.

I tilted my head, then looked down, _then_ smiled. "Oh, I see," I sighed, climbing off of him. He's still got all the lovebites left behind by Carlos, all the way down from his neck to his shoulder.

"You guys are _insane_ ," I smiled, seeing James' breathing slowly calm down, his eyes opening again as he lovingly stared at his boyfriend, sleeping soundly on _my_ boyfriend.

I smirked before doing what he did to me earlier, shoving his head onto my lap. "I'm guessing you've never been in this position either?" I asked, seeing him turn towards me with a cute smile.

"Nope," He answered as I began caressing his hair, the same way he did to me a few minutes ago, except he wasn't teasingly moaning like I was.

"Thanks, Kendall," He smiled before shutting his eyes, humming a song softly, with his hum getting softer until he fell asleep on my lap.

I smiled again, shutting my eyes too, one hand gently placed onto his abdomen, once hand caressing his hair slowly, until I fell asleep as well.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV, 5 O'clock in the afternoon…**

After driving for so long, Kelly has finally got them to the last city they'll be stopping at, until it's the final long-drive back to PalmWoods.

"Well _this is a first_ ," Kelly sighed, seeing the four boys actually _sleeping soundly_ on the couches once she had stopped the bus.

She expected to see four very hyper boys playing games on the Xbox, or maybe Wii U…

Or maybe Kendall, James and Carlos making a ruckus while Logie tries in vain to stop them.

"Logan, hey. Wake up. We're here. I'm gonna go buy fuel, lock the doors before you guys leave," Kelly shook Logan, rather roughly, putting the keys on the small empty space to his right.

"Ohuh… Yeah…" Logan yawned, sitting straight up, seeing Carlos sleeping adorably in his lap.

"Oh… that's right…" He smiled, watching Kelly leave the bus, leaving the four of them alone.

"Carlos, hey, wake up," Logan tried to wake up the lad with a gentle shake, only to have him murmur random incoherent things.

With a small smile, Logan woke Carlos up the way he _knew_ would wake the other two up, a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, kiss me again James," Carlos grinned, his eyes slowly opening. "Wait… _Logie?_ " Carlos asked, rather confused as to why they were on the couch, and why he woke up on Logan rather than James.

"Afternoon," Logan greeted the rather confused latino, who tilted his head before smiling back.

"Let me correct that," Carlos cleared his throat, "Kiss me again, _Logie_ ," He grinned, sitting rather close to Logan.

"I'd love to, but…" Logan turned towards James, who was sleeping soundly on Kendall's lap.

"Oh… _Oh_ ," Carlos suddenly remembered, his own shoulder and neck was _covered_ in lovebites left behind by his boyfriend.

"James, babe, wake up," Carlos gently shook his boyfriend, trying to wake up the tallest member of the band, Logan doing the same thing.

After deciding that the two giants weren't gonna wake up with a simple shake, both Logie and Carlos kissed their partners _roughly_ , attacking their lips, shocking both lads awake, who _immediately_ kissed back.

"Fuck Logie, you could've awakened me up in a more _gentle_ way," Kendall moaned, his eyes fluttering open. " _Someone's_ hard," James, who had to break the kiss from Carlos, gently massaged Kendall's obviously bulge, both Carlos and James smirking sexily at the green-eyed man.

"Get off me," Kendall pushed the bigger lad forcefully, causing him to tumble off Kendall's lap and onto the floor, letting off a muffled "Ow,".

"C'mon, we only have like, 1 more city exploration to do until we're cooped up in here for about 3 more days," Logan smiled, helping Kendall up after the green-eyed man yawned and stretched.

"Are you two _sure_ you're gonna go into the city like _that_?" Logan asked, gesturing towards Carlos and James, who's shoulders and necks were covered in lovebites, left by each other.

" _Yes_ ," Both of them answered confidently, in unison.

Once they made sure the lights, air-conditioners and such were off, all the windows had been closed and locked, the taps were all off, and the doors were locked, Logan, James, Carlos and Kendall stepped into the city, busier at night than it was at day.

* * *

 **Should I continue writing in 3rd Person's Point of View (POV)?**

 **I mean, it gives me more freedom to write stuff, but at the same time, I also prefer 1st Person's POV.**

 **:S**


	25. Chapter 215

_**Chapter 21.5: Meanwhile...**_

 **~3** **rd** **person's POV**

"I'm _booorrreeeddd_ ," Carlos dragged out, the four of them lounging on the beige colored leather couches lazily.

Even James has no idea what to do.

They've about 3 more days before they actually get back to PalmWoods, and boy were they looking forward to it. Logan missed all of his books, Kendall missed the beautiful pool view, James missed making cannonball splashes into the pool, annoying everyone else around, and Carlos missed his favorite couchy.

They also had _tons_ things they wanted to do once they get back, one of those things being trying to relax and forget about what had happened back at their old school.

 ** _~Meanwhile… Back at the Shadow Realms…~_** **Shadow James' POV**

" _Finally_ we're done fixing the apartment," Carlos grinned widely, the apartment looking all nice and fixed up. It took quite a while, but we did it! Although everything else outside of PalmWood's apartment area is still covered in shadow goop, at least this apartment still looks homely.

Well, as homely as a shadow-colored building could get.

"I… I wonder when everyone else will come back," Logan smiled at me, hugging me from the side.

"I love you, _so much_ ," I smiled, kissing my life-long love on the forehead.

It's true, we've been in love and together for about… 25 milleniums. Which is 25000 years, by the way.

It's weird y'know… We all grew up differently, with different parents, different life… We eventually came together at PalmWoods apartment, having to share a boring old apartment since there wasn't any space left…

The first day I met Logan, I thought he'd be a boring nerd. Kendall would be one of those annoying chick-magnet, and Carlos would have to be stuffed in a metal cage… But I was wrong.

God I fell in-love with all of them quickly, but I loved Logan the most.

Then that day happened… We were only 20 years old at the time, living together, since we're practically dating each other…

That day came. We were attacked by some weird monsters… Carlos found this odd metal box, we found the ring inside… We transformed into these armored heroes and fought the monsters…

After we defeated them, everything became crystal clear. It was as if our memories came back in the blink of an eye…

 _It happened before the Living Dimension was born._

 _Before the True Dimension was split into parts…_

 _There lived four kings, ruling over their kingdoms with iron fists. They were loved by all, and they loved each other. Everything lived happily and peacefully, mirror how the lives of the kings were…_

 _Everything was perfect…_

 _Until a jealous being, hailing from outside the True Dimension, where nothing alive should come from, attacked._

 _Chaos came._

 _It destroyed the kingdoms._

 _The four kings would have been able to fight and defeat it, were they not reduced down to three members…_

 _A few months before Chaos attacked, King Logan had fallen._

 _It was all part of Chaos' plan, to form a team of bandits, knowing full well that with a wizard as powerful as Logan Mitchell on their side, Chaos would not win no matter what…_

 _And so, during the annual Golden Grand King's ball, the demons attacked. Kendall, Carlos and James were busy saving everyone, while Logan was holding the fort…_

 _King Logan, the kind-hearted, albeit timid one, heard the cry of a female child coming from another room covered in flames. Wasting no time, he went to save the child… Only to find that it was a mere disguise._

 _"_ _Logie! Logie!" King Kendall cried out, frantically searching for his angel… "He's… He's still inside!" One of the visors had said, the other three kings rushing into the castle, searching every room… Until they stumbled upon a room sealed with dark magic._

 _"_ _Logan!" James banged on the door only to have a magic force blast him back._

 _"_ _I can take you on, you demons!" Stood against him was the queen of the Twisted Shadows, the king of the Shattered Glasses, the queen of Pure Nightmares, and the Bad End king._

 _Logan could fight all four of them, and defeat them… If he wasn't surrounded by burning hot flames, and the roof threatening to fall on him. He had to control his powers, for his own good…_

 _Just in the nick of time… James, Carlos and Kendall, using their combined powers, had blasted apart the sealed door._

 _Yes, in the nick of time to see the two queens and kings flee, but not before Logan could blast them with the last few bits of his magic, destroying all but the Twisted Shadows queen and the Shattered Glasses king, both had a few remaining pieces, which kept them alive until present time…_

 _With no power left, Logan was surrounded by magma-hot flames, the roof threatening to fall… Which it did…_

 _"_ _LOGAN!" Kendall almost ran in, until rubble fell in-front of him, covering his path._

 _Mouthing one last 'I love you,' Logan gave a final smile of warmth, one final dimpled, pearly toothed smile, before the roof caved in…. Crushing King Logan Mitchell._

 _Devastated, King Kendall collapsed in pure sadness and heartbreak._

 _King Carlos could not stop sobbing._

 _King James… he did all he could to hold his remaining two friends together, though inside, he too was breaking._

 _All three of them lost a friend… A brother… But Kendall, he had lost his life partner._

 _Once the rubble was cleared, Logan's body was retrieved. Although lifeless, it was completely unharmed. No burn marks, no blood, no cuts… Kendall, Carlos and James were there, gazing at his perfection, from the moment his body was retrieved, to the moment it was buried in the Holy Hills._

 _Without a king to rule the Kingdom of Fairy Tales, where among the most powerful wizards were born, along with the most intelligent of peoples, the kingdom slowly fell apart._

 _So did the rest. The Kingdom of Dreamers, where the toughest of fighters were born, the kingdom of Shadows, where the most strongest of chargers were born, and the Elemental kingdom, where the most powerful, accurate archers, and builders were born._

 _None of the kings could function properly without Logan… They were far too deep in despair._

 _The visors, highest-priest, highest-knights, did their best to take over the king's roles, but none of them could rule the kingdom as efficiently… Everything was thrown off balance._

 _There was a huge open chance for Chaos to attack… To destroy happiness and everything alive…_

 _And it did._

 _With one single attack, life was wiped out. Except for the three kings, who were still in deep despair._

 _No matter what they did, they couldn't even land a scratch, even after Chaos manifested itself in the form of a red-haired woman…_

 _"_ _Damn it… Damn this all to hell…" Kendall cursed, his voice hoarse, his breathing sharp._

 _"_ _W-We c-can't let her win," James tried to stand, but failed._

 _They've been fighting for so long… They've practically ran out of both magic and power._

 _"_ _I'll wipe you out in one single spell, then happiness will never,_ _ever_ _exist, ever again," Chaos grinned widely, preparing one final blast…_

 _"_ _This is it…" Carlos sighed, tears escaping his eyes._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry if I've annoyed you guys so much," He cried, covering his eyes. James gently pried open his hands, placing one last love-filled kiss on his life-long partner._

 _"_ _You've never annoyed us Carlos! Without you, our lives would be_ _boring_ _," James gave Carlos the brightest smile he could come up with. "Without Kendall, we wouldn't get anything done!" James continued, trying to brighten up their final few moments._

 _"_ _Without Logie… We wouldn't have been kings," He continued, smiling, though he too was crying._

 _"_ _I love you guys so much," Kendall lunged at the two, dropping his quiver and bow, engaging in a group hug. "I'm happy we could go out this way," Carlos smiled, hugging his childhood friend, and his life-long love._

 _"_ _Too bad Logie's not here, he'd be crying out a pond," James joked, the other two laughing._

 _"_ _Who says?" An angelic voice, one that they never thought they'd ever hear,_ _ever again_ _, came from behind the trio._

 _Standing behind them, dressed in full white robes resembling his old clothing, was Logan. Kendall always thought Logan was as perfect as an angel… Now he really is an angel._

 _"_ _Logie!" The three of them jumped forth, tackling Logan onto the ground, his feathery wings softening their fall._

 _"_ _God, I miss you guys," He smiled, hugging them back._

 _"_ _Well, at least you'll be here to escort us to the afterlife," Carlos grinned widely. None of them minded dying… As long as Logan would be there to escort them to wherever they go after death._

 _"_ _Not quite," Logan smirked, standing up with the other three._

 _"_ _We'll die, but in a few millenniums from now… Life will return. We will return, without our memories…" Logan explained, holding a glowing sphere in his hand._

 _"_ _I hope we meet again," Logan smiled, using his newfound magic to lift the orb into the atmosphere._

 _"_ _We're_ _definitely_ _gonna meet again," James confidently said, standing straight up, Carlos and Kendall smiling at each other. "We won't remember anything, but that's not bad! We could make new memories," Carlos grinned, excitedly saying so._

 _"_ _That's the spirit," Kendall smiled._

 _None of them were sad, scared or despaired._

 _They were happy._

 _They looked forward to seeing each other again…_

 _"_ _I can't wait to see you guys again in a few thousand years," Logan smiled, enveloping his wings around his three dearest friends._

 _God could not interfere with the True Dimension, as his boundaries was in the afterlife, and no more, or no less. And so, he sent Logan back, now even more powerful than ever._

 _In order to stop, or at least to delay Chaos' return, Logan was tasked to split the True Dimension into parts, with each dimension having Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall protecting them, each dimension balancing an aspect of the center dimension, the Living Dimension._

 _There will be a day when all the dimensions collide. That's the day when Chaos returns._

 _The day where Chaos will not be dealing with only four kings… In fact, it'll be dealing with_ _hundreds_ _. The day when all the kings unite, fighting against one enemy._

 _But for now, they had a beautiful goodbye._

 _The sphere Logan had sent into the atmosphere exploded, destroying everything in its path… But at the same time, creating new life. One that would bloom beautifully in separate dimensions…_

 _Logan used his magic to nullify the pain, for himself and his three friends. As their souls were separated into several parts, each part landing in one separate dimension, they hear the pain-filled screams of Chaos as its own soul was torn into two._

 _The good one, and the bad one._

 _Though it sounds simple, it was nothing_ _but_ _pain. Imagine getting your balls kicked, 100 times, and the pain multiplied by 1000x times._

 _Or perhaps, imagine the pain of giving birth… except multiplied by 100x times._

And so, a few more hundred years later, we were born. At first, each dimension could communicate with each other. We saw how different each of us were… Well, different partner wise.

I've literally talked to the other 98 versions of myself, except for the Living Dimension, since they weren't born yet at the time…

We're all the same. The only difference is that we're in love with different peoples. As an example, here, in the shadow realm, I'm deeply in love with Logie. Even after millenniums.

In the dream dimension, Carlos is Logan's partner, while Kendall and I are each other's life-long partner…

"What'chu thinkin' about?" Logan grinned, sitting on the grass next to me, giving me that beautiful, innocent smile… One I couldn't see for a few hundred years.

When the Twisted Shadows queen returned, she took over this dimension…

Everything was wiped out, including us… Since we were careless.

But recently… The true King James returned, bringing back our rings, and slaying her, for good this time, at least I think so.

"Can't wait to meet them again," I smiled, pulling my Logan into a side-hug. "Yeah… I'm kinda nervous though… Will we really be able to defeat Chaos? I mean… We died once…" He frowned, laying on my lap afterwards.

"Heck yeah we can! We've you! We would've won if King Logan hadn't died 'saving' that child. Plus, there's gonna be like 400 of us there. Y'know, since there's 100 dimensions, each of them has one Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos…" I grinned, looking forward to actually seeing the Living Dimension.

None of us has ever seen it… We just know that we're supposed to keep it balanced.

"I'm never gonna do that again, screw that lonely child. I'm not stepping into any dangerous place alone anymore," Logan rolled his eyes, looking up into mine.

"Well… For now, we get to just enjoy time with each other," Kendall suddenly said, both he and Carlos joined us sitting on the grass, marveling at how we managed to actually fix an entire building…

Now to fix an entire world.

Can't be too hard, right? I mean, with magic, it shouldn't take too long!

 ** _~The Dream Dimension, Logan's POV~ Back after Carlos had just left, to go back to his own dimension…_**

"I'll miss you," I said to Carlos one last time, with a smile, watching his body slowly fade away… Until it began glowing a white glow.

"Is he… Is he supposed to stay like that?" James asked, pointing at the glowing white, albeit lifeless body.

"Um… no? I mean, technically his body is in the Living Dimension, so he's not supposed to stay here," I shrugged, stepping back as the glow became brighter.

With our rings back in our hands, feeling somewhat more powerful than ever, we stepped back, getting into our defensive position as the white light enveloped Carlos' body.

A moment of silence filled us as the light slowly died down, I could detect a small hint of life in Carlos' body…

No way. This can't actually happen… It makes _no sense!_

I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open… He sat up, looking somewhat confused.

"Hey, Logiebear," He smiled warmly, revealing those pearl-like teeth and that dimpled smile.

"Carlos!" I yelled happily, jumping onto him, "Ow," He said, hugging me back as I hugged him tight, endless amounts of tears just streaming down my face, like a freaking river.

"How… How is this even _possible_!? You're… You were killed, in-front of _all of us_!" James cried, joining me in a group-hug anyways.

"I… I don't understand either… One second, everything was dark… Suddenly, I'm back here!" Carlos smiled as the three of us hugged him tight, missing him _dearly_.

"Don't you _ever_ do that, ever again! We're a team Carlos, you can't just dive in like that, no matter how badly we're hurt." Kendall scolded him, tears of joy escaping from his eyes.

Someone we've literally saw dying in-front of us is back…

My boyfriend is back…

"I missed you so much Carlos…" I cried sadly as I hugged him tight, not letting go even though James and Kendall already did.

"Our house is back!" Kendall cried, grabbing James and making a mad dash back to our house.

Our house, along with everything around it was destroyed when the king of Shattered Glasses came.

Hopefully, King Carlos killed him for good…

"How long have I been gone…?" Carlos asked, tilting his head while wiping my tears with one of his thumbs.

"Uh… 5 years…" I admitted sadly, the memory of him dying coming back. I shook my head, remembering how he's back now…

"5 years huh… I guess you missed me a lot then," Carlos smiled, giving me a soft kiss, which slowly turned into a heated, passion-filled and love-filled kiss.

"Did your _friend_ miss me too?" He asked, gently giving my South-friend a squeeze.

With a smirk, I snapped my fingers, immediately teleporting us into our rooms, with only our boxers intact. I couldn't bother locking the doors. Let James and Kendall watch Carlos fuck me senseless… They'd enjoy it.

Wouldn't be the first time they watched anyways.

"You fucking bet he does," I attacked his lips hungrily, unable to get enough of his perfect soft lips… Ones I hadn't kissed for 5 agonizing years.

"5 years and you're _still_ so fucking sexy," he whispered, fuelling the flames in me even more.

I'm gonna show him just how much I've had to pent up in these 5 years… Oh yeah, I'm making sure he can't walk after this. About time I have revenge on him.

 **~The Elemental Dimension… Carlos' POV~ A few days after Kendall returned to his dimension…**

"So… How do you think we use half of this?" Logan asked as we laid out everything we found in the forest.

King Kendall taught us the basics, most of these things need 'electricity', which Logan could generate, and 'electricity' could be stored in a container called batteries, which Logan could multiply.

We've also found a way to shrink 'Doggo', the name we gave to the 'night hunter', since the three of us agreed that it was adorable. At the moment, Doggo's asleep on our couch inside.

I picked up some sort of rotating blade and this weird thing with four buttons on it, labeled 1, 2, 3 and 4. It also had a long wire with a cable-head on it.

Kendall taught us that as long as something has wires in it, or even coming out of it, it's gonna need electricity to work.

"Wait, I think I see how this thing is supposed to work," Logan grinned, James and I watching him work, occasionally helping him retrieve stuff that's too far.

"Okay… try pressing the 3rd button," Logan said, holding the cable-head as he provided electricity with both hands.

I watched in awe as the half-transparent rotating blade began spinning super-fast, while encased in this round metallic cage-like thing, providing wind that immediately cooled us down…

Great! Now we're able to withstand Heat-season! I just wish this was bigger.

As I shut my eyes, enjoying the breeze provided by this super-fast spinning thing, I suddenly heard super-soft footsteps coming from the forest.

"Wait," I said, watching Logan and James jumping into defense mode.

Seems like they heard it too…

"Someone's here," Logan quickly summoned his sphere, pointing at a direction.

I thought I was imagining stuff…

When that person emerged, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Kendall Knight…

He's alive…?

"KENDALL!" I yelled happily, lunging at him, tackling us both onto the ground.

"You're back? Wait, are you _our_ Kendall or the other Kendall? Wait, never mind. Of course you're the _other_ Kendall." Logan quickly shook his head, his glass sphere disappearing.

"Um… Other Kendall?" Kendall asked, somewhat curious. "You're alive… I missed you so much…" I cried into his shoulder, not caring if his clothes were gonna be wet.

I know this is _our_ Kendall, I just do.

"Wait, how?! You… You've been gone for so long we thought you died!" Logan said, his jaw dropping onto the ground.

After helping me with my bearing, with a lot of smiling and cooing, Kendall explained everything to us.

"So you mean… we can't die?" Logan asked with a tilted head. "Yep. Wait… You guys look so… _different_. I like it actually, you look so much more… _perfect,_ " Kendall grinned, smiling at me.

"Oh! That reminds me, you need to shave." I quickly dragged him into the house, forcing him to strip. He didn't even get to question how much of the hut has changed! We managed to get the clock working, the stove, washing machine… Everything King Kendall taught us had paid off.

Apparently, we've been living like cave-men this entire time.

"Wow… There's _a lot_ of stuff I need to catch up on," Kendall tilted his head with a smile, Carlos and James giving us privacy.

"King Kendall also taught us some _other_ things," I whispered coyly, running one hand down his perfect body…

God, touching him like this is giving me feelings I've never even _imagined_ about…

"F-Fuck," He breathed out, shutting his eyes.

I haven't even _started_ yet…

Boy will he be riding the pleasure train.

 **~Back at the Living Dimension, Logan's POV**

"FINALLY we're back!" Carlos cried out loud, jumping off the train and running into the apartment like a mad man. "Gustavo expects you guys to go back to the studio on Thursday so… Take these 2 days and relax," Kelly smiled before driving away with the bus.

"Home _sweet_ home," Kendall grinned, holding my left hand as we walked towards the apartment, my right hand carrying my luggage. Unlike James, who needs _three_ luggage, I only need one, and a backpack.

"Hurry up Kendall!" Carlos yelled in excitement, practically jumping up and down in-front of our entrance door. With an eye roll, Kendall dropped his hand and fished out the apartment key, throwing it towards Carlos, who caught it with pure glee, immediately unlocking the doors and zooming inside, throwing himself onto our orange couches.

"I miss you couchy," Carlos cried, hugging his favorite orange couch.

"Looks like I have _competition,_ " James jokingly glared at the orange couches, dropping all three luggage in-front of their door. "Your competition is an _inanimate object_?" I asked, playing along.

"Living or not, as long as Carlos is giving it attention, it's _my_ competition," he stated, his eyes burning with determination.

He's gotta be kidding.

"C'mon babe, we've stuff to do," James picked up the shorter boy, who squirmed while crying "I wanna lay on my couchy!" trying to get himself out of James' grip, to no avail. I gently placed down my backpack and my luggage in-front of the bedroom I shared with Kendall, smiling at him.

"We've got _a lot_ of time… What's on the agenda today, big boss?" I asked teasingly as he neared me, gently placing his luggage on the floor afterwards.

"Dunno, I just wanna hang in here. I miss this place," He smiled, looking around our somewhat clean apartment.

Clean meaning no trash, but a _lot_ of dust.

I let out a sigh, rubbing my finger on our glass coffee table, picking up quite a lot of dust… I'm gonna need an entire day to clean this entire room up! Not to mention the slide…

"I better start cleaning this area," I sighed, stretching a bit before assembling the vacuum cleaner. "Isn't it… A bit early? I mean… We just got home, babe." Kendall frowned as I plugged in the device.

"I have to. I don't want James and Carlos' asses to get dusty, they'd bring the dust into their bedroom afterwards," I frown, the thought of them bringing dust into their own bedroom irks me.

Speaking of… I've never actually _been_ to their bedroom. Surely it can't be _too_ different from our own.

"Lemme help," Kendall smiled, nearing me.

"You can help by getting our luggage in. God knows what happens when you so much as _touch_ this thing," I frown, remembering how he tried to make toast, and end up setting both the bread and the toaster on fire.

Thank God it didn't explode!

"Fine," He huffed with a pout, dragging our luggage into our room then gently closing the door.

Great, now the cleaning work begins.

At least there's like, 9 hours left before the sun starts to set… I should be able to clean this entire place up in that time.

Still, it feels really good to be back here.


	26. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Basement Monster!**_

 **~The day after BTR returns to their apartment… Friday, Logan's POV**

"I'm _beat_ ," I huffed, crashing onto one of the orange couches, the other three looking hyper as heck.

"C'mon Logie, we've got _tons_ of stuff to do!" Carlos cried, trying to get me off the couch, but I refuse to move.

"I've been doing stuff since _yesterday_ ," I frown, looking around our apartment, which now looks super clean, since I took an entire day yesterday, and a few hours this morning, to clean.

Also I just finished cooking breakfast, I'm _tired_!

"At least come with us to the pool," James frowned, Carlos still relentlessly trying to pry me off of the orange couch.

I shook my head, letting out a soft whine.

"Logie, please. We can't leave you here alone," Kendall pleaded, giving me his best emerald-eyed puppy-eyes.

Who the fuck could say no to _that_?

"But _why_ ," I whined, standing up, causing Carlos to tumble backwards, but immediately spring back up with excitement.

"Um… Various reasons?" He said, pointing at his own ring, and mine.

I shook my head with both a frown _and_ a sigh. Looks like with these rings around, we won't be able to leave each other alone! We need at least one other ring-bearer with us.

Specially Carlos, for _lots_ of reasons.

He could easily get distracted, get lost, get led by some bad-intentioned stranger… Plus, he's a shielder. I'm not sure if shielders are all that _powerful._

Maybe he is but… I just can't see it yet.

Once Kendall had locked our doors, we made our way to the pool area. I lagged behind, feeling fatigue take over, but Carlos literally wouldn't have _any_ of that. He gently pushed me, making sure I caught up with the others, to my pure annoyance.

"Right, you, my beautiful one, can sit here and watch as we destroy the pool," Kendall grinned mischievously, placed a kiss on my lips, then took off his shirt.

James also took off his shirt. Carlos didn't, since he was already spotting the right attire for a swim day.

"Oh god, it's _these guys again_ ," Some elderly woman groaned, the rest of her elder clique leaving the pool area, following her.

"You're not gonna go bother the entire apartment residence with them?" Mrs. Knight popped out of nowhere, Katie joining the other three in splashing around.

"I'm _tired_ ," I whined, watching her sit down on the empty area next to me, sporting a floral-patterned shirt and a light-yellow pair of long pants. I saw her eyes quickly dart towards my ring, interest flaring up in her eyes.

"You guys are engaged already?" She asked, teasingly, giving me that familiar suggestive mom-grin.

Or at least I think so… I've seen it in movies before but not on my parents…

They're always somewhere else, rarely at home… Which is why I learned to do _a lot_ of things on my own.

"Oh uh… No," I pondered whether I should tell her the truth or not…

Maybe not today.

"These are friendship rings. Carlos found them, James thought they were cute, and Kendall decided to buy an entire set," I shrugged, inspecting my ring, seeing the same 'L' on it.

"Of course they'd do that," She rolled her eyes before lying on the same looking white wooden recliner next to mine.

I shut my eyes, planning to take a quick nap while the guys ravage the pool. I slept, but only for like, an hour until someone familiar woke me up.

"Logie, hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Huh… What?" I woke up, feeling somewhat derpy and drunk. "Oh, Niall," I smiled, yawning as I sat up straight.

"Wait, I thought you guys were on a tour?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, watching Kendall, James, Katie and Carlos engage in a pool war, the rest of the children joining them.

He shrugged, fishing something out of his pocket, which looked like some sort of hand-wove cloth bag… But the fact that it's flat made me think it's empty.

Niall decided to _completely_ dodge my question as he handed me the small bag, with Liam approaching us. "I found this in that book you gave me," He said as I took the bag.

That's strange… I don't remember using this as a bookmark?

I shoved two fingers inside, since it's only able to fit two of my fingers, and managed to pull out a key.

Wait, a metal key?

How the hell did this have a metal key, but at the same time look flat? "What kind of a lock uses _that_?" Liam pointed at the odd looking key, with the base of the key being a huge cross instead of the usual metal teeth.

"Wait, I've seen a lock like this before," I said, standing up and stuffing the key back in, mainly because it'd be weird for me to walk around with a key like this.

It's probably not wise to go down to the 'haunted basement' of PalmWoods Apartment alone… But thankfully, I had Niall and Liam hot on my trail!

It'd probably be bad if a monster actually came up though… We promised to keep our 'magic selves' a secret for now. I'd have to use magic in-front of these two…

"Where're we goin?" Liam asked curiously as they followed me down the stairs, past the door labeled as 'Staff Only'.

"Um… Are we even allowed to be here?" Niall asked as we descended down the seemingly endless staircase.

When we first came down here by accident, James and I were literally _shaking_. This place has some sort of horrifying, _ghostlike_ aura…

"Right," I said as we reached the end of the staircase. I opened the door, quickly turning on the lights of the large basement.

"Peoples used to come down here?" Liam asked, pointing at all the stuffed shelves. "I… I think so." I said nervously, feeling that ghostlike aura slowly coming back.

"L-L-Logie, where are we going? This basement feels weird," Niall gulped, the door suddenly slamming shut behind us.

Do I seriously _need_ to deal with a ghost right now? I mean, granted I can take it, but I don't wanna wipe Liam and Niall's memory later… I don't even know how! What if I accidentally wipe the wrong stuff? They might forget their own identity!

"Something's here," Liam stood in-front of Niall in a defensive position, and I readied to summon my sphere.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something whizz by one of the shelves quickly. In the blink of an eye, I was sent flying, breaking at least two bookshelves before hitting a wall.

I thought I died!

But nope, it was just pain. _A lot_ of pain.

"Logan!" I heard Niall yell from far, my eyes still shut as I try to endure the pain. Once the pain had finally subsided, I summon my glass sphere, only to have the towering shadow lady stand in-front of me, ready to strike.

She looks like _pure nightmare_.

I casted a shield spell over myself, getting ready for a whole new wave of pain.

Guess this is what I'll have to live with every day from now on, huh? I guess this isn't so bad… I get to be a hero! Well, kind of.

I heard a few low growls, before two _loud_ roars echoed throughout the room. I watched in shock, horror _and_ awe as two giant furry creatures came out of nowhere and tackled the shadowy creature.

Both fur-covered creatures approached me slowly after they tackled the creature. I couldn't really see them well since the basement was ridiculously dark, except for the area I landed in…

So when they slowly approached me, looking cautious and nervous, I found out they were _wolves_. Not any normal adorable wild wolves, mind you…

 _Werewolves_.

"W-Wha," I gasped, stepping backwards slowly.

The one closer to me had fur as yellow as the sun, the one somewhat lagging behind him , as they both slowly neared me, had fur as red as blood itself…

Both of them sporting familiar golden eyes.

And, as shamefully as it is to admit this, are rather handsome, for wolves.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me," I cried, stepping back, my back hitting a wall after a few more steps.

If they're able to take down a monster like that so quickly…

God knows my own magic is nowhere near enough to even _protect_ myself. I should brought Carlos down with me!

Seeing the door wide open, I quickly made a mad dash towards the exit, applying as much speed boost on myself as I could.

I was _so close_ to reaching the exit, then I felt something tackle me past it, the door once again slamming shut _forcefully_.

I'm dead.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me!" I cried again. Never have I ever felt _this much fear_! I mean, I wasn't so scared when I first fought those two shadow things because I had the other guys with me…

Coming here alone was a huge mistake. I literally broke one of the few rules we agreed to abide by!

I'm nothing without James, Carlos and Kendall, should've realized that by now.

"Hey, hey! W-We're not here to hurt you," I open my eyes to see the yellow furred werewolf towering above me, it's eyes glistening and glowing a gold light. Though it looked animalistic… I could see gentleness and nervousness in its eyes.

"Logan, it's me," It smiled. Or at least I _think_ it's smiling…

Wait, that voice.

"N-Niall…?" I asked, blinking a few times, the red furred wolf approaching us. If this guy on top of me is Niall… That means the other one is Liam!

Great, things just keep making no sense.

"But… How…" I slowly asked, the wolf climbing off of me, sitting human-like in-front of me, cross-legged on the floor. Liam joined in, sitting next to me, both of them smiling adorably with their tails wagging.

"You need to explain _too_ ," Liam pointed at the glass sphere flying around me, glowing faintly.

"Even if you're an athlete, it's impossible for a regular human to run _that_ fast. Not even Usain Bolt could run that fast!" Liam chuckled as Niall cried out, pointing at the fact that I ran ridiculously quick from one corner of the room all the way to the entrance door, which now that I look back, is rather far…

"I… It's a long story," I sighed with a soft smile, looking down at my silver-white ring.

I explained what I knew to them, which isn't really much. "That's all. I haven't really had _my_ 'dream' yet so… I don't know much." I frown, seeing the two werewolves sitting in-front of me adorably nod.

"I… I guess we should start all the way from the beginning," Niall turned towards Liam briefly, who nodded.

 _~Flashback… 3rd Person's POV_

 _"Congratulations you guys!" Niall was starting to get somewhat annoyed by this huge wave of reporters suddenly popping out from nowhere. Winning the Z-Factor was pure bliss for all 5 of them._

 _It meant that they've finally taken off. At first, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis were 5 separate young boys, auditioning for Z-Factor. They were all eliminated not long after, but the judges decided to give them a second chance, by bringing them back as a group._

 _~Fast Forward 3years… Niall's POV_

 _"Liam you should try this!" I grinned, handing Liam a bag of candies labeled 'Awakening Candies'. I don't know why it has such a mysterious name, but it is freaking delicious!_

 _"Maybe later, my stomach feels like it's gonna explode," He patted his somewhat bloated stomach. We had just enjoyed one of the biggest buffet ever… "Someone's getting fat," I grinned, giving his stomach a light poke as I stuff the bag of candies back into my pocket._

 _"I don't wanna lose my abs," Liam frowned playfully, I rolled my eyes as a response. It's no surprise that Liam's the most ripped out of all 5 of us, the 2nd being Harry, third being Zayn… Louis and I are shorter and thinner compared to the other three._

 _"You'd look cute with a little belly," I continued teasing, poking his food-filled stomach again. "I'd wrestle you if I wasn't so full," He frowned, trying to swat my hand, only to fail._

 _As much as I'd love to be manhandled by Liam, what he meant by 'wrestling' is wrist-wrestling, and I never win._

 _"I'm gonna go play some games," I said, leaving him and shuffling into my bedroom, jumping onto my bed with content._

 ** _~3rd Person's POV_**

 _Liam laid on the couch, slowly feeling better after eating a bit too much_ _in that buffet, while Zayn and Louis were having the time of their life outside of their new house, derping around._

 _Harry was nowhere to be seen._

 _Suddenly, a sharp cry was heard from upstairs. Liam immediately jumped onto both of his feet, ignoring his full stomach as he dashed upstairs, his blood pumping even faster when he heard the sound of loud glass shattering coming from Niall room…_

 _Are they being robbed? Is Niall ok? Did something happen in his room…?_

 _Millions of questions popped up in his head as he barged into Niall's room, seeing his window completely torn apart, glass shards everywhere, his phone left on his bed…_

 _It baffled Liam. Why would a robber tear the window apart? Unless it's a kidnapper…_

 _'Screw this, I need to find Niall,' Liam thought, immediately running downstairs, seeing the two younger fellas' barge in with panic, "W-What happened!?" Louis asked, his voice filled with fear._

 _"I don't know. You two need to find Harry, he's somewhere in this house… Call the police if you have to, I'm gonna go find Niall," Liam instructed, seeing them both nod._

 ** _~Liam's POV_**

 _I saw something run up the hill behind our house… Something huge. There're no other explanations as to where Niall went…_

 _I made my way as fast as I could up the hill, seeing something large standing there, frozen. I was scared to actually approach it, but I need to get Niall back… Or at least find out what it did to Niall._

 _"H-Hello?" I called out, approaching the large creature, it's shape and body becoming clearer as I near it…_

 _Why is it covered in fur…? And why is its fur yellow?_

 _"D-Don't come near me!" It cried, creeping further away from me. It's voice was rough… But I could make out who's it was._

 _"N-Niall…?" I called out, walking towards it slowly, my voice as gentle as I could make it. "L-L-Liam, p-please don't come any closer!" He cried, trying to get away. I couldn't let him run._

 _I don't care what happened to him… I swore that I'd be there for him once, and I tend to keep my promises._

 _"You're not running," I said, my voice stern, but at the same time gentle, as I captured him in a tight hug. Well, as much as my hand could wrap around his waist anyways._

 _He's huge and tall!_

 _"I… I'm a monster, Liam! What happened to me!?" He cried, collapsing as tears flowed out of his eyes. I looked into his golden, wolf-like eyes as he cried… There's so much innocence… Fear… At the same time, it's so hypnotizing. I always knew Niall's eyes were beautiful… Even as a wolf it's entrancing._

 _"You look… beautiful…" I gasped out, not even realizing I had said that. I watched as his eyes widened, shock written all over his face._

 _"Y-You don't mean that…" He turned away, shyly, though there were still tears flowing out of his eyes. I smiled, turning his face towards mine, feeling his soft and fluffy yellow wolf-locks. I place a gentle kiss on his cute snout, feeling his hot breath, then smiled at him._

 _"But I'm a monster…" He looked down this time, down at his fur-covered body._

 _How is it that all of his clothes disappeared, except for his boxers? I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing his wolf-dick. It'd probably be huge._

 _"No, you're an adorable werewolf. That's what you are," I grinned, laying on top of him. He's large, up to the point that I could literally lay myself on his torso and there'd still be a bit of space!_

 _"Hug me Nieller," I grinned, hugging his soft, but at the same time ripped body. He always says how he and Louis are so thin and small… The truth is, he's just as toned as we are! I mean, granted I'm the most muscular one out of the 5 of us, with Harry being second but…_

 _We're all pretty fit, if I say so myself._

 _"You're so soft," I murmured into his fur-covered chest as he hugged me. I felt like in heaven! I felt like I was being surrounded by thousands of super-soft and comfy pillows…_

 _"How… Or why did you turn? It's not even a full moon," I asked, looking up, only able to see his chin. My hand was itching to scratch it, since scratching an animal's chin usually makes them all happy and stuff, but I didn't since I didn't know whether he'd like it or not._

 _"I… I don't get it either…" He said, his voice soft, though filled with confusion. "How'd you think they'd react to this?" I grinned, thinking of bringing Niall back to the mansion._

 _"What? No! They'd freak out! Not everyone thinks the same way you do," He quickly said, panicking as I tumble off of his torso and onto the ground._

 _"Louis and Zayn would freak out. They'd hug the hell out of ya'," I smiled, looking up at the star-filled sky. "Harry… Harry'd just drag you away from the two, into his room, and just cuddle you endlessly," My smile grew, but then immediately turned into a frown when I realized…_

 _Harry would be cuddling Niall. MY Niall!_

 _Well, technically he isn't mine… We're not even dating._

 _"I… I guess," I could hear him smile. "Do you… Do you think you could turn back…? I mean surely if you could turn into a werewolf without a full moon… You'd be able to turn back at will, right?" I asked, sitting straight, staring at this perfect fur-covered boy._

 _If he's able to turn back into a regular Niall… I'm making my move. There's no better time to do it…_

 _I mean I'd do it now but I can't exactly kiss a werewolf, can I? They don't have lips._

 _"I… I-I'll try," He said shyly, his voice also hinting nervousness._

 _I watched as he shut his eyes, his body glowing a faint yellow light as his fur slowly disappeared, his clothes returning… I thought his werewolf self was adorably enough, albeit 3x my size, but then I was reminded by how perfect his actual self was._

 ** _~Niall's POV_**

 _I couldn't believe it was so easy to turn back! Now my whole dramatic 'run away from the house dramatically' thing is pointless._

 _I was about to open my eyes and hug Liam… Well, brohug, really, until I felt a pair of lips on top of mine. Those lips were soft, rough and dominative, all at the same time…_

 _My entire body was on fire when this person kissed me… And when I open my eyes slowly as the lips left mine, I felt like I was in a dream._

 _Like, a really good dream, since even in my greatest dreams I don't get to kiss this person…_

 _I open my eyes to see a pair of beautiful hazel colored eyes staring down at mine, an intense gaze of lust, love and joy._

 _This entire night has made no sense!_

 _I'm dreaming, I have to be._

 ** _~Liam's POV_**

 _Can't believe I've finally done it. 3 years of being friends… We've finally kissed. Not even the rain can destroy this parade!_

 _"If… If this is a dream… I don't wanna wake up," Niall shut his eyes again, his beautiful, soft lips curling up to an adorable smile. I smile as I took his palm, kissing the back of it gently, before replying, "I don't wanna wake up either, then," I sigh, laying down next to him._

 _"So… Your werewolf thing… Can you switch in and out of it with free will now?" I asked, hoping to be able to feel his soft fur again. "I… I think so," He said nervously, shutting his eyes tight once again._

 _With pure awe and joy, I watch Niall's body grow, his clothes sinking into the yellow fur that grew on his body._

 _I mean, that explains where his clothes go… But again, why only the boxers?_

 _A big smile covered my face before I laid on top of him again, burying my face in his lean, furry chest. I kinda like this… It feels like Niall's the one with power over me instead of the other way around…_

 _I might just be the bottom in the relationship, which I don't mind at all. "L-L-Liam, c-can you move your legs a tiny bit?" Niall asked, his voice hinting he was somewhat embarrassed._

 _Only then had I realized, my right leg was resting right on-top of his crotch. Literally just on it._

 _He's huge! I wonder if he's huge in his regular self too…_

 _"Someone's eager," I grinned as I gave his dick a soft squeeze, he quickly, but also gently, pushed me off, then sat straight up, his wolf face somewhat red._

 _"D-Don't do that," He flustered, looking away in embarrassment. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Niall," I smiled crawling next to him. "You're my boyfriend now after all," I winked at him with a smirk, seeing him look way in shame again._

 _"I-I'm n-not your b-b-boyfriend," He stuttered. It's kinda funny and cute to see such a huge, fur-covered werewolf stutter in embarrassment._

 _"I mean… We've kissed?" I shrugged, then an idea popped into my head. I stood right in-front of him, holding both of his huge hands, making him look up at me slightly._

 _"Then lemme' pop the question," I grinned, seeing his eyes blow wide. Once again, I was almost entranced by his beautiful yellow wolf-like eyes…_

 _"Will you, Niall Horayne, have this, stupid bloke, as your boyfriend?" I asked, watching him stand up. Now it's my turn to look up at him…_

 _"I… I'd love to," His voice getting softer and softer as he turned back into his human self. As soon as he was done turning back… I stole his lips. I immediately smash my on top of his, feeling that familiar volcanic-hot sensation take over as our lips slowly moved in-sync._

 _Once our lips parted, I stared deep into his beautiful eyes. "I… I should tell you the truth," he suddenly said, tearing his eyes away from mine._

 _My heartbeat began picking up when he said that… What did he mean? Was this all a joke? Did he suddenly want to tell me he's already got a girlfriend? That's impossible. I'm practically everywhere he goes! I literally refuse to leave him alone, even in public toilets._

 _"I… I a-a-actually like all four of you guys. Like… M-more than friends…" He admitted, his cheeks burning red immediately._

 _Oh, that's adorable._

 _I've competition, huh?_

 _"I'll make sure I beat those other three then," I winked, seeing his eyes fill with panic after, "W-Wait, you can't beat them!" He panicked, causing me to chuckle as he frowned._

 _"I didn't mean beat in that way," I shook my head, planting another soft kiss on his lips, holding his palm afterwards._

 _"Let's go back, they might actually call the cops if we stay any longer," I smile, seeing Niall nod before transforming into his wolf state, "Get on me, we'll get back faster," He grinned, standing on all four, with his adorable long, yellow-furred tail wagging cutely._

 _I held onto him for dear life as he made a super-fast run back to our large house, quickly transforming back into his normal self as we neared the back door._

 _"Liam! Did you find Niall?!" Louis said in nervousness, almost ready to call the cops. "I did," I smiled, seeing him step in from behind me, Zayn immediately catching him in a tight hug._

 _"I… I wanna show you guys something," Niall said shyly as I shut the door behind him, Harry coming down the stairs. "Oh uh, did I miss anything? I was going through our attic… I found a few interesting things up there," He shrugged, joining Zayn and Louis, standing at the bottom of the stairs._

 _"I doubt it's as interesting as what Niall's about to show you guys," I grinned, the other three giving full attention to a rather shy Niall._

 _It's weird, Niall's usually the super energetic, hyper one, along with Zayn and Louis… Seeing him this embarrassed to actually do something is… cute._

 _I watch proudly as Niall's body grew, then his fur came, his clothes once again sinking into his body. "Wha…" Louis gasped, the three of them had their jaws on the floor as Niall turned back, somewhat nervous._

 _"You, are coming with me," Harry picked Niall up, swinging the poor blond lad over his shoulder. Before I could react, Harry was already up the stairs, slamming the door to his room close._

 _I how fast he is!_

 _Oh well, I suppose I should let Niall enjoy his time for now… I mean, he did say he liked all of us… Heh, I wouldn't mind 'sharing' him. Pretty sure he's got that effect on all four of us…_

 _Yeah, that same effect that drove me insanely crazy whenever I'm near him._

 ** _~Niall's POV_**

 _"H-H-Hazza, what're you doing…?" I asked rather nervously, seeing Harry lock the door once we were both inside, then he gently set me down on his bed, smiling warmly at me._

 _Fuck, that amazingly perfect 'Hazza' smile…_

 _"I… Actually, this was a bad idea," He suddenly frowned, shaking his head. "I-I'm sorry for doing that but uh…" He said, his cheeks flaring red. THIS is a first._

 _Hazza's the one who makes peoples blush and stutter whenever they're near him but… It's pretty cute when he's the one who's blushing and stuttering._

 _A lightbulb immediately went off in my head when I realized what he wanted me to do…_

 _"Wait…" I tilted my head, sitting straight as I changed. "I… I w-wanna cuddle you like that," He smiled, gesturing towards my soft-fur covered body. "Y-Y-You wanna cuddle me?" I asked. Thankfully my face is fur covered too… Otherwise I'd be redder than a tomato!_

 _"I-If you're fine with it," He smiled shyly, I immediately rolled onto his bed, making myself comfy and leaving as much space as I could for him, which wouldn't be so bad since each of our rooms have a queen-sized bed._

 _"Y-You sleep naked…?" I asked, seeing Harry strip, revealing that amazing toned body of his. "If you don't mind…?" He asked, losing his stuttering, then smirking at me after. "Someone's blushing," He winked, climbing onto the bed and occupying the space next to me._

 _Okay, maybe this fur-face doesn't really hide my blush…_

 _"You're so soft Nieller," Harry buried his face in my chest the same way Liam did earlier, his voice sending vibrations deep into my skin. It's a miracle I haven't hardened yet… That'd be pretty awkward right now._

 _I used both arm to hug him, covering him in my apparently super-soft fur afterwards. "Fuck, that's the ticket," Harry moaned out, that's when I couldn't stop myself. I literally got hard._

 _Yeah._

 _"Niall… Are you…?" Harry asked, his voice somewhat muffled. "Yeah, shut up," I frown, trying to shut him out._

 _Please don't hate me._

 _I'm not sure if these guys mind gay peoples… I've never really seen their reaction towards LGBT peoples yet…_

 _I felt Harry's wrist grab one of my hand, seeing how small his hand was compared to mine in this wolf-state, before he slowly lowered it to where his own 'friend' was… Which was very much turned on, thank you._

 _"Glad I'm not the only one then," He smirked, letting my hand linger on it before I quickly snatched it._

 _"I-I-I'm s-sorry Haz!" I quickly apologized, letting him go, quickly turning upwards. "Hey! I-I don't mind. A-At least that makes two of us, right?" He smiled up at me, his green eyes twinkling under the moonlight._

 _"I… I'm already dating L-Liam," I blushed, remembering how Liam was my first kiss… And hopefully my first everything. "Oh…" He sighed, somewhat disappointed. "Then… Can you do me a favor?" He asked, smiling at me again as we laid on his bed._

 _"Help me win over Louis, please," He pleaded, his eyes filled with hope. "God, you have no idea how much I ship you two," I grinned, seeing a big smile form over his face._

 _I really do ship them! Now that I know at least one of them likes the other… I'd love to help the ship set sail. Just pray it doesn't sink like the titanic…_

 _"Thanks, now cuddle me. I love your soft fur," Harry smiled, pulling my arm over him again. I still had a major hard-on, and so did Harry, but that awkwardness is long gone._

 _"Can you just sleep here from now on? I don't think I can sleep another night without something as soft as you," Harry murmured, my face flushing pure red at the thought of being cuddled by one of the hottest peoples on Earth._

 _Or rather, cuddling one of the hottest peoples on Earth…_

 **~Flash Forward, Logan's POV**

"Whoah, what was that?" I asked, blinking a few times, feeling as if I had just been forcibly pulled out of a dream.

"That… That's what I do," Niall smiled, I lifted a brow as I asked, "Did you really need to show me that last part though?" Remembering how adorably shy he was with Harry and Liam.

Niall continued to explain how the others got their own powers.

Apparently, Louis ate one of the 'awakening candies' by accident, except he was practically curled up on the floor, bawling his eyes out instead of dramatically bursting out of their house, creating a huge wall which is now apparently some sort of balcony hang-out for them.

That's where they realized, those 'awakening candies' were what awakened Niall and Louis' werewolf selves. Harry, Liam and Zayn proceeded to eat one for themselves after. At the time, Zayn was dating Tom Highland, who weren't shocked at all that they transformed into a wolf.

He made his way into the house, looking for Zayn, until he stepped into their room accidentally, seeing the 5 try to get used to their own werewolf-selves.

Turns out… Tom himself is also a werewolf, except he has been for the last 2 years, so he's got far more experience on being a werewolf than the other 5 has…

Also, it turns out that Niall is some sort of magic-casting wolf, Liam is the power-filled wolf, Harry's specialty is his insane endurance, Louis has crazy speed, Zayn has the super-aim, which means that by throwing a single rock, he's able to make a hole through a titanium door…

Tom, on the other hand, has the ability to boost them.

Niall and Tom's powers combined, are what my powers are… Except I literally have no idea how to cast anything other than boost spells, tiny flame sparks, a typical light rain over the enemy plus the occasional thunder… Super basic stuff. I mean, I made a shadow blob explode with light once but… I don't really remember how I did that.

Niall on the other hand… Listening to their adventures made _me_ crazy jealous. Apparently he's able to summon a huge wave of flames, or conjure lightning orbs… The thing is, he can only do one thing at a time.

"Actually, I think we're going _super_ off topic right now. What did we come down here for?" Liam asked, looking around the somewhat _bright_ basement. I swear it was super dark earlier!

"That door," I pointed at, quickly standing up and making my way towards this odd red door, which had a cross-shaped lock in it. The engravings on the door is just… Not understandable! It's pretty but at the same time it's messy.

"I'm assuming you guys never opened this," Liam shrugged as I fished out the small bag, then the weird key. "We're the only ones who ever come down here," I sigh, pushing the key into the lock.

We come down here to search for 'treasure', as Carlos calls it. Otherwise known as useful things peoples didn't bother using because of various reasons.

"What could be behind this door?" Niall hummed out as I turn the knob, feeling as if I'm literally being pulled _into_ the door. As soon as I open it, both Liam and Niall yelled, "LOGAN!" in shock as my world turned pitch black.

 **~About 2 minutes later…**

"H-Hey," I felt someone poke me with some sort of wooden thing… Probably a stick. His voice soft as he called out, poking me a few more times. "A-Are you dead? Please don't come back alive," The voice shrinking in nervousness.

With a loud gasp, I sat up, hearing a high-pitched man scream come from beside me, making me scream too.

"Wait, sshh!" He quickly covered both of our mouths, looking around in pure fear.

White hair… Red and Black clothings… Freckles?

Wait, where the heck am I?


	27. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23: The Kingdom of Auradon...?**_

 **~Logan's POV**

Wait, where the heck am I?!

"T-T-They're here!" He yelled, panicking as he helped me up, then dragged me. He ran as if his life depended on it, until he tripped, and cried.

"I can't keep doing this!" He continued crying. Only when we had stopped for a short while did I notice… His legs are covered in wounds, and so was his palm.

"Wait, don't move," I crouched down, inspecting the wounds. "W-What're you doing…?" he asked, still sobbing, albeit quietly this time.

I wasted no time, quickly summoning my orb and healing his wounds, seeing him gasp in awe. "Are you… Are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked, healing the last few scars on his palm.

"I… I'm not… Thank you…" he gasped, his eyes blown wide as I handed him a tissue. "I… I'm Logan Mitchell," I introduced myself, remembering how he said he 'couldn't keep doing this,'.

"I-I'm Carlos De Vil…" he shook the hand I extended, still surprised.

Oh, I know who you are. Carlos De Vil of Descendants! But I thought that was just a simple movie…?

"What… What happened?" I asked, looking around the dark, gloomy forest. "I-It's not safe to t-talk here," He stuttered, his sobbing slowly calming down. I shook my head before walking around him in a circle, writing down runes on the grass.

Wait… Writing runes? Since when do I know runic…? And how do I know this is a 'Protective Field' spell?! I… It feels like magic knowledge is slowly flowing into me…

"Now we can," I smiled, sitting on the grass next to him.

"I… I don't really know what happened… One second, Ben, Jay and I were enjoying Tourney practice… Then suddenly everything went dark… These shadow things attacked us and… Took over Ben and Jay…" He whispered, his voice getting softer and softer. "I-I've been running away from these monsters for _days_ ," Tears forming in his eyes as he finished, "It sucks… Not being able to fight back…"

Seeing him this hurt and sad… I knew how it felt, to be useless. Unable to fight back as your friends are in trouble… Being completely pointless in a group.

I'm not gonna let anyone else feel that way.

"Not anymore," I said, shutting my eyes completely, but then opening them and asking, "Wait, do you… Do you prefer magic, archery or swords?" Seeing him tilt his head.

"I… If possible, I'd prefer casting spells over shooting arrows, or being in the front-line…" He said slowly with curiosity in his voice.

I'm not sure what got into me, or even where I learned this, but I shut my eyes and focused completely. Holding both my palms out in-front of me, I began whispering things even I didn't understand, feeling power gather in my palm, turning into a solid object.

"I-Is this a wand…?" He asked as I handed him the stick-like thing. "An indestructible wand," I grinned, but before I could demonstrate how to use it, not that I know how anyways since I use a sphere instead of a wand, a huge monster jumped out of nowhere and attacked our field, breaking it in one swoop.

With another swoop, it sent Carlos flying, hitting a tree.

"Carlos!" I yelled, getting attacked, flying backwards.

Well, well, well. Isn't this _freaking_ familiar. "No, I refuse to lose to this shit again!" I yelled in anger. I'm not gonna get knocked around anymore, screw this. Focusing all my thoughts, I casted by far my most powerful spell, chains made out of pure light.

Strong light chains shot out from the trees nearby, wrapping themselves around the large beastly creature, tightening around it every second. I felt accomplished as it trashed around angrily, trying to free itself, but I know for a fact that nothing can break these chains.

Wait, nothing can break these chains? How do I even know that…? How do I even know _half_ of this?

"P-Please d-don't hurt him… T-That's Ben…" Carlos said, his voice weak before collapsing.

You're telling me _this beast_ is _Ben_ …? I mean… I guess I should've seen it coming, seeing how his dad is also a beast… _The_ Beast.

Also king of this land I'm in, Auradon.

Purifying Ben was far easier than actually containing him, since it just took a lot of my focus and trying to ignore the loud painful roars of the monster. I watched as the black-furred monster slowly shrunk until eventually Ben, the one from TV, who's far hotter up close than on screen, was lying on the ground with torn clothes.

"W-W-Wha… What happened…?" He looked around, confused and scared. "W-Where's Carlos?!" He quickly called out, looking around in panic as I neared the unconscious white-haired boy.

"Carlos!" He cried in fear, running towards me as I held him in my arm, seeing a huge cut across Carlos' abdomen.

"W-Who did this!?" He continued crying, tears forming in his eyes as I heal the scar. "You did," I answered simply, seeing his eyes widen. I could practically see his heart breaking in his eyes…

It's obvious Carlos means a lot to Ben… But the way Carlos was talking about Ben, how he was scared as hell… I kind of feel like it's one-sided…

 **~Carlos' POV**

"It's finally happened isn't it… I've snapped… I've destroyed _everything_ ," I heard Ben's voice breaking as I slowly regain consciousness, opening my eyes slowly, I saw that I was being held by Logan.

"M-My wound," I looked down on my stomach to see there was nothing there, except a huge tear on my clothes.

I quickly turn towards Ben, who was looking at me with pure horror and fear. "B-Ben," I called out, standing up and nearing him.

"No! No, don't come near me Carlos! I don't wanna hurt you!" He cried, stepping even further away from me. He was about to run away from where we were, until a magical invisible wall stopped him.

"I'm gonna give you two privacy," Logan said as his voice faded.

When did he even draw runes on the ground…?

"Carlos please," Ben cried, his eyes filled with pure horror, fear, nervousness and tears.

It broke me seeing Ben this… _Weak_. I've always seen him so strong, protective… Now he's the one who needs protection…

"I'm not scared Ben," I hugged him tight, feeling his heartbeat pick up. "You'll never hurt me, I know that," I buried my face in his cloth-covered chest, picking up the all-too-familiar heavenly 'Ben Scent'.

"But I…" He tried to speak, I silenced him with two fingers, clipping his lips and making a duck face. Once he had calmed down, I explained everything.

"Who… Who could've done this…?" He asked, anger slowly seething through him. "I… Because of them, I hurt _you_!" He angrily said, practically burning.

"I'm not hurt now! It doesn't matter if I'm hurt or not anyways, we need to-" Ben glared at me, sending shivers up my spine.

"It doesn't matter!? Of course it matters!" His voice growing. I've only seen Ben angry once… That was when Chad's prank went a bit too far.

"Why?!" I cried back. I don't get why he's so angry! I've never been important to anyone. I know that, Mal, Evie and Jay knows that, Ben knows that!

I'm easily replaceable.

"Because I _fucking_ love you," He growled before smashing his own lips on top of mine.

My first… _Kiss_ …

I felt so much love coming from Kendall… It brought me up to Cloud 9. I tried to return the kiss with as much love as I can, only to fail badly.

"You're a horrible kisser," He smirked, the flames of anger in his eyes now replaced by joy.

I've got to be dreaming, right?

"Is… Is it true…?" I asked, unable to believe what had just happened, all while my cheeks exploded in redness.

"I'll kiss you a million more times if that's what I need to do to prove it," He smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before capturing me in a tight, protective hug.

"What… What's that?" Ben asked curiously, pointing at an odd looking stick on the ground, which was the wand Logan created for me. "I… Actually, I think I'd rather show you instead," I smiled proudly.

 **~Ben's POV**

Seeing Carlos smile proudly had _me_ smiling proudly. I'm glad all of this happened… I finally kissed Carlos. After a year of agonizing waiting, looking for the right moment… I've finally kissed him. God was it worth the wait…

I've never kissed anyone before, so having Carlos as my first kiss was just _heavenly_. I'm praying he'll be my first in everything…

I watched as he flicked the wooden wand around, sending fireballs everywhere, before switching to various other elements…

"W-Where'd you get it?" I asked, interested as to where Carlos actually found a magic wand. The only peoples who own magic wands are the three fairies and Fairy Godmother herself.

"He made it," Carlos pointed at the stranger, who had saved both of our lives before, currently sitting outside of the magic circle he made, looking at his phone.

"E-Excuse me," I said, feeling the need to actually _bow down_ to him.

That's strange, the only peoples who actually have the aura that makes people bow down to them are…

The four Ancient Kings.

No way, they're dead. They've died like, _millenniums_ ago. Plus, this guy doesn't really look much like a king…? He looks like he came from the outside world.

"Oh uh, sorry," He quickly apologized after I tapped on the barrier a few times, seeing it disappear in one hand-gesture.

"I-I'm Benjamin Florian," I said, extending a hand, feeling his aura slowly taking over. "Oh, I'm Logan Mitchell," He smiled, giving me a smile with an effect I thought only Carlos could give me.

A warm, tingly feeling.

"Wait… _Logan Mitchell_?" I gasped, slowly everything pieced together.

As soon as he nodded, I got down on one knee and paid respect, "I-I'm sorry, _King_ Logan," feeling nervous that I actually didn't believe he was alive. It makes no sense though! All the fairytales, the stories… Even the visions from the monuments told me they've died millenniums ago.

"Ben…?" Carlos asked, I didn't dare move.

"H-Hey! Get up, I'm not a king!" Logan flustered, helping me stand up.

"I… I don't know if you've heard of this story before pup, but uh…" I trailed off, turning towards Carlos, who was obviously confused.

"You know that tapestry room my mom doesn't allow us to enter?" I asked, seeing him nod slowly.

"The story's too long, when we get back, I'll show you," I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Carlos' forehead. Oh yeah, now that we're 'a thing', kind of, I can kiss this little fucker as many times as I _please_.

"King L-Logan," I stutter, the same aura still overwhelming me as both of us turn towards him.

"Don't call me king," He frowned, his eyes filled with confusion.

"Sorry… S-Since you're here…" I trailed off, looking at Carlos, who nodded. "P-Please lend us a hand," I pleaded, seeing him raise a brow.

"Sure? I mean, seeing how you were taken over by some shadow spirit, I'm guessing the rest of the kingdom was taken over too?" He asked, his eyes swimming with curiosity.

After I nodded, I watched as he used his magic, creating light at the end of his palm before summoning…

The Lightbringer's Sword…

God I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have doubted the fact that he's one of the ancient kings. I'm not even gonna bother to ask why he's back, or where the other four are… I- no, Carlos and I need his help to get Auradon back.

"If you wanna fight too, you need a weapon," He said, handing me the glowing golden sword.

The Lightbringer's Sword is one of the 12 artifacts of Legends, crafted by my ancestor, along with Carlos. I never bothered to tell Carlos his ancestor was a powerful enchanter, while mine was the best blacksmith in the entire four kingdoms, since it wouldn't really matter much…

But I think I should, soon.

Our ancestors were all close friends. The four Ancient Kings, although super-high up in power, were really humble and fun to be around, apparently. They always hung out, whenever they're not forced onto their thrones…

The Four Kings, the Six Animal Guardians, and our ancestors. The reason why a humongous war never broke out during their ruling, was because the kings and guardians alone could wipe out an entire army of 100 thousand peoples.

That's right, there were a lot of kingdoms back then waging war against one another, but the ours didn't. We lived peacefully, out of harm… The kings, along with the Guardians, made sure that no one was harmed. I mean, sure there are light disputes now and then, and a few break-ins, rebellions… That's why there're also trained fighters, wizards and so.

The kings didn't want any violence, but at the same time, if they didn't have trained peoples to protect the kingdom while they're gone, god knows what would happen.

Anyways, back to the 12 ancient artifacts.

There's the Lightbringer's sword, the Enchanter's wand, which is what I assume Carlos is holding, the four powerful rings, and the six carved gems.

"What… happened…?" Logan asked as we approached the shadow-goop-covered kingdom. "I… I didn't know it got _this_ bad…" I gasped, seeing Carlos frown as he held my hand tighter.

"W-We need to get the others back first… There's no way we'd win against the elders with just the _three_ of us…" Carlos shook his head, referring the elders as in my parents, along with Fairy Godmother, all the queens and kings of Auradon.

"Here comes Jay," I immediately prepared my sword, seeing the large beast charging at us furiously.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

The corrupted Jay charged at the trio immediately, as soon as he spotted them. The entire land was covered in shadow-goop, all the inhabitants were possessed… It was a horrifying sight to behold.

Ben held Jay back with his powerful sword, but due to the fact that he wasn't used to actually holding a sword, he was unable to bring out the true powers of the sword. Carlos, on the other hand, struggled to cast spells, but he _did_ cast a few knockback spells.

"How do I use this?!" Carlos yelled in anger, swishing the wand around, irritated. "Shit," Logan cursed as two other monster charged towards him, "No… Even Chad and Doug got possessed?!" Carlos cried as Logan held the two back using the same light chains.

"Carlos, _focus_ , alright? And Ben, calm down! I know you both can master those weapons, just focus and keep calm," Logan yelled, pushing the two monsters back, giving Carlos and Ben space so they could deal with Jay.

Logan himself hasn't mastered his own ring yet, but he's got a decent grip on it, unlike the two, who had just gotten their own weapons… ' _They've probably never held weapons like these either…_ ' Logan thought, looking at the contrast in their weapons.

Carlos held a thin but long wooden stick, while Ben held a long and thick, albeit light, glowing sword.

"Right," Logan huffed, turning his focus towards monster-Doug and Chad.

"This'll hurt," Logan frowned as he used his chains to send the two monsters flying into the forest, taking down all the threes as they flew. Logan could feel immense power flowing into him every second. Shutting his eyes, he could _feel_ himself getting more powerful.

' _I guess it's my turn for my 'dream',_ ' Logan grinned, excited to show what he could do this to his three friends once he returns to his realm.

Logan slowly made his way down the trail of destruction, getting ready to fight the two beasts, who were nowhere to be seen once he got to the end. There was a huge pile of destroyed trees, but that's about it.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw large shadows dashing around in the deep dark forests. Not wanting to get surprise-attacked, he used his power to create bright orbs of light in the forest, causing shrieks to fill the air as the shadow-creatures burned in pain.

Carlos took this chance to purify Doug and Chad, who were curled up on the ground as the light burned the shadow-spirit in them.

"A-Are you two okay…?" Carlos asked, immediately recognizing the two from the movie. ' _I can't believe I'm actually_ _in_ _Descendants_ ,' Logan thought with a small as he helped the two up. "Whoah… What- Who are _you_?" Chad asked, interrupted by a panicking Doug, "What happened _here_!?"

Logan shook his head, giving speed boosts to the two, "No time to explain," Logan quickly said, making his way out of the forest quickly, the other two following him.

Their jaws dropped once they arrived at the other end of the destruction trail, seeing the once bright and cheerful Auradon Prep now covered in shadow-goop, dark, gloomy and sad.

Meanwhile…

"C-Carlos," Ben gasped as he could feel himself being pushed back more and more, his strength unable to match the monster. Carlos shut his eyes and concentrated, feeling magic from the wand slowly channel into himself…

With one flick, he sent Jay flying. "I did it!" Carlos cheered, Ben smiling proudly as he panted. "Nice… Now I just gonna know what this thing actually does," Ben sighed as Carlos wasted no time in purifying Jay.

Or at least try to purify his best friend…

Which worked!

"Carlos!" Jay gasped, immediately sitting straight up, his head smacking Carlos'.

"Carlos! Jay!" Ben yelled as 5 more shadow monsters came charging. With one swing of his light sword, he created a shining bright shockwave, prompting Jay and Carlos to duck as the shockwave incinerated the shadow monsters.

"Jay! Carlos! Ben!" Two familiar voices came running towards the trio. Ben turned around to see Chad and Doug had been purified, with Logan running behind them. Before Logan could reach them however, he was pulled back by a shadow tentacle, which sent him flying backwards, into a tree.

"Again with the flying," Logan coughed out… **_Blood_**. "Great, if this keeps up I'd be dead soon," He frowned, trying to heal himself as much as he could, then teleported to where the other 5 were.

"Stand back you three," Ben warned as the three of them surrounded the other 3 powerless guys. "W-We wanna fight too!" Doug cried, trying to think of ways they could help.

A monster, which Ben could only assume was the Fairy Godmother, emerged from the ground.

The only reason he recognized her was because of her eyes.

Her appearance however… Was _demonic_.

She immediately casted a spell that sent Logan flying towards Chad, who used all of his strength to catch the poor boy, who was unconscious in his arms.

"Shit," Carlos cursed, using what's left of his power to teleport them as far away as possible from Auradon Prep's field… Instead he teleported them to the entrance before they began running.

"Someone needs to explain soon," Doug cried as they ran, Chad holding Logan in his aching arms. His arms started to hurt after catching Logan, who had so much momentum.

"Lemme carry him, you look like you'll fall soon," Jay took over, holding the unconscious wizard in his arms. They kept running, avoiding as much of the shadow-goop as they could in a direction, not knowing where they were going.

"Ben! Carlos!" They heard Mal's voice yell from far, all 5 of them immediately stopping. "Mal, Evie, Audrey!" They ran towards the 3 girls, who were unharmed, and not possessed…?

"How're you guys…" Jay questioned, Evie quickly fishing out her magic mirror, "This protected us," She said as they made their way towards a hidden burrow. "W-We've been hiding here for… _Days_. Wait, who's that?" Audrey asked once they were all in the safe area, then pointed at Logan.

"This… This is a long story," Jay set Logan down on a comfortable spot, in a comfortable position as the 5 of them rested.

Nobody spoke after.

They were all too tired to speak, too confused… Nobody knew what to say, what to ask… All they wanted was to just shut their eyes and wait for everything to be over.

"Where'd you two get _those_?" Mal asked, pointing at the glowing wand and the shining sword. "He… Gave it," Ben reluctantly pointed at Logan, who was still lying on the ground, his fingers twitching slightly. "He… He's poisoned but… His body is fighting it back quickly," Audrey gasped, Logan fingers twitching again.

"L-Logan, wake up," Carlos neared the unconscious male, seeing his eyes slowly flutter open. "Oh god, I feel sick," Logan gagged, "I feel like I've been kissed by a _girl_ ," He groaned, quickly moving far from the others as he prepared to puke.

Never in a million years did Logan ever thing that kissing a girl would be _this_ disgusting… Hopefully he didn't actually _kissed_ a girl.

Being around girls don't really annoy him but… The thought of _dating_ one, or even holding hands with such specimen had his hair stand on edge.

A few seconds later, he actually barfed. 'Ew's and 'Gross's filled the small burrow as he barfed out black inky like substances, seeing it move after. "It's moving!" Doug cried, immediately hiding behind Jay.

With a single finger-snap, he caused the thing to disintegrate into nothingness.

" _Who are you_?" Mal asked, her voice filled with curiosity as she watched said boy fix his appearance. "I'm-" Before Logan could answer, Ben stepped in, his voice filled with pure respect and honor, "Logan Mitchell. _Ancient King_ , Logan Mitchell the _wise wizard_ ," He bowed down immediately, the others quickly bowing down.

"Okay what did I tell you about calling me _king_?" Logan lifted a brow, crossing his arms at Ben, who quickly apologized.

"I'm not a king! I'm just a regular… Magic boy. I don't even know how I got here," Logan cried, throwing his hands up in irritation. Why or even how did he end up _here_? One second he found out that an entire boyband is literally all werewolf, next he's in this shadow kingdom!

"I… I guess none of you ever heard of the Ancient Kingdom tale?" Ben asked, sitting down on an empty spot, Carlos sitting down next to him.

Ben began to tell the tales of the four kingdoms.

 _A long, long time ago, approximately 30 millenniums ago… Before Earth and the lands of Magic were separated into two different realms, or rather… 100 different realms, magic and science lived in perfect harmony._

 _Every kingdom lives prosperously, with nothing but happiness and peace._

 _Though every kingdom was developing, there was no kingdom that could beat the Ancient Kingdom. A kingdom where 4 lands are combined together under the iron fist rulings of the four kings of prosperity._

 _King Logan Mitchell the wise wizard._

 _King Kendall the musical elf._

 _King Carlos the wild brute._

 _King James the towering warrior._

 _Each king had their own kingdoms they ruled._

 _King Logan ruled the land of the Fairy Tales, where magic blossoms. In fact, it was one of the main sources of magic for the entire magic world. It's also where powerful and wise wizards the born._

 _King Kendall ruled the land of the Elementals. It's basically a place split into four elements, where each element balances out the other. If one were to go unbalanced, the entire magic world would fall apart. Precise elf-archers were born here, since their main job is to shoot down anything that threatens to unbalance the elements._

 _King Carlos ruled the land of the Dreamers. It's basically where all bad dreams end up, and where good dreams are born before assigned to their owners each night. Tough shielder brutes are born here, as they are tasked to protect the good dreams, and destroy the bad ones. Of course, they let a few subtle bad ones escape, just so the universe would be balanced, dream-wise. Having too much good dreams can be bad._

 _King James ruled the land of the Shadows. The warriors born and trained there are tasked to defeat any shadow-monsters, or any monsters basically, so they don't escape and terrorize the rest of the lands. Defeating these monsters are a heavy responsibility, since the monsters born in this land are no simple goblins, or flying witches, no. The monsters born in this world comes in many shapes, sizes and powers. They have the ability to possess peoples… To turn a perfectly good house upside down, into pure chaos…_

 _Everything was happy and balanced, the kings lived happily in their own castles, though they hang out with the 6 Animal Guardians, and my ancestor, along with Carlos' ancestor._

 _None of them ever expected that a jealous being, born from outside of their realm, a place where life should never exist, would plan an attack against them._

With a worried look, I turned towards Logan with a small frown.

 _King Logan was the first to die from Chaos. He went to save a small child during an accident during their Annual Golden Ball… But it was all a trap. A trap set up by Chaos itself, since it knew with Logan around, it would never win._

 _Thrown into great despair, the three kingdoms could not live without one of their members. King Kendall could not live without his life-long soulmate._

I saw Logan's eyes light up once I mention how King Kendall and King Logan were practically inseparable… Though there were other versions of this in other stories I've heard as a child, how the kings are too close for their own good.

There were even stories where the soulmates are swapped, James being Logan's soulmate and Carlos being Kendall's soulmate.

 _The four kingdoms were thrown into great unbalance._

 _The 6 animal guardians did their best to help the high-seers take over the king's roles temporarily, but even they were unable to handle it._

 _Carlos… My ancestor's Carlos, saw a great vision. Humanity would be wiped out in a single attack from Chaos, without Logan's protection from it._

 _He tasked the 6 animal guardians with two new-born children, hailing from different families, to place these two children in the holy land, protected by the great Tree of Life, the only thing Chaos could not wipe out no matter how bad._

 _Sharing one final kiss with his loved one, my ancestor, both of them immediately disintegrated._

 _Knowing they'd soon follow up, the Animal Guardians used their powers to boost each other, making sure at least one of them makes it to the holy land… Or at least the children do._

 _Tom Highland, the night wolf, was first to get disintegrated, but he managed to place a permanent speed and strength boost on the rest of his friends._

 _Zayn Abdul, the archer wolf, blasted all of his energy forth, sending all of his friends far away from the disintegrating field, though he had sacrificed himself too in the process._

 _Louis Sivan, the blue lightning wolf, exhausted all of his remaining energy, carrying all of his friends as far as he could with his speed, before they had to leave him behind, in order to complete the final mission they had been given._

 _Seeing the field catch up, Harry Stokes, the green wolf of indestructibility, whispered a final goodbye to his friends before sacrificing himself, using all of his powers, and his insane endurance, to push back and slow down the field._

 _Though it stopped, only for a few minutes, Harry was happy. The Tree of Life was visible, so now it's up to his last two friends to deliver the two remaining non-magic humans._

 _Knowing full well that they wouldn't make it if Liam Paines, the red wolf of power didn't play his part, Liam handed the female baby to Niall Horayne, the golden wolf of magic, giving his life-long partner a final kiss. "Hope we meet in the afterlife," He said, throwing Niall as far as he could._

 _Niall landed right outside of the barrier between the tree of Life and the wastelands._

 _Two loud roars were heard that final day._

 _One came from Liam, who exerted all of his final strength and power, to push the field back by a huge amount…_

 _One came from Niall, who used his final few bits of power to separate the Holy Hills and the Wasteland, sending it to a completely different realm._

 _And thus, the Living Dimension was created._

 _The dimensions where current non-magic humans lived, not even knowing about the existence f the other 99 dimensions. As the tree of life wilted, giving life to the dead dimension, the two babies grew, and reproduced._

 _The 6 animal guardians sacrificed themselves, because if they didn't the living dimension would not have lived._

 _The three kings did their best, but could not defeat Chaos._

 _King Logan, descending from heaven, told the three about the future planned for them. How their souls will be separated into 100 fragments, which would develop into a full soul and body themselves, each protecting their own dimension, training themselves and awaiting for the re-arrival of Chaos in that fated day._

 _The day when all the dimensions collide for one final time._

 _The day that decides whether Chaos is killed once and for all, or the day where life, along with the 100 dimensions are doomed._

Everyone was silent once I finished telling the tales, processing every single bit of information I had just forced into their head.

"I… I've met the Animal Guardians…" Logan gasped, I could practically see the gears in his head slowly turning, the lines connecting one by one. "That means… The 'Fated Day' is soon! Buy we're not ready yet! None of us are," He panicked, his eyes filled with fear.

"W-What if we couldn't defeat Chaos!? What if… we're not strong enough…" His voice growing weaker. I could see everyone else was getting more and more scared.

"Great! First Auradon gets invaded by these shadow things… Now we find out that we might die soon!?" Doug cried in pure irritation, Chad covering his mouth after, "Ssh, don't yell so loudly!" He hushed.

"When the fated day arrives, all 100 of the kings will unite and fight against Chaos so I don't think that'd be much of a problem…" I trailed off, seeing Logan calm down slowly.

"Plus, I have something I wanna show you… _At the castle_ ," I facepalmed, remembering how we can't even leave this burrow without being fucked by those shadow monsters.

"W-We… We wanna fight too!" Doug said, looking at Logan with confidence. "I-Isn't there something we can do too? It's a bit unfair how Ben, Carlos and Mal and Evie are the only ones who could fight back," He frowned, all of us looking at Logan.

"I think I have a few more weapons for you guys," Logan nodded, creating magic weapons out of thin air again.

For Doug, he was given a glowing blue pencil. For Audrey, she was given a glowing red sketch-book, along with a pencil and an eraser. For Jay, he was given a pair of glowing white punching gloves. For Doug, he was given some sort of bow and quiver, giving off a golden light.

"What am I gonna do with a _pencil_?" Doug asked, inspecting the still-glowing item in his hand.

Before he could explain, a monster had destroyed the entrance to the burrow. In one hit, Jay destroyed said monsters.

"Careful. Ones with human eyes are our friends, they can be purified. Ones without eyes are monsters, do whatever you need with them," Mal said before we charged out with full confidence.

Funny how we were all cowering scared earlier, and now everyone's surged with power and confidence.

This is only the power of _one_ of the Ancient Kings… I wonder what happens if all four of them are here? And the 6 Animal Guardians.

"We'll go with Logan," I caught Carlos' wrist, seeing him nod while the others split up into a pair each. "I'm guessing that whoever is the mastermind of this is also in the castle," Logan pointed out. As we made our way towards the large black castle, which used to be grand white, we blasted a ton of shadow monsters out of our way, making our way to the entrance of the castle, running up the steps.

To our horror, the guards were there. Towering over us, wearing armor as pitch black as the shadows itself, carrying to large spears. "Logan, you go in. We'll hold back these two," Carlos proposed, seeing him nod.

 **~Logan's POV**

Carlos and Ben fought the two guards at the entrance, giving me the opportunity to slip inside.

Once inside, I was greeted by pure darkness, so I summoned my crystal sphere to provide light.

Which was a huge mistake, because as soon as I did, I was greeted by eyes in the darkness, watching my every movement as I walked down the super long hallway, leading to the throne room.

With a gulp, I slowly walk down the hallway, feeling dread and fear. I felt super confident and fearless when Carlos and Ben were with me… Now I'm all alone and scared.

I heard a loud hiss, making me quickly turn around, "Who's there?!" I yell in fear, seeing a large serpent quickly slither from one side of the hallway to the other, blending into the shadows.

"Oh screw this," I said, having enough of this darkness bullshit, I conjured spheres of light everywhere, hearing the pain-filled shrieks of the shadows as the castle once again became bright with my lights.

" _You_ ," The same shadowy female who had poisoned me earlier sat on the Queen's throne, standing straight up after. " _You're_ the one who did this to my poor shadow babies!" She yelled, her tiny shadow wings helping her hover over the ground as she quickly made her way towards me.

Unlike James, Carlos and Logan… I don't have my counterpart in this dimension.

Why? I've no idea. I thought we're supposed to meet and help our dimensional counterparts… So far, I'm the only Logan here. I don't see any fairy-tale Logan, or James, or Carlos, or even Kendall…

"Yeah, and I'm here to take back Auradon," I stood my ground as bravely as I could, though my fingers were slightly shaking with fear. "Even Fairy Godmother couldn't beat me, what do you think your light magic will do?" She asked smugly, summoning a huge tidal wave of shadow against me, which I easily deflected with my own light barrier.

"That's all you got huh? Now it's _my_ turn," I said, raising my palm to face the sky.

With one blast upwards, the ceiling disintegrated, the clouds cleared up, causing the rays of the sun to shower in, filling the entire room. "No!" She yelled, shielding herself from the sun by hiding under a platform.

I watched as she worked her magic in silence, the clouds returning to cover the sun again. "Oh we can keep doing this _all day_ ," I said, preparing to blast the sky again, only to have another shadow tentacle bitch-slap me.

What is it with shadow tentacles and slapping me?

"Not if I stop you _first_ ," She said, shadow tentacles restricting my every movement as she removed the ring from my finger, "No!" I yelled, watching the ring fly away. "Now you get to watch your friends get swallowed by the shadows _once again,_ " She grinned, creating these weird screen-like shadows which showed me images of the guys fighting, including the two outside.

"No!" I tried to yell again, this time, the shadow tentacle covering my mouth completely stopping me from even _talking_.

"Ben!" Carlos yelled as Ben was sent rolling down the stairs, the other shadow-guard choking Carlos by holding him by his neck.

Once again, stupid old me is completely useless and powerless.

I shut my eyes in fear, unable to watch the fight go down… Until loud roars were coming from one of the screens.

"What now?" The shadow lady groaned in annoyance. I watched in shock as a glowing portal emerged, each screen showing me 1 portal. Wolves came out, a total of _6 werewolves_ of different colors.

A yellow werewolf, a red werewolf, a blue werewolf, a green werewolf, a brown werewolf and a black werewolf.

I immediately recognized Niall and Liam from one of the screens, feeling a single tear of joy escape from my eyes. To my pure joy, again, I watched as Carlos, James and Kendall jumped out of one of the portals, the one closer to the castle, dressed in different armor, holding their own respective weapons.

No. I will not be this powerless, useless, pointless Logan anymore. Sure, I'll still be pointless in Big Time Rush, but as one of the reincarnations of the Ancient Kings… I'm not gonna disappoint Ancient King Logan.

Using all of my strength, I ripped the tentacles off of me, freeing myself from these disgusting shadow tentacles. "How is this even _possible_?! My plan was _foolproof_!" The shadow lady yelled in anger.

Shutting my eyes and raising my palm, I managed to summon my ring, seeing it fly all the way across the room and back into my palm. " _Transverto_ ," I whispered once I had put it back on, feeling even more magical power flow back into me as I feel my clothes change.

Once the light was gone, I was dressed in some sort of white wizard clothes.

"I'm done being powerless," I said, summoning a sphere, this time, the sphere looked clearer, and I could feel even more power in it than I ever did.

"I'm not letting anyone else step over me like you did," I warned, pointing my finger at it, blasting a line of light, which almost hit the shadow lady. "I'm not scared of you!" She yelled back, summoning black spheres around her, which I remember trying hard to deflect back at our old school.

Not this time. As it flew my way, I summon a light-mirror in-front of me, causing the spheres to not only deflect back at her, but instead deflect back as light-spheres instead of shadow ones.

"I'm not letting you bully any more of these poor innocent peoples," I growled again, holding my palm up. This time, instead of blasting a simple beam of light upwards… I conjured a pillar of light that started from my toe and upwards, blasting the shadow-clouds for good.

The pillars then separated, showering light across the land of Auradon. I watched from the screens as the shadow-goop on the ground disintegrate, the possessed peoples slowly returning to normal, all the shadow creatures immediately burning as sunlight and my light showered the land, purifying everything.

"My plan! You've ruined my plan!" She yelled angrily, "I'm gonna _kill you_!" She transformed into a monstrous creature, charging at me, immediately getting blasted back by a giant red shield.

"You're not hurting _our_ Logie," Carlos, _our_ Carlos, stepped in-front of me as the entrance door behind us practically _flung_ open.

The shadow-creature summoned even more black minions, which James immediately got rid of in one swing of his sword. "You've destroyed this beautiful land," I said, holding a palm up. "Now you're gonna _pay_ for it," Kendall finished my sentence, shooting an arrow which I enchanted with light-element.

The arrow pierced through her before turning around, piercing her a few more times before disappearing.

We watched as the shadow-lady-monster-thing imploded into nothingness, the shadow goop she left behind slowly disappearing.

I swear I saw her with human-like eyes earlier… I guess I was wrong.

"Logie," Kendall hugged me tightly, crying into my clothes as our clothes returned to normal. "I'm sorry, I'm _so so_ sorry! I-I-If it weren't for Liam and Niall, we wouldn't have been here," He continued crying, hugging me tight as James and Carlos looked at me with guilt.

"Hey, hey! It's not your fault. It's not any of your fault! If anything, it's mine. I came here on my own, breaking literally one of the few rules we came up with," I quickly apologized, hugging him back.

"I'm the one who's sorry," I replied, shutting my eyes in guilt.

I mean… It's worth it, I guess. At least I've _finally_ awakened my own powers…

"Where… Where are they…? I thought we'd see our counterpart of this dimension here?" James asked, looking around.

He's right, where are they? I thought they'd pop up by now…

"You won't find them here, _my kings,_ " A familiar voice came behind us. As soon as we turned around, we saw practically all of the fairy-tale heroes bowing down to us.

Cinderella, Elsa, Prince Charming, Kristoff, Aladdin, King Beast, Queen Belle… Everyone was here, bowing down to _us_.

"I'm assuming Niall already showed you guys who we _really_ are?" I asked, seeing the three of them nod.

"But we're not them, we're not kings, please don't bow down to us," Kendall quickly apologized, helping King Beast up.

"No, it'd be a major disrespect towards your highness if I stood now," He refused to stand, all of them bowing down on their knees towards us.

It feels weird to suddenly be the king of a kingdom that doesn't even exist anymore…

"Dad, it's fine. They… They don't like being called kings," Ben came in with a big smile, so did the rest of his friends.

"I… I guess it's time I return this," He smiled, handing me the golden sword which I gave him earlier. "Keep it. Who knows? Maybe one day an invasion would happen again, at least this time you guys could fight back," I smiled, pushing the sword back to him.

"I'm proud to have raised you, dear _blacksmith_ ," Queen Belle smiled as she hugged her son.

"My side of the family carried the 'Ancient Blacksmith' blood for ages… I never thought I'd be the one to raise him," King Beast proudly hugged his son.

"And Cruella De Vil had the _joy_ of raising _me_ ," Carlos, _their_ Carlos, groaned as he held his wand.

I used my magic to fix up everything that was broken during the war, including the burrow we had to intrude in. Turns out that's actually the house of a dwarf couple.

"You've saved our entire _kingdom_ … How can we _ever_ repay the 10 of you?" King Beast sighed, smiling at us after.

"Let us stay for a few days," Tom stepped up, the king nodded. "Of course! Technically, the four of you are the kings of this entire land, you're free to stay as long as you'd like," King Beast smiled, watching the rest of his friends return to their kingdom on different rides.

Cinderella and Prince Charming rode a golden carriage, which flew up into sky, while Aladdin and Jasmin rode their iconic flying carpet.

"Don't worry, while the 10 of us are here, time is frozen in our world," Tom explained, which we nodded after.

"We need to learn more about who we are, really. The 'fated day' is coming soon, the least we could do is learn more about our ancestors," I turned around and told my friends, seeing them nod once the King and Queen left.

Ben and Carlos had left earlier, claiming to go look for Fairy Godmother, who had been missing for days before the attack, while Tom led One Direction to a place he didn't tell us about.

"I wanna see it," I said in a serious tone, the other three spinning around.

"See… What?" Kendall asked curiously as I began walking, feeling as if I've walked these grounds for ages. I knew where things were… and I have a feeling they do too.

"The armory," I said, my tone growing in seriousness. "I wanna see the place where I died," I continued, the air around us immediately tensing up.

"Wait, let's stop by the ballroom," Carlos tried cheering us up, which worked. We're passing by the ballroom anyways, since it's connected to the armory. Why? I've no idea.

Who the hell puts the entrance of an armory in a ballroom… That's dangerous in so many ways!

"Um… How do we open these doors?" Carlitos tilted his head as he asked. It's obvious that we were standing in-front of two gigantic wooden doors, after walking down a few halls… But how do we open it?

There're no doorknobs, no keyholes… Not a single clue on how to open it.

"Nobody has opened these doors since the first day my dad arrived here," Ben said, coming from the hall to our right. "Couldn't find her," Carlos shrugged as they neared us.

"This castle is the only remaining thing after the attack, protected by a powerful magic placed by King Logan and Ancient Carlos. It's where we found out about you guys! There're historical books stored in this castle's library. Nobody knows who wrote it, but everyone knew the books told the truth," He explained, the four of us turning towards the giant door afterwards.

I placed my right palm on the door, feeling some sort of magic coming off of it. To my surprise, I saw Kendall, James and Carlitos do the same thing. The door budged, but still didn't open.

It opened when Carlos and Ben placed their palm on the door too.

The door revealed a gigantic room filled with vines, spider webs, moss and everything. How did vines grow in a place unreachable by sunlight? Nobody knows.

I raised my palm, while Carlos raised his wand. With three gestures, all the clutter and dirty stuff disintegrated, revealing a golden, albeit dark, room. "Well, at least you don't need to vacuum stuff anymore," Kendall grinned, side-hugging me.

I smiled back, thinking back… He's right! I don't have to vacuum or even do the dishes anymore!

Though it's kidna not fun doing dishes with magic… I wanna clean stuff with my own hand!

"I guess magic activates the ballroom too? Though it's kinda pointless to activate now," Carlos shrugged as we stepped inside, seeing an entire instrument set at the end of the ballroom.

That's where the musicians play. When there're not musicians, Liam, Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis and Tom steps in as temporary musicians, while the four of us danced.

My head immediately turned to the right, seeing the wooden door to the armory… Almost as if calling me to it. I held Kendall's wrist as we approach the wooden door.

I slowly open the door, revealing another dust-covered room, except instead of an armory, the room was _empty_.

I blinked for a few seconds, until everything came back.

The way I died.

I watched myself run into the room, frankly looking around for the 'crying girl'. I watched my stupid old self run to where the noise came from, revealing that the 'crying girl' was actually that shadow-Jennifer James fought.

All of us stood there as the memory replayed right in-front of our eyes. Flames burning everywhere, all the armor charred, the swords burnt…

We watched the epic fight go down between Ancient King Logan against the four monsters. I gasped in awe, watching him effortlessly fight against them…

I could barely stand up against one, but old me is able to fight four at once with no sweat…?

The fight was prolonged on purpose, but of course, me being stupid, I didn't notice how the ceiling was slowly falling apart. In fact, I exhausted all of my magic fighting against them!

I mean, I won after, but was it worth it?

No.

My death caused the death of million others… But at the same time, if I hadn't died then, magic and science would still co-exist in my realm. God knows if magic falls to the wrong hand, life would end in an instant.

Once the memory was finished, everything returned to normal.

Kendall hugged me tight after, Carlitos and James joining in the hug, all crying. "Don't ever fucking do that, you hear me?!" James yelled, his eyes somewhat red.

I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder, unable to hug back since they've practically squished me.

"I love you guys so much," I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. For once, I see how important I am to them.

My death was enough to cause an entire realm to be destroyed… These guys were so devastated by my death years ago, they couldn't rule their own kingdoms, they couldn't fight back against Chaos…

"I'm swear I won't be that stupid anymore," I cried, feeling their love towards me in our tight group-hug. For once… I felt like I belong here. With them.

After a few more minutes of hug-time-bonding, we finally continued. I'm glad I came here. I've finally found where I _really_ belong…

For the next few days, we explored Auradon for the next 3 days, rediscovering our past. At the end of the third day, Ben decided to take us to the Ancient King's Sanctuary.

"I… Well, my ancestors did this," He said, picking up an ornate white box from the statue of the four kings.

"Wow… We've our own statues," Carlitos grinned goofily, looking up at the four white statues made out of marble.

Time hasn't touched these statues _at all_. Unless they're new…

"These statues have been here for about 5 millenniums." He smiled, handing me the box. "This box is untouchable by anyone else but us, and the 6 animal guardians. Anyone who actually tries to touch this box will feel their hands burning for as long as they touch it," He explained as we inspected the boxes.

"I… I had a dream once. This box will open when the time is right so… I think it's better if you guys keep this," He said as I tucked the box in one of my hands.

He took us around Auradon for a few more hours before taking us back to the forest.

"Thank you guys so much for coming too… I-If you guys weren't here…" Carlos trailed off, not even wanting to finish the sentence.

"Our entire kingdom owes you guys," Ben and Carlos smiled at the 10 of us, standing in-front of the portal Niall had just opened. One by one, we stepped through, me being the last.

"If we'll need your help again, we'll call. Is that okay?" Carlos asked with an adorable smile as he pointed at his phone. Somehow, even though we're in different dimensions, our calls go through? Logic has got nothing here.

Literally. There's no logic in everything I've been going through for the last few months.

"I'd come as soon as you call," I smiled before waving one last goodbye to them, then stepping through the portal.

"Who knew the portal to Auradon would be here, of all places?" I heard Tom's voice from far as Kendall waited for me by the door, handing me the white box after.

Once we emerge from the basement, lots of peoples staring at us curiously, I heard Liam say with a smile, "Glad we actually stopped by here,"

"So you guys are leaving?" I asked, seeing them stop to talk with James and Carlos as we reach the top of the stairs, everything still looks normal.

"Yeah," Niall smiled, giving me a soft hug as the rest of them left with big smiles. "Visit us sometime, yeah?" I asked, seeing him nod. "I'll text ya' our address, you could visit us too if you want," He grinned before quickly running to catch up with the rest of his friends.

 **~Tom Highland's POV**

"So… Now that we've found the entrance to Auradon… What do we do next?" Zayn asked as I drove us back to our house.

"For now, we could relax. Just go goof of like you guys usually do… The only way we can train is with monsters popping up. By the time the 'Fated Day' arrives, we'll be ready to defend," I sighed, remembering the task I was given.

 _Find the 6 Animal Guardians. Train them._

 _When the day arrives, the 6 of you, along with two others, will be the final line of defense between Chaos' army and mankind._

 _The kings will be fighting Chaos herself. It'll take all 400 of them to finally rid of her, once and for all._

Glad I didn't ignore my dream-self… I get to be a supportive werewolf, and date Zayn Abdul! That alone is just _amazing_.

Also, it's surprising how easy it was to get them to eat the 'Awakening Candies'. Someone gave them to me, and for some reason, I can't remember _who_.

Now all that's left to do is train.

When the red-haired lady appears, we'll know the time is near.

 **~Back at the Apartment, Kendall's POV**

"I'm _tired_ ," Carlos groaned as James dragged the shorter lad into their bedroom, immediately slamming the door close and locking it.

"So… You heard it too?" I asked Logan once we were both in our room. "Um… Heard what?" His cheeks slowly turning redder.

"Y'know, Ben fucking Carlos senseless," I winked, seeing his cheeks flare bright red as he climbed onto our bed.

"That's how bad I'll fuck _you_ when the time's right," I whispered huskily into his ears, pulling him into a spooning position, whispering "G'night love," not even letting him respond.

Yeah, I can't wait for our turn.

I'll make sure he's at the highest level of Cloud 9.


	28. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: A Date!**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

It's been about a week since we visited Auradon, and things have been ridiculously hectic.

By hectic, I mean pure _chaos_. We've been doing lots of things, from practicing music endlessly, to endless magic training. Well… We only get to train when monsters pop up so… Yeah.

With a small smile, I walked to where the trio were, seeing Logan lazily slouch on the couch.

He deserves a day off, honestly. By that, I mean a day off from everything.

I've already planned out what to do for his birthday. Give him a _true_ day off. He won't do anything but lazily slouch around. We'll do all the house chores, the errands… Everything.

Logan's done so much for us, cooking delicious food, making sure the apartment's clean, even the toilets… The least we could do is repay him with a true off-day.

"I'm gonna go do a few things," I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead, seeing him smile back adorably with a nod.

It takes all of my willpower to stop myself from _eating_ him. Not literally though, that'd be scary as heck.

He's just… _perfect_. He's got an air of innocence, intelligence and kindness around him… But at the same time, if he chooses, or is currently in the mood to be sexy, he won't hold back on the sexiness.

He's someone who could drive you insanely lusty with just a single _look_.

"I'm gonna steal your boyfriend for a bit," I said, dragging a very excited Carlos, who had just beaten James for the 25th time in a random racing game.

I keep count.

"God freaking _dammit_!" James angrily yelled behind us as I dragged Carlos away, out of our apartment, then downstairs. "Where're we goin'?" He asked, his voice filled with joy.

Like usual, since y'know, Carlos' is practically the airheaded happy-go-lucky one of our band.

"I need your help to set up the date-area for Logie and I tonight," I grinned, everything already planned out in my head. I know for sure, 100% sure, that Logan's not gonna leave our apartment today, since he looks like he'd melt into a puddle on the couch soon.

"A date? Heck yeah!" Carlos excitedly cried, picking up his steps as he saw the stairs leaving down to the basement of our apartment. "Can we make it a _double date_? James and I uh… We've never been on our dates either, I wanna make it our first," He grinned excitedly and adorably.

God he's so cute.

" _Hell yes_." I smiled, following him down the stairs quickly since we've only got about 8 hours to set everything up so… Yeah. Today's gonna be _fun_.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Right… So, since _my_ gaming partner's been stolen," James grinned mischievously, turning towards me with Carlos' controller in his hand. "I'm not playing. I'm too _tired_!" I cried, covering my face with one of the cushions on our couch.

I felt a rough hand gently pry open my other hand, shoving the controller into it. Taking the cushion off my face, I was met face-to-face with a very dog-eyed James.

Dammit my weakness is being exposed!

"No, _no_. I'm not playing," I continued shaking my eyes, his dog-eyes only becoming more and more intense and inviting.

"Fine! 1 round, that's it." I gave up, seeing him grin in satisfaction before mischief once again flared in his eyes.

"Whoever loses has to do whatever the winners says for an entire day," He added, my eyes blowing wide.

"That's not fair! I can _barely_ stand up!" I cried, trying to stand up, only feeling my legs give out due to soreness.

"Hold on," James said, putting his controller on our glass coffee table then quickly jogging towards the fridge, grabbed something, then came back.

He handed me an energy bar made by some place that clearly doesn't use English as its main language. "This'll help," He smiled as I unwrapped the half-eaten chocolate-flavored energy bar.

"I kinda ate the other half… It's really good!" He grinned innocently as I sighed, eating the rest of the energy bar. It took a few minutes, but I felt like I was the flash! "Alright, let's _match_ ," I grinned, confidently holding my controller as James started the game.

 **~3 rounds later…**

" _FUCKING HELL!_ " James angrily yelled, throwing his controller across the room. Thank God it landed their bed, in their bedroom.

Yeah, that's how hard he threw it. From the orange couch all the way into their bedroom. "I lost _again_!" He practically cried, his eyes actually brimming with tears, making me feel ridiculously bad.

I gave him a comforting hug, staring into his beautiful brown eyes after.

No, no no. I can't be hypnotized by his eyes. Well, not now anyways.

"You did awesomely! I mean, usually Carlos beats you by a huge bound but this time you actually won a round!" I smiled, not even realizing I did what I'm about to do, until 2 minutes later.

I kissed him, gently.

 _Major_ face-palm.

With a smirk, he looked down at me, as my cheeks burn red. "I did not just do that," I frowned, looking away in shame.

Once again, I felt those rough hands on my chin, turning my face towards his, his lips were on mine within seconds. As I melted into the kiss, I could feel this _strong_ dominative aura coming off of him.

It made me feel like putty.

"You do know that I'm actually the first person you kissed, right?" He winked as he recalled the first day I came here. "Shut up," I said, pushing him off me gently. "I… Did I really do good?" He asked, his eyes filled with uncertainty and doubt.

That's weird, he's usually super confident!

"You did! I'm not kidding," I smiled back warmly, feeling my limbs give out. Before my body could hit the floor, James swiftly and gracefully scooped me up in his arms.

"Now I know how Carlos feels," I frowned, seeing how Carlos can be really pooped out after a day out.

"Now then, you deserve the same treatment as my love did," He smiled, picking me up bridal style.

I've always kind of imagined being held by a large, handsome man.

"D-Do you mind if I put you here…? Or d-do you wanna go to your room?" James asked as he gently put me down on the bed he shared with Carlos. I shook my head with a small smile, "It's fine. I've always wanted to come into your room anyways," I smiled, looking around the tidy room.

I don't clean our bedrooms, mainly because I thought that they'd be able to at least keep their bedrooms clean… And I was right. Everything's sorted out nicely, dust-free with the occasional socks on the floor…

Their beds are also soft, somewhat softer than ours… And I could pick up a strong Carlos scent, mixed with James, which is ridiculously intoxicating. Shutting my eyes, I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep, only to remember…

James is my slave for an entire day, I'm not wasting that!

I felt a soft pair of lips on top of mine again before James whispered gently, "Sleep, Logie. You need it," He smiled as I opened my eyes slowly.

I've practically kissed all three of them and wow… I've no favorites. I can't decide who's better!

Kendall's the slowly, gentle and sensual kisser… Carlos is the type that makes you wanna hurry up and fuck him… James on the other hand, is the rough, protective and beast-like kisser. I can't choose between them!

"Heck no," I smirked, grabbing his wrist with all of the energy left in me. "You've to do what I say for an entire day, remember?" I asked, seeing his face turn into a frown afterwards.

"F-Fine," He stuttered, sitting down on the bed on an empty spot next to me. The bed dipped as I thought of things for him to do…

Oh, I've got one.

" _Massage me_ ," I grinned, seeing his face turn into completely curiosity instead of nervousness. "I just want a nice, slow massage. My entire body feels like it's been pulled apart," I cried, shutting my eyes as he let out a chuckle.

"That's not _too_ bad… I need you to strip for me though," I see him wink, making my face burn red. I didn't think this through.

"What?" I asked, my face burning even redder at the thought of me being naked as he massaged me. "You need to be naked for a massage? Unless you want the 'lite' version," James smirked smugly.

I _really_ didn't think this through.

The only person who's ever seen me actually naked is Kendall… It's embarrassing enough to be seen _shirtless_ in front of anyone else, I can't be _naked_! "I-I think I'll have the 'lite' version," I frowned, using all of my strength to lie on my back.

"Alright, you wanted this," He sighed, climbing onto the bed, sitting on top of my butt and massaging my back.

I hate this 'lite' version. The way my clothes are rubbed as he pushed my back was just _uncomfortable_.

"Fine," I murmured, feeling him stop, though I could tell he's smirking in satisfaction.

"I-I need you to help me though," I blushed madly, struggling to even sit straight. That energy bar only lasted for like, an hour!

" _My pleasure_ ," James stood up as I tried to take off my tee, not even able to lift my arms high enough. Now my face, _and_ vision, is covered by this damn shirt. "James?" I asked, the room oddly quiet. Why isn't he helping?

"Sorry," He chuckled. He's not stripping too, is he?

He helped me take off my shirt and to my relief, his clothes are still on. "I was just admiring you," He winked, chucking my clothes onto the end of the bed he shared with Carlos.

"I-I've nothing to for you to admire," I admitted shyly, his words still ringing in my head. He knows the only peoples who has this effect, this Logan-turns-into-a-shy-nerd effect on me is him, Kendall and Carlos… And boy he's taking advantage of it.

I felt gentle hands lift my chin before his lips were on mine again. I only felt a little bit of the sparks, compared to when I kiss Kendall, but it's still there. It's still intoxicating.

"Don't _ever_ say that," He frowned, his eyes filled with sadness. I nodded slowly, seeing his frown slowly curl up, "Now for the pants," He winked, making my cheeks burn bright red.

I wanted to say I could take my pants off myself, but then again… I could barely take my shirt off. Thank god I wasn't wearing pants with zips, otherwise I'd be in big trouble with him. I know for a fact that he'd toy me around by pulling my zippers down, unbuttoning my pants and stuff _slowly_.

With one swift movement, he pulled my entire pants off of my legs, leaving me in nothing but a pair of dark-green boxers I stole from Kendall. Well, not really _steal_ … We borrow each other's clothes all the time.

"Let's start with your back, shall we?" He asked with a small smile after scanning me with his eyes for about a minute. The entire time my cheeks were just _red_.

James helped me roll onto my back before pulling out one of the drawers of the night-stand next to their bed, taking out two bottles.

Edible Strawberry Oil and Slippery Minty Oils?

What? First of all, who named these? Second of all, why would he even have these?

"Strawberry or mint?" He asked, holding the bottle closer to me so I could read all the writings. "These are _lube_!" I cried, shoving my face into a pillow in shame, somewhat turned on. "Yes they are," He smirked, shoving them onto my left cheek.

"Which one?" He asked, his voice growing more and more mischievous every second. "I-I-I'll have mint," I gasped, not even thinking through. Who uses _lube_ to massage people?!

I watched from the side of my eyes as he pulled a decent amount of the silvery and semi transparent liquid onto his hand. A few seconds later, I felt his rough but gentle hands on my back, smearing the substance all over my back.

I had to hold myself from letting out a moan of satisfaction, feeling the cold minty substance provide cooling to my back, my muscles immediately relaxing.

Now I know why he uses lube for massaging… But why would he use _edible strawberry oil_? That just makes no sense.

"You're really muscular," I heard him say with a small sigh, and I could feel him smiling through his voice. His arms working magic down my back was _perfect_. I could literally feel my entire back cool down and my muscles just melting into putty.

"You're _amazing_ ," I murmured into his pillow, hearing him chuckle after. I felt him climb off my back, before the bed area at the bottom of my feet dipped. Soon after, he began massaging my feet, specifically my calves and _holy fuck_. I just wanted to fall asleep there.

"Don't you sleep on me yet, Logie," I heard James say, so I tried my best to keep my eyes open but… At this rate, I might just fall asleep before I knew it.

His rough hands made its way up the back of my thigh, slowly massaging each area, until it slid under my boxers. I let out a moan, involuntarily, when he gave both of my ass cheeks a playful squeeze.

"Oh, _you like that_?" He continued, giving it even more slow and sensual squeezes.

"You fuckin' bet I do," I replied, knowing full well about the game he's playing.

Two can play _that_ game.

 **~James' POV**

Ooh, I bet Kendall is gonna be ridiculously jealous if he sees the things I'm doing to his Logie right now…

Well, not really _his_. Logie's shared by all of us, the same way Kendall, Carlos and me myself are.

Actually, I probably _could've_ worded that better, but I'll keep it at that…

Logan's creamy and soft skin is just _perfection_. The way the lube had his entire back slick, how creamy and perfect it was under my touch… God it's a major turn on. Fortunately I know how to control myself.

I felt his muscles slowly relax as I massaged him and well… Not to brag but 'Magic Hands James' isn't _just_ a nickname!

Actually, nobody calls me that.

Sigh.

I was just about to turn him over to massage the _grand prize_ , his torso, until I had a small idea mischievous-me came up with.

My hand snaked its way up into Logan's boxers, giving his perfectly square ass cheeks a squeeze. I was about to stop there, until I heard him let out a moan, which snapped my self-control in half.

"Oh, you like that?" I asked, lowering my voice as I continued slowly and sensually squeezing both buttcheeks, hearing him reply "You fuckin' bet I do," Almost made me just ravage him right there.

Then I remembered, I've made a promise to Carlos…

He'll be the first person I fuck. The person who takes my virginity.

I wouldn't have anyone else take it, seriously. Carlos… His face alone just made my heart throb, but imagining his face with my dick in his ass made my _friend_ throb.

I _seriously_ can't wait.

For now, I've a Logan to please.

 **~Logan's POV**

Actually, I thought two could play that game, but when I realized what I'm doing, I thought ' _Nevermind_ ,'

I'm literally hard. I can't control myself, alright!? I get turned on easily!

"O-On second t-thought, m-maybe I should just get my back massaged…" I blushed madly, refusing to turn around. "Um… Are you okay? I'll help you turn around if you want," James asked, his voice tone laced with curiosity and worry.

"I'm fine!" I blurted out, somewhat panicky. "I-I don't wanna turn around, what if your bed gets covered in oil?" I asked, frowning at the thought of dirtying _their_ bed sheet. If this was my bed, I wouldn't really mind.

In one quick movement, I was flipped around by James, letting out an 'Eep!' as my body was turned around, revealing my obvious hard-on.

At least it doesn't look like I pitched a tent.

"Oh," James' face was filled with surprise, which _slowly_ turned into a smirk. He let out a chuckle before applying even more lotion onto his hand, proceeding to massage me, starting from my shoulder, ignoring my hard-on.

The way his hand massaged me, once again, is a _major_ turn on. In fact, I was so hard, it's actually hurting.

"Logie, baby, look at me," I heard James call out, his voice gentle and love-filled.

Wow, nobody's ever called me baby before, except Kendall. I kind of like it.

And so, I opened my eyes, staring into his beautiful brown eyes again. "Clear your head, baby," He smiled, giving my temple a light massage. "If you keep thinking about how good this all feels, it'll hurt a lot down there," He winked with a chuckle, my cheeks burning red.

"I want you to shut your eyes, but don't sleep. Think about… Relaxing. Think about how your body's try'na cool itself, how it's trying to rest. If you keep thinking about how good my hand feels, or how amazing this whole thing is, you're _bound_ to get turned on." He explained slowly, and I nodded.

I did what he said, shutting off my eyes and thinking about cooling off. Sure enough I felt like I was on a hill, being blown by the airy breeze as I lay down on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it shone down onto the grass, a tall tree providing shade for me.

It actually worked! I mean, granted I haven't softened yet but I feel a lot less turned on, and a lot more relaxed. I could also feel the energy _slowly_ seeping into me. At least I can lift my arm without feeling like dying…

 **~James' POV**

Can't believe it worked! I blurted out how Logan should just relax and not think about my hands on his _perfect_ body. As much as I wanted to blow him, I can't. Mainly because I want him to enjoy a full-body massage and just _relax_ but… That's kinda impossible seeing how his dick just throbbed every second.

Massaging his chest, I made sure to avoid accidentally giving his 'sensitive areas' too much attention, like his nipples but… Seeing how a purposeful light brush towards the area didn't bother him at all, I'd say a light brush wouldn't be so bad… He looks like he's deep in the 'relaxed zone'.

"You're not asleep, are you?" I asked, my hand travelling down his body, smearing oil all over it. I didn't really wanna use lube, but seeing how it's either these two lubes or some other ones I use mainly for masturbating, or for Carlos to use when blowing me…

I think I'd rather just pick between these two. The other ones are either too slick or… Well, too good for massaging.

"No," Logan answered in a relaxed voice, shaking his head slowly.

Once I was done _slowly_ massaging his torso, and I was doing it slowly _on purpose_ , my hand then travelled down his thigh, ignoring the perfect package located in-between.

Oh yeah, I'll give his _big_ friend some attention once I'm done with the rest of him.

Slowly and gently, I massaged his thigh. Though it wasn't really as muscular as mine or Carlos', it's still pretty decent. By 'it', I meant his entire pair of legs.

After finishing up with his toes, I saw that Logan was still in the 'relaxed zone', and so, I decided to let my mischievous and ridiculously horny side loose.

He didn't even noticed when I slowly pulled his boxer down, revealing his flaccid and decently long and thick dick. Dang, I thought Carlos was big…

I could barely swallow all of Carlos before!

I managed to pull his boxers low enough so it couldn't be in the way, seeing him still in his relaxation world, I smirked before taking out a different bottle of lube from the nightstand.

Don't ask how we managed to buy so many bottles of it…

And no, I'm still a virgin. In-fact, Carlos was my first in everything! My first kiss, my first time blowing someone, my first time _being_ blown… I just wish he was my first time holding-hands.

Actually, he'd be my first official date! I dated one of the Jennifers before, for a week. It was a _major_ mistake. I wanted to prove how I was 'straight', but seems like that's pointless now.

Anyway, back to the present.

I grabbed a bottle of 'Vanilla Heaven' lube, knowing full well it's edible since it's actually one of Carlos' favorite…

I started by giving both of his nipples a light pinch.

 **~Logan's POV**

I was relaxing on the hill for about 5 minutes, ignoring how amazing James' hands were, feeling extremely chill and putty-like, until I was pulled back into reality.

James, teasingly pinched both of my nipples, and I in turn let out a soft moan. "J-James," I moaned out, slowly opening my eyes, seeing how my boxers had been pulled down, I was _immediately_ hard again, James smirking once he saw my dick.

Yeah, it's tiny, I know.

"J-J-James!" I cried, trying to get up, only to have him pin my body down as he climbed on top of me.

"I'm still your slave Logan, it's up to you. If you tell me to stop now, _I'll stop_ ," He whispered into my ears seductively, then leaned above me, waiting for my answer.

I gulped, thinking about Kendall.

Would he be fine with this…?

Wait, hold on. He's given other peoples handjobs too, he _definitely_ won't mind me doing this.

 **~James' POV**

"J-J-James," I watched as Logan stuttered adorably, his cheeks burning red. "I-I won't ask you to stop," He shyly whispered, a smirk growing on my face. "O-Only if you do it naked," His cheeks burning even more red, until a small smirk grew on his face.

"I'll _gladly_ strip for you," I whispered before hungrily attacking his lips. I was about to take my shirt off, until he practically _ripped_ it off my body, catching me by surprise _completely._

Holy shit he's violent. I like it.

" _Someone's eager_ ," I whispered into his ears, hearing him moan as I attacked his neck, though lightly so I won't leave any marks.

Wasting no time, I quickly took my pants and underwear off, chucking it onto the floor, eagerly climbing back onto the bed, seeing Logan turn towards me with red cheeks.

" _Thank you_ ," I whispered into his ears before making my way down his torso. Oh, this time, I'm _really_ gonna enjoy this.

"You're so _hot_ ," I whispered darkly, seeing his face burn even more. Now I see why Kendall is ridiculously turned on by this nerdy kid.

Now, it's time to work my magic. My _mouth_ magic.

 **~Meanwhile… Downstairs, at the back of the Apartment…**

"A little bit more," Kendall stuck his tongue out slightly as they lifted the second round table out of the apartment's basement, ignoring the weird stares from everyone else.

"Right," Carlos placed the table down gently on the lot, grinning in satisfaction. After about 30 minutes of searching in the basement, they've _finally_ found two medium-sized wooden table and two wooden chairs, just lying in the basement unused.

Now we all they need to find is things to cover up the rather ugly and old looking tables and chairs.

"Are you sure this would support them? It doesn't look like it'd last long," Carlos frowned worriedly, poking at one of the frail-looking wooden chairs. "It'll be _fine_ ," Kendall grinned, remembering where he had seen large cloths before.

"C'mon Carlos, we gotta cover these tables and chairs up," Kendall grabbed the shorter lad's wrist, leading his friend back down into the basement. "Let's see… Compartment number…" Kendall wondered out loud as they walked down the basement.

Both of them noticed that the basement was significantly brighter and less spooky… Why? Nobody knows.

Well except for Logan, Niall and Liam.

"Compartment number 20!" Carlos pointed at the caged-off area numbered as '20'. "Mr. Lewis owns this…" Kendall tilted his head, remembering how awful of an apartment-neighbor Mr. Lewis was, until he… passed away.

It was kind of sad. Kendall, James and Carlos made sure to attend his funeral, even though he was among the worst apartment residents… Mainly because nobody else was there. Not even his family.

Wayne didn't even bother going, thinking funerals were lame. He even said he'd eventually find a way to _not_ die.

They opened the metal-cage doors, entering the small area, digging through stacks of boxes. Kendall remembered that Mr. Lewis used to have this beautiful set of red-velvet colored table-covers.

How did he know? Well, he snuck into the old guy's apartment once. Everything inside was beautifully cleaned and well kept… He thought Mr. Lewis' apartment would be the opposite of what he saw. When someone leaves their stuff behind in PalmWoods Apartment, their stuff gets put in the basement, sorted out according to what number they are.

If they're the 20th person to leave, then they get the 20th compartment.

So far, there's only been like, 19 peoples leaving, and about 50 more spaces.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Carlos asked, crouching while staring at one of the boxes while Kendall waddled to where Carlos was. Looking into the box, Kendall smiled in satisfaction.

"Yep," He smiled, lifting the somewhat heavy box off the cement floor. "Need help?" Carlos asked, seeing Kendall struggle slightly to stand with the box in his hand.

"Nah, just close the door behind us," He said as he began walking, Carlos following him then quickly closing the door once they were out. They quickly made their way out, seeing the sun slowly set already, Carlos was tasked with wrapping the tables with the beautiful cloth while Kendall went out to buy candles.

Since it's Wednesday, everyone's practically inside spending their night with their family. It's kind of a PalmWoods Apartment tradition. The ground floor would be completely empty.

Kendall quickly turned off most of the lights on the ground floor, telling the lady working the counter his plan. The lady happily abided, helping by locking the entrance door temporarily.

Kendall began lighting the candles, placing them on the apartment floor, making sure they won't catch anything on fire. Slowly, the candles were placed one by one so they led outside to where Carlos.

"That's _awesome_!" Carlos grinned, seeing the beautiful candle-lit trail from the apartment to the back. There was a huge box on both tables. Since they both can't cook to save their lives, they decided to order pizza.

Both tables were wrapped with a red velvet cloth each, the chairs also wrapped with said cloths, covering the old frail look and making it look all grand and new. There were also rose petals on the table, surrounding the pizza box, and two candles on each table, four glasses filled with soda, two on each table.

 **~Back at the Apartment, James' POV, an hour earlier…**

I looked up slightly, seeing Logan's chest rise and fall quickly while his face continued to be red. "J-James," He moaned out as I wrapped my arm at the base of his _monster_ dick.

Seems like the four of us has a _huge_ dick.

Hey, I've seen Kendall naked too.

"Keep moaning for me like that, Logie," I groaned, his moans were like music to my ears! " _James_ ," He continued moaning, this time, his voice more breathier and horny.

Oh _fuck_ yeah.

Dangit, if both of us weren't virgins, I'd fuck him senselessly right now.

This is a sight to behold.

"J-James, _please_ ," His voice filled with pleading as I gave his needy dick a slow pump, smirking as he tried to shift his legs, to no avail. " _Please what, love_?" I continued teasing, giving his torso soft bites here and there.

Oh how I love teasing peoples. "P-Please, James," his voice was weak, fueling the flames in me even more.

 **~Logan's POV**

I can't believe he's making me do this. I can't believe I'm doing this either! The way his rough hands are just trailing down my body… One hand teasing my nipples, one hand teasing my dick.

I just wanted him to suck me off. Or at least just let me cum… My mind was just being driven wild by pure lust and pleasure.

"Say it, baby," James climbed on top of me, the way his eyes were dark and burning with lust. "If you _really_ want it, tell me. _Logan_ ," He purposefully lowered his voice.

The way he was hovering over me, both elbows pinning me onto the bed, our dicks rubbing together was just… Insane. I couldn't take it anymore.

"P-Please s-suck me, James," I cried out, seeing his lips curl into a smile before he lowered himself, devouring my lips in a passionate and lust-filled kiss, our saliva practically mixing together.

" _Gladly_ ," He smirked. If I could move my body right now, I'd be able to get a better view of him sucking me off. "J-James," I moaned out, unintentionally pushing my body upwards as he devoured my entire length. "I-I-I'm s-sorry," I quickly apologized, hearing him gag.

"Don't," He said, taking my dick out of his mouth. I looked down, seeing him look back up at me, his eyes filled with intense lust. "Don't apologize Logie, I'd _gladly_ deepthroat you," He said before immediately taking my dick in again, not even giving me time to respond.

I was just squirming in pure pleasure as he sucked me off, the way his tongue trialed around the head, how his cheeks collapsed… Now I know how Kendall feels. After a while, I felt him slow down. Now he was slowly bobbing up and down, sensually, one hand working magic with my balls, one hand just exploring the rest of my torso.

"J-J-James," I cried, my body heating up as I felt the familiar feeling. I shut my eyes as I felt James pick up speed. Within seconds, I was shooting ropes after ropes of cum into his mouth, feeling him swallow every last bit before pulling my dick out with a soft 'pop', hovering above me again and kissing me hungrily.

"You taste _delicious_ ," His voice low and raspy as I tasted my own cum… Actually thinking that it isn't too bad.

"J-J-James, w-what about y-you?" I asked, seeing how his own dick was throbbing hard. "I'd love it if you returned the favor, babe," James smiled, resting his forehead on mine, looking deep into my eyes. I didn't think anyone else could have this effect on me other than Kendall…

I… I can't be in love right…? I-I love Kendall, dangit! This can't be happening.

"But I know you're tired," He smiled, climbing onto the empty spot on the bed next to me. "I'd be _pleased_ if you watched," He smiled as he began stroking his own dick, pouring a bit of lube onto it.

I tried to move my hand, wanting to at least return the favour with my hand, finding that I couldn't even move it.

"It's fine Logie," James gently held my hand, smiling at me as he stopped. "Don't force yourself," He smiled at me as he continued stroking himself, my face heating up as I was turned on again.

"Looks like someone needs a little help _too_ ," He smirked, his hands immediately flying to my hard dick, wrapping his rough fingers around it. "F-Fucking hell," I breathed out, shutting my eyes as his rough hands stroked me, pleasure filling my brain completely.

"Oh yeah, _moan_ for me Logie," James' voice deep and lusty, sending my mind into a wild frazzle.

"J-James," I kept moaning his name as he stroked both mine and his dick, I felt his breath getting heavier. "I-I-I'm c-cumming," I shut my eyes once more, feeling that same feeling again, his hand slowing down after.

"S-Same," He breathed out. A few seconds later, he came. "F-Fuck, Logan," the way he breathed out my name made _me_ cum. Though I didn't shoot out as much as he did, since my ballsacks were practically _drained_.

He winked, linking his fingers covered in my cum before picking up a box of tissues, cleaning his stomach up, then mine. I felt fatigue and sleepiness slowly was over me once I came down from pleasure-heaven.

"Sleep Logie, I doubt they'd be back for at least another 2 hours or so," James smiled, throwing the tissues into a nearby bin. The way he smiled at me… It just made me feel… _Tingly_.

I can't be falling in love with James, right? I mean, we do sexual things with each other, all four of us but… I'm not sure if falling in love is too much or… Not…?

 **~James' POV**

I saw a hint of worry flash in Logan's eyes, before it was replaced with sleepiness. With a small smile, I placed a soft kiss on the brunet's lips, seeing it curl into a cute smile.

A few seconds later, he was sleeping quietly, naked on the bed I shared with Carlos. I wonder if Kendall would be mad that I've fallen for _his_ nerd…?

I decided to get dressed and let this perfect nerd sleep, while I waited outside, to make sure nobody breaks in. If we both fall asleep here, god knows who could break into our apartment and steal shit.

 **~About 55 minutes later…**

"Jamie!" Carlos cried in joy, bursting the door open, startling me. I smiled, seeing my adorable boyfriend jump excitedly towards me, dragging me into a standing position, quickly giving my lips a peck.

"Wait," He lifted a brow, his smile turning into a curious look. "Did you…" He looked into our room, seeing Logan sleeping on our bed, _naked._

"I uh… I kind of blew Logan," I admitted shyly, not knowing if he'd explode on me or not… "Oh," He shrugged, smiling afterwards. "Wake him up. Both of you come down to the ground floor quickly," He smiled before kissing me again after, "He tastes pretty good," Carlos winked cheekily before telling me to at least brush me teeth.

I hadn't even realized I didn't clean my mouth after all that…

Ew.

"Logie, babe," I smiled, gently shaking the sleepy raven-haired ripped-boy, his eyes fluttering open. Once he realized he was naked, he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself up, letting out a cute squeal.

"Nice to see you're okay now," I smiled, watching his face burn bright red. "Wait… D-Did we…?" He trailed off as I sat down next to him. "D-Did we have sex?" He asked, his eyes widening as horror slowly grew in it.

"Oh _yeah_ , and _wow_ you're ridiculously wild," I winked, whispering, seeing a bulge poke through the cloth he used to cover the rest of his body, I smirked in satisfaction. "I'd love to go another round _now_ , Logie," I continued teasing, seeing his face burn even redder. If that's even possible.

I let out a soft chuckle after, seeing his smile turn into a frown, "I-I can't be _that_ bad," He quickly sat straight-up, stretching. "I'm _kidding_. We didn't have sex but… I mean, I kinda blew you and gave you a 'hand'," I winked, seeing his frown grow wider.

"You scared me," He sighed, ignoring his hard-on, which I also tried my best to ignore.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Carlos and Kendall wanna see us downstairs, apparently," I shrugged, not knowing what those two perfect goofs are planning. "C-Can you f-fetch me some clothes from my room…?" Logan asked shyly. He probably doesn't want me to see him naked…

"You could just borrow a few of Carlos' clothes…? Or mine," I smirked, imagining Logie in our clothes, which are probably a tad bit too big for him.

"You _know_ I'm too big for both of your clothes," He scowled, picking up his underwear on the floor, quickly slipping it on while under the covers. I'm surprised he recovered from his unable-to-move-cuz-I'm-so-tired state so quickly.

"S-S-Stop looking at me like that," He blushed as I realized that I had been staring at his perfect body for a while now.

Ripped abs, a firm chest, sizable biceps… Those are just the tops. It's undoubted that Kendall's the thinnest out of all of us, frame wise, but I'd say we're all pretty ripped. Even Kendall, who usually doesn't join us in the gym…

I quietly followed Logan behind him, quickly summoning my ring in a whisper and temporarily turning invisible. Oh yeah, I discovered I could turn invisible with my magical ring.

"I like what I'm seeing," I winked, revealing myself once Logan was completely naked again, startling him greatly. "James! When did _you_ get in here?!" He squealed, jumping back as he tried to use the wooden doors of their wardrobe to cover his naked body.

"Since 10 seconds ago," I smirked, sitting onto their bed, Logan's back turning towards me, his perfectly square ass and sculpted back facing me. "J-James," My eyes were glued to his ass, until he called my name out shyly.

"Hm?" I hummed out, my eyes now trailing up his ripped body as he held two hangers, both hangers hanging two different sets of clothes.

One hanger hung clothes that screamed 'I'm sexy, fuck me _now_ ,' and another one hung clothes that just says, 'Let's chill on the couch,'.

"W-Which one is better?" He asked, turning towards me, clad only in a dark green pair of boxers. "The one on the left would probably fuck Kendall up badly," I smirked, seeing his cheeks flare red slightly.

Wow Logie blushes a lot. Does he always blush like this? Huh, I've never noticed. It's cute though.

"So automatically, that one's better," I pointed at the one that just screams how hot Logan is. He quickly put on the sleeveless blank black shirt, along with the short dark grey pants. I knew dark clothes could actually help your muscles show a bit more but _dang_ , his clothes are literally just _hugging_ him.

"Should I change?" Logan asked, losing his shyness slowly as he took a good look in the mirror. "I look _terrible_ ," He frowned, tugging at his shirt with a big frown. "You look _perfect_. Kendall would be ridiculously turned on if he saw you," I placed a soft kiss on his neck, seeing his cheeks slowly grow red.

"I know _I am_ ," I grabbed his hand, gently placing it on top of my major turn-on. "Aren't _you_ gonna change?" Logan asked, shaking off his embarrassment quickly. "Nah, Carlos _loves_ my 'scent'," I teased, remembering how Carlos literally kept sniffing my boxer. Yeah, that sounds disgusting actually… I dunno, it's somewhat of a turn on for me.

"You mean your _sweat_?" Logan mocked, making his way to the door as I sported a smirk. Before he could exit the apartment, I pinned him down onto a wall near the entrance door.

"So you mean, my _sweat_ doesn't _turn you on_?" I asked, intentionally lowering my voice, making sharp eye contact with him. "J-James, dangit, w-we're gonna be _late_ ," he breathed out, breaking eye contact and trying to push me off, both arms on my chest as he looked down, cheeks once again flaring red.

Wow he's so easy to fluster, unlike Carlos. If anything, _I'm_ flustered by Carlos.

"Doesn't matter, _let them wait,_ " I whispered darkly, kissing him passionately. I might not be _deeply_ in love, maybe a bit, but I wanna make sure the person who I'm kissing _knows_ they're well taken care of when they're with _me_.

Actually, the only person I haven't kissed so far is Kendall… Oh yeah, there'll be a day when I get to ravage him.

"J-James, please," Logan pleaded, his eyes filled with pure innocence and he tried to push me again. I could see that he _really_ wanted to go on, but he was also holding himself back. I need to learn self-control from this little nerd. "As you wish," I smiled, letting him free as his breath slowed down, his blush also disappearing slowly.

"Where did Carlos want us to go?" He asked as the elevator took us down to the ground floor slowly, looking somewhat nervous. "I… Actually, he didn't say. He just wanted us to go down…?" I wondered, trying to come up with ideas as to what he's planning.

Carlos could be ridiculously unpredictable sometimes. In-fact, he's the one who comes up with fun ideas! Kendall turns them into actual plans, and I just tag along. Now that _Logie's_ here, he's able to come up with the worst scenarios, which we've successfully avoided with his help!

"Wait," Logan gasped as the elevator doors slid open, revealing a dark lobby. "There's a blackout?" He asked, tilting his head. "Uh, I think it's part of their plan?" I questioned, pointing at the trail of colorful candles leading to the back of the apartment.

How cute.

"Uh… Okay? Let's go then," Logan shrugged, walking next to me as we went down the trail of candles, symmetrically lined up. One thing that Kendall and Logan has in common, which annoys me sometimes, is how much of a perfectionist they are. It's ridiculous sometimes!

Curiosity began burning up in me as we neared the door that led to the back, my heart racing as I waited for Carlos' surprise. Usually I'm the one who surprises him with… things. Having him actually surprise _me_ is pretty… Exciting. The glass panes were somewhat cloudy, so we had to open the glass doors to really see what was happening behind…

And wow was I _not_ disappointed.

The candle trails led to two different tables, one a bit closer to the door, another one further away and a bit more to the right.

Kendall stood near the one closer to us, Carlos stood near the one further from us, both sporting stupidly adorable big grins, wearing regular outing clothes.

I'm assume this is where we're splitting up.

 **~Logan's POV**

I wasn't sure what they were planning coming to this but _wow_ … This is amazing. It looks like a restaurant under the stars!

My legs began moving on its own, towards where Kendall stood, seeing him smile so charmingly made my _heart_ race.

Is this a date…?

"Kendall," I breathed out. The way _my_ man dressed as just breathtaking…

Actually he's just wearing regular outing clothes, but _him_ wearing them makes them look so much better. Anything Kendall wears just compliments him.

"Logan," He smiled back, leading me to my seat, pulling out a chair for me just like the perfect gentleman he is. "Wow…" I gasped, looking around in awe. The huge open place is perfect, the two tables are decorated _beautifully_ …

I never thought my first date would be under the stars.

My luck just keeps getting better!

"You look _amazing_ ," He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead after I sat down, then sitting across from me. "What'dya think?" He asked, excitedly. I took another good look around, seeing how much effort they had put in, the rose petals being scattered all around, candles lined up perfectly… The candle part is definitely Kendall's job.

I'm also gonna guess the one who ordered this insanely large pizza is Carlos.

"I _love_ this. Seriously, this entire thing is just _beautiful_. Mega huge pizza dinner date under the starts? Just what I was dreaming of," I answered with a slight hint of joke.

"So uh… What'dya been doing with James up there?" He started off as we began eating the pizza.

Huh… Truth or Lie…?

"I… Promise me you won't get mad," I frowned, swallowing the pizza in my mouth. "Well… He pretty much massage me. Head to feet…" I slowly said, trying to study his eyes for betrayal or anger.

I couldn't find anything.

"Oh, that's why you look super energetic. Yeah, he's got _magic_ hands. Literally," He smiled, continuing to eat his slice of pizza.

"Yeah uh… We… We kinda went a bit far," I slowly admitted, my cheeks burning red in embarrassment though my heartbeat was picking up.

"Um… _How far_?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry, fear, and a bit of anger. "N-N-Not _that_ far… Just a little uh… mouth action? Mostly on his part," I frowned, being drowned in guilt.

If I had the strength to, I would've pushed him away earlier. Seriously.

"Oh," Kendall answered, _rather cheerfully_. "What?" My head perked up, seeing his eyes sparking with relief and a bit of joy. "You… You're not _angry_?" I asked with full uncertainty.

"What? I mean, I _am_ angry, at the fact that I wasn't there to _watch_ it oh down," He winked cheekily, his eyes now filled with mischief.

"Okay, let's talk about something else now," I rolled my eyes, relieved that he wasn't bothered at all by what James and I did earlier…

 **~Kendall's POV**

I'm actually kind of annoyed that I wasn't there to watch that all go down…

Fuck, the thought of watching James go down on Logan, who couldn't have done anything but squirm in pleasure alone had me _hard_.

Ok, no. Not now. We're supposed to be enjoying our double-date under the stars dangit!

"Am I uh… Doing this right?" The words _literally_ just flew out of my mouth, Logan's head jerking upwards to make eye contact with me, in confusion. "Doing _what_ right…?" He asked curiously.

"This whole dating thing…" I continued what was supposed to be words in my _head_ , not from my _mouth_.

"I don't know, actually. It feels… Right? It feels nice," he smiled widely, grabbing another slice of pizza from the box, my insides feeling warm and tingly after hearing his words.

"How about we got to a movies next? Ooh, or we could go hiking! That's a date too, right?" I asked rather excitedly, a big goofy smile growing on Logie's face afterwards. "We're not even done here yet and you're already planning our 2nd date, but sure, hiking would be nice too." He answered, flashing his pearly-white -slightly red from the pizza- teeth.

Hell yes, I already know where we're going for our 2nd date.

For the next 2 hours, we just sat there, talking and laughing about random stuff, almost like we would every day… Except this felt _way_ more intimate.

"C'mon love, hop on my back," I watched as James stood up, picking Carlos up in a piggyback style, smiling as they went back into the apartment.

Okay, who the hell is gonna clean all of this up?

"Right, let's get cleaning," Logan smiled, stretching as he stood up, a big frown immediately grew on my face. "What? No! You're not cleaning _anything_ ," I warned, feeling guilty. We're supposed to be on a date dangit! If anything, _I_ should be the one who's cleaning things up… Not him…

"I'd like to see you stop me," He smirked, challengingly. "Logan _please_ ," I pleaded, really not wanting him to clean anything.

"Kendall," He softened both his face and expression. "I haven't done _anything_ today, I really wanna do this. I don't mind, alright? Plus, you could consider this part of our date," He grinned, placing a soft kiss on my lips, washing away all of my worries.

"I'll take care of the trash, you go ahead and fold up all the clothes and bring them in, we'll bring the tables and chairs inside together later," He confidently instructed while I grinned proudly at how confident he has become.

I remember watching his face burn red with every interaction with us just a long while ago.

And so, for the next 20 minutes, we went back and forth, lifting the tables down to the surprisingly bright PalmWoods Apartment basement… It's usually dark and creepy down here.

Oh, wait. Logie, Niall and Liam already took care of the monster down here… It would make sense for this area to be brighter and less creepy.

I'm still thinking… How did that thing even get down here in the first place?

"That's the last of them," Logan's words interrupted my train of thoughts as he arranged the things neatly in one corner of the giant basement. "Let's go upstairs," I said with a small smile, seeing Logan yawn in fatigue.

He's tired again? I guess James' 'magic hands' doesn't work that long on Logie.

With a big satisfied and happy smile, I held Logan's hands as we walked towards the elevators, all the way up to our floor, and into the apartment. I'm _glad_ tonight went amazingly well.

 **~James' POV**

Carlos jumped on my back as we quickly made our way back to the apartment, with him riding on me piggyback style. "I'm _full_ ," He groaned, regretting eating 8 large slices of pizza.

I'm sure it'll come back to haunt him, _somehow_.

As soon as we got into our room, I threw him onto the bed, locking our door afterwards. "Couldn't you had let me down gently?" He asked, his eyes trailing me as I climbed onto him.

I took my time with him, our eyes making contact. As I studied his perfect hazel eyes, darkened by lust with the flames of passion and love burning in it, the air around us was filled with sexual tension.

"Sex on the first date, _huh_?" He teased, his kneecap gently rubbing on my obvious bulge.

" _Not quite_ ," I answered, huskily, seeing his lips twist into a curious smile.

"Let's save the _sex_ part for a suitable moment," I smiled, leaning down to kiss him, saying, "For now, let me do my thing," before I practically _devoured_ his lips. "James, _fuck_ ," He moaned out as I kissed him, dominating his lips.

Carlos was all mine, he didn't even fight the kiss! He let me take over _completely_ , which was a _major_ turn on for me.

"You like that don't you, love," I teased, nipping at his neck area as my hands did it's magic, one hand teasing his dick while the other played with his nipples underneath his shirt.

"You're so sexy," I breathed out, marveling at the perfect mess underneath me. Wasting no time, I literally _tore_ his shirt , throwing it to the side after. "There goes _another_ shirt," He mocked as I took off my own.

"I wanna take my time tonight, is that okay, love?" I asked, seeing his eyes darkening even more, the hazel brown color now replaced with dark brown. " _Take all the time you need_ ," He answered, his voice deep and sexy.

Hell. Yes.

And so, I continued biting at the crook between his neck and his shoulder, his body shuddering at the pleasure. "You're so sexy, Carlos," I repeated, placing kisses down his left arm, from the bicep down to his palm. "Y-You're one t-to talk," he tried to reply, his sentence getting shaky as I kept taking my time, leaving as many kisses as I could on his body, before deciding to do one thing.

Once again I climbed to the top of his torso, leaving a bite mark that's gonna be _obvious_ tomorrow, right on the left side of his neck, his moans growing.

As soon as the area I bit hard began turning red, I began to explore the rest of his toro, starting at his perfectly sculpted pectorals, leaving a trail of saliva as my tongue made its way down the crook between his pecs.

"J-James," He moaned out, his legs shifting, a smirk of satisfaction appearing on my face. "Moan for me, love," I groaned, doing my best to ignore the hard-on in my own pants.

Tonight's all about him.

" _Fuck_ ," He breathed out as our eyes once again made contact, his breathing pattern had turned into a somewhat sharp one.

I continued by giving his left-pec-nipple as much attention as I could, gently nipping at it, his moans growing _ridiculously_ loud as I continued nipping, satisfied once it was erect and practically _red_ from all the biting, then I did the same thing for his other nipple.

"You like that?" I asked, cheekily, with a husky voice.

He nodded slowly, sweat beads forming on his forehead as his face slowly burned red. "James, just _fuck_ me, _please_ ," He pleaded, his eyes filled with lust.

This is new…

"You're so hot right now," I whispered, initiating another long and hot kissing session, making sure to explore his mouth again. I could never get enough of Carlos' lips…

" _James_ ," Carlos' voice was just filled with need. The way his eyes practically _begged_ me to fuck him, to shove my monster dick into his tight, virgin ass- not that I'm not a virgin myself-, but I couldn't. It's not the right time yet.

"Baby, look at me," I said, gently cupping his chin, making sure our eyes made perfect contact.

"I'll make sure it's worth the wait, alright?" I smiled, seeing him nod slowly, shutting his eyes after. "You better fuck me _hard_ then," He smirked, opening his eyes again after taking a sharp breath.

"Oh, it's a _promise_. I'll fuck you till' you can't even _walk_ the next day," I smirked, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, feeling the sexual tension in the air lift slightly.

One arm massaged his biceps gently, while the other played with his right nipple, as my tongue slowly and teasingly made its way down the crevice of his perfect abs, exploring every damn inch of it, tasting his salty, yet _testosterone filled_ sweat. It was a tad bit salty, but a _huge_ turn on.

Huh, I've sweat fetish…? The more I _learn_.

"Can I…?" I asked Carlos, my face now on top of his pants-covered tent, seeing him nod with a gentle, yet horny as hell smile.

With one swift movements, I pulled down his somewhat loose short pants, throwing it onto the floor as I marveled at the huge bulge in his dark blue boxers.

Fuck, I've seen his cock many times, hell I've even touched and blew him but… Tonight just felt so different. It felt so much bigger… _Hotter_. One, because he was wearing _my_ boxers, Two, it just felt oddly… _Sexy_.

I gave it a gentle tug, seeing him shut his eyes hard as my hands worked on his cloth-covered balls.

I climbed on top of him, watching his chest rise and fall quickly, soft moans escaping his clasped lips as I gently massaged his aching dick. This really is a sight to behold…

I took my time kissing him, making sure our kiss was slow and sensual, while I dominated him completely. I poured all of my love, making sure Carlos, _my_ Carlos, felt loved, protected and safe with me, all through this kiss.

"J-James," He moaned, slightly in pain. "I uh…" His cheeks burned even redder, if that was possible. I was a tad bit confused as to why he suddenly changed, but then his dick throbbed in my grasp. It was _ridiculously_ hard.

"As you wish," I smirked before climbing down his body, leaving soft kisses on the way down, until I was face-to-face with his monstrous dick again.

Oh yeah, I'm all warmed up alright, thanks to _Logie_ earlier.

With one swift movement, I pulled down his- or rather my- pair of dark blue boxers, his huge dick, so hard that the veins popped out, literally just _sprang_ out.

Fuck, I'll never get used to seeing this _monster_.

Height wise, Carlos is short. Dick wise, he's the _biggest_ out of all four of us.

I watched him let out a soft sight of relief once his dick was free, while _I_ felt nervous. Is it just me or… Is his dick bigger than when I last saw it? Which was like, this morning…

Or is he just _seriously_ turned on?

The thought of Carlos being super turned on by _me_ washed away my worry, instead, made me even more determined to make this his most memorable blowjob ever.

I began by playing around with his balls, one hand cupping it while my tongue swirled around the shaved area, the other hand gently pinching his nipples again. Carlos' thigh shifted as he let out loud moans, "James," the way he moaned my name out…

Again, I'm using _all_ of my willpower, even my magic powers, to stop myself from fucking this godlike Adonis into oblivion.

"Oh you fucking like that, huh?" I teased, continuing to play around with his balls, gently cupping it with one hand, while my tongue slowly moved towards his vein-filled shaft.

God, it's so _hard_ and _meaty_. Holy fuck, I've never been _this_ turned on before… "J-James, _shiitt_ ," He moaned again, I had to use my other arm to pin down his thighs, since they kept moving.

My tongue moved up his long shaft slowly, tasting the familiar 'Carlos' monster dick' taste as it went up, all to the large shroom head. "James!" He literally _yelled_ my name out when my tongue flicked at the hole where his precum's leaking out.

I spat on both hands, using my spit as lube, I slowly pumped Carlos' monstrous dick, his sharp breath becoming even sharper as I kept a steady pace. Seeing how there's literally enough precum leaking out to lube my hands, I smirk in satisfaction.

Then I decided, _enough teasing for both him and me_.

In one surprising movement, I swallowed his entire shroom-head, Carlos' eyes shutting even tighter. "Oh _god_ James!" He cried out in pleasure. I haven't even moved yet!

As I kept my position, my tongue swirled around the head I had swallowed, Carlos was practically moaning my name like a chant.

I slowly moved down, until his head had poked the back of my throat. I've blown enough peoples to control my gag, but _fuck_. There's literally enough of his dick left for my entire left palm to cover. "James! Holy _fuck_ James," He continued. I don't even care if the other two could hear us. They'd enjoy listening to Carlos' senseless moaning anyways.

I slowly bobbed up, his dick leaving my mouth, throbbing as I took a quick breath. Dang it's hard and meaty… I can't _wait_ to have _this_ up my ass soon. Yeah, I'm gonna fuck him senseless first, then there'll be a time for _him_ to fuck _me_ senseless.

Wasting no time, I devoured his monstrous cock again, this time, my head bobbing up and down slowly. "J-James, nnghhh! Fucking hell James, you're _fucking good_ ," He kept cursing out loud in-between moans. The more he yelled, moaned, cursed my name out, the more the fire in me was fueled.

"J-J-James, I-I'm c-close," He gasped out, his eyes shut tight again. I picked up speed, eagerly waiting for his orgasm… And it came, a few seconds later.

Ropes after ropes came, and I swallowed _all_ of it happily. Fucking hell do I love the salty, 'Carlos' taste of his semen… I'm addicted to it, in fact. Once he was done shooting into my mouth, I pulled backwards, freeing his dick from my mouth, cleaning every last bit of cum off of his head.

Fuck I'm not gonna let even a drop go to waste.

With a huge smirk of satisfaction, I looked at this major mess under me, breathing sharply as he slowly climbed down from Cloud 9000, all while I ignored my own throbbing-hard dick.

I climbed on top, planning to give him a quick peck, until his eyes opened, revealing a somewhat watery pair of dark brown eyes, while his eyes curved up into an adorably relaxed smile.

"Was I _that_ good?" I teased, feeling somewhat worried. Did I… Did I hurt him?

"You were _way_ better than _'that good_ '," He winked, letting out a tear escape before grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a heated kiss, his hard dick poking at my clothed one.

How is he still hard?!

Fuck, he might be able to fuck me at least 5 times then. Oh _yeah_ , I look forward to that. For now, I've his mouth to dominate.

"Do… Do I taste good?" He asked once the kiss broke, his eyes shining with innocence and lust. "You taste _delicious_ , Carlos," I smiled, still able to taste a little bit of his cum.

In the blink of an eye, our positions were flipped, catching me completely off guard. " _My turn_ ," He lowered his voice, devouring my lips, forcing me to submit to him…

Holy fuck, what?

I tried fighting back, trying to regain dominance, but he just won. He literally just took the fuck over. I felt his warm tongue explore my mouth, playing around with my own tongue…

Fuck, now I know how _he_ felt and wow… It's amazing.

I let him completely take over me, my body just melted and let him completely take control. Once the kiss finally broke, since we both needed air, I looked into his eyes. He looks so innocent yet so… Dominant and sexy at the same time.

"C-Carlos, love… Y-You don't have to ret-" I was silence by his lips, which lingered in place for a few seconds. "I _want_ to, James," He answered, his eyes burning with determination.

I nodded, squirming in pleasure as his teeth gently grazed my left nipple, doing all the things I did to him earlier… Teasing me.

He placed a fuckton of kisses down my neck, shoulder, pecs, abs… He left a huge ass love-bite on my neck as well, before quickly moving down and pulling my pants off in a quick movement. " _Someone's excited_ ," He teased, is arm snaking into my boxers, giving my needy cock stokes while he kissed me in a long, heated, love-filled kiss.

"C-C-Carlos, s-stop." I said, grabbing his arm, confusion filling his eyes as my breathing became fast and sharp. "I-I also came," I admitted shyly. I was _super_ turned on from earlier, and now this.

He stopped teasing, quickly pulling my boxers off, relief washing over me as my cock sprang out.

Instead of teasing me with my balls, he immediately swallowed my cock, bobbing up and down in quick movements, my body arching up in response as pleasure literally just took over.

I was drunk in pleasure.

Carlos had to pin my body down onto the bed with his strong arms, since I was practically face-fucking him. Within minutes of him blowing me, I came. I shot out at least 3 times, all of them being swallowed by Carlos, a huge smirk of satisfaction grew on his face after he licked the last few bits of cum dribbling out of my softening cock.

Wow… I came _seriously_ fast.

"You taste amazing too," Carlos winked, giving my lips a quick peck as I slowly came down from cloud 9 as he crawled off the bed. "I'm gonna go clean up first," He smiled, walking towards the bathroom.

Not so bad for our first date night, actually…

 **~Logan's POV**

I tried my best to ignore the ridiculously loud moan coming from the other room. Kendall and I were supposed to sleep, but I haven't been able to sleep _at all_.

"Logie… Are you still awake?" Kendall asked quietly, I didn't answer. It's kind of embarrassing to admit that you've been secretly tuning into your two best friends fucking each other while your boyfriend's asleep, spooning you. "Logie?" Kendall asked again, shifting his arms.

His position shifted, until his own hardened dick was pressed up against my ass.

His hand snaked into my boxers, his fingers wrapping themselves around my hard dick. I had involuntarily let out a moan as soon as his hand made contact with my dick, feeling his hot breath on my neck as he whispered, "Someone's _awake_ ,"

Tonight's gonna be a _long_ night… and I wouldn't have asked for a better ending for our first date.


	29. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25: Royal Visitors**_

 **~Logan's POV**

Yesterday was _amazing_. First, I actually had an entire day off. Second, I got an _amazing_ rub-down from James… Then to end it all off, Kendall and Carlos planned a surprise double-date for me and James, a dinner under the stars.

This week couldn't have started any better.

"Hurry up you guys! We're gonna be _late_!" I yelled, waiting for the others to finish dressing up. We actually woke up 30 minutes later than we usually do today, and so, if we don't leave _now_ , we're gonna be _at least_ 10 minutes late.

"Coming!" Carlos yelled, the three of them running out. I'm actually quite thankful that there hasn't been too many monsters to deal with lately. At least we have one less thing to worry about.

 **~About 15 minutes later…**

We stood outside of the studio's door, the only thing separating us from Gustavo, all four of us panting madly.

"Wait," Kendall paused, his hand close to the doorknob. "I… I think I'm going crazy but uh… I think I hear Ben and Carlos' voice?" He whispered, Carlos' head tilting, then his eyes widening once he realized he wasn't the one Kendall was talking about.

I opened the door slowly and _surely_ enough, King Ben and his prince were right there, talking to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Logie!" Carlos yelled, running excitedly towards me, tackling me into a tight hug afterwards. "I missed you guys," He grinned widely while hugging me tight, Ben making his way towards us slowly.

"Oh, good. You guys already know each other," Kelly sighed as both of them watched the 6 of us interact. "What're you guys doing here?" Carlitos asked curiously.

I thought they had a _kingdom_ to run?

"These two are my new business partners. They've just transferred from Michigan," Gustavo proudly said, the four of us immediately turning towards the two. " _Magic_ ," Carlos winked, Ben smirked before placing his index finger on his lips, telling us to be quiet.

Okay, so they _enchanted_ them, I'm assuming… Because these two are _definitelynot_ from Michigan.

"Let's show these two what my _boys_ can do," Gustavo proudly smirked at the two, watching us walk into the booth. While his lips were smirking proudly, his eyes literally just bore into the back of my head, silently telling me 'If any of you screw this up, you're all _dead_ ,'

"This is actually pretty awkward," Carlos whispered to the three of us once we were in the empty booth, I could only nod in response.

What the heck is Gustavo planning to make us do…? More importantly, why are _they_ here?

"Right dogs, I want you to perform 'Count on You' for our guests," Gustavo spoke through the microphone, the rest of us could only look at each other in nervousness.

We've only sung that song like… _thrice._ It was _supposed_ to be part of our tour, but… I don't know, there's just something missing. Or someone, rather.

"Whenever you're ready," Kelly nodded, the sound guy waiting for us to be ready before playing the background music.

"A-Alright, we're ready," Kendall said, flashing a quick thumbs up at the audio guy after a few minutes of looking at each other and hoping for the best.

' _Now I'm about to give you my heart,  
So remember this one thing…  
I've never been in love before,  
Yeah you gotta go easy '_

Kendall began singing, the background music playing in-sync with his voice.

' _I heard, love is dangerous,  
Once you fall you never get enough…  
But the thought of you leaving,  
Ain't so easy for me_'

James continued, both of their voices melting my brain, which made me kind of nervous. We've never performed in-front of a king and his boyfriend before!

 **~About 2 minutes later…**

Thank _god_ the song finally ended. Ben and Carlos clapped with big smiles, though Gustavo's judging eyes just told me we screwed up.

Suddenly, we watched Audio guy, Kelly and Gustavo freeze. Not like 'turn into ice 'freeze, more like 'stopped moving' freeze.

"What happened?" James asked as Ben and Carlos moved towards us. "Oh uh, don't worry. Carlos just froze them temporarily," Ben explained, smiling reassuringly at us.

Did I ever mention that Ben had an _amazing_ smile…?

Wait, no. No. He's Carlos' boyfriend.

"So… What're you guys doing here?" Asked a very curious Carlitos. "Actually, we came to visit you guys! We wanted to see this world too, how differently it functions. I mean the only difference between us is the existence of _magic_ ," Carlos explained, smiling at us.

He's right, both of our worlds have technology, but only their world has magic wafting in the air.

"What're you gonna do with those three? You can't freeze them _forever_?" James pointed at the three time-frozen peoples outside of the booth.

Can I perform time-freezing too…? I mean, I'm just as much of a wizard as Carlos… I think.

Actually, his entire bloodline is probably far more powerful than my ancestor, since his ancestor's the one who made our rings.

"I'll take care of that," Carlos walked out, Ben following him behind, closely. We watched from the booth's window as Carlos made some sort of spirally hand gesture, the three of them immediately snapped out of their time-frozen state.

"On second thought-" Gustavo said, Kelly interrupting him, "The four of you go ahead and take these two on a tour around PalmWoods! They've just arrived, they need a tour, otherwise they'd get lost," Kelly said, pushing the four of us out of the room, the two royalties following closely.

"I have _got_ to learn how to do that," I grinned widely. " _Please do_ ," Carlos mock-pleaded as we manage to escape from a day of pure Gustavo-hell.

"I guess we should take you guys to where we live first?" Carlitos asked, tilting his head slightly, Ben and Carlos nodding in response.

And so it began, our quickly journey back to the apartment, which was rather long, with the two royalties pointing at random stuff and asking what their purposes were.

They wanted to enter PalmWood's Rosewall Park, but we insisted on taking them to our apartment first. Well, James, Carlitos and Kendall did. I just followed wherever they decided to take them.

~ **About 5 minutes later…** ~

"Tada!" Carlitos leaped into the room, proudly showing the two royal visitors our somewhat… _Eh_ room. "This is _nothing_ compared to where you two live," Kendall said with a small smile, "but it's our heaven," He finished, practically melting onto the orange couches.

Standing next to the soon-to-be king, I watched how Carlos looked around our living room in awe, "This isn't too far from our own room," He commented with a small smile. Though I knew the comment meant no harm, it kinda pierced my sensitive heart knowing their _bed room_ is the equivalent of our _living room._

"Well, at least you guys have a giant slide. My parents wouldn't let me install one in our bedroom," Ben shrugged, sighing with a small smile, "They said it wouldn't be very king-like," He continued, sitting on one of the wooden chairs in our dining area.

"Why not install it _after_ your coronation?" Carlitos suggested cheekily, sparks of mischief appearing in the prince's eyes. "Right so, these are our bedrooms," Kendall showed the two as they sat on the couch, turning around to face Kendall.

"I share my bedroom with Logie, while Carlos shares his with James," Kendall smiled, placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"There's our kitchen, where Logie usually works his magic," James pointed towards the kitchen area. I smiled proudly, seeing how clean this entire room was satisfied me beyond words.

"You should cook something for them," Kendall nudged me gently, whispering into my ears as James pointed at the kitchen, the two royal visitors curiously glancing over the rather small cooking area.

"I suppose," I shrugged, waltzing over to the kitchen and flipping over one of my recipe books, the one titled 'Snacks' to be exact.

"Welp, guess I'll be making this today," I stopped right at the page with 'Pepperoni Chicken Fingers' written largely on top. "Lemme help," Carlitos popped up behind me. I let out a small 'Eep' since he had caught me off guard.

"F-Fine," I stuttered, my face blaring red as I read out all the ingredients required, watching him taking each of them out at the speed of light from our fridge.

 **~About 33 minutes later…~**

"Right, it's frying time," Carlitos grinned widely as he finished up wrapping the pepperoni around the chicken fingers. I was actually quite impressed, he didn't hurt himself at all this time while helping me cook.

Usually he'd have a cut or something by now.

"Oo, chicken fingers," James grinned widely as Carlitos carried the big bowl of pepperoni chicken fingers with a big smile on his face while I carried a small bowl of sauce beside him.

"Logie cooked it, and I helped!" He proudly said, setting it on the table.

"I don't think I've ever had chicken fingers _this_ good!" Exclaimed Ben, his brown eyes twinkling with joy. "That's our Logie," Kendall caught me in a tight side-hug after I sat down next to him.

"And Carlitos," James added with a mouth full of chicken.

For the rest of the day, we took the two royal visitors around PalmWoods, even showing them our tour bus, sharing stories of us touring and how we actually met OneD, how we found out they were part wolves…

"I guess we'll see you guys again soon?" Kendall smiles at Ben as we stood in-front of the glowing door in the basement of our apartments, Carlos and I sharing a last hug before they left.

"See you guys when we see you then, which should be soon," Ben smiles before both of them opened the door, stepping through and disappearing from our sight. We waited for the glow to finally disappear before any of us said anything.

"Yep, they've left," James sighed, turning the knob of the door, which didn't seem to budge. The glass pane located on the upper half of the door was pitch black.

"Pretty crazy huh, at least we got an extra day off thanks to them today," Kendall smiled, tangling his long fingers with my slightly chubby ones. "It's nice to get visitors sometimes," I smiled, thinking how we rarely get any since moving here.

"Well, I'm pretty pooped out, I say we just get pizza delivered from a restaurant nearby," I sighed, plopping down onto one of the poolside chairs, seeing the other three nod in unison.

It's been pretty tame lately, we've managed to train and learn more about our magical rings through fighting monsters in secret. It's funny how a lot of peoples report ghost sightings, but when we where they said ghosts were sighted, turns out to just be monsters using 'ghosts' as illusions.

Makes me wonder if there _are_ ghosts in this world.

There probably is…

* * *

 **Heyyy guys, sorry if this chapter felt rushed, I really just wanted to push out an update. I wanted to tell you guys** ** _hooray, I'm alive_** **! :D**

 **I'm officially 18 this September (28** **th** **).**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long, last year was my final year of high school so I didn't really have much time to read fanfics, let alone publish it!**

 **Now that I've finally graduated from high school, I'll have more time to update my (ridiculously long overdue) fics! ^^"**

 **(PS: The bottom part of the story felt rushed because I completely forgot how this chapter was supposed to end, since the last time I updated this chapter was literally 5~6 months ago!)**


	30. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: The Other Ones**_

 **~Logan's POV**

"I am _beat_ ," James whined as we arrive at home after an entire day of practicing at Gustavo's studio. "Who needs the _gym_ when we've _Gustavo_?" Carlos stated, dropping onto the sofa with a huff.

"I don't think I can cook tonight," I huffed, feeling _ridiculously_ beat. _At least_ it's Friday, which means we get two days off!

"Okay, am I seriously the only one who sees that thing on the table?" Kendall asked, pointing at an ornate white box on the table. "Huh," I wondered, literally missing the box earlier.

"It kinda looks like that black box in your room," Carlos pointed out, picking up the box… Only to fail. "But like, 50x times heavier," He huffed, unable to lift the box.

"You're joking," I said, trying to lift said box only to _fail_. This thing feels like it weighs _at least_ 500 kilograms, seeing as to how we couldn't move it, even after the four of us tried lifting it.

"Well _someone_ must've placed it here," I furrowed my brows, trying to think of _who_ could've placed it here. Definitely not the Two Direction guys, since they're literally halfway across the world on their tour.

It _could_ be Ben or other Carlos but… They wouldn't just leave it here without any explanation about it, would they?

"It could've just appeared on its own y'know?" Kendall shrugged, sitting next to me as he called the nearby pizza store. That could also be the case. At this point, I'm used to things just appearing out of nowhere for no reason.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm too tired right now," I sighed, shutting my eyes for a few seconds.

Opening them again, I find myself in… _another world._

"Of course, I can't get a _normal_ day," I exclaimed, angrily. Is it too much to ask for a regular day?

"Right, where the _hell_ am I," I look around and notice…

It's our apartment!

Except _far dustier_ than it was a few seconds ago.

 _And_ , looking out the window, I see a _huge_ metal wall instead of a big open sky.

"What the hell…?" I stood up, summoned my sphere and applied invisibility to myself. Wasting no time, I waltzed towards the closest exit I could find, phasing right through the door with my magic.

"Nickelodeon Studios Storage Department…?" I turn around and realize that the _entire place_ is a _huge_ storage area, extending to both left and right. There was a big gate behind me, which I stepped through to find a _ginormous_ city outside.

I took out my phone and tried calling the others… Only to fail. Of course. This is a different _dimension_ , idiot.

"Wait… Is that… _James_?" I looked up to a giant billboard with a huge James plastered on it, _shirtless_. "Oh my _god_ ," I quickly looked away, realizing he was literally modeling there shirtless.

Wait, if this dimension is all modern and technologically advanced like mine… Then _surely_ …

I quickly took out my phone and opened up Instagram, searching for James Diamond's account… Bingo.

Literally completely different compared to _our_ James.

There's no picture with me, Carlos nor Kendall. It's just him!

Wait, I thought each dimension had 4 guardians, _us_? I thought we were supposed to stick together? Unless this is a _completely different_ dimension?

I shut my eyes and focused all of my power into my orb, wishing to teleport to wherever this James was… And surely it worked. I teleported literally a few centimeters away from James, who's currently on a modeling photo shoot.

"Huh," I breathed out, stepping as far away from James as I possibly could. Huh… Where's… Carlos, Kendall and… Me? "Alright, I'll be there tonight," James finally exited the room, and I stalked him the entire way back to his dressing room.

"I know you're there, _whoever you are_ ," James fiercely said, turning around once we were alone.

"Uh… _Hi_ ," I awkwardly came out of my invisible state, his brows furrowing. "Logan? What're y-" He stopped, for some reason.

"You're not Logan. Who're you, imposter?" James growled. Before I could answer, I was pinned up onto a wall, grabbed by my collar by a _very angry_ James.

"Speak," He growls, eyes filled with animosity.

"Wait, let me go _please_ ," I begged holding up a hand and showing him my ring. "Y-You know about this," I pointed at it, struggling to breathe.

"Wha…" His mouth opened slightly as he loosened his grip, letting me back onto the ground. "T-That's impossible," He gasped, stepping back.

Instantly, he was on both of his knees, his head on my shoes. "What?" I stepped back in shock. "King Logan, forgive me _please_ ," He pleaded, his voice immediately broken.

Talk about a mood swing.

"H-Hey, get up James," I immediately helped him up. "Help me, _please_ ," He sobs, resting his head on his forearm as he sat in a fetal position.

"W-What… _Happened_? Where're the others, James? They… _are_ alive, right?" I asked, remembering how Carlos had died in the dream dimension, could be possible that James' the only one alive here.

"I don't know, okay?" James cried before he began to tell me how Big Time Rush actually disbanded.

 _[3rd Person's POV] 6 years ago, 2013_

 _The show had just ended, which meant there would officially be no more new BTR episodes on Nickelodeon._

 _"Great, that means we only need to focus on the band, and not the show… Right?" Kendall asks, somewhat ecstatic. That just means he gets to spend more time with the other three instead of memorizing scripts._

 _"Actually…" Carlos began, his voice heavily tinted with sadness and fear. "I uh… I think we should go separate ways now," He says, immediately the other three turned towards him._

 _"Carlos… What's that ring on your other hand?" James points at a silvery ring where Carlos' red ring is supposed to be._

 _"I-I-It's nothing," He quickly hides his hand, but James pried his other hand away._

 _"An engagement ring?!" James cried, his heart shattering into a million pieces. "It's fucking Alexa, isn't it?" Kendall hisses, remembering how the woman Carlos met a few months ago had been sticking to him like glue on a paper._

 _"Oh, great. So now you want us to disband? What about the whole 'guardian' thing?" James asked, angrily._

 _"Honestly… Would we make a difference? Come on, there's like, 396 more of us when 'that day' arrives," Carlos exclaims, their hearts shrunk._

 _He's right._

 _They wouldn't make a difference!_

 _The four of them could barely defeat a simple ghoul… How will they even help in the grand battle?_

 _"Great. So everyone agrees that we're gonna disband, just like that?" Kendall throws his hands up, angrily._

 _James and Logan lower their heads, millions of thoughts colliding in their minds._

 _"Perfect. Nobody's fucking speaking up, I'll take it as a yes then," Kendall slams the door to his room._

 _The apartment was quiet that night, as the four of them packed their things._

 _The next morning… Nobody even muttered a word. No goodbyes, no hugs… No interaction. They left, one by one._

 _James was last to leave… Boy was his heart heavy. "Why the fuck did all of this just happen so suddenly?" He cried, unable to figure out why Carlos suddenly changed his mind, why Logan and Kendall agreed…_

 _He thought he had chance with Carlos, but seeing how there's an engagement ring there already?_

 _That chance's gone._

[3rd Person's POV, Present Day]

"You're telling me Carlos just upped and left, like that?" Logan, unable to grasp why said boy would do that out of the blue, stands there.

"I don't know what happened, okay?! We haven't contacted each other since that day… Our Logan went to become a famous singer, Kendall formed another band… Carlos…" James' voice grew weaker and weaker.

This entire time he had thought it was all his fault.

If he had just made a move, maybe… _Just maybe_ … They'd still be together. Carlos would be in his arms at this very moment.

"This makes no sense. Where're the others?" Logan asks, seeing James shake his head. "Kendall's halfway across USA, touring… Logan… I don't know. Carlos is celebrating his child's 2nd birthday…" James voice silenced into a whisper as he broke down again.

' _A child?!_ ' Logan thought to himself. ' _How is this happening? I thought we were supposed to be with each other?_ ' Logan asked nobody in particular, then noticed… James doesn't have his ring.

"Where's your ring…?" Logan asked once James' sobs died out. He shook his head, "I don't… Know. One day, it just disappeared," James answers.

Soon, Logan pulls James up, forcing him to stand up. "I'm bringing the four of you back together," Logan huffs, shutting his eyes as he summoned his sphere. "Wait-" before James could say anything, Logan teleports himself to where this dimension's Logan was.

"What the _fuck_ ," Other Logan look at King Logan with a dropped jaw. "You can't just teleport to the others like that!" James scolds King Logan, who rolls his eyes. "You have _tattoos_!? Cool!" King Logan runs to his counterpart, only for his counterpart to snatch his hand.

"James, the _fuck_ is this," Other Logan scowls, looking at his ex-best friend. "You're asking _me_?! This guy just teleported into my room earlier, I don't know anything!" James throws his hands up, Other Logan steps backwards slightly.

"You two better leave before I call security," He picks up his phone, only to have King Logan snatch it through telepathy.

"What do you _want_?" Other Logan asked, his voice hinting fear, confusion and anger. "I'm bringing the four of you back together, whether you want it or not," King Logan fiercely says so, Other Logan on the other hand… Lets out a huff.

"You want me to abandon this fame-filled, solo-music career, stress-free life of mine to go back to Big Time Rush?" Other Logan crosses his arms, lifting a brow. James and King Logan couldn't answer him.

"Well you're fucking right. This shit _bores_ me," He shook his head, extending his hand. Immediately King Logan grins, grabbing said hand. Hope slowly fills James as he stares deep into Logan's eyes.

"I miss you, so much," Other Logan nears James, whose eyes started brimming with tears. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything that day… I… I couldn't even _talk_ ," James apologized, hugging his best friend tightly.

"I've a suspicion, but I think we should get Kendall back first…" Other Logan stated, King Logan nodded.

Soon, they found themselves behind a giant stage in… _Minnesota_.

"Yeah screw that, I don't think Kendall's coming with us," James frowns widely, Other Logan lowers his head in sadness.

"It's… He's right, King Logan," Other Logan shook his head, King Logan slightly surprised by his counterpart actually calling him _king_.

It felt weird.

"He… He looks like he's having fun on stage with his new band," James looks at Other Logan sadly, remembering how he had a humongous crush on Kendall.

"We… We'll do with just the three of us," OLogan shakes his head, pulling the other two away from the backstage area.

"I… I think I know why Carlos just upped and said all that," OLogan began, gaining full attention from his King counterpart and his James.

"His ring… While I had mine, I could feel this bad magic coming off of it. I had a reason to not speak those years ago. I was researching ways to combat it. I knew if I had done something that day, that ring would've retaliated and did something even worse. It made _you_ unable to talk back, James," OLogan explains, James' eyes blowing wide upon realizing it.

"I almost came to a conclusion… Until I lost my ring," OLogan states, showing his ring finger where the white ring is supposed to be.

"Y-You could use mine? I mean, you know more about this dimension than I do," KLogan quickly tried to remove his, only for OLogan to stop him. "Only you are able to use that ring, my King. The ring is bound to only one owner for the rest of its functional years," OLogan sighs, "I tried looking for mine but… I couldn't find it. I gave up and moved on with my life, y'know?" He tells the other two, shaking his head.

"But with you here… That means that 'The Great War' is only coming closer," He continues, KLogan's heart starts racing. "B-But we need all 400 of us! Even the four of you," KLogan says with a panicky voice. All 400 of them are supposed to be there, on the battlefield… Who knows what might happen if some of them are missing?

"What're we gonna do? Our rings are gone! We'd just be a liability to the others if we go," James exclaims, feeling disappointed that he even _allowed_ himself to lose his ring. His responsibility, the very reason he's born… Lost, just like that.

No amount of modeling, acting and singing could sink in the guilt of losing something that big.

"Your rings can't be gone, alright? They're invincible, unless you use it too much. I think. Worst case scenario, someone's stolen them while you two weren't watching," KLogan explains, seeing the other two nod.

"Great, now all that's left is to find them then?" OLogan asks.

Before any of them could answer, OLogan feels himself being spun 180 degrees by force, and a pair of lips forced onto his own.

For the first time in _years_ , OLogan feels his body heating up… Something he only felt years ago, with Kendall.

James and KLogan stood behind him with a dropped jaw as Kendall, now kissing OLogan, appeared out of literally nowhere. "I didn't even _hear_ him," James whispered to KLogan, who nodded.

"You have _no fucking idea_ how long I've waited for that," Kendall, with a big stupid grin, stared deep into OLogan's raven eyes, then received a _hard_ slap from OLogan. "You _made_ me wait that long," OLogan said with mock-anger, a small smile appearing on his face after.

"I fucking hate you for it," He shook his head, James approaching him. "I'm uh… Sorry. If I had spoken u-" James was hushed by Kendall's fingers on his lips. "I heard everything you guys said and… I'm coming with you guys," He smiled, looking back at the stage.

"They'll do well without me," He sighed, knowing full well Heffron Drive would do _better_ without him. Mainly because Kendall truly belongs in BTR. "Right, let's go get Carlos then," KLogan suggested, earning him confident nods from the other three.

Now that they know the 'engagement ring' is what really controlled Carlos to disband BTR back then… All they need to do is remove said ring.

"James… Kendall and… _Logan_?" Carlos tilted his head with confusion, the ring still where it's not supposed to be – in his finger. "I'm so sorry Carlos, for everything," James quickly hugged Carlos tightly.

Just then, young Ocean and Alexa emerge from the house, "Hun?" She wonders, seeing James hug Carlos, immediately her face changes that to a furious one.

"The ring!" KLogan exclaims, OLogan immediately ran forth to try pull it out, only to find it _stuck_.

"What's going on you four!?" Carlos squirms in James' tight hug, "I can't pull it out!" OLogan exclaims, even though Kendall's literally helping him.

"Daddy?" Ocean waltzes forth, along with a furious Alexa. "Didn't he already disband your damn group _years_ ago?" She angrily yells from the house, nearing them.

"Excuse me, Alexa?" Carlos suddenly stops squirming, forcibly pushing James off of him. "BTR was not 'my damn group'" He faces her, his face full of anger.

"C-Carlos?" James called out his name, Carlos standing straight. "I didn't me-" before Alexa could finish her sentence, Carlos tries to pull the ring out by force, though he stopped when Ocean fell onto the ground, crying and squirming in pain.

KLogan, knowing full well that the ring will do all it needs to just so Carlos would leave it on him, blasts magic onto said silver ring… At the cost of his own.

He knew such an artifact wasn't gonna come off easy, and so he focused every single bit of magic in him to blast said item.

It smashed the ring in Carlos' hand into bits, releasing a cloud of black fumes which floated above them, but at the same time… His own ring snapped into two.

" _Shit_ ," KLogan cursed, picking up the pieces, which glowed a it before it stopped.

"Carlos!" James cried as Carlos collapses, Ocean slowly fading into nothingness, while Alexa slowly loses her human disguise.

"YOU," She points at King Logan, "You destroyed my plan!" She began floating, then flew forth and grabbed KLogan by the neck, lifting him high above the others.

' _It's at times like these I wish I had the others,_ ' KLogan thought as he struggles to breathe and free himself from her grip, remembering how he had just broken one of the rules they set, _again_.

"Logan, we gotta do _something_!" Kendall panicked as James gently sets Carlos on the ground as the boy remains unconscious. "Hey freak!" OLogan threw a pebble at said ghost-woman, causing her to release her grip on KLogan, who comes down plummeting into James' arms.

"Caught ya'," He grinned as KLogan slowly regains his breath.

"Yeah! Come at me _bitch_ ," He taunted said ghost, who flew at him at full speed.

"Uh…" Carlos slowly regained his consciousness. Upon realizing what's happening around him, he runs back into the house. "Carlos!" James yelled, watching the boy run inside. At the very same time, Logan felt something in his pocket heat up…

Upon fishing it out, he realized it was the same ornate black key that he fished out before, which he used to open their box…

"Carlos!" KLogan yells, running to said boy, who ran back out carrying the same ornate box. "S-She hid them in here!" Carlos said in panic as he set the box down on a wooden table, all while Kendall and OLogan keep running around, leading said ghost lady in a chase.

"Please work!" KLogan inserts the key and turns it. The box immediately pops open, all four rings flying out and towards their respective owners.

Soon enough, KLogan stood behind the four Guardians, donning the armor they haven't worn in _years_. "Oh my god, I miss this," OLogan grins as his glass sphere flew around him.

"Bring it on, _monster_ ," Carlos hisses as the monstrous creature hovered infront of them, now powered up from the black fume from earlier.

Said creature charged forth, only to be sent flying backwards by Carlos' glowing shield and pinned onto a tree by Kendall's multi-arrow.

After Logan enchanted James' sword with light magic, said boy delivers the final blow to the creature's heart, watching it shatter into a million bits, which faded into nothingness after a while.

KLogan sat behind them, watching it all go down… Actually learning that he's able to enchant their weapons with many different elements. ' _Neat_ ,' KLogan thought.

"I'm so sorry," Carlos falls onto the ground, crying into his hands. "I did this, this was all _my_ fault," He kept crying, the other three stood near him with sad looks. They're not really able to tell him that it wasn't _his_ fault since… It really is.

"Hey, hey," James held Carlos in his arms as the boy kept sobbing. "It's fine, alright? We're all here now, aren't we?" He smiles, seeing OLogan and Kendall nod. "And… King Logan," James turns his eyes towards said Logan, who was busy inspecting his snapped ring.

"We really owe it all to you," All four of them bowed, even Carlos, who was still trying to control his sobs. "It's fine, alright? At least I brought you guys back together. We really need all 400 of us if we wanna win this 'Great War'," KLogan explained, seeing the four of them nod.

"Carlos, I…" James turned towards Carlos, who couldn't look at him in the eye after all he's done.

"Fuck this," James cursed, lifting Carlos' head and planting a soft kiss onto the boy's lips, feeling their worlds explode… He knew he made the right choice, at that very moment.

"But… _Why…_ " Fresh tears accumulated in Carlos' eyes. "I loved you so badly then. You had no idea how heartbroken I was when you had that ring…" James smiled warmly, "But now… We get a do over. We all get a do over," He added.

" _Thank you_ ," Carlos hugged James tightly, KLogan then approached OLogan, asking "Uh… Any idea how I get back to my dimension? I can't use my ring anymore so…"

 **~Back at the Other Apartment…**

"God I miss this place," James smiled while Carlos restricted himself from jumping onto the couch, since it was dusty as _fuck_.

"This'll take forever to clean up," OLogan frowned, leading KLogan up the slide.

"We used to use this slide to get to the other dimensions but… Ever since the connection was closed, we haven't been able to use it at all. Who knows, now that you're here, you might be able to use it?" OLogan suggested while KLogan grimaced at the amount of dust and cobwebs in the giant yellow tube.

"Sorry about the uh… dirtiness," OLogan apologized, KLogan shook his head with a small smile. "It's fine, as long as I get back," He hugs the four Other guys one last time.

"Do you uh… Have any idea how much time we have left before the 'Great War'? Unlike you guys, and all the other Guardians we've met… We were never told anything about it," He sighs, a bit annoyed that nobody told them anything except Ben and Carlos.

"Well… We're told that if the Living Kings found the entrance to Nothingness, then we'll all be informed. Once the entrance to Nothingness opens, it means she's near to coming back with full power… That would mean that the 'Great War' is soon after you guys find this 'entrance'," OLogan explains, KLogan nodded.

"Got it," KLogan smiles one last time, "I'll see you guys then," He told the Other four before going down the slide, feeling like he's going down forever until it began glowing brightly, forcing him to shut his eyes.

 **~Other Logan's POV**

"Car…los?" I turn to look at Carlos, who kept his head on the ground with a sad look. "I'm so sorry," He whispers again. "I thought we already got over this?" I hugged him tight, feeling the shoulder part of my shirt getting wetter and warmer.

"I-If I wasn't so weak, t-then none of this would've happened," He sobbed quietly into my shirt. "Carlos, we're all weak here," Kendall frowned, with James.

"Which means we need to train more, alright love?" James smiles, placing a gentle kiss on Carlos' forehead.

"But… What about your lives, guys? Y-Your modeling career, your band, your solo music?" Carlos asks, his voice still weak. "Fuck all that! I miss singing and mucking around with you guys," Logan grins, seeing the other two nod in unison.

"BTR forever," James joins in the hug, "BTR Forever," Kendall repeats, all three of them now hugging Logan.

"Well… Seeing how we can't live here anymore, with our show being over, I guess we're gonna have to go house-searching?" Kendall suggested, the three of us cheered as a response.

"That means… We're officially an independent band! No more yelling from Gustavo or Kelly," Carlos grins widely, "That, we are, my love," James smiled, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Where's _my_ kiss," Kendall whined, I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'll kiss you once we find a house," I sighed, hearing him whimper.

Welp, time to hit the Estates Agency then.

 **~Living Dimension 3rd Person's POV**

Logan suddenly jolting awake, _and_ the box suddenly glowing brightly, startled all three guys, who had just brought the pizza into the apartment.

Logan immediately fishes out his snapped ring from his pocket, Kendall, being the first to spot his broken ring, immediately dropped his 2 boxes of regular sized pizza onto the ground.

"Logie! What happened?!" Carlos immediately rushed to Logan, who slowly brings his broken ring closer to the box.

With the three of them now near the glowing box, Logan places the remains of his ring on top, watching it get absorbed slowly and the symbol of a staff appearing on top of the box, wedged between 12 other black, cloudy thingies.

"You would _not_ believe what I just went through," Logan gasped, the three of them curiously eyeing him now. "But you were _asleep_ for like, 2 minutes!" Carlos exclaimed, Logan shaking his head.

"Oh, I did more than sleeping," Logan said, beginning to explain what the hell he just went through.

 **Heyyy guys, sorry it took so long for this update. I've been MEGA busy with life recently, but I've finally found the time (and inspiration) to push out a new chapter!**

 **Oh and I've re-read all 25 chapters, and literally noticed so many errors about Two Direction that it's not even funny.**

 **First off, yes, they're a spoof of One Direction. Two, they're from Z-Factor, not X-Factor nor Factor-X. Three, their younger member, Niall Horayne, is actually older than all four members of BTR (Who in this AU are all the same age)**

 **Soo sorry for all the mistakes!**

 **And for the reviewers, I'm so sorry. My Gmail is just buggy as hell usually, so I don't usually get the notifications when you review, but I just wanna say, thank you guys so much for the support!**

 ** _1.4K Views!_** **That's honest to God is amazing to me. Thank you guys so much!**

 **If you're here from Descendants and James Potter, you might need to wait a while. I'm planning on updating my fics one by one, instead of simultaneously working on 5 different ones like old me did, because now I have to clean up Old Me's mess, which is _a lot_.**

 **As usual, thank you for reading!**


	31. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27: Deep Down**_

 **~Kendall's POV**

"W-What now? They never told us our rings could _break_ ," Carlos panics, eyeing the new white box that's no longer glowing. "A-And how come there's _12_ here? I thought there's supposed to only be 4 of us!" His voice filled with confusion.

"Carlos, baby, calm down," James hugs his panicking boyfriend from behind, which seemed to work. "L-Let's just… Eat dinner, and go back to sleep right now. We'll go see Ben and Pup _tomorrow_ ," I suggested, seeing them nod.

We decided to call Ben's Carlos, Pup, from now on, to avoid confusion. He wouldn't mind, I hope?

After eating our dinner, we immediately went to bed early, wanting to go see the two royalties first thing in the morning. With Logan's ring gone, that means he won't be able to use magic.

The last time we tried to fight without a magic-user, which was a _long_ time ago, it ended badly for us. For the entire _universe_ in fact!

 **~In Bed, ready to sleep…**

"Logie," I wrap an arm around him, gently pulling him into a cuddling position. "You okay?" I ask with a soft voice. "I-I don't think I am, Kendall," He answers, his voice filled with worry.

"It'll be fine, okay? First thing tomorrow morning, we're marching straight to that castle and finding them," I suggested, gently kissing the back of his head. "I love you so much," He whispered with a small blush, which made me grin like a fool.

"I love you too," I whispered, feeling sleep slowly take over…

It wasn't even a good 5 minutes of sleep when I was suddenly flung across the room.

Opening my eyes with a painful side, I find myself in a _very dark_ place. Literally _dark_ beyond words.

 _Pitch black_.

I almost called out Logan's name, until I realized I was on a rocky surface… I deduced that I'm no longer in the Living Dimension, which means…

I gotta find our counterpart here, in this pitch-black, rocky place.

" _Kalo_ " I whispered, summoning my quiver and bow. I then conjured light arrows, firing it on the ground everywhere, providing light for me and _wow_.

I'm literally in a huge, flat, rocky surface.

I decided to move North, firing arrows as I move, creating a pathway lit up by said arrows, wedged into the ground.

I'm kind of surprised though, my arrows are sharp enough to dent stone? I didn't know that.

I kept walking North for _forever_ … Until I somehow walked back to where I started. I knew because I could literally see the light arrows I fired earlier wedged into the ground, with the path going North still visible.

I even tried going _East_ from where I landed… _Nothing_.

Realizing I'm in some sort of giant loop-hole area, which meant… There's literally _nothing more_ here than this small place I landed in!

"Okay Kendall, calm down," I began panicking, realizing where I went, I'd just end up _here_. Which means… There's nothing else out there… Our counterparts don't _exist_ here?!

"Okay, it's not the first time I've been left in a dark place on my own… I can get out of here," I kept telling myself, trying to think of ways to get out. I can't _fly_ … Which means going down is my only option!

" _Explosive Arrows_ ," I whispered, conjuring glowing red ones, then fired it at a distance. I kept firing at exactly the same angle and strength, stopping once I fired about 4~5 arrows, hearing the explosion from a distance.

I switched back to my light arrows, lighting up around the medium-sized hole I made, then fired one _down_ the hole…

"I am _not_ going down there," I whispered, watching my light arrow shrink more and more… Until it disappeared.

This hole doesn't have a bottom!?

"Okay, Kendall. Breathe in, breathe out," I took lots of deep breaths, trying to calm myself as the realization that I'm stuck here for a _long_ time slowly crept in.

"Okay… Can't go down… W-What about… up?" I wondered to myself, looking up at the pitch black sky, I decided to try it.

I've no other option!

I fired a light arrow upwards, and to my surprise… The arrow got stuck. Literally after flying upwards at high-speed for about 2 minutes, it got stuck… As if there's a surface up there.

Finally, _something_!

I fired a few explosive arrows upwards with full force… Only to be disappointed. The explosions did _nothing!_ No scratch, no crack, no damage… _Nothing_.

How is this possible? I thought all dimensions are supposed to have our counterparts, balance an aspect of my dimension. There's literally _Nothing_ here!

"I… Feel like I'm supposed to know this place," I suddenly remembered Logan telling us something about 'Nothingness' earlier, but to my goddamn dismay, I can't remember!

"Huh…?" Suddenly, a spot on the sky glowed white. Literally a circle, white glowing spot a few inches away from my light arrow.

As soon as the spot appeared, I felt myself being… watched.

From all angles, I felt like a thousand eyes were suddenly looking at me… Even though there was nothing in the horizon.

" _Life arrow_ ," I unconsciously whispered, a pink-red tipped arrow appeared in my quiver.

Wait, life arrow?

I fired said arrow into the ground, feeling the stone surface suddenly quake as a tank-sized golem suddenly emerged.

"Whaaaaat," I gasped in awe.

I can create _life_?

Shadowy creatures suddenly emerged from everywhere as I marveled at the giant stone golem I had just created, which prompted me to create about 5 more surrounding me as I thought of what the glowing spot on the sky meant, watching it shrink _slowly_.

" _Shattering Arrow_ ," I heard a voice whisper from somewhere…

 _My own_ voice, actually.

"Shattering Arrow," I conjured, watching a black arrow form in my quiver. Soon as I touched it, I felt my hand burn. "Ouch," I quickly let go, watching it drop onto the ground and hearing a 'clank' noise as it fell.

Taking a deep breath, I picked it back up, feeling my hand burn again, I had to endure the pain as I aimed at the spot. Soon, I watched my bow glow bright, as if _it_ was burning. My quiver, too, felt like it was breaking apart.

After aiming carefully and pulling the bow back at full force, knowing I only have this _one_ try, I let go.

As soon as I let go, watching the arrow fly, the wooden body of my bow began burning, the strings snapped, and I had to chuck my quiver as it was also set on fire.

 _Black_ fire.

I threw it all to the side and watched as said arrow flew at high speed and full force towards the glowing white spot. I watched it hit the spot, cracks forming in the center, shattering said spot. As soon as it shattered…

I lost consciousness, as if someone had just hit the back of my head with a titanium bat.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

Pup held his hand out and placed it on Kendall's head, one hand on each side, as he worked his magic, doing his best to try and wake Kendall up.

"I've no idea what happened, alright? We were asleep, then morning came. I couldn't wake him up," Logan panicked, seeing Ben nod.

James hugged him tight, "He'll wake up, alright? We've got the descendant of a powerful wizard with us," James whispered, Carlos standing on the side, worriedly watching his unconscious friends.

Suddenly…

'Oh my god," Kendall snapped awake, immediately waking up, sitting straight, breathing sharply. "Kendall!" Logan lunged down, immediately hugging him tight. "W-What happened?" Carlos crouched down.

Kendall didn't hug Logan back, instead, he immediately searched his pocket and pulled out…

His green ring, only… It was broken.

"No…" Kendall whispered, everyone else near him looked at said ring with disbelief. "You… You had a dream, didn't you," Logan covered his hand as Pup said so.

 **~At the Dining Hall**

"This is delicious but… Nothing beats Logan's food," Carlos moans, trying to cheer up his friend… Which worked.

Kinda.

"My theory is that you four are _supposed_ to break your rings, but… Then who's the other 8?" Ben, who held the box, which now had a bow symbol on top, suggested.

"I mean, there's the whole 6 gems thing but… That only makes it 10. What could the last 2 be?" Pup wondered… None of us could come up with an answer.

We don't even know _anything_ about the 6 gems…

"I… I still don't get it," Kendall suddenly spoke up, he had finished eating earlier. "How… How is it possible that the dimension I went to didn't have us? There was literally nothing there except for a rocky ground and these… Shadowy things!" He cried, once again, the room was silent.

"I feel like I should know something about your dimension," Logan sighed, shaking his head. He tried his best but he couldn't remember what the _hell_ 'the Other Ones' told him about this 'Nothingness'. All he remembers is that it exists.

"It doesn't make any sense. I've read the story books in our grand library multiple times, all of them say that each dimension contains the four of you guys, no more, no less," Ben bites his lips, unable to comprehend _how_ the dimension Kendall went to had _nothing_.

"Right. For now, if my theory's correct, that means you two will have your _dreams_ too, soon enough. But…" Pup looked over at Ben, pausing for a short bit, "I think it'll be safer if you guys stayed here. A-At least, we've magic-users here who could protect you guys," Pup suggested, earning an agreement nod from Ben.

"But… What about our world?" James questioned, "Niall's group should be able to handle it," Logan answered, which James nodded to. Carlos on the other hand, was quite excited. He'll actually get to wander around this magical world for a while.

Ben and Pup then lead the four kings to where they'd be staying at and _boy_ did their jaw drop. They were given the room all the way on top of the castle, where there's actually a big, albeit empty, pool resting on top, along with a perfect 360 view of the entire kingdom of Auradon.

"A-Are you sure w-we could stay here? I feel like the king and queen should be here instead," Logan stuttered, the other three also have a rather hard time believing it.

"Actually, _you four_ are the kings here. Auradon's a descendant of your kingdoms so technically, you're the ones supposed to be on the thrones," Pup suggested, immediately Logan shook his head, "I don't think we're quite ready to be on _thrones_ yet," He quickly denied, James and Carlos wondering off into their new temporary room.

"Too bad it doesn't have Swirly," Carlos frowned jokingly, earning an eye-roll from James.

While Logan, Kendall, Pup and Ben talked, James decided to take a stroll outside to try and calm his mind. ' _I wonder what kind of dream I'll get_ …' He wondered.

 **~Meawhile…**

With a loud cry, Niall slashes the monster with his holy-enchanted claws, the 6 of them panting heavily, watching the monster slowly dissipate, leaving behind a red gem.

"That's the fourth gem," Niall pants, picking it up and handing it to Liam, "This belongs to you," He smiles as both of them left their werewolf state. "Any idea where the last two gems are?" Harry asked once they grouped up, showing his green gem, Zayn showing his black gem and Tom showing them his white gem, which seemed to glow brighter than last time now that there's four with them.

"I can feel it but… I'm not sure if we're in the right _state_ to go gem hunting right now," Tom shrugs, seeing as to how this battle took them an entire day.

"Right. We'll go tomorrow… For now," Liam grabs Niall's hand with a big stupid grin. "I've planned something for us," Liam leads said boy away from the others.

"Race you home?" Louis challenges Harry with a big childish grin, "Loser bottoms," Harry winks. Soon enough, both of them began running back to their home in a race.

"Well… I guess we should go get…" Tom looks over at Zayn for suggestions. "Ice cream sounds nice?" Zayn shrugs. "Ice-cream it is then," Tom places a gentle kiss on Zayn's forehead, grabbing his hand as they made their way to the nearest Diary Queen.

 **~Shadow Dimension…**

"Did… Did you feel that?" James asked, stopping his practicing session with the practice dummies.

"I did…" Logan, worriedly turns around and looks at the other three.

"They've found it," Logan whispers.

 **~Elemental Dimension**

"It worked!" Kendall cheers as the four of them successfully assembled an actual laptop, _somehow_.

Suddenly, Logan had a vision.

"They've found it, guys," He said, prompting the other three to look at him in worry.

 **~Dream Dimension**

"That's one last good dream for this world," James smiles, gently setting the dream-sphere on the ground, Carlos and Kendall had also _just_ finished their part.

"Guys!" Logan ran to where they were, panickingly.

"They… They've found it," he pants, the other three had their jaws dropped.

"Are we even _ready_?" Shadow Kendall, Dream Kendall and Elemental Kendall asked their counterparts, unsure if they're even _ready_ for the fight.


	32. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28: Surprise?**_

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV, Auradon**

"Hey Pup, where's the garden?" Kendall asks the boy as James and Carlos floated peacefully on the pool, enjoying the peaceful moments that they rarely get nowadays.

"Oh… You could just go East from the main entrance and you'll find it," Pup answers as he gets ready to leave the kings to their own business. "You guys wanna join us for dinner later? Or maybe you've already planned to go into town for dinner?" He asks, turning the knob of the door.

"James and Carlos will be with you guys, I've something planned for Logie tonight," Kendall answers with a small smile, praying that nothing comes up tonight. "C'mon Kindle," Carlos yells from the pool area.

"Nah, I think I'd rather just hang around," Kendall answers, moving to the opposite side of the pool, all the way at the end of the rooftop, taking in the beautiful view of Auradon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Logan asks as he nears said boy, leaning his head on Kendall's right arm. Kendall wraps his right arm around Logan, bringing the boy closer. He remembers his first time coming here, seeing how everything was just… dark. There were monsters rampant everywhere, black ooze covering the ground…

Now it's so vibrant, bright and magical. Except for the island with a protective barrier around it in the distance, of course.

"Do you… Do you think we're ready, Kendall?" Logan asks, taking in the beautiful view with a light breeze blowing their face.

"Honestly…? No. With our rings broken, I don't know what we're gonna do," Kendall sighs, shaking his head.

"The fate of everything is in our hands. I hate it," Logan frowns, wishing he could get back to his normal, musician life before everything.

"Wanna go into the town tomorrow?" Kendall suggest, looking at the beautiful town just beneath the hills the castle rested on. It looks rather medieval, but at the same time, modern. Like, the buildings are mostly medieval-ish, though there are also modern ones. At the same time, there's also modern lampposts and electricity running through the town.

"Sure," Logan smiles, resting in Kendall's hold.

They stood there for a solid 25 minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company, taking in the beautiful view and just…

Relaxing.

"James, wanna go down?" Carlos asks, climbing out of the pool. James turns his head, a small smile growing on his face, "Have I ever told you how hot you are?" He asks, marveling at how ripped his boyfriend it, thankful to be so lucky.

What God did he please to be _this_ blessed?

"Uh," Carlos blushes and tries his best to fight it, but fails. "T-That doesn't answer my question," He stutters, looking around and smiling once he sees Kendall and Logan leaning by the thick cement balcony-railing, holding each other, enjoying the view quietly.

"Where're we going?" James smiles after climbing out of the pool, drying himself.

"Dunno, we could just… Run around, I guess?" Carlos suggests as James brings him a shirt that looks a bit too small for himself. "Sorry, it's the biggest I could find. We didn't exactly _pack up_ when we got here," He says while he slips on a sleeveless shirt for himself.

 **~Main Hall…**

"Right. Where to first?" Carlos wonders out loud as they look around the gigantic halls, leading to the left, right, and forward.

"Ooh, let's go right," James pulls the shorter boy, leading the way as they tangled their fingers, bumping into two of Pup's friend, Chad and Jay, _and_ Pup himself.

"My kings," Pup immediately bowed down, Chad and Jay looking at Pup confusedly.

"Carlos! W-We told you not to do that," Carlos immediately helps Pup up, a bit flustered. "We _really_ don't deserve a treatment like that," James grabs Carlos' hand again, leading them past the two.

"My _kings_?" Chad asks, still confused. "I thought Ben was the king?" Jay questions, Pup then shook his head. "You guys remember that story about the four kings…?" He began.

"Ooh, there's the end of the hall," Carlos pointed at the tall wooden door, excited to find out what's behind said door.

Opening it, they find themselves in some sort of training ground… With Ben and a few other generals.

"My kings," Ben immediately bowed down, earning confused looks from the other generals, Carlos face-palming while James shakes his head.

" _Please_ stop doing that," Carlos sighs as Ben stood, smiling apologetically. "King Ben? What is the _meaning_ of this?" One of the generals asks with a rather cocky voice.

"King James of the Shadows, King Carlos of the Dreamers," Ben simply answers, earning mocking laughs from the other, older generals. "My king, forgive me for laughing, but those were simply stories, where they not?" One of them asked.

"Well then, if they really _are_ the ancient kings, why don't King James prove his swordsmanship? Surely the king of the Shadow Kingdom can prove his might," One of the seemingly younger generals unsheathed his sword, the others stepping back.

"I guess," James steps forward, summoning his blue sword. "Go easy on him," Carlos whispers to James before stepping back.

"Let the duel begin," One of Ben's general announced once the others stepped backwards, giving them both space.

After a few moments of silence, waiting for someone to strike, James' opponent charged forth, attempting to deliver a side-slash blow, only for James to stop said opponent's sword with his own, a loud clank following up soon after.

Already used to the weight of the sword and his armor, James effortlessly held his blue sword with only _one_ hand, effectively blocking each strike.

"That all you got?" James smirks. The skill and power difference between the two was _obvious_ at that very moment. Knowing that their apprentice wouldn't win, two other generals stepped in, illegally aiding the younger one.

Preparing to strike, they were unable to even land a hit as Carlos' red shield rebounded between the three of them, sending all three of them flying away.

"Thanks," James catches the shield, handing it back to Carlos as the shorter boy shook his head in disbelief. " _These_ are your generals?" Carlos looks down at the three, who struggled to get up. "Disappointing, I know. They're the best this kingdom could offer. A bunch of cocky bastards if I may say so," Ben scowls at them, shaking his head with a sigh.

"They really doubt you, don't they?" Carlos frowns, Ben lets out a chuckle afterwards. "One of the perks of being a young king? _Everyone_ doubts you," He answers, somewhat sadly.

"Hey," James lifts his face gently, "You'll be an amazing king, alright? You've got Pup, Mal, Evie, Jay…" He smiles, Ben blushing as he looks away.

"Yeah… He has that effect on literally everyone," Carlos rolls his eyes as Ben smiles, fighting the blush. "You're all dismissed," Ben announces, watching as the generals scamper away in shame.

"So… Where were you guys going before you bumped into us?" Ben asks, "Oh and if you were wondering, I was discussing with them about the 'Great War'. Seems like literally everyone in this kingdom doesn't believe us," Ben adds.

"Oh, right. We just wanted to explore the place," Carlos smiles, snapping his finger, watching his shield slowly disappear.

"Oh, well then. Let me take you guys on a tour around the castle, and its surroundings," Ben smiles widely.

Halfway around the tour, Pup joins Ben, showing his favorite places.

James and Carlos was taken all over the place. The outside garden, Ben and Pup's room, the pantry, the Astrological Wing and the small, well-preserved hut right outside of the castle where Ben and Pup's ancestors used to do their magic and blacksmithing.

As the sun slowly set, Kendall and Logan finally decides to leave their room.

"C'mon Loges, I've a place to show you," Kendall grins, excitedly leading Logan down the stairs, walking past a bunch of people who turned and looked at them curiously.

"Where're we going?" Logan asks, curious about the place that's got Kendall so excited. They made a bunch of turns down long hallways, then _finally_ ends up at the main entrance. "Right… Pup told me to go left," Kendall wonders whether he meant left while facing the giant doors, or left while facing the north hallway.

"Let's go," Kendall leads Logan to the right, which is pretty much left if you're facing away from the tall wooden doors.

"We're here," Kendall grins widely as they approach the big open doors, leading out to the beautiful, starlit garden outside of the castle.

Well trimmed bushes with colorful glowing roses blooming, a tall silver-leafed trees standing at the North end of the garden along with a fountain in the middle.

"Wow…" Logan breathes out. By the time they reached the garden, the sun had already set, replaced by a beautiful full moon. Holding Logan's hand, Kendall leads them both down the wide stairs and into the garden, Logan marveling at the waist-tall rose bushes, how the roses each had different colors as they glowed, lighting up the place.

Lightning bugs, _literal_ lightning bugs flew around, creating light as they bump into each other, producing short, harmless zaps of lightning.

"Kendall how'd you know about this place? We've never stayed overnight here," Logan asks as they neared the fountain, which had four other benches around it. "I uh… I just saw it from the rooftop and thought it'd be beautiful at night," The taller boy answers, smiling as they sat down on one of the benches.

"I didn't think it'd be _this_ beautiful," He looks around, wishing how life could be _this_ peaceful most of the time.

"Hey Loges," Kendall suddenly stood up, wishing around his back pocket. "I uh… I know, it's kind of early and all but…" Suddenly, he gets down on one knee, Logan's cheeks burning bright red upon realizing what's happening right in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" Kendall asks, _completely_ out of the blue as he pulls out a ring, an _engagement_ ring, from his back pocket.

' _When did he even buy an engagement ring…?_ ' Logan wonders staring at the silver ring in Kendall's hand.

"K-Kendall…?" Logan breathes out, a bit confused at the sudden question.

Sure, they've been dating for more than 3 months now but…

"Isn't it a bit… _too_ early?" Logan asks, a bit nervous. Kendall shakes his head, "I… I'm just scared. W-What if w-we don't win? Or at least, what if we _do_ win, but I… I don't survive?" Kendall answers, Logan, upon realizing the possibility that one or more of them might not survive the battle, goes quiet.

' _I… I died before… What if it happens again…? I mean, there's gonna be 399 more me later but…_ ' He looks straight into Kendall's eyes, shutting his own and swallowing his saliva.

A moment of silence passes for the two.

"I will," Logan answers with a small smile, not even caring if this would end badly or not.

"W-Wha…?" Kendall's eyes water up. A big part of him thought that Logan would reject under the excuse that it's still too early, and he did his best to brace himself for it. But now that Logan's _actually accepted_ his proposal…

He felt a huge whirl of emotions.

"I'll marry you Kendall. I… I'll be Logan Knight," Logan smiles widely, his own cheeks heating up _again_ as Kendall's tears flowed.

Kendall's brain took quite a while to process what had just happened, e _specially_ the part where Logan took his last name. Eventually, with a big grin, Kendall slips the engagement ring onto Logan's ring finger, where his old ring was, while Logan slipped Kendall's onto his finger the same way.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I c-couldn't buy any flowers, no beautiful ring, no nothing. I-I honestly didn't think you'd accept," Kendall apologizes, only to be silenced by Logan's soft, perfect lips.

"I like it better this way. Nothing huge or eye-popping. Plus, we _do_ have flowers! Look around," Logan grins widely, gesturing towards all the beautiful roses around.

"Congrats on the engagement," Pup pops up from behind them, carrying a covered metal tray. "I figured you guys might want to eat something," He smiles, Kendall accepting the metal tray as Logan tries to think of how Pup showed up. They were the first ones to get here, _plus_ he didn't even _sense_ anyone around.

Probably because he can't, without his magic ring anyways.

"I'll leave you two to it," Pup smiles, walking back into the castle as Kendall lifts the dish, revealing a plate of green spaghetti with cheese and meatballs.

"Again, nothing beats _your_ dishes," Kendall smiles once they finish the dish, Logan rolling his eyes.

They spent a good 40 minutes sitting under the stars, pointing at the sky and pointing out constellations, making random small talks… Falling deeper in love with each other.

There was nothing but love in the air at that very moment.

For once, nothing popped out and disturbed their _perfect_ night.

"I wonder how James and Carlos are gonna react," Logan smiles, inspecting his ring as they made their way back into the castle, making their way to the pantry first to return the utensils.

"They'd be jealous," Kendall answers, thanking whatever force it was that blessed him with such a luck. He needed a _miracle_ tonight, and it happened. Miraculously, Logan accepted his proposal, even though they haven't been together _that_ long.

"You proposed?" James gasped, noticing the silver engagement rings around their fingers. "Congrats!" Carlos pops up, smiling at his two best friends, remembering how he hadn't actually had any sexual interactions with the two recently.

Actually, they haven't had _that many_ sexual interactions ever since returning from the tour.

"Jamesss, hurry up," Carlos whines, waiting for his boyfriend to join him on the giant bed.

"Wait, there's only _one_ bed?" Logan ponders. Somehow, he hadn't notice that there was literally only one bed in the room, albeit it's _huge_.

"Big cuddle party," James leaps onto the bed, Kendall joining him soon after.

"C'mon Logie," Kendall calls out, patting the empty space between him and James.

Great, he's gonna be 'cuddled' by two _large_ people… And by 'cuddled' he's sure he'd be _squished_ instead.

"Fine," Logan smiles, crawling into the small space. "G'night, my _perfect fiancé_ ," Kendall smiles, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead.

Logan's cheeks _immediately_ burn bright red upon hearing him being called 'fiancé' by Kendall. ' _That'll be hard to get used to_ ,' Logan grins stupidly to himself.


	33. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29: Ring Numero Tres**_

 **~Carlos' POV**

' _Ring…_ ' I was awakened by my phone's ringtone, ringing loudly as if someone had actually called me. "Hello…?" I picked my phone up. Strangely enough, my phone was actually as cold as ice when I touched it, startling me.

I immediately sat straight, dropping the ice-cold object, watching it shatter into white dust which floated away.

Rubbing my eyes, I quickly find myself in a… hospital room?

I was about to call out the other's names, until I realize how bad of an idea that would be, seeing as to how _horribly run down_ this hospital room looked like.

Immediately I stood up, summoning my shield, which lit up the somewhat dark room with a light-red colored light.

"H-Hello?" I called out, controlling my voice as I left the room, being met with a long, dark hospital hallway. I was only a few steps away from the door leading to the room I was in earlier, until a bright light flew past me at high speed.

I managed to duck in time, watching it whizz right past me and down the other end of the hallway I'm in.

"That… Looks like Logan's magic," I wondered out quietly, following down the hallway the light sphere came from. Soon, I ended up in a cross junction with hallways leading to the left, right and forward. "Uh…" I stood there for quite a bit, deciding to follow the light sphere again, going forward.

"Eep!" Logan runs _straight_ into my shield, knocking us both onto the ground. "C-Carlos!" He squeals out, squinting his eyes. "Wait, _you're not Carlos_ ," He hisses, stepping backwards and readying to blast me with whatever magic spell he had.

"W-Wait! I am Carlos, but not _your_ Carlos," I quickly held my hand up, dropping my shield onto the ground. "K-King Carlos!" He squealed again, quickly dropping down onto one knee upon seeing my ring.

"W-What were you running away from?" I asked, his head immediately shot up as he turned back, some sort of black sludge flying our way, which I managed to block. " _That_ ," A few more came flying our way as a weird, blob-like creature slowly made its way to us, oozing out disgusting black sludge.

"Right," I grabbed Logan's hand then ran, turning to the left instead of forth. "Do you even know where we're going?!" He asked as we ran, I shook my head. "It's better than just standing still!" I answered, remembering how _terrible_ I am at navigating.

"W-Wait," He jerked my hand back, forcing me to stop. "S-She's here," He immediately pulled me into one of the rooms, telling me to hush as we both looked at the glass pane, which showed a bit of the outside hall.

"Ssh," Logan whispers as a creature, presumably female, hovered past our door. Thing is… She didn't have a body! Just a floating head with her spine hanging as she floated past the wooden door, humming out a sinister song.

"W-Where's Kendall? James? And y-your Carlos?" I asked, seeing him shake his head. "W-We were separated earlier. Actually, we've been here for a week! I haven't seen them for 3 days and… I-I'm kind of hungry," He answers in a hushed voice. Just then, his stomach growled.

"C-Can't you use your magic to find them?" I asked, seeing him shake his head again. "T-This place… It's limiting my magic. W-We've never had a case like _this_ before!" He panics, eyeing his ring with a frown.

Case…? Are they some sort of paranormal detectives? Cool!

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

"R-Right, l-let's go find them then," Carlos nervously stutters once everything seemed calmer. "I t-think that's gonna be a bit of a challenge… See, we're on floor 42," Logan answers, Carlos' eyes blowing wide.

"I… I have an idea, but I need your help," Carlos suggests, seeing Logan nod. "L-Lead me to the nearest stairs," He instructs, watching Logan nod again.

Soon, they were out in the halls, making numerous turns and entering rooms, avoiding various monsters. "Say… W-What kind of guardians are you guys…? I mean, I already met the Dream Guardians," Carlos asks in a hushed voice as they continued creeping down the halls,

"Dream Guardians…? How… How did you leap so far?" Logan questions, popping into another room. Carlos was confused by his question, wondering what he meant by 'leaping far'.

"We're the Paranormalities Guardian. We uh… We're in charge of keeping all these ghosts and monsters in-tact in this dimension, making sure they don't escape… Which gets hard because the more your dimension's inhabitants imagine about monsters and ghosts, the more they appear here," He explains, scowling at Carlos.

"Oh…" Carlos answers, feeling somewhat guilty. That means, the more people comes up with ridiculous ghost stories, these guardians need to deal with? That's a _horrible_ thing.

"Right uh… We're here," Logan pushes the creaky door open, revealing a set of staircase leading up and down, along with a sign saying 'F50'. "Woops, I meant we're on floor _50_ ," Logan apologizes, Carlos looking around.

"Right, once we've done this, we both run into that room," Carlos points at a door close to the staircase, leading into the Janitor's Closet.

"What exactly are you planning?" Logan wonders, watching Carlos' 'King' counterpart summon another shield. "Enchant my shield with whatever 'sound enhancing' spell you have," Carlos instructs, Logan nodding as he shut his eyes.

After Carlos' shield glowed blue for 3 seconds, Logan nods, signaling the enchantment was placed.

"R-Right," Carlos drops sticks a piece of paper onto one of his shields with his saliva, nodding at Logan, who anxiously waits for Carlos' move.

"One… Two… Three," Carlos forcefully bangs together both shields, remembering how a _loud_ noise is produced when two of his shields clashed.

Immediately a shockwave strong enough to almost push both guys off balance was produced, followed up by a loud clanging noise, which rang through the entire premise. "Go!" Carlos instructs, banging his shields again before dropping them on the ground, following Logan into the Janitor's Closet.

"W-What was the point of that?" Logan asked once his ears stopped ringing. Carlos, being used to such loud noise, wasn't bothered by the ringing. "A-At least they'll know if we're a few floors above, or below them… And they'll know where the noise comes from, which means they'll come to _us_ ," Carlos explains, seeing Logan nod.

"You've also attracted literally every monster in this hospital to wherever we were," Logan scolds the shorter boy, who stuck a tongue out, not even thinking about _that_ outcome.

"C-Carlos? Carlos!" Soon, they heard James' voice call out. Before the shorter boy could run out, Logan immediately stops him. "It could be the Imitator," He scowls, trying to peek out the window.

"Beep beep!" James yelled again, immediately Logan jumps out. "J-James!" He immediately opens the door, seeing the tall lad carrying his blue sword standing where Carlos dropped his shield.

"H-Hurry!" He immediately pulls James into the Janitor's closet, shutting the door afterwards. "I-I followed the sound of your shield… Carlos?" James tilts his head, noticing a difference in the Carlos he's currently talking to.

 **~Meanwhile… Floor 12, East Wing**

"Come on… S-Someone grab my arrow," Kendall, tired from carrying an unconscious and wounded Carlos, pleads as his arrow continues flying towards the source of the loud clanging, which sounded like Carlos' shields.

At first, it made no sense since Carlos was with _him_ , but he prayed that was Logan's magic.

 **~Back at Floor 50…**

"W-Wait, I hear something," Carlos quickly shifts past them while Logan heals up James' wounds. He peeps out and hears some sort of 'whoosh' noise coming closer and closer. S

Soon, a glowing red arrow flies past him and lands at Carlos' shield laying on the ground.

Carlos, being the curious idiot he is, picks said arrow up.

Immediately Kendall is warped on top of him, with the Guardian Carlos on top of him, they both squish King Carlos.

"G-Get off me," KCarlos murmurs while Kendall struggles to get up, Logan by his side helping while James held the unconscious GCarlos. "K-Kendall, w-what happened?" James asked, about to cry seeing Carlos covered in so many wounds.

"Not now," Logan immediately pulled the two into the cramped space, with KCarlos shoving them in and shutting the door. "Carlos…? King Carlos!" Kendall cried, only to be hushed by James as wails and cries of monsters grew closer and closer.

The 5 guys quietly waits in the cramped Janitor's Closet. There were about 25 different monster noises whizzing past them, all inspecting the noises and the shield, which was no longer there since KCarlos unsummoned them.

"Okay so… What do we do now?" KCarlos asks, watching his guardian counterpart's wounds slowly disappear as Logan heals them. "Well… We're supposed to 'capture' this area but when we were drawing the runes outside… Something happened, and somehow, we were pulled in. W-We haven't been able to find the exit ever since," James explained.

KCarlos looks around as they rested, seeing how down they felt… Obviously this was the first time they ever got trapped in one of these 'cases'.

"W-Well then let's blow our way out of here," KCarlos suggests, the other three turned towards them as GCarlos slowly regains consciousness.

"T-That'd just attract the monsters, wouldn't it? Plus, we _can't_ let them out of this hospital," Logan frowns, KCarlos smirks. "Logie, relax. You've _two_ shielders here. While you guys blast your way out, finish drawing those 'rune' thingies while we hold them back," KCarlos instructs, seeing GCarlos fully awake and listening to his instruction.

"Right… That's the only option we have right now. I-If we even use the stairs or elevator to go up or down, w-we'd just end up on random floors, I was lucky the stairs actually let me here," James nods before he spoke, smiling at his GCarlos, who smiles back goofily. "Missed you," GCarlos whispers, KCarlos smiling at how adorable the two look.

Is he… Is he and his James _that_ adorable?

"Okay. W-We can't just blow _any_ wall. We gotta go East, since I remember that _my_ section was the only one interrupted," Logan states, remembering how GCarlos, James and Kendall were all ready to perform the ritual, with him drawing the last few runes, until a black mist covered them all.

As soon as the mist cleared… They found themselves in the hospital, separated _and_ on random floors.

"Okay, lead the way," KCarlos stands up, ready as ever.

Once everyone was ready, Logan applied an invisibility charm on all 5 of them. Kendall then used his life arrow and gave life to the metal trays in the Janitor's Closet, instructing them to run down the opposite side and make loud noises.

"On the count of one… two… _three_ ," The door opened slowly and quietly as they all snuck out with Logan leading, while KCarlos was at the back. After about 5 minutes of walking, they heard loud, metallic banging coming from one end of the hall.

Immediately they ran into one of the empty hospital rooms, hiding as creatures of various sizes and shapes made their way down the hall to investigate the noise.

"Okay, let's move," Logan continues leading the way, their steps pretty much inaudible because of how slow and soft they're moving.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Logan asks once they reach the end of the East hall.

"Teleportation arrow ready," Kendall pulls his bowstring back, "Shields ready," Both KCarlos and GCarlos adds, "Sword ready," James says.

With a nod, Logan enchants James' sword with 'sharpness V'. The boy then cuts out a huge hole, his sword melting through the wall like a hot knife through butter. As soon as he finishes cutting out a hole, Logan then blasts the section that was cut off, a huge noise coming off of his spell.

Immediately roars of the monsters were heard.

Logan and James then hold on to Kendall, who fires off his teleportation arrow, transporting them down to the ground.

"Someone's corrupted the runes!" Logan gasps, Kendall immediately activating his rune-drawing ability from his ring. "We've gotta hurry up and redraw them," He says before he began working, cleaning up the black, corrupted runes and redrawing new ones.

Meanwhile…

"What's taking them so long!?" KCarlos asks, his voice hinting panic as the monsters approach them, filling up the hole.

"We gotta hold on. Something must've happened to the runes," GCarlos answers, wondering what actually happened. Were the runes erased? Corrupted? Did they draw the wrong ones?

Whatever happened, the two knew they had to stand their ground for as long as the three guys need. It _shouldn't_ take too long to redraw the runes.

"Argh," GCarlos groans, feeling himself slowly being pushed back.

Although both of them created a strong barrier against the monsters, their numbers were simply too great.

Both shielders were _slowly_ being pushed back.

KCarlos knew he had to do something.

"Carlos," He looks at his counterpart, flames burning in his eyes. "I need to do something, and in order to do this, I need space," He instructs, his guardian counterpart looking rather confused.

"I'm sorry," He quickly apologizes, summoning a second shield, which he used to throw his guardian counterpart out of the premis.

"What the _fuck_!?" GCarlos yelled as he landed on the ground, unscathed. "What the hell did you just do?" He asked, seeing the others busy redrawing the runes, he soon joined in.

"Alright monsters, it's just you and me now," He says, shutting his eyes as he felt the monsters advance faster and faster.

"Barrier!" He cries out loud, watching as his shield glowed brightly and expand. Soon, it was 3x bigger than its original size.

He didn't even _know_ he could expand his shield!

"I'm not being pushed back _this_ time," He scowls, channeling all of his power into his shield. Soon, the shield was glowing a bright light-red light. With a battle cry, he sends it forth, hearing a small 'crack' coming from his ring while the giant shield flew forth, pushing everything in its path back a few steps.

He, on the other hand, was pushed _out_ of the building through the large hole as recoil from his action hit him.

As soon as he landed…

There stood the first person he ever fought.

 _Stephen._

"How are _you_ here!?" He yelled angrily, getting up and summoning his full set of armor, along with another shield.

"Carlos! Get out, the rune's almost finished!" Logan yells, watching GCarlos putting the last few finishing touches.

KCarlos immediately raised his shield, seeing Stephen charge up an attack. "Oh I remember what _you_ do," He growls, preparing himself for the beam, which came, about 5 seconds later.

"Hold on!" GCarlos panics, _extremely_ close to finishing the last few runic letters.

Logan, noticing how KCarlos' ring was actually _breaking_ , blasts Stephen with a ray of light, knocking the shadow-man off of his feet.

Alas, he was seconds too late.

KCarlos watched as his ring snapped in two, his shield immediately exploding, sending him backwards just in the nick of time.

Just then, the Barrier Rune was finished.

KCarlos watched in awe as a huge dome of light, consisting of white, red, green and blue light enveloped the entire building, runic letters flying everywhere. The light and magic show went on for about 2 minutes, until a bright light showered the area, prompting all 5 of them to cover their eyes.

Once the light disappeared, a small globe hovered in the middle of the spot where the building stood.

"So… They're trapped in there now?" KCarlos asks, pointing at the globe in James hand, which now had the green, run down hospital building inside.

"For another millennium, yeah." Logan smiles, immediately embracing his lover. One he hadn't seen for literally a week.

"You really saved us back there," GCarlos smiles, hugging his king counterpart. KCarlos smiles back before his eyes move towards Logan.

"Hey uh… Loges. What did you mean earlier? You said I leaped?" He asks as GCarlos breaks the hug, the four of them then turned to the King.

"You… don't know? You're near the edge of the dimensions, King Carlos. Dream Dimension is the 5th…" James trails off, looking at Logan, since he literally doesn't remember what number their dimension is.

"Our dimension, the Paranormalities, is… number 98th," Logan explains, KCarlos' eyes blowing wide. Soon, he felt himself slowly fade away.

"Well… Looks like whatever your objective of coming here has been achieved," Kendall grins, giving the King counterpart of his Carlos a small hug. "We'll meet again, soon," Logan smiles, giving KCarlos a small, dimpled smile.

KCarlos waves at them as he slowly loses vision, a bit worried now that James' is the only one left with a functioning ring.

 **~Back at the Living Dimension…**

"Oh my god," Carlos immediately sat straight up, his head turning a straight 90 degree to the right, seeing the white box glow and the symbol of a shield popping up on top.

"I… I broke my ring," Carlos frowned. Whatever's happening, he's hoping would end soon. They _really_ need their rings back, James can't possibly handle everything himself! They rely on teamwork, and even then they face troubles on certain monsters.

"Mm," Carlos hears James hum, then quickly lies back down as James unconsciously pulls his boyfriend into a spooning position.

Carlos didn't even realize it was only 12 PM when he woke up…

"Great, now I gotta force myself back to sleep," Carlos groans, hating how he couldn't wake up in the morning. Or at least at a better time, like Logan and Kendall did.


	34. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30: 12/12**_

 **~James' POV**

"Carlos," I gently shook my _perfect_ boyfriend, watching his eyes slowly flutter open, revealing a pair of rather… _red_ eyes. "Mmh… I-Is it morning already?" He asked with a rather tired voice, rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times.

"Are… Are you okay?" I asked, noticing how _tired_ he looked.

"I… I-I had my d-dream James and uh… I couldn't go back to sleep after," He answered with a tired, sad and scared voice. I glanced over at his ring finger, a bit sad that there wasn't a red ring there anymore.

"Baby, it's fine, okay?" I smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Go back to sleep, I'll go get us breakfast," I gently laid him back down, watching a big frown form over his face. "B-But we were gonna go into town today," He whimpered. I felt the area behind me stir and knew Logan was awake.

"We'll go tomorrow, love. You need rest," I smiled, climbing over him and out of bed, seeing Logan sit straight and stretch, with Kendall still sound asleep.

"We're gonna go get breakfast alright, Carlos?" I smiled as Logan stood next to me, yawning. "I… I-I'll go back to sleep after I eat," He smiled, his eyes puffy and red.

"Did he… Did he get his dream?" Logan asked, glancing over Carlos' ring finger as I nodded. "That means… I'm the last one," I frowned, looking at the last ring on my finger.

I'm the only one left who could fight back, _if_ something attacks us here in Auradon but…

Knowing how there're other magic-using fighters, I'm not _that_ worried. We've got King Beast and Queen Belle, _and_ King Ben and his lover, King Carlos but… What happened last time might happen again, the whole kingdom being invaded by those disgusting shadowy goop.

Speaking of shadowy goop…

I eyed Logan as he walked in-front of me, leading me to the pantry.

How… How did he manage to fight off that shadowy woman? Or at least hold her off long enough till' we arrived… Kendall, Carlos and myself struggled in our own dimensions, and that's _with_ the help of our counterparts!

I guess it really is true, Logan's the most powerful out of all of us.

"James?" Logan called out, side-eyeing me as he walked.

"I was just admiring your ass," I winked, seeing him roll his eyes with slightly pink cheeks.

"King James and King Logan," Literally everyone in the pantry bowed down as soon as we entered said room, all activities immediately halted.

"W-Wait, h-how'd you guys know?" Logan jumped back, startled, right into my arms. "We _all_ watched how King James _beat_ that old fart!" A kid literally yelled in excitement, popping out of nowhere.

"O-Okay that's nice and all, but _please_ for now, keep it to yourselves. We're not your kings, King Benjamin and King Carlos is," I sighed, seeing them nod. "Your secret's safe with us, your highness," One of the chefs stated before all of them continued their work.

"Here are your breakfasts, your highness," A man led us to a table with trays covered with metal dishes, which we picked up.

"You okay?" I asked, picking up the rather light tray.

"M'fine," Logan said as he carried his, Ben and Pup seemingly popped out of nowhere, startling him. "We'll help ya' with that," Ben and Pup helping by carrying one tray each, following us into our room, making small talks as we walked.

"Thanks you two," Logan smiles, watching them leave our room.

"Carlos, are you awake, love?" I gently sat beside Carlos, who's eyes _slowly_ fluttered open. "Huh?" He looks around with puffy eyes, blinking a few times.

"C'mon, eat up, then you can go back to sleep," I smiled offering him the plate of breakfast waffle with syrup, and a glass of Orange Juice. "Thank you," Carlos flashed me a tired smile, eating his breakfast slowly.

"Jamies," He calls out in a hush once his plate and glass was empty. "Wake up dinkhead," Logan smacks his boyfriend awake once he was done eating.

"Yeah?" I leaned closer, gently taking the plate and glass out of his hand. "Gimme' a kiss before I sleep," He smiled adorably, his eyelids slowly closing.

"Anything for you, _your highness_ ," I grinned, giving him a gentle peck on the lips before gently tucking him back to sleep.

"Ow," Kendall whined, only to be hushed by Logan, who pointed at a sleeping Carlos.

"Oh," Kendall quickly crawled off the bed, giving Carlos the entire bed for him to sleep on.

"You two should go down into town," Logan lifted a brow once we were all done with breakfast, the three of us gathering outside of our room near the pool.

"I'll stay here with Carlos," Logan shifted his eyes back to our room as he paused, "Plus, I've always wanted to read those books," He pointed at the mahogany bookshelf, filled with books of different colored covers and sizes.

 **~Fast forward 10 minutes…**

"You guys _sure_ you don't wanna take the carriage?" Ben asked as we walked down the stairs, both he and Pup offered to be our tour guide as we went into the town.

"I think we'd rather walk," Kendall shrugged, stretching once we reached the bottom of the staircase. I gazed down the dirty path leading to the town, a bit excited to visit Auradon Prep.

"We could enjoy the view as we walked?" I added, seeing the other two nod as Kendall began walking.

"So uh… Ben, how does it feel running a kingdom?" I asked, lifting a brow as we walked.

"Actually, I may have had my coronation but my parents are still running Auradon. I mean, Carlos and I _just_ graduated last year from Auradon Prep. _Pretty sure_ I've like, 5 more years of freedom before my parents put me and Pup here on the thrones," Ben answered with a small smile, glancing over at Pup.

"Oh… Wait, you guys graduated _last year_?" I asked, a bit in disbelief. I legit thought they're like, 22 years old or something.

"Well… Yeah," Pup shrugged, telling us how before they graduated, when the Jay, Mal, Evie and him were taken out of the Isle of the Lost, all the adventures they had… How they had to fight a giant dragon, who happened to be Mal's mom.

' _Huh… So Pup isn't even from Auradon,_ ' I thought, a bit interesting. Had he not been one of the four picked Villain Kids, he wouldn't be here. God knows who Ben would end up with…

I think it's fate, actually. I mean, his ancestors _did_ end up together, although they never had the chance to get married because of the whole 'Chaos Attack'.

"What is _that_?" Kendall asked as we neared the town, only a few more steps away. I look to where he's pointing and see a _gigantic_ tree in the distance, surrounded by smaller ones, forming a forest… Though the giant tree sticks out like a sore thumb.

"That's… the 'Ancient Tree'. No idea when it grew but it's been there since I was a child, exactly that size," Ben answered, adding how it's never lost its leaves, even during Winter and Autumn. It has always been the same _gigantic_ lush tree.

"I smell mystery," Kendall whispered to me, I nodded. We're _definitely_ going there to investigate once Carlos' is all fine, _and_ once we get they get their rings back.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

"You guys said you wanted to visit Auradon Prep first, right?" Ben asked once they reached the down, Kendall and James both nodding. "Right this way," Pup leads the way with a smile, Ben adoring his perfect boyfriend as they walked with Pup in front.

Everywhere they went eyes turned towards them in curiosity. Though most of them were jealously looking at Ben and Pup, with Ben being famous for being the first king ever without a queen, having a king by his side instead, there were also eyes curiously looking at the other two walking behind them.

Everyone was curious as to who the tall, muscular lad was, along with the green eyed man walking next to him.

"We're here," Pup grinned once they arrive at the main entrance of Auradon Prep, remembering the very first time he arrived here.

' _Ew, this place is so colorful,_ ' Was exactly his first thought.

"I _do not_ miss this place," Pup sighed as they walked past their old class, taking the other two on a tour around their school. "And this… Is where Jay and I slept," Pup stood outside their room, now taken by some dudes named 'Emmett' and 'Jack'.

"Oh, hold on," Ben felt his phone ring, quickly he stepped away from the group, sighing with a frown once the call ended.

"Sorry you two, I've some 'king' stuff to attend," Ben shook his head, grabbing Pup's wrist afterwards, "And _you_ need to attend it with me," He frowned.

Soon, it was just the two of them left there.

"Okay so… You _do_ remember the way out, right?" James asked, looking around and feeling lost already.

"I… Kinda. I think it was this way?" Kendall began leading the taller boy and _surely_ enough, they found the way out after wondering around for about 15 minutes.

 _As soon as_ they got out of Auradon Prep and back into town…

Everyone literally went screaming, running for their life from a certain direction. Immediately Kendall turned towards James and nodded, both of them running to where the screaming came from.

Stood in the middle of the town plaza was a giant headless horseman, only… The entire _thing_ was black. It looked like it was made out of the same material all the monsters they've fought before was made out of.

"Kendall!" James grabbed the boy by the collar as said boy ran forth, "We gotta stop it!" Kendall ripped James' arm off, "With what?! You don't even _have_ your ring," James scowled at the guy, who frowned widely.

"I'll fight it, you make sure everyone else gets away safely," James instructed, Kendall hesitantly nodded. He immediately ran and helped the others escape, " _Transverto_ ," James whispered, his suit of armor immediately conjuring around him.

"Right, you. Swordsman against swordsman," James pointed his blue sword at said horseman, who immediately turned towards him.

The horseman's black horse neighed demonically before charging forth, its rider's sword pointing and ready to strike.

James managed to evade getting hit by jumping to the right, though the horseman continued running and destroyed a house, emerging from the rubble unscathed.

"Great," James looked around, hoping to find a horse to hop onto, only to be met with disappointment. ' _He's got a horse… What do I have_?' James thought to himself, evading the horseman's attacks while he tried to think of ideas.

"Right, that's enough evading," James told himself, slashing his sword forcefully at thin air, creating a shockwave which flew forth, knocking the horseman off of his horse, who's head was immediately chopped off.

"Now it's _really_ just you and me," James smirked, watching the black horse collapse onto the ground before disappearing.

An intense sword fight began, with metal loudly clanking repeatedly, neither side able to land a hit.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Niall! Harry!" Kendall yelled, seeing two familiar faces from far and _praying_ he's not wrong. "Kendall! Where's the rest of you lots?" Harry asked, running up to the green eyed man.

"Logan and Carlos are back at the castle. James _really_ needs your help," Kendall says in panic. Niall, immediately noticing that Kendall's ring was missing, transformed to his wolf state. Shutting his eyes, Niall lets out a howl, summoning the rest of his team.

 _Back at the battle…_

"Argh," James painfully cries as the swordsman managed to wound his right abdomen. Though the tip of the sword _barely_ pierced his armor, it still hurt him _a lot_ somehow.

Suddenly…

A loud howl is heard ringing throughout the entire village.

As if it heard a demon, the swordsman immediately stepped back, summoning his horse. James recognized that howl, immediately he knew he had to stop this creature from escaping.

Shutting his eyes, he focused his power and energy onto… _something_.

Just then… He felt as if his body was split. Opening his eyes again, he sees another James, standing all the way across from where he stood, trapping the horseman between them.

"Multiplying!" He grinned, ecstatic to find out he's got the ability to temporarily multiply himself, he continued to do so, forming a circular barrier, trapping the horseman.

He knew he couldn't _really_ defeat the horseman, remembering how hard its armor was. So hard, his sword literally couldn't even scar it!

With another neigh, the horse began charging at one of James' clones. Shutting his eyes, he hears a voice whisper from somewhere, ' _Switch_ …'

Immediately opening them, he whispers the words whispered _to_ him, "Switch," Finding himself switched places with said clone just in the nick of time. As the horse leaped, he struck his sword from an angle, piercing both the horse's heart and the horseman himself… at the cost of his own sword.

Watching his sword shatter in horror, the rest of his clones disappeared in an instant as the horse's rider fell from his horse, a thin hole was seen from where James had struck him.

Panicking as his armor disappeared, James slowly stepped backwards, the horseman picking his black sword rather slowly.

Once again, just in the nick of time…

A red wolf leaped forth, using it's claws, it immediately sliced through the horseman's armor like a hot knife slicing through butter.

A lightning strike immediately finished it off.

James sits up, placing his arm on his right abdomen, seeing blood ooze out.

Okay, maybe the horseman did _more_ than just piercing his armor…

"Ugh," James shut his eyes in pain, lying back down as a black werewolf approached him. "Wha…" He squints his eyes, seeing a blue, yellow, green and white wolf. "Am I… dying?" James asked, his mind a bit hazy from whatever had just happened.

Plus, he's surrounded by six colorful werewolves, recognizing only two of them, who happened to be Liam and Niall. He only found out because they were the two people who called them over when Logan got sent to Auradon alone.

"You okay?" The white werewolf crouched down, gently lifting James' hand, seeing blood ooze out. "Oof," The blue werewolf frowns, watching his friend lift the man's shirt, healing his wound in an instant.

"Wait…" James squints his eyes even further, recognizing these voices.

"James!" Kendall came running over, panting. "You're okay! But…" Kendall glanced over his friend's ring finger, seeing it… _ringless_.

"I broke it, Kendall," James scolded himself for forcing his sword to pierce the horseman's shadow armor, handing his snapped ring to Kendall before covering his eyes with his forearm, disappointed in himself.

"C'mon bud," Kendall helps James up, gently grabbing his arm as the other 6 returned to their human state. "How… How is this possible?" Tom walked forth and asked, inspecting the broken blue ring. "Y-Your rings aren't supposed to break…? Or at least… I thought they weren't supposed to," Tom frowned, Niall picking up the white gem left behind by the horseman.

"Tom," He gently places an arm on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"That's… That's all 6 of them," Tom sighed, shutting his eyes and feeling more power flow into him now that he's got his power gem.

"All that's left is to find the Grand Chest," He shook his head, a bit confused now.

He's been given the prophecy to awaken the other 5 wolves and find the Grand Chest, his final mission to assist the kings in the final fight but…

Now that their rings are broken, what happens next? Unless there's something in the chest that's supposed to replace them but…

He doesn't even know what the chest looks like, or _where_ it's at!

' _Curse you ominous dreams_ ,' Tom angrily scolds… no one in particular.

"Kendall, James," Liam approaches the two men, who were currently silently thinking how they're gonna fight any other monsters that decides to pop up.

"Where's…. Where's Logan and Carlos?" He asked worriedly, a bit scared that something might've happened to the two.

"Let's go back, James. The rest of you follow us," Kendall instructs, the other 5 singers and 1 actor immediately walking behind them, serving as their bodyguards now.

"James," Kendall intertwines his finger with James' rough ones. James, feeling Kendall's long fingers in his hand, smiled a bit. "I miss this," James sighed, wishing to go back to their simple lives as singers.

"Promise we'll go back as normal singers once this is all over?" James nervously asked Kendall, not wanting to actually be king of anything. "Promise," Kendall grins, both of them seeing the castle come into sight.

"You guys… _live_ here?" Liam asked in awe, looking over the giant magnificent castle as they crossed a bridge.

"Temporarily, yeah. With our rings all broken now, we can't really risk living back at PalmWood. At least there's still a bit of protection here," Kendall explained, revealing how he, Logan and Carlos had also lost their rings.

 _Back at their room…_

Kendall slowly twisted the knob, opening the door and seeing Carlos spooning Logan, with Carlos being the big spoon. "He didn't get any reading done, did he?" James smiled as Kendall nodded. The poor boy _definitely_ didn't get to read the books.

' _I wonder how_ …' Kendall thought, a bit curious as to how Logan and Carlos ended up in this position.

"Carlos, baby, wake up," James gently shook his lover up while Kendall tried to rip his fiancé out of Carlos' arm. "Hey!" Logan cries once Kendall succeeded. "That's revenge for this morning," Kendall stuck his tongue out.

"We've guests," James smiled, giving his sleepy and tired boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, side-eyeing the chest and seeing a sword symbol form on top of it.

"That's… That's it!" Tom exclaimed, immediately running towards said chest, pulling out his gem and putting it on top. With shock, all four of the descendants of the Ancient Kings watched as a white light shined where one of the black clouds were, revealing that the gems the werewolves held were part of the 12 symbols.

Immediately the werewolves placed their gems above the chest, watching it get absorbed, different colored lights immediately appearing on top.

"Should've known the 6 of you had a role in this," Logan crossed his arms, a bit annoyed at himself for not figuring this out sooner.

"Wait…" Logan squints his eyes, an idea popping into his head, immediately he ran out of the room, with Kendall running after him.

"I… I wonder who those two are?" James asked, the other 6 discussing with him, trying to think of names and peoples who could possibly play a part in the whole prophecy, all while Carlos fell asleep again in James' arm.

"Hey-" Logan and Kendall ran back to their room, pulling along a rather confused Pup and Ben. "And so we've found the 2," Tom smirks, feeling a strong aura of magic coming off of them.

"Uhm… Did we interrupt something?" Ben asked, "You two interrupted our breakfast, that's for sure," Pup lifted a brow, scolding Kendall and Logan, who literally popped out of nowhere and dragged them all the way up here.

"You… Do you two have any sort of uh… gem? Or ring? Or anything that _might_ be magic-related?" Logan asked as Kendall carried the box over to the two, a bit surprised at how light the white box suddenly became.

"I don't think so?" Pup tilted his head, examining the weird symbols and lights floating around on top of the box like a hologram, noticing how there's two more black clouds wedged between a red light and a sword symbol.

"Hey uh… I think…" Ben paused, turning towards Pup. "Remember the thingies fairy godmother gave to us? How she said 'This'll be important when the time comes,' and stuff?" Ben suggested, tilting his head.

Snapping his fingers, two badges immediately appeared in Pup's hand. "These?" He showed the two badges to Ben. Ben picked up the wand badge and the hammer badge, remembering how his ancestors played a vital part in the King's stories.

Placing said badges on top of the ornate white box, he watched in shock how it slowly got absorbed into the chest, the final two symbols then appeared on top.

All 10 men anxiously waited for something to happen, while James watched all the way from the bed, with Carlos sleeping in his arm.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Until a few seconds more, the symbols suddenly disappeared, the box literally began to glow white, the same light it glowed when Logan and Kendall first spotted it on their table back at the apartments.

Slowly, the box's lid began to lift itself, the inside glowing so bright, everyone had to cover their eyes.

"Wha…" Logan gasped, a bit surprised at the contents.


	35. Chapter 305

_**Chapter 30.5: Spoon Me**_

 **~Logan's POV, while Kendall and James were away…**

"Wow," I breathed out, seeing as to how many books there were in this bookshelf. There's actually more books here than I initially thought.

I was about to pull out a book, until I heard a tired voice call me, "Logie," coming from the bed.

"Carlos?" I asked, immediately turning around to see a _very_ tired Carlos, blinking his puffy, red eyes a few times.

"What's up bud?" I asked, climbing onto the bed and sitting close to the tired shortie. It's a bit _weird_ to see him so calm, quiet and tired. He's usually _ridiculously_ energetic.

"Hi," He smiled tiredly, reaching out his hand, rather slowly. I smiled, taking his hand and tangling our fingers.

"What is it bud? You wanna go to the toilet or something? Or are you hungry?" I asked, ready to help him however he needs me to.

He shook his head slowly, "H-How d-does it feel? Being engaged and all," He asked with a small shy smile.

Immediately my cheeks flared up, remembering how I'm now engaged to Kendall.

 _Wow_ is that a weird thing to think about. I mean… I'm _ecstatic_. At first, I thought it was a bit too early but… Remembering how we're about to fight this supreme being, I knew his timing was perfect.

Because none of us has a 100% chance of surviving.

"It feels awesome, Carlos." I answered, giving him a genuine smile, his cheeks flaring up slightly as he talked, "Can't wait for my turn," He grins, glancing over to his ring finger, his eyes showing sadness upon realizing his red ring was gone.

"We'll be fine Carlos. W-We'll get our ring back, _somehow_ ," I smiled, kissing the back of his palm, knowing full well he was worried about our rings.

"Let's spoon Logie. I wanna be big spoon," He smiled adorably, extending a hand.

Who could refuse that smile?

"Fine," I rolled my eyes in mock annoyance, laying down next to him, feeling him wrap his arm around me. Immediately I felt sleepy, being embraced in his strong arms.

"You smell nice," He commented in a whisper, taking a whiff out of my hair. I sighed with a smile, a bit thankful that Ben graciously left us a bathing needs in our bathroom.

Can't wait to get back to our _own_ apartment.


	36. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31: Powering Up**_

 **~Continuation of Chapter 30, 3** **rd** **Person's POV**

Everyone shut their eyes, the light coming from the box far too bright for their eyes to handle.

After about 2 minutes, the light finally dimmed down and faded, revealing the insides of the box.

"Wha…" Logan gasped, a bit surprised at the contents.

Inside were 12 rings, placed in a rather weird order.

Four rings, seemingly made out of diamond, ruby, sapphire and emerald sat on the top section of the box.

6 more were neatly arranged underneath, looking like they were made out of different colored metal, neatly arranged by color which was red, yellow, green, blue, white and black.

At the bottom part of the box, facing the Z-axis, were two rings. One made out of some sort of glimmering white metal with a small blue/gold gem placed on top, another one made out of a strong looking wood with a red/black gem engraved on top.

"Our rings…" Logan was the first to reach out and pick out his white diamond ring, inspecting it in awe, marveling at how beautiful it looked while light reflected off of it. Kendall stood next to him, feeling a bit sad that Logan has to take off the engagement ring now.

Or at least he _thought_ Logan was going to… Until the boy slipped it on, slipping it right on top of the engagement ring.

With a big smile, Kendall grabbed his and slipped it on, _immediately_ feeling a new surge of power.

It was as if his old memories flooded back.

Every single moment his ancestor, King Kendall, spent with Logan's, flowed back inside. He smiled, shutting his eyes and watching all the sweet things he did with Logan, and to the other two kings.

"I love you, so much," He heard Logan whisper as the boy hugged him. Right then, he knew Logan was also seeing the same things, though probably through his ancestor's own eyes instead of King Kendall's.

Pup shut his eyes, his own ancestor's memories immediately coming back. He immediately knew how to summon his Greatwood wand with a Mythrillium cap, forged by his very own blacksmith lover. Shutting his eyes, he saw the very last few moments Wizard Carlos spend with his lover, Blacksmith Ben, before a bright light showered over them.

"Pup," He heard Ben call him out. Opening his eyes, he realized Ben was holding a rather odd looking hammer, made out of Void Metal. ' _Void Metal? Huh…_ ' Pup wondered how he knew, until he realized… All of his memories from his past life was now back in his brain.

"I mean, I was hoping for a sword but… Clobbering's fine," Ben grinned, Pup shaking his head after. "So I guess all we need now is an anvil and a bunch of alloys?" Pup joked, seeing Ben nod excitedly.

Niall slowly reached into the box and took out his yellow ring, awed at it was actually _glowing_ , showing off the intricate engravings on it.

Upon slipping it on, he immediately transformed into his wolf form.

Once transformed, Niall felt far more powerful than he ever was. Other than a noticeable change in power, his own fur was different. It was the same shade of yellow, along with a white belly-fur, except his hands had tribal marks all around it, covering his arms from his finger all the way to his shoulder, and had the symbol of a sun on his chest.

"Cool!" Louis grinned, immediately putting on his blue ring. He, too, immediately transformed into his werewolf self. Running towards the nearest mirror, he marveled at the tribal markings, which were slightly different than Niall's, on his arms, and the cosmic symbol on his chest.

Soon, the rest of the werewolves slipped on their rings.

Harry donned a symbol of endurance on his chest, Liam donned a symbol of a red moon on his, Zayn had an eye on his and Tom had a ying-yang on his chest.

Immediately, all 6 wolves, along with the Wizard and the Blacksmith, turned and bowed down at Logan, Kendall, James and a sleeping Carlos.

"We're ready, your highness," They said in unison.

Logan looked at Kendall, both nodding together while James slowly slipped on Carlos' ring onto his finger, smiling upon realizing that soon, he'll also be wearing an engagement ring, like Logan and Kendall.

"For now… We need to train. Get used to our new armors, powers, and weapons. The battle isn't too far now," Logan adds, his voice firm and confident. Kendall adoringly stares at his lover as the boy gave a small pep talk, loving how he actually sounds like a _real_ king preparing for battle.

 **~Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Dimensions…**

As if on cue, all 399 counterparts of the Ancient Kings were shocked. Some startled, some curious, some nervous as their rings transformed into a new ring made out of sturdy gem instead of simple metal.

They knew that soon, the dimensional doors would reopen, all linking back to the Living Dimension as the final battle ensues.

 **~Nothingness…**

A red-haired woman, with a streak of black in her hair, sat on top of her shadow throne, overseeing the rapid reproduction of shadow creatures over her kingdom.

Kneeling in-front of her were 392 chaos generals, corresponding to each dimension, except for 8 dimensions that the kings recently visited and saved, killing the evil generals residing within.

" _This_ time, I'll make sure they die," She sneered, looking up into the pitch-black nothingness.

 **~Back at the Living Dimension…**

"Hey Carlos," James smiled as the sun set, Logan and Kendall hanging out by the balcony, enjoying the last few sunsets they could get.

"James," Carlos smiles, his eyes now less puffier and redder than it was before.

"How come _you guys_ weren't so tired when you came back?" Carlos pouted, a bit annoyed at how _poofed_ he felt. It was as if his energy was _completely_ drained when he came back!

"Logan says it might be because you leaped so far. He said you went to the 98th dimension?" James tilts his head curiously.

"Oh… Right. Guardian Logan did say I leaped far…" Carlos smiled, remembering the events that caused him to lose his ring. Curiously, he glanced over his ring finger and saw…

A ring made of ruby, slipped on right there.

"Wha…" Carlos' eyes blew wide slightly, inspecting his new shinier ring.

"Long story," James smiled, picking up a small velvet box from the table.

"I uh… I went back to town earlier, on my own and… I went to the nearest jewelry store I could find, which was kind of hard," James began, Carlos curiously eyeing the box, wondering what could be inside.

"I know, this isn't romantic at all. And frankly, I wanna wait a bit longer but… Logan told me that the day's coming closer and… I…" James slowly lifted open the lid, revealing two silver rings inside, "I… Will you marry me, Carlos? Once this is all over, we'll host the _biggest_ wedding ceremony back at PalmWoods, I swear we'll have a _huge_ party with the biggest bouncy house I could get," James smiled, a bit nervous as Carlos sat there silently.

"I don't want all that, James," Carlos smiled, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I… I-I just want a simple, double-wedding with Logan and Kendall. W-We could have a small party after with our parents and all a-and a chocolate fountain, maybe?" Carlos grinned, James immediately breaking into tears as he gently took out a ring, _slowly_ slipping the silver ring into Carlos' other hand's ring finger.

"Can't wait to be called Carlos Diamond," Carlos grinned, slipping another ring onto James' finger.

He didn't even care that James didn't do a huge mob proposal with thousands of roses like he had imagined… All that matters is that he's James' fiancé now and Logan was right.

It felt _amazing_ to be engaged.


	37. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32: Easy Opponents**_

 **~Logan's POV**

"Logie wake up," I felt someone shake me gently, though their voice a bit blurry. "Mmh, let me _sleep_ ," I groaned, pushing said person away as I turned to the other side.

"Logieee," Soon, the shakes became faster and stronger. "Okay, _fine_. I'm up!" I sat straight, blinking a few times, I find Carlos sitting there rather energetically with James sleeping next to him, Kendall all the way at the other end of the bed.

Wait…

How'd we end up in this position?

I remembered Kendall sleeping next to _me_.

"Carlos, it's 4 AM," I frowned, seeing him smile apologetically.

"L-Let's go down to the practicing field," He said, climbing over me and off the bed.

"Let me repeat, it's _4 AM_ ," I hissed, snarling at him.

"C'mon," He literally _dragged_ me out of bed. I wanted to whine right then, but I didn't wanna wake up James or Kendall.

I huffed, knowing I had no way to stop Carlos once he's set on doing something. I actually kind of miss sleepy, tired Carlos.

"Do you even _know_ where we're going?" I asked, following Carlos as he descended down the long stairs, seemingly leading me to the main entrance. "I do! James and I went there before," He grinned as a small sphere of light, which I conjured without needing my to summon my magic orb now, hovered in front of us, providing light as we traversed through the castle.

"Here we are," Carlos grinned widely as we stood in front of two tall wooden doors. "C'mon," Carlos pulled me in, closing the door behind him, we stepped right into Harry and Liam practicing in the giant room.

In said room were a few weapon racks, ranging from basic staves to bows, swords, shields and more. There were also dummies ranging from wooden, straw, metal and _more_. This place was a _perfect_ training range.

"Oh," Carlos said, a bit surprised. Harry and Liam were also surprised, their training immediately halted. _I'm_ surprised, seeing them actually train in their human form and not their werewolf form.

"S-Sorry for interrupting," I quickly apologized as Carlos turned, wanting to leave.

"W-Wait, Carlos, Logie. It's fine. We could train together?" Harry called out, stopping both of us from leaving.

"Okay so… How'd you wanna train?" I asked Carlos, finding a spot away from the two so we wouldn't disturb their session.

"I dunno. I guess… Just blast me with all your spells? I wanna see how strong my new shield is," Carlos shrugged, summoning his shield, which was now a translucent red shield, looking like it was forged straight out of tones of ruby. "Wow…" He marveled at his shield.

I was a bit awed too. It _looks_ like it could be sold for _millions_ of dollars.

"Well uh… Prepare yourself then," I summoned my sphere, which was now a glass sphere with a thousands of visible magic particles inside, forming a large galaxy that filled half of the sphere.

"Ready," Carlos stood, raising his shield.

Shutting my eyes, I focused all my energy into the sphere. Upon opening them, I watched in awe as 6 spheres of different elements conjured in-front of me.

A ball oozing magma, a sphere with a watery ring around it, an orb with lightning zapping out of it, a bright ball of light, some sort of black hole and an earthy ball with vines reaching out.

"Wait, what?" I heard Carlos say before I sent all 6 spheres towards him at once, watching him expand his shield to 3x times its original size.

I've never seen him do _that_ before.

Though he managed to actually block the spheres, his shield looking like it hadn't sustained _any_ damage at all, he was actually knocked quite far back.

"Oww," He groaned, I immediately teleported next to him, kneeling down and checking to see if he was injured. "I-I'm fine," He grins, sitting straight up and watching his shield shrink back to it's original size.

"D-Do another spell! Like, maybe some sort beam spell this time," He grinned excitedly, raising his shield as I teleported away.

"Okay, _ready_ ," He confidently said as I once again shut my eyes.

Hopefully soon, I can cast powerful spells without needing to shut my eyes every time.

I managed to summon more elemental spheres, albeit now they're smaller and there's actually 10 of them comprising of different elements.

Raising my hand and pointing my palm at his shield, I watched as all 10 elemental orbs began spinning clockwise around my hand, each glowing their respective colors as they began spinning faster and faster.

Soon, all 10 spheres fired a beam, which I suffered a bit of recoil from, which then combined into a bright, white one. "Whoah!" I heard Carlos exclaim as he was pushed back, the beams actually proving to be a bit strong.

"Wait," He yelled as he was slowly pushed back more and more… Until he wasn't. At one point, he managed to actually push _forth_ this time, mitigating the force of all 10 combined beams, actually moving closer to me.

"Agh!" I retracted my hand, all 10 spheres flying wild, hitting various parts of the room before disappearing. "Whoah!" Liam and Harry dodged a few of the spheres, as did Carlos.

"My hand," I looked at my hand, which was actually red. Like, red after being _burned_. "Logie!" Carlos came running towards me this time, dropping his shield and holding my hand, quickly retracting his own, "Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Shit that hurts!" I cried, holding my reddened hand, Liam running towards me with a bucket of cold water.

Where'd he even _get_ a bucket of cold water?

No idea.

As soon as I submerged my hand, all the water immediately evaporated, though it did actually cool down my overused hand. I quickly looked around, _praying_ I hadn't damaged the castle…

Thankfully I didn't.

"You okay?" Harry asked, kneeling next to me as he held my now normal hand. It felt a bit weird to have your hand held by one of your boyband crushes.

Oh yeah, I had a _major_ crush on Two Directions. I watched them compete in Z-Factor as solo artists, eventually put together into a group of 5 guys and they were _amazing_.

"That was _awesome_ ," Liam grinned, joining us as I inspected my hand. "Guess I gotta learn my limit," I sighed, a bit bummed that I even _have_ a limit. "Say… Why don't you guys summon your full armor? I mean, our werewolf selves had a bit of an upgrade," Liam shrugged, curiously eyeing our new rings.

I turned towards Carlos and nodded, stepping back from each other 2 steps away, we shut our eyes for a quick moment.

" _Transverto_ ," We both whispered.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

Upon whispering Transverto in unison, their bodies began glowing _extremely_ bright. Up to the point where both Harry and Liam had to cover their eyes and turn around, to avoid going blind.

Once the light had died down, signaling the two Ancient Kings had finished transforming, Liam and Harry slowly lowered their arms, opening their eyes…

Their jaws dropped onto the ground.

"Wow," Harry gasped, Liam on the other hand, was speechless.

Carlos stood there in shock, looking at his armor through a nearby mirror. Instead of a simple red metal full plate armor like before, Carlos now donned a rather thick looking armor, made out of what looked like the scales of a red dragon with rubies engraved on his shoulder pads, the back of his gauntlets, his leggings, shoes, and a large on at the middle of his breastplate.

Though it looked like it's supposed to weigh a ton, it felt like feather to Carlos.

In addition to his armor, his shield also changed. It now had dragon-scaled edge, covering its sharp ruby edge. Upon throwing his shield towards a Thaumium dummy, he watched as it set itself ablaze, burning down the strong, Thaumium dummy in a purple fire instead of the usual red one.

"Dude! That thing's made out of Thamium! It's supposed to be indestructible," Harry gasped in awe.

Though what truly took the breath of the three guys, were Logan's armor.

The four of them wore practically the same set of full metal plate armor, except with different colored alloys before.

Now, they wore different armors matching their roles.

Logan donned a long white robe, along with a sash with diamonds encrusted in it. He also had a glowing halo on his head, and a pair of large, magnificent white feathery wings, making him look like a _literal_ angel. Logan also wore a black cloth belt tied around his waist, medium sized diamond encrusted on said belt.

"Wow…" Logan breathed out, seeing himself in a mirror, he had a hard time believing what he was looking at.

His sphere also changed. Now, he had colorful magic shards circling it. Other than around his magic sphere, he had two magic shards circling around his wrists as well, moving counter clockwise on one hand, clockwise on the other.

"Okay, _now_ I'm jealous," Liam frowned, a little bit jealous at the major upgrade these two had. "They're so soft," Harry grinned, feeling Logan's feather wings in his hand, he shut his eyes in content.

"True," Liam did the same, smiling as he marveled at how amazing these two looked right now.

"I wonder how James and Kendall would look?" Carlos hummed, inspecting his shield, watching how the first few rays of the sun rising reflected on the ruby surface of his shield's center made it look _beautiful_.

"Can we pause a bit?" Logan asked, actually a bit burnt out from all the spell casting. Carlos nodded, also slightly poofed, his legs actually hurt from trying to stop him from being blasted backwards.

"We could go watch the sunset," Harry suggested, transforming back to his human form, both he and Liam were slightly panting.

"Ooh, I know a good place," Liam grinned, transforming into his _wolf_ state, gesturing for them to hop onto him since he couldn't speak as a wolf.

Carlos hopped onto Liam, while Logan hopped onto Harry.

Soon, the four of them took off, Harry trailing behind Liam as they both ran past the castle.

Logan and Carlos couldn't help but notice a large, _wilting_ tree in the distance. The thing that caught their attention wasn't the fact that the tree was wilting, but because of how _huge_ the tree was. It stuck out like a sore thumb between all the greener trees around it.

"We're here," Liam stopped near a cliff, with a bridge to the left, leading to a place called 'The Enchanted Lake'.

Carlos climbed off of Liam, the same time Logan climbed off of Harry's back. The four of them sit close to the edge of the cliff, watching in awe as the sun _slowly_ rose.

"Is… Is Kendall gonna be okay if I…" Harry asked slowly, glancing at Logan's hand. "I… don't think so?" Logan shrugged, a bit curious as to what Harry's planning.

With a small smile, Harry reached out, grabbed Logan's palm and gently held it, tangling their fingers together. Logan blushed while Harry cherished the feeling of said boy's soft hand in his own. "You _sure_ Kendall won't murder me for doing this?" Harry asked again.

Chuckling, Logan shook his head.

As they watched the sun rise slowly, showering the horizon with golden light, filling the sky with a red-ish color, peace filled the area. Logan rested his head on Harry's shoulder, while the latter wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulder, pulling him close.

"How'd you even find this place?" Carlos smiled, gently holding Liam's hand as he looked around. "I did a bit of reconning with Zayn when we got here," Liam answered, remembering how they said they wanted to visit the lake with the kings once it was all over, consider it a last trip before leaving Auradon and going back to their world.

 **~Back at the Castle…**

"Mmm… Logie," Kendall reached out to find Logan, smirking once he grabbed what he thought was Logan's crotch. Upon opening his eyes, he found out it was James', who was sound asleep.

"Wait, what?" Kendall immediately sat straight, a bit confused how he ended up on the other end of the bed, on the opposite side of where he fell asleep. He looked around and noticed both Logan and Carlos were gone.

Climbing off the bed, Kendall stretched and yawned before walking towards the outside area, watching the sun slowly rise.

' _Where could they be?_ ' Kendall wondered as he looked over the horizon, seeing the giant tree's leaves now suddenly golden yellow, most of them already fallen off. "What…" He gasped. Just yesterday the leaves were all green and in tact!

After a few more minutes of enjoying the sunrise, Kendall sighed in content, hoping this would all be over soon.

He missed their apartment.

Kendall's train of thought began trailing off, until he spotted two wolves – one green and one red, running towards the castle with Logan and Carlos riding on each wolf. ' _There_ they are," Kendall smiled, a bit bummed he couldn't watch the sunrise with Logan… Though knowing Harry, Liam and Carlos were there with him, he's sure they kept Logan safe.

Logan climbed off of the green wolf and looked up the castle, immediately spotting Kendall on top, looking down on him. With a big grin, Kendall waved at said boy, who grinned back before summoning his armor.

With his jaw dropped, Kendall watched as Logan literally transformed into an angel, sporting two _magnificent_ wings. His eyes trailed Logan as the latter flew up to Kendall, landing on a spot next to him and transforming back.

" _Wow_ …" Kendall breathed out, his brain slowly processing the fact that Logan is, indeed, an angel now. "Let's wake James up. I wanna see what you guys got," Logan smiled, grabbing Kendall's hand and waking up the tall boy, who woke up rather groggily.

Soon, all 12 of them were gathered outside the castle. Ben decided, since quite a lot of his strongest fighters and generals didn't believe about the 'prophecy', they'd have a match. A 2v2 match, with Ben himself and Pup participating.

"First match, Logan and Harry vs Zeke and Thunder," Ben called out, feeling a bit ridiculed by the names of his warriors.

Who names their children _Thunder_?

"Stay behind me, Loges," Harry stood in-front of said boy.

Logan's still a bit cloudy on what Harry's ability actually is.

"Begin," Ben stepped back, literally everyone else on the Warrior's side waiting anxiously, while everyone else on Ben's side were just waiting to see how Logan and Harry could demolish the two. A fighter and a mage, versus another fighter and a mage.

"Magma Pillar!" Thunder casted, a literal pillar of magma blasting forth from his staff, aimed at Logan. Harry immediately jumped in-front of Logan, the latter immediately shocked, "Haz!" He yelled.

Said tall boy smirked, transforming into his werewolf self just _before_ the pillar had hit. "That all you got?" Harry managed to stop the pillar with one hand, not even _feeling_ any heat.

' _Wow… I really did get an upgrade_ ,' Harry thought, remembering how being hit by a mundane fireball alone used to hurt. Now there's literally a magma blast aimed at him and he's not feeling _anything_.

Once the pillar stopped blasting, Zeke lunged forth at Harry, swinging his sword, which _shattered_ upon making contact with Harry's forearm.

"Buy me time, Haz," Harry heard Logan say, which he assumed telepathically. After seeing the green werewolf nod, Logan shut his eyes and began channeling a spell, a small ball of electric forming in his hand.

Harry, a bit awed at his new speed, managed to stop and absorb all the spells and hits which were originally aimed at a concentrating Logan.

After a few more minutes of concentrating, Logan immediately threw his spell up into the air, watching the small thunder sphere flying up, Logan grabbed Harry and conjured a barrier around him as the sphere expanded into a giant black cloud, with lightning visibly jumping from one spot to another.

Thunder and Zeke immediately gasped as lightning strikes began striking everywhere. Logan had purposefully made the lightning strikes hit everywhere _but_ the two, his main intention was to scare them.

He didn't actually wanna _hurt_ them, since there's no need to.

"Awesome," Logan heard Harry whisper as the lightning strikes died down, the cloud slowly dissipating.

Once the cloud finally disappeared, the their two opponents were visibly down, surrendering. Both of them _knew_ they were _way_ too out of their leagues.

Logan literally _leaped_ onto Harry, hugging the boy tight as they cheered. Harry hugged back as the shorter boy clung onto him, while Logan flashed a huge smile of pride at Kendall, who smiled back while clapping.

"Next up, Kendall and Zayn versus Sam and Aaron," Ben called out, Kendall and Zayn stepping into the field. Kendall summoned his bow and quiver, noticing immediately how the bow was sturdier and more decorated, while the string… It was _obviously_ made out of emerald, but somehow also had the properties of an actual bowstring.

His quiver were also more decorated, with emerald vines wrapped around the base, somehow able to hold way more arrows than it did before – not that Kendall ever ran out of arrows.

"Right… Two archers versus a mage and a shielder?" Kendall frowned, Zayn shook his head as well. "Sorry, they chose you two," Ben placed an arm on Kendall's shoulder, "Show them archers aren't peoples to be messed with," He grinned, wishing both of them good luck as he stepped out of the fighting field.

"Begin," He announced, both sides immediately eyed each other, waiting to see who'd make the first move.

Out of the blue, white scythes made of air conjured all around Kendall and Zayn, surrounding them from every side. Seeing the female mage smirk from a distance, Kendall shut his eyes while Zayn transformed.

Pulling an arrow out from his quiver, Kendall opened his eyes as he pointed at one of the scythes. Charging his bow, he stood still while the scythes began spinning faster and faster, launching themselves at the two.

With one arrow, Kendall managed to take down half of the scythes, simply disrupting the air flow around by launching an arrow which immediately created a zone inside the field, dropping the temperature below freezing degrees, causing some of the scythes to immediately dissipate.

Zayn, taking advantage of the ridiculous coldness, launched water bubbles right in-front of the remaining scythes. They watched as said bubbles immediately froze, shattering and nullifying the air scythes.

As the bubbles shattered, it created a sort of misty effect around the two, who immediately turned towards their opponents.

The two opponents stood there, intimidated by the sudden change in environment _and_ the ridiculous coldness they're suddenly facing.

" _How are they not shivering_?" The female mage asked, watching as the two emerged from the icy mist around them, their eyes suddenly changing into that of a predatory eyes gazing at their next meal.

"One shot?" Kendall smirks, summoning his full archer armor, with Zayn nodding with his own smirk.

Pulling out a simple wooden arrow, Kendall charged up his shot, watching said simple arrow glow green as its tips slowly transformed into emerald instead of wood. Zayn on the other hand, conjured a mystical slingshot.

Unlike Kendall, who's restricted to only a bow and an arrow by his armor, Zayn's able to create all sorts of ranged weapons, ranging from slingshots, bows, guns, crossbows and such… Though they usually disappear once he gets out of his black werewolf state.

Letting go of the strings, the ancient archery king watched as said shot flew through the air, breaking through the misty air at high speed, followed up by what looked like a simple pebble shot from Zayn.

Kendall purposefully missed his shot, not actually knowing what his new enhanced arrow would do, he couldn't risk actually shooting the two… And so, the arrow hit the ground, immediately creating large emerald spikes around their opponent.

Zayn's pebbles then split into 10 more stronger ones, hitting said crystal spikes, shattering bits of them, making it look like it's raining emerald sparkles around the enemy, while the ones that weren't reduced to small particles flew forth and actually hit the mage and the shielder, denting his metal shield and ripping part of the mage's robe.

Just like that, their opponent surrendered the same way the first two did, the air around them immediately clearing up, along with the emerald spikes around the enemy.

"He didn't even get to do _anything_ ," Logan whispered to Pup, who grinned back at him.

Yeah, that'll show them we're not a force to mess with.

"Wow," Logan breathed out once the air cleared out. First, he was amazed at how Kendall and Zayn were able to create a misty effect around themselves, even though neither of them are mages. Second, he was _awed_ at how Kendall's arrow created huge spikes around the enemy. Though the spikes didn't actually _hit_ any of them, it still trapped them in a small area.

Third, the armor Kendall donned was… _Breathtaking_.

His quiver looked like it was woven by a mystical weaver, engraved by a professional jeweler and given a few final touches by a legendary blacksmith, as did his bow. His leather boots were a tint of light brown, tucking in his green pants with emerald engraved into his leather belt, along with vines woven into his pants to add detail.

On the top side, he wore a quilted leather cloth, tucked underneath a green shirt a bit lighter than his pants, with long sleeves down to his wrist, which he had two golden bracers on with a single emerald engraved onto each bracer. He also had dark green shoulder pads, though Logan figured they were for aesthetics since they look like they were made of cloth as well.

' _It's so light_ …' Kendall smiled, inspecting his new armor as he walked to where Logan was, a bit glad that his new armor was far lighter than his old metal plate armor, remembering how he actually struggled to move when he first wore it.

"Kendall you we-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence, mainly because he was immediately silenced by Kendall's lips on top of his own. The lightning strikes in their body and what felt like magma running in their blood never ceased, even though they've been together for long, long enough to get out of the 'Honeymoon phase'. Each kiss felt like their first…

"You were awesome too," Kendall grinned, remembering how his wizard fiancé conjured a violent thunderstorm like it was _nothing_. He was also quite surprised that Harry was able to take on a magma pillar and the enemy's swordsman without getting a single scratch.

James smirks at Tom, knowing it's their turn next, since they secretly took a peek at the list of names Ben held earlier, seeing how they were up after Kendall and Zayn, with Carlos and Liam going up afterward them.

"James and Tom versus… Ark and Smith," Ben sighed, knowing the rest of the names are only gonna get weirder.

Ark isn't even the guy's _nickname_.

"Begin," Ben said, immediately some sort of barrier formed over the fighting ring, conjured by Tom, knowing the fight's gonna go _crazy_ now that they're up against warlock and a knight.

Tom was a bit skeptical, remembering how a warlock's one rank above a mage, but one rank _below_ a wizard, which means Ark's magic level is almost the same level as Niall's, though compared to Logan, it's a _huge_ landslide of a difference.

They didn't even have time to prepare, a huge whirlwind formed in the middle of the field, threatening to pull in the two, while also risking to pull in the opponent's swordsman. "What's the deal!" Both of them heard Smith yell, glaring at his teammate as he pierced his sword into the ground, using it as a thing to hold on to while the whirlwind grew.

Tom smirked, with one wave of his hand, he placed an enchantment on both himself and James, rendering them immune to the strong winds inside the barrier.

"Out of my way," Ark purposefully pushed his teammate to the side as the whirlwind dissipated, moving forth. James immediately readied his sword, waiting for Ark's next move. Smith, visibly angered and pissed by Ark, threw his sword to the side.

"Tom," James side-eyed his teammate, nodding. "Are you sure James? He's a _warlock_ ," Tom exclaimed, understanding that James wants Tom to step back as well so it'd be a fair 1v1 fight.

"Shitty teammate huh?" Tom sighed, hoping to cheer up a fuming Smith, who was leaning against the invisible, albeit solid, barrier Tom created. "Undefeated Warlock among all of us fighters but yeah, _serious_ ego," Smith scowled, watching as the two stood in the middle of the field.

Raising his palm, Ark created an entire army of skeletons, surrounding James as said skeletons stood still.

"Necromancy?!" Ben gasped, remembering how it was a forbidden magic tree in the entire kingdom. "Is… Your friend gonna be okay?" Smith asked, visibly concerned as the man holding a blue sword stood there, surrounded by skeletons holding various weapons, some actually holding shields.

"He'll be _fine_ ," Tom smirks, knowing full well James could easily take Ark down with one hit.

James was easily able to take care of most of the skeletons, though what irked me was how more kept rising as he took more down.

While raising skeletons, Ark used a free hand to cast another spell, striking down a large bolt of lightning at James.

Everyone else gasped, including the other werewolves, upon seeing the lightning strike… Though Logan, Carlos and Kendall smirked, knowing how a simple lightning strike wouldn't be able to take James down.

They fought enough monsters and dangerous creatures back in their own world to know each other's strengths and weaknesses.

" _Transverto_ ," James whispered before the lightning hit him, a bright blue light immediately blinded Ark, blasting all the skeletons in his vicinity away, knocking Ark off of his balance.

"What the…" Ark squinted as he stood back up, the light coming off of James slowly dying down, revealing a full-armored James.

James sported almost the same dragon-geared armor as Carlos did, except his look somewhat lighter since it wasn't as thick as Carlos' armor was. Icy blue dragon scales, mixed in with what looked like the scales of some sort of underwater dragon, decorated and covered his chestplate, while his leggings were plated with a dark blue metal, along with his shoes.

Sapphires were engraved in his gauntlet, shoes and chest piece, the same way it was engraved on Carlos'. James smirked, readying his upgraded sword, decorated with a sapphire on the hilt, along with more dragon scales while the blade glistened a darker shade of blue than the one he held without his armor.

"Right, let's begin the _real_ fight," James smirked, his eyes turning that into eyes of a predator, his pupil glowing a dark blue tint as the environment suddenly went dark. Or at least it _felt_ like it was going darker for Ark.

Immediately the warlock summoned golems around to protect himself, channeling a red spell that's supposed to home in on his enemy. He released said spell, which immediately targeted James, revealing his position.

Ark initially felt accomplished that he had hit the enemy, until he realized… James wasn't moving. "What…" He turned around, seeing _another_ James. Soon, there were tens of him around, instilling fear in Ark. Said warlock repeatedly sent multiple elemental spells forth, shattering each James into blue dust, only for more and more to appear.

"You should've kept your teammate, magic boy," James deep voice rang through Ark's head. Although it was meant more as a whisper, everyone else actually heard it since the field was so _quiet_ , the spectators anxiously waiting for James' next move.

Logan, Kendall and Carlos were all surprised to see James was able to multiply himself, though his clones aren't able to do anything, it's still a useful ability.

"You would've stood a chance against both of us with Smith," James smirked, seeing how his plan to plant fear in Ark worked.

He _could've_ easily took the man down in one hit if he wanted to, but seeing Ark treat his partner like that earlier pissed him off beyond words.

"Boo," James whispered into Ark's ear from behind, causing the boy to spin around 180 degrees and blast a spell forth, almost hitting Smith and Tom.

Deciding that it was time, James simply hit the back of Ark's head with his gauntlet, immediately rendering the boy unconscious, his clones all disappearing once the battle ended, along with Ark's golems, which pretty much did nothing the entire time James teased Ark since the man was moving far too fast.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything," Tom smiled apologetically, James smiling back, "Without your spell, I would've went _flying_ the first half. They almost got us, not gonna lie," James hugged the shorter boy, who was a bit uncomfortable in the hug because of James' solid and slightly pointy dragon armor.

"You're like, an ice dragon!" Carlos grinned, giving his fiancé a peck on the lips. "That's all I get?" James mockingly frowned, Carlos smirking in response, "You'll see what you get _tonight_ ," He grinned, Ben sounding the horn afterwards.

"Lunch break. We'll continue the fight in about 2 hours," Ben announced, immediately everyone dispersed. "Are they _seriously_ your best fighters?" Logan asked, plopping onto the ground as Liam, in his werewolf form, carried over a large picnic basket to them.

"The fights didn't even last an hour," James shrugged as they transformed out of their armored state.

"Tell me about it. They're always so cocky, bout' time we taught them something," Pup smirks, peeking into the picnic basket.

The rest of the hours went by fairly slowly, all 12 of them sitting there and enjoying their lunch, some having small talks, some just enjoying each other's company in complete silence.

Then the time came for the sparring session to continue…

Except they weren't sparring against the warriors anymore.

"Bandits," Ben scowled, seeing the small army of ogres, bandits, lizardmen and such march up the hill to where they were. "Wait… I thought those types of peoples would be on the Isle of the Lost?" Niall curiously pointed at them, Ben shook his head after.

"We can't fit _all_ of them on the Isle of the Lost, the place would be crowded! Only truly evil villains like Maleficent and the Evil Queen deserves to be on the island. These guys don't _usually_ cause that many problems…" Ben's eyes trailed back to the mixed army marching up the hill, their generals walking in-front with smirks.

"We heard there was a _tournament_ of power going on here," A rather large female ogre carrying an axe approached Ben. "None of you were even _invited_ ," Pup hissed, seemingly unaffected by the sheer size and ugliness of the crowd in front of them.

"What do you even want?" Ben asked, crossing his arms as the leader stepped up to him with a smirk. "We heard the first half already went by. Whichever one of you who haven't fought yet, we'll take them on in a fair 1v1 fight," The large lizardman said.

"Okay so… there's about 6 of us who haven't fought yet," Ben turned towards his friends, seeing the other 6 who haven't fought step forth.

In front of him was Louis, Carlos, Niall and Pup and Liam. "6 of us versus whoever your fighters will be," Ben stated, stepping back to see who they'll be going up against.

Stepping out of the enemy's group were 6 rather odd looking creatures, to say the least. A tall lizardman with orange hair, the same ogre which first spoke to them, the team leader, a small midget with rather large eyes, a floating eye and a merman carrying a spear.

" _We'll_ be your opponents," The leader of the army grinned.

Soon, a large circle, somewhat bigger than the one they had earlier, formed, providing a battle circle for the participants.

"This turned into a small sparring session into an entire tournament," Logan whispered to Harry, who nodded in response. "Watch out for the enemy team, never know who's gonna try and butt in," Liam alerted everyone else in a whisper as Louis and Liam stepped forth, going up against the lizardman and the merman.

"Begin," Ben announced, not even bothering to read out their names.

In the blink of an eye, Liam was sent backwards as soon as the battle started, the lizardman immediately disappearing from sight.

They fought a rather hard battle, with the merman actually using his spear as some sort of staff instead of a melee weapon, sending out ghost-like spearhead projectiles while the lizardman kept landing hits the two couldn't dodge.

"Either it's invisibility, or speed," Louis whispered to Liam as they looked over each other's back, Liam visibly hurt from the hits.

"I've a plan," Liam told Louis, the latter nodding as they kept watch while exchanging words in a hushed voice.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," Liam growled, both of them transforming into their werewolf state. Liam's fist immediately glowed bright red as he punched the ground, causing a _huge_ crater, all four of them immediately fell down.

Though it happened fast, for Louis however, it was as if time moved slowly.

He used Liam as a launching pad, immediately detecting where the orange-haired lizardman was, he launched off of Liam and sent a flying kick towards his opponent, who went flying into the ground as the two landed on their paws.

"That leaves just you and me," Liam growled at the spearman, a bit irked by how he's not even using his spear to its full potential.

"Enough with you," Liam growled. In a quick flash of movements he extended his claws, broke the spear, retracted it and landed a hit on the merman, literally sending him into the ground the same way Louis' kick did to the lizardman.

"Victors: Liam and Louis," Ben smirked as the two crawled out of the crater, the leader of the opponents visibly pissed. Once the unconscious enemies were taken out of the fighting ring, Logan used his magic to reverse the effects of Liam's powerful punch, restoring the dirt and grass, making it look like the punch never happened.

"Up next, Pup and Carlos," Ben smiled at his soulmate, who grinned back with confidence upon stepping into the ring.

"You okay?" Carlos asked, detecting the slight fear imminent in Pup's eyes once realizing they were up against the giant ogre-lady and the small midget.

A _huge_ difference in size…

"It'll be fine, alright? With me around, they won't even be able to _touch_ you," Carlos grinned, Pup gently smiling back at him.

Ben hadn't even announced the beginning of the match, the ogre had already charged forth. In the blink of an eye, she was already ready to deliver a blow aimed at Pup, who stood a few millimeters away from Carlos.

Fortunately, the ancient king was faster.

He transformed, immediately standing in-front of Pup, absorbing the blow. As soon as the ogre's war axe hit Carlos' shield, an intense shockwave caused her recoil, blowing her back as part of her war axe shattered.

A ball of acid was sent towards Carlos, but Pup managed to act fast and summon his wand, producing a wind so powerful, it sent the acid ball back the enemy _and_ knock the small midget off of its feet.

What they hadn't seen coming, was the small blue creature actually multiplying itself into 10 different ones, each one charging up a different colored beam as the ogre started to get back on her feet.

A quick charge led to the gerbils blasting all 10 beams at once which joined up to produce a powerful bright beam, blinding everyone else… Though it was nothing for Carlos, who immediately expanded his shield to absorb _all_ of the beam, without being knocked back even the slightest.

"Heh, Logan's spells are _way_ more powerful," Carlos smirked, Pup a bit shocked that such a bright and powerful looking beam is literally _nothing_ compared to Logan's.

They really _are_ powerful…

"Ragh!" The ogre leaped forth again, ready to land another flying hit with her axe, though this time, Pup literally sent her flying upwards with a boulder spell, shot straight out of his wand out at high speed, it sent her flying so high… She actually produced a small quake upon landing again.

"Now," Carlos grinned, shrinking his shield as the gerbil was visibly panicking, now that it's the only one left.

The ancient king summoned another shield, throwing both at the gerbils, which bounced against themselves, destroying the clones, leaving only one left, which Carlos' shields homed in on and immediately knocked unconscious with one hit.

"Victors: Carlos and Pup," Ben announced, running into the field and gleefully scooping his soulmate into his arm. "So like… You're an ice dragon, and you're a fire dragon," Kendall smirks as James marveled at his soulmate's armor, noticing how it was almost similar to his own.

"Yep," Carlos smiled, capturing his lover into a deep kiss.

"Right," Kendall stepped forth as Ben and Niall entered the battlefield, along with the leader and floating eye.

"Begin," Kendall announced.

As soon as he spoke… The giant floating eye opened its lid, immediately rendering Ben and Niall unable to _move_ as their bodies slowly turned into stone. "W-What's happening?" Logan asked, his own body unable to react at all.

"Ben!" Pup cried as the leader lunged forth, shattering his soulmate's stone-turned body into pieces in one hit.

Watching the two immediately get defeated was one thing… But suddenly seeing reality itself crack and shatter was another for everyone in the field.

"I figured that giant eye would do something grand," Niall smirked, hovering above the entire field as his yellow-furred paws glowed. None of them even knew that _that_ wasn't even the real Niall. Once he was able to break the illusion spell the eye placed on them, he clenched his wolf fist, watching in satisfaction as the giant floating organ literally exploded, sending disgusting goop all over the area.

While the lizard leader was distracted by his eye partner exploding into bits, Ben summoned his hammer. With one literal, forceful hit, he sent the leader flying backwards and into his army, immediately _killing_ him.

"You two _are not_ joking around," Logan lifted a brow as the two left the ring, the entire army of weird creatures visibly panicking as their best fighters were _easily_ defeated.

"Had I not anticipated the eye, we'd both be dead by now," Niall explained, telling them how the illusion was a mere distraction. Had he acted slower, the _real_ leader would've actually killed all of them with a powerful poison.

"Huh. Leader of an army and all he could do is rely on illusions and poison?" Logan wondered as the creatures retreated, leaving behind their dead leader while taking the four unconscious fighters with them.

"That was _way_ easier than I anticipated," Ben smiled, Pup still visibly shaken from what the illusion showed him.

"I guess that means we get to take a break now?" Louis popped up, grinning widely and innocently at Ben, who nodded with a smile. "C'mon Haz! I've something to show you," Louis excitedly took off with the tall lad, while Zayn and Tom went their own way, the four ancient kings, Liam and Niall stayed with Ben and Pup.

"Uh, Pup, could you go ahead and contact our friends?" Ben asked. Pup immediately fished out his phone and called the rest of the VKs and AKs, while Ben turned towards the ancient kings and the two wolves.

"What's your plan now?" Liam curiously asked as Ben smiled. "First off, I really wanted to thank you guys. Y-You didn't need to go and fight them but…" He smiled apologetically at Logan.

"Are you kidding!? That was awesome! Plus, we needed someone to test out our upgrades on anyway," Carlos grinned widely, the others silently agreeing with him.

"Right… My plan right now is to literally just fire all of my generals. They've been looking down at me since my coronation. I mean, it's true, my parents still rule Auradon but I'm supposed to take over soon, and if they can't respect me now, God knows what's gonna happen once I'm _really_ the king," Ben shook his head, a bit disappointed at himself.

He's not really _fierce_ like his dad… He sure wished he was though.

"Right. I'm sure my friends would be able to do a better job than those old farts would," Ben smiled.

Logan was about to comment on how they actually _wouldn't_ , seeing as to how they've no military experience but… Who knows, maybe they actually would?

"C'mon Loges," Kendall grinned, taking Logan's hand and escaping into somewhere with him, while James and Carlos wondered off, leaving Ben and Pup alone once Niall and Liam also decided to gallop somewhere else.

"Can't we get an off day or something?" Pup frowned, remembering how the last time they went on a date was… _before_ Ben's coronation. Ben, feeling somewhat guilty, shook his head. "I-I'm so sorry Carlos," He apologized, feeling a bit bad for dragging Pup into all this boring royal business.

"Hey," Pup grinned, lifting his lover's chin up and planting a soft kiss on said boy's lips. "Let's just meet them and get it over with fast, maybe we'd have some extra time left afterwards?" Pup shrugged, taking his soulmate's hand and waltzing into the castle.

 **~Fast forward to Night time…**

"You're not gonna sleep?" Logan asked, stepping out onto the cool open area outside their room as Kendall laid down on one of the large couches set outside. "C'mon, the stars look prettier tonight," Kendall grinned, scooting a bit to the side and making room for Logan.

With a small smile, said boy in Kendall's arms as they enjoyed the beautiful, star filled sky.

Meanwhile, inside…

"Hurry up James," Carlos called out, sprawling on the giant bed while waiting for James to finish brushing his teeth. "You're sleepy _already_?" James asked, exiting their private bathroom and waltzing towards Carlos, clad in nothing but a pair of Ben's gold and blue boxer briefs.

"Mm," Carlos hummed, licking his lips at the sight of James in nothing but boxer briefs.

"Fine," James smiled gently, laying down onto the bed next to Carlos, expecting said boy to crawl up in his arms like usual… Until he felt Carlos' lips smashed onto his, initiating a heated kiss.

"W-What's the occasion?" James asked, a bit taken back by Carlos' sudden lust. "Happy 4 months anniversary," Carlos winks before lowering his lips slowly, capturing James' rough ones again.

The thought of them dating for 4 months immediately flew out James' head as their tongues battled.

Tongues swished and swirled in their mouths in a heated, passionate kiss. Saliva was exchanged between the two, refusing to give in to the other…

Until Carlos sneakily reaches down and rubs James' cock, prompting the tall boy to moan, giving Carlos full entrance to the boy's mouth. Carlos' tongue immediately probed into the boy's hot mouth, swishing around and exploring every bit as if it was their first kiss, all while their lips melted and moved in _perfect_ sync.

"Four months, huh?" James breathed out once the kiss broke, both of them panting madly. "It's not fair that I'm the only one naked here," James smirked, tugging at Carlos' white sleeveless shirt.

Carlos smirked, then took off his shirt completely, grabbing James' hand. "I'm all yours," Carlos' devilish side emerged, purposefully placing James' hand on his chest, slowly trailing it down. "I'm all yours to touch, James. To kiss… To _take_ ," He growled into said boy's ears, feeling accomplished once he heard a light groan from the large boy.

James was about to pull down Carlos' boxer briefs, until Carlos' hands stopped him. "James," Carlos smiled gently. "Let me do all the work tonight," Carlos whispered, tangling their fingers as he slowly lowered his lips to James' ears.

"Just lay there, enjoy," Carlos whispered, slowly lowering his head, leaving kisses down James' neck before finally finding the perfect spot. He bit down, hearing a loud moan from James as the boy squirmed. Once he let go, a rather large mark was formed over the spot. Carlos smirked in satisfaction after leaving a mark on James' neck, claiming the tall boy as _his_.

Soon, he began moving down south again, leaving even more kisses down the muscular boy's chest, before eventually nipping on one of his sensitive nipples, his teeth gently grazing the little nub, while his tongue flicked over it once it was erect.

"C-Carlos, _fuck_ ," James breathed out, his eyes shut tight as he was sent to pleasure heaven by Carlos' mouth. All while teasing James' nipples with his lips, Carlos' two hands worked their magic in his cock. One of them massaging the shaft through his boxers, the others teasingly rubbing his head _slowly_.

James' body felt like it was gonna _explode_ from all this pleasure. It's been weeks since they've even touched each other's cock.

"James," Carlos calls out in a seductive voice, adding a little moan once James' hand found their way on his ass, giving it a light squeeze. "I can't _fucking wait_ to eat this," James smirks, looking down at his fiancé.

Carlos smirked again, now his head travelling down south, giving James' abs equal attention with his tongue, licking through the crevice, purposefully grinding on his fiancé slowly.

Soon, Carlos felt that James had enough teasing. With one swift movement, he pulled down Ben's gold and blue boxer briefs, almost ripping it in the process, watching with satisfaction and _maximum_ lust as James' large cock sprang out.

It took all his willpower to not just ride it right there, _without_ lube.

Lowering his head, Carlos' tongue flicked James' balls gently, watching as the boy squirmed again and moaned _loudly_ , not even caring about who was listening to them.

" _Carlos_ ," He moaned out. Each moan fueling the fire in Carlos.

While Carlos' hand gently massaged his balls, his tongue swished over the boy's cock head, picking up a slightly salty taste of his precum while teasingly licking around the head, his other hand gently teasing James' nipples.

"Oh _god_ ," James moaned, arching his body up slightly in pure pleasure.

Carlos smirked before taking in James' cock head entirely. He _missed_ feeling James' large cock in his mouth, so now… He's relishing ever fucking second of it.

Slowly, he moved down, taking more and more of James' monstrous cock in his mouth, stopping once the entire thing was in to let his mouth adjust. After a few seconds, he lets out a small hum, the vibrations created from the hum sent James' mind into a frenzy, his body arching up again in response, literally hitting the back of Carlos' throat.

Carlos managed to control his gag, pulling James' monster cock out of his mouth, he found himself engulfing it again after a few seconds.

Soon, a slow and painful foreplay for James turned into a fast and _heavenly_ blowjob from Carlos. The shorter boy bobbed up and down fast, his cheeks collapsing inwards. "F-Fuck Carlos," James breathed out, feeling like he was on the edge of pure pleasure.

" _CARLOS_!" James moaned so loud, it was literally a _yell_ by then as he came, ropes of cum shooting into Carlos' mouth, which the boy happily swallowed. Weeks of building up led to 6 shots, Carlos smirking as he enjoyed the salty taste of James' semen.

As James slowly flew down from heaven, his chest rising and collapsing rather fast, Carlos strutted towards the bathroom, cleaning up his mouth.

Once he was inside though, he had to masturbate to get rid of the problem _underneath_. The image of James sucking his cock was enough to send him over the edge within 5 minutes.

"C-Carlos," James breathed out as the shorter boy approached him, his own dick limp. "L-Let me," James asked, hoping to return the favor. Though seeing how tired the large boy was, Carlos simply smiled gently. "Some other time, alright babe?" Carlos answered, climbing into James' arm and curling up, pulling the comforter over their naked bodies.

"Happy 4 month anniversary," Carlos smiled, gently kissing James' cheek. "Sorry for… forgetting," James answered apologetically, sleep slowly taking over. "It's fine," Carlos shut his eyes, taking in the scent of _his_ James, even though the large boy wasn't wearing any cologne.

While the two were busy in the bedroom, Kendall and Logan had somehow fallen asleep on the couches outside, Kendall praying that it doesn't rain while they're asleep before he shut his eyes earlier.

 **~Meanwhile…**

"Right. Grand Chest done, now all they need to do is find the entrance…" A girl, sitting on a bed in one of the medieval houses in the town of Auradon, sighed. She flipped her silky black hair, decorated with a streak of red hair.

"I just hope they're ready," She frowned, shutting her book before going to be.


	38. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33: Investigation_**

 **~Logan's POV**

A week's gone by since the whole 'sparring' thing and I can just say… Every single day I'm surprised at all the new abilities we're discovering with our new sets of armors.

"Right, everyone ready?" Kendall asked as we got ready to set out.

The werewolves were in another part of Auradon, investigating magical anomalies, while Ben and Pup were busy trying to rebuild the defenses of the kingdom after firing literally all of the generals and replacing them with better, trustworthy ones.

So, instead of another day of training, which was slowly becoming more and more tedious like Gustavo's harmonizing, dancing and singing practices – which I _actually_ miss, Kendall decided that we should actually go investigate the giant tree in the forest nearby.

He told us that when he and James first went into the town nearby, they saw that the tree was still luscious, leaves still green and life-filled…

Now, when we actually go into the town nearby, we actually see that the tree was practically _dead_.

Not just that, everything else around it was _dying_ … To make it worse, it's actually turning into a grey hue.

"Okay, let's go," James confidently instructed, leading us.

The castle slowly disappeared from sight, though the town was actually coming into our sight… Our real objective was the _tree_. We ventured to the right, straying away from the dirt path supposedly leading to the town, instead trekking onto the green grass which led to the now grey-ified area.

"This… Actually looks kind of _scary_ ," I whispered to Kendall, who nodded as we approached the grey forest. It looked so full of life before! How'd it all suddenly turn into this dead, foggy grey forest?

"This place actually gives me a bad feeling," Carlos thought out loud as we entered the foggy forest, sticking _very_ close to each other so that we wouldn't be separated.

Thank goodness we didn't actually ride horses into this place, otherwise the aura this place gives off would've scared them away.

As we walked _hopefully_ towards the tree and not in circles, crow noises could be heard above us. I'm kind of thankful the trees are actually dead, because if they weren't, the leaves would've blocked sunlight, which combined with this fog would've made this place _horrible_ to go through.

"Are you sure we're going the _right_ direction?" James asked, his eyes trailing to the right a bit. "Because I could've _sworn_ I saw that tree earlier," He pointed at a particular tree, a few shades darker grey than the rest.

"Wait…" I looked around, noticing the small red string I tied onto a nearby fallen branch was actually right beneath my feet.

"Yep, we've been going in circles," I frowned, untying the red string and stuffing it into my pocket.

"Everyone, hold on to something," I said, holding both palms up. I've actually learned to casts spells _without_ the need to shut my eyes now!

James, Kendall and Carlos held on to each other as a gentle wind blew… Soon, a violent gust blasted through the forest, carrying the fog with it… _And_ the illusion caused by the fog.

"I _knew_ something was up with that fog," I looked around with furrowed brows, noticing how there's far lesser dead trees, and how easier it is to actually _see_ without the fog…

"Wait, we're not even _close_ to the tree!?" James cried, noticing how far we actually are from the gigantic tree.

I _also_ thought we made a bit of progress… Turns out, we've like… 20 minutes of walking.

"Right, let's go," I sighed, hoping that nothing else pops up unexpectedly.

Walking there, a sudden feeling of dread washed over me. Something was actually warning me _not_ to go there.

"You shouldn't go there," A voice literally calls out as soon as I thought of that.

We all turned to the left by about 30 degrees, spotting a girl with silky black hair with a streak of red, sitting on a tree.

"What even," Carlos gasped while I furrowed my brows. Something about this girl is _super_ familiar…

But what is it!? I feel like I've seen her before, _somewhere_.

I can't put my finger on it!

"Um… Who are you?" Kendall asked as she hopped off the tree, walking towards us.

"The girl who put that ornate black box in Logan's old apartment, who threw the black key into the lake and purposefully enchanted it so Logan's hook would catch onto it, the girl who hypnotized Two Direction's tour bus earlier this year so they'd end up with you guys… _And_ the same girl who put that white box in your apartment," She answered simply, extending a hand afterwards.

"Lucy Stone. The _good_ twin of the same woman who killed you four _millenniums_ ago," She introduced herself, Kendall shaking her hand after. "Wait, _what_?!" The four of us gasped, ready to summon our weapons.

"You see, when Ancient Logan came back down from heaven and did the whole 'reset' thing, Chaos was split into two. Me, assuming the identity of a regular teenage girl named Lucy Stone, being the good twin, I knew you guys needed a _push_." She sighs, her voice hinting tiredness.

"I _really_ don't know why but you guys were supposed to receive your rings during your _birth_. Somehow, it never happened," She answered, turning her head towards the giant dead tree again while we listened quietly, lowering our guards.

"That… Is the entrance to Nothingness," She points towards the giant tree.

As soon as she did, memories of Nothingness came back. I remembered immediately how my counterpart told me that once we found the entrance to Nothingness… Then the day is near.

Like, _really_ close.

"Okay…? I kinda thought it'd end up being more _dramatic_ ," I said, eyeing the giant tree. What… Are we supposed to axe it down? Or is there a hole nearby? A portal maybe?

Lucy led us closer and closer to the tree. We walked all the way to the opposite side and there it stood…

A giant cave, leading deeper and deeper into nothingness. _Somehow_ the ground in the cave was perfectly flat as it descended in a slope. Being _this_ close to the tree gives off so much bad energy, it made my skin _crawl_.

"W-We're supposed to go in _there_?" Carlos asked, peeking his head into the cave. Sunlight could only reach so far down before it turns into pure, pitch black darkness. As we stared into the abyss, we could _feel_ eyes staring back when a sudden gust of strong wind blew us _forth_ , a red barrier suddenly blocking the cave.

I turned to the left and saw Lucy standing there with her palms up. "I told you guys, it's not _time_ yet. If you go in now…" She looks back into the cave. "Your soul pieces won't be able to break through on time," She sighs, curiosity peaking in me when she mentioned 'soul pieces'.

"Why… Why didn't you appear earlier? I mean, why didn't you just hand in the white box personally?" Kendall asked as we stepped back, resisting the sudden surge of the need to enter the cave.

Okay, what is happening?

One second my skin's crawling as we near the entrance. All of a sudden, I feel like we're being _sucked in_ slowly.

Summoning my cosmic sphere, I teleported all of us far away from the tree and into the training area in the castle.

"Good thinking," She sighed, lowering her palms. "I've other business to take care of. I had to find time to actually _place_ the box in your apartment, because I'm trying my best to reopen the link between all 400 dimensions," She explained before glancing at her wrist watch.

"Right, I've business to attend again. I had a feeling you guys would go into that forest today. Well, I've to go now," She quickly said before summoning a thick cloud of red smoke, stepping into it and _literally_ disappearing.

"So…" Kendall turned towards us, sporting a rather nervous look.

"This means that… It's coming, isn't it?" He asked, frowning nervously.

I nodded, remembering how I was told that once we found the entrance to 'Nothingness', then that day is coming _very soon_.

I honestly thought finding the entrance would be _waaay_ more dramatic though.


	39. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34: The Arrival**_

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

Logan sat up straight, his breath sharp and heavy, cold sweat forming on his forehead.

He had a dream.

A _terrifying_ one.

"Logie?" Kendall woke up due to Logan's sudden movement, and how his hand went flying. "Kendall," Logan's gaze turned towards his lover, scared eyes gazing at confused ones.

"It's today," He gasped, Kendall sat straight in an instant.

 **~Earlier… Dream Dimension**

"Uhm, is that _supposed_ to be there?" Dream Guardian Logan asked, pointing at a _golden_ bubble as opposed to the other dream spheres around.

"That's… King Logan's dream bubble," DGCarlos pointed out. Somehow, he's able to identify the king's dream bubbles in an instant, even though all four of them have practically the same looking bubbles.

"Wait," DGJames squinted his eyes, approaching the bubble, able to _hear_ whatever's inside, though unable to actually _see_ what's inside the cloudy golden bubble, the other three anxiously waiting behind him.

They had just taken down a corrupted dream monster when the bubble suddenly appeared.

 _~Inside King Logan's dream…_

 _"_ _Wha…" Logan opened his eyes, finding himself in a completely dark area, he summoned his cosmic orb, providing light._

 _Looking around, Logan sees that he's on a very flat surface made out of some sort of dark rock. There were a few wood stubs which looked like the tails of arrows pierced into the ground, some of the stubs glowing very faintly._

 _Logan stood up and began walking, stopping himself upon seeing a rather large crater, though unable to see the bottom._

 _He turned around and began walking a different direction and seeing mounds of rocks around, as if there used to be stone-made creatures here._

 _Soon, he heard noises. Noises of various types of monsters. Growls, wails, cries, hisses… Everything in between. Red eyes began popping up in the darkness._

 _Logan attempted to summon his armor, but failed to do so. He tried to cast a spell, but couldn't. "No…" He breathed out, then began running in a direction, a bit glad to see the eyes stationary and not following him._

 _He kept running. What felt like minutes turned into hours of running non stop._

 _"_ _There's… Nothing here," Logan panted as he ran. No buildings, no other life forms… No guardians?_

 _"_ _Wait…" Logan's running halted._

 _"_ _This… This is Nothingness!" He cried, thousands of red eyes suddenly popping up, nearing him. "Someone, help me," He whispered, actually scared. He couldn't do_ _anything_ _._

"James pop it!" DGCarlos yelled, watching James forcefully pierced the bubble with his dragon scale sword, seeing it pop with a violent shockwave, sending all four of them back.

"It's today…" GDLogan gasped, suddenly realizing… That dream was it. That bubble suddenly popped up _meant_ something, and that's it.

"Let's go," GDKendall grabbed GDLogan's wrist, the four of them running East… towards a door. A mahogany red door with four locks.

The dream guardians shut the dimensional doors ages ago under the instructions of Good Lucy, the good counterpart of the Chaos Queen.

"If these doors are kept open, her forces would just keep travelling. They already reached the 98th dimension, we can't risk them reaching all 100," She instructed, a _long_ time ago.

The Dream Dimension being the first sub-dimension, though actually the 2nd dimension in the entire line, not only guarded dreams, but also the main dream door which linked all 100 together.

"You four ready?" DGKendall asked, placing his palm on the door.

The other three nodded, joining him in placing their palm on the same door.

Shutting their eyes, they focused all their energy and created a blast strong enough to force the door open, since it didn't actually _have_ locks.

 **~Elemental Dimension**

"And that, should be the last of them," Elemental Guardian Kendall grinned, shooting down the last corrupted lightning bird, un-summoning his new armor.

"Uh guys… The door's open again!" EGLogan yelled from inside the hut, the other three rushing back in. "The door hasn't opened since…" EGJames trailed off, trying to remember when was the last time the door opened.

"I got nothing," He frowned.

 **~Shadow Dimension**

Shadow Guardian Carlos grinned, planting the last life-tree in the vicinity of the shadow apartment. It took _ages_ , but they've finally managed to repair the entire apartment.

As soon as these life-trees grow, life will slowly return to the shadow kingdom.

Out of the blue, a bright light came from behind him.

"Uuh…" SGCarlos gasped, ' _The only thing able to emit such a bright light in this dimension is the door linking to the other dimensions…_ ' he thought as he scurried to get the other three.

 **~Other Ones Dimension**

"James…" OOGCarlos calls out his lover, who hums with a big grin as he turned his head slowly to the right. "What is it?" OOGJames asked, curiously looking at a rather guilt-filled OOGCarlos.

"I… I j-just wanna apolo-" The boy haven't even finished talking till' he was silenced by OOGJames kissing him. "That's enough Carlos. It's not your fault okay?" OOGJames frowned, gently holding the boy's chin in his hand.

"Plus… It's fine that we were separated for 5 years," OOGJames smiled, glancing at OOGKendall and OOGLogan, who were busy 'cooking'. When he says cooking, it's more like OOGLogan actually _trying_ to cook while OOGKendall finds ways to distract him and kiss the poor boy.

"We get to fall in love all over again," OOGJames adds, seeing his lover's eyes water up. OOGCarlos was about to say something, until a bright light showered the room.

Both of them immediately stood up and turned around, seeing the door hidden behind swirly, one that wasn't there before, glow brightly.

Unlike the rest of the 98 dimensions, the Other Ones Dimension was born around the same time as the Living Dimension, serving as it's _reflection_. Everything else is the complete opposite of the Living Dimension, with the exception of the four kings.

"Um… Okay, has that always been there?" OOGJames pointed at the glowing door, holding his lover's hand tightly.

 **~Paranormalities Dimension**

"Right, that should be it," Paranormal Guardian Logan smiles, finishing the last rune, capturing the haunted mansion.

' _That's 10 less ghosts haunting the Living Dimension… Hopefully_.' PGLogan sighed, joining the other three with tired smiles.

"You guys ready?" PGKendall smiled, glancing at the glowing door a few feet away from them.

"Honestly? No. But we don't _really_ have a choice," PGJames shrugged as they walked towards said door, PGCarlos extending his hand.

"Everything here already taken care of?" PGCarlos asked, looking around. The four of them did one last inspections, making sure none of the runes were cracked even the slightest. It'll be quite a long time before they get to come back here…

"Let's go," PGLogan nods as PGCarlos twisted the knob of the door, revealing 99 other gigantic dimensional bubbles, equally distanced from each other, including their own.

As soon as they opened the door, a thin, ghostly white line formed, linking their dimension with the other 99 ones. PGCarlos peeked his head out as he summoned his armor, seeing the Guardians of the Universe already set off. Knowing they'd take quite some time to reach the Living Dimension, PGCarlos sighs, "Let's go," He leads, leaping out into the vast empty space as the thin white line led them to the biggest bubble of them all.

 **~Back at the Living Dimension…**

"Alright… Everyone ready?" Kendall asked as they suited up, approaching the giant tree.

This time, Lucy wasn't there with them. Neither were the 6 werewolves, Ben nor Pup. The werewolves were still away doing their investigation, while Ben and Pup had to attend to royal meetings.

Actually _thinking_ that 400 of them could defeat the Chaos Queen, they set off.

"Let's go," Kendall nods, pulling out an arrow from his quiver which glowed brightly while Logan summoned his sphere, mentally commanding it to hover behind them to provide light _and_ function as his 3rd eye, sensing any danger from behind.

"Stop," Carlos suddenly halted, walking in-front of them. He summon his shield, suddenly in complete defense mode. A sudden strong gust of wind blew from their North, though thankfully Carlos managed to block them from being hit by conjuring a barrier with his shield, big enough for the four of them.

He began walking slowly, the strong wind actually made it hard for him to move. At first, he felt like he was slowly being pushed backwards, but then… His feet became lighter. He was actually _able to move normally_ all of a sudden.

"Wha…" He spun around, seeing Logan smile. "I placed an enchantment on all of us, now the wind _shouldn't_ be able to affect us," He explained. Once Carlos lowered his shield, the barrier came off.

He _felt_ the strong wind, but it had no effect on him, nor the other three. "Actually," Logan face palmed, bringing his sphere closer, he moves his palm and cast a spell, causing all four of them to glow brightly. Glowing their own respective colors with James giving off a blue light, Carlos giving off a red light, Kendall giving off a green light and Logan giving off a white light.

Their glows were bright enough to light up the cave for _miles_.

"You could've done that _earlier_ ," James raised his brow as Carlos walked next to him, Logan stuck a tongue out apologetically, "I forgot," He said.

They walked for what felt like _hours_.

"How _long_ is this cave?" Carlos groans, their steps picking up speed. "I think we're near the end," Logan squints his eyes, summoning a different light sphere which he commanded to fly forth, seeing the ceiling _actually_ going up in an almost 90 degree turn.

"Wait…" Kendall squinted his eyes, noticing all the stubs on the ground, a few of them _still_ glowing faintly, he _also_ notices a rather _huge_ crater in the ground, he gasped. "I've…"

Logan, James and Carlos stopped in their tracks, "I've been here before," He gasped, remembering everything that happened here before.

"Wait… That means you've _found_ the entrance previously?" Logan gasped, the four of them turning towards the giant open area the cave led to, Logan's sphere slowly moving forth, circling a rather huge black, beating heart. Beating very slowly, each pulse sent a light shockwave and a _loud_ noise.

"We're _late_ ," Logan gasped, realizing that they _should've_ been here _ages ago_.


	40. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35: Unfair Fight**_

 **~3rd Person's POV,** ** _The Nothingness_**

"I've been expecting you four," A woman, looking _exactly_ like the woman they just met, hovered above them. Logan's light sphere provided enough light to go for _miles_ , which is what allowed them to even _see_ the surroundings of the pitch black… _place_.

The evil twin of Lucy Stone, with red hair and a single streak of black, hovered above them, an entire army of _creatures_ marched forth. The four kings squints their eyes, noticing how some of said 'creatures' look _extremely_ familiar.

"Watch out!" Carlos yelled, raising his shield and jumping in-front of Carlos as a barrage of black spheres, deflecting it back to the enemy, which _practically_ did _nothing_. "Well that's kinda' unfair," James frowned, seeing black portals open all around them. "Go my _minions_ , conquer the living dimension and soon, we'll have all 100," The evil twin cackles, Logan blasts multiple beams, cancelling the portals immediately… Only to have _more_ popping up.

"I can't keep doing this," Logan huffs, knowing sooner or later he'd run out of energy. Even though unlike his previous ring, he's able to cast spells _forever_ , but he's not _sure_ if he's got the stamina to cast spells infinitely.

"Then we'll have to take them down then," James smirks, splitting himself into multiple copies, charging forth. Carlos, able to identify the original James, follows the fighter into the battle. "Logie…" Kendall calls out, a small idea popping into his head.

"Can you do the whole 'elemental spheres' thing you did before?" He asked, remembering how Logan was able to conjure tens of spheres made out of different elements.

Logan nods, doing what Kendall asked.

Soon, the entire field was filled with elemental beings fighting against the creatures, with Logan constantly enchanting his teammates' equipments, providing both healing and boosts, which also meant he's unable to cast spells, all while James and Carlos took the monsters down one by one, and Kendall providing air support through his arrows.

Unfortunately, there were _far too many_. "No!" Logan cried, seeing them literally surge through the portals, panicking. "Logan, I think we've enough boosts now. Time to show who's the better wizard," Kendall grins, feeling like their defense is so high, the monsters can't even _scratch_ the kings thanks to Logan's enchantments.

"I failed, Kendall," Logan gasped, blasting more spells. The creatures seemingly endless as more kept popping up no matter how many they killed. "No, Logan," Kendall grabs the boy's hand, "We haven't," He turned his head towards the floating female creature, "If we could take her down, we'll be able to stop all these monsters from appearing," He pulls his bowstring, charging up a glowing white arrow.

"Right," Logan shut his eyes, focusing on enchanting his teammates again with various buffs and boosts.

Kendall releases his arrow, which the evil queen dodges with teleportation. With a snarl, she focuses her sight on the kings, the monsters seemingly stooped appearing, though _quite a lot_ had already escaped.

" _How dare you_?!" She screeched, her hair extending like a long tendril which flew towards Logan and Kendall. Logan quickly conjures a small barrier around them, though the barrier began cracking as the tendrils attacked non-stop. "Kendall, I can't hold on," Logan gasped, realizing his barriers are nowhere _near_ as powerful as Carlos'.

"Hold on to my shoulder," Kendall aimed his bow at where the _real_ James and Carlos were. Logan nodded, signaling he's ready. Kendall then let go, firing a teleportation arrow, carrying both of them towards the two, tumbling onto the ground.

"Hey," Kendall grins, facing upwards as Carlos helps Logan up. "Ooh," Carlos raises his shield, successfully blocking the large hair-tendrils from even _reaching_ them as he conjures a large barrier around them, the rest of the monsters successfully escaped from the cave through the portal, terrorizing the dimension the kings came from, the _Living Dimension_.

"Shit," Logan realized that the monsters are all out, he tries to think of a plan to _somehow_ get rid of all of them… Until the tendrils burrowed underneath them, picking Carlos up and throwing him _miles_ away. "Carlos!" James yelled, only to be flicked away forcefully, leaving Kendall and Logan.

Kendall readied his bow as Logan shut his eyes, using his 6th sense to find the underground tendrils. "There," Logan pointed to a spot, which Kendall launched an explosive arrow, successfully blasting _and_ destroying one of the larger tendrils. A loud, angered screech comes from the evil queen, successfully angering her, she then summons more 'minions'. Only this time… They were the same 4 that killed ancient Logan.

Logan gasped, remembering their faces completely, he readied his sphere. "I'm not the same Logan you killed before," He growls, Kendall steps to the side, able to feel Logan's aura and being spooked by it. The four evil 'generals' ran forth, ready to attack him in a 4vs1 fashion.

Just then, one of them, specifically the Queen of Pure Nightmares, was tackled by Carlos, separating him from the other four. "Oh no you don't," Carlos growled, striking him down with his shield, successfully pinning the black, red-eyed creature.

A large blue shockwave flew towards the Queen of the Twisted Shadows, though she used her magic to block it, she was send backwards quite the distance. "Let's make this a fair fight, shall we?" James smirks, charging forth.

Meanwhile, the King of Shattered Glasses snuck up behind Logan, trying to perform a sneak attack… Only for Logan's wings to protect his back, successfully blocking the broken knife, Logan immediately spun around, blasting a bright wave of light, pushing him away.

"Guess I'm up against _you_ then," Kendall lifts a brow, charging his bow, waiting for the Bad End King to strike…

"Um, hello?" He asked, seeing how the creature is frozen stiff there, it soon began moving its arms. Kendall suddenly felt a strong wind blow. Soon, the area around both of them was covered with wind, moving in unpredictable directions, it made Kendall hard to predict the trajectory of his arrows, should he shoot one.

"Fuck," He growled, trying to keep himself balanced, feeling the wind grow stronger and stronger.

Logan, on the other hand, _struggled_ to even aim at his opponent, finding the small creature to be faster than he thought. Plus, its ability to go invisible was quite _annoying_.

Carlos summoned a second shield, covering his back as he soon realized, his opponent was able to summon _multiple swords_ , albeit not wearing any armor. "Damn it," He cursed, unable to think of ways to strike the female monster as swords came from every angle. He could either choose to _try_ to strike, which would give the opponent an opportunity to land a hit on him, or keep blocking, which meant he won't be able to fight back.

"Fuckin' hell," James growled, pissed off at his opponent's ability to constantly shift the ground around him. ' _Sure wish I could fly right now_ ,' He wished, jumping from one spot to another, avoiding being knocked into one of the deep crevices. ' _How the fuck_ …' He breathed out, scanning the area. He tried to move forth before, hoping to land a hit, but his opponent raised the ground beneath him, foiling his plan completely as he flew _upwards_.

Logan looked around, noticing a similar pattern in all four of their opponents… "This is an _unfair ass fight_ ," he growled, noticing all of his teammates were struggling to defeat their opponents.

"Kendall, James, Carlos. If you could hear me right now, focus on defensive," Logan attempted to use telepathy to communicate with his other teammates, since they were actually separated quite far from each other.

He knew it worked, once he saw James and Kendall switch from offensive to defensive, he did the same. He analyzed the entire battlefield, then managed to come up with a strategy.

"Kendall, I'm gonna switch you with James, James, you'll switch with me, Carlos, I'll take your opponent and you take Kendall's," Logan instructed, seeing them nod slightly, he casts a 'Pure' enchantment on their sword, bow and shield. "Switching in 10 seconds," He stated, mentally counting down.

As soon as he counted down, all four of them were teleported, switching their opponents. Immediately Kendall fires an arrow, not allowing his opponent to shift the ground. The arrow pierced straight through her heart, glowing bright white, causing a _loud screech_ as the creature dissipated.

In the blink of an eye, Logan eliminates Carlos' previous opponent with a combined elemental beam. "That, is why fighters _wear armor_ ," He grins, immediately turning around and shielding himself from the evil queen's attacks, somehow sensing that he'd be attacked immediately after taking down his opponent.

"Right you invisible fuck," James growled, shutting his eyes. He smirked, hearing a loud 'clank' as the creature _tried_ to pierce his armor, only for its dagger to shatter, he immediately grabbed its hand, piercing the small creature's heart with his glowing white sword.

It's actually _quite funny_ how switching opponents could lead to such an easy victory.

"Really?" Carlos stood still, unaffected by the harsh winds, the opponent visibly panicked. "Logan was took down by _you guys_?" Carlos lifts a brow, a bit in disbelief that Ancient Logan was taken down by _these creatures._ So far, he's only seen a sword summoner, which he's _pretty sure_ doesn't even wield a sword properly, some sort of ground-shifter, an invisible gerbil and a wind manipulator.

With a small groan, he summons a shield, using his full strength to throw it so hard, not even the winds could affect its trajectory.

With a straight flight path, it pierced through the torso of his opponent, slicing it cleanly, causing the turbulent winds to immediately cease, he retrieves his shield. "Ew," He gagged, finding it covered in black goop, he summons another, _cleaner_ one.

"I'm not letting the likes of you _foil my plan_!" A loud, angered screech came from the evil queen, who immediately stopped attacking Logan. "I've killed you before, I'll _do it again_ ," She growled, seeming capturing all four of them using her magic, violently throwing them into the ground.

"Ow," Logan groaned, as did Kendall. James and Carlos, on the other hand, didn't receive nearly as much damage as the other two did, because of their thick armor.

"We've _foiled_ you before, we could do it again," Logan struggles to stand up, suddenly feeling as if the gravity around him intensified by a thousand times, he tries to teleport all four of them closer, finding his magic actually being _nullified_.

"Oh, poor little magician can't do any more tricks?" She mocked, her magic being the main reason why they're all unable to stand. Logan's heart sunk, trying to think of plans to counter her magic. "I got nothing!" Logan panicked, warning his teammates through telepathy, they, _too_ came up with nothing.

"This is it _for you_ , King Logan," She cackled, summoning a rather big black boulder above Logan, knowing he's unable to cast his magic, her nullification proving to be far too powerful, and Carlos, being weighed down by the sudden shift in gravity, was unable to run to his side.

"L-Logan!" Kendall called out, forcing his feet to move.

He moved, _a few inches_. But at that speed… He won't make it in time. Kendall used all of his power, feeling as if his body was about to fall apart from defying the heavy pull of gravity, to shoot an arrow… Only for it to fall straight down onto the ground.

"Kendall, James, Carlos," Logan instructs through telepathy as the boulder descended. "She's gonna lift this gravity once the boulder hit me," He instructed in a rather calm voice. "I'm sorry this had to happen again," He smiled apologetically, the three of them feeling rather powerless, doing their best to get to him.

"As soon as she lifts this curse, I want the three of you to charge straight for that giant heart," He instructed, realizing the giant, beating black heart in the distance was her source of power, he knew he had to sacrifice himself again to distract her, even if it meant only a few seconds.

"Logan, _NO!_ " Kendall cried, crawling ever closer, extending his hand. "Carlos, do something!" James yelled, trying to push Carlos forth, finding themselves locked in position as gravity somehow grew stronger.

"I can't, James! She's nullified all of my magic," Carlos panics, his biceps literally aching as he tries to pick up his shield then threw it, only for it to land a few feet in-front of the two.

"I fucking _love_ you guys," Logan smiled warmly, Kendall, Carlos and James letting out a loud cry, "LOGAN!" As the boulder descended.

Feeling gravity suddenly return to normal, the three of them fell, panting madly.

"No…" Kendall cried, completely forgetting the instructions Logan gave a few seconds ago.

"I killed him once, I can do it _again_ ," The evil queen sneered, turning her attention towards the remaining three.

"Now, how shall I rid the three of you," She grins wickedly.

Carlos picks up his shield, ready to provide protection to his remaining two teammates. "We failed, _again_ , Carlos," James cried. Only after the tall boy said that, did it hit him.

 _They lost Logan,_ _again_ _._


	41. Chapter 36

p style="text-align: center;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 36: Round 2/span/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:RelyOnVML/  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-US/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianZH-CN/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptAR-SA/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:DontVertAlignCellWithSp/  
w:DontBreakConstrainedForcedTables/  
w:DontVertAlignInTxbx/  
w:Word11KerningPairs/  
w:CachedColBalance/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="267"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-qformat:yes;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0in 5.4pt 0in 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin-top:0in;  
mso-para-margin-right:0in;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:10.0pt;  
mso-para-margin-left:0in;  
line-height:115%;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:11.0pt;  
font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif";  
mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-bidi-font-family:Arial;  
mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;}  
/style  
![endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"~3suprd/sup Person's POV/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Not so fast," A voice echoed from far. Kendall recognized that voice as… emhis/em?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Carlos and James ran towards their teammate, helping him up. "Y-You two… heard that, right?" Kendall asked, still feeling down from the events that happened earlier, but at the same time, emextremely/em confused./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""You… You didn't say that?" Carlos tilted his head. "Wait a minute…" James squints his eyes, noticing the absence of Logan's corpse, he immediately turned his head to where the source of the voice came from./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Standing on one of the tall pillars caused by the fight between James and his previous opponent, were four emvery familiar/em guys, with Logan being hand-carried by emanother/em James. "Sorry we were late," A different Logan grinned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""King Logan, you okay?" The Other James smiles, gently letting the original Logan down. "You guys came!" Logan squeals, a bit/spanemspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;" glad/span/emspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;" he didn't actually die… Though he was ready to accept fate, if that meant they could defeat emher/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""What…? No! I sealed the dimensional doors emmillenniums ago/em!" The evil queen screeches in anger and fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""That's where you're wrong sis," Lucy, the good one, smirks, emerging from behind the four. "You sealed it, but I taught these guys how to un-seal it," She grins./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""We kinda brought backup," Dream Guardian Carlos smirks as all 5 of them were teleported to the other three, Kendall immediately hugging emand/em kissing emhis/em Logan. "I fucking thought we lost you again," He cried into Logan's robes, Logan hugging tight./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"They watched in awe as tens of other, glowing and colorful portals as opposed to the black ones from earlier, opened. Their counterparts from the other 99 dimensions emerged group by group, ready to fight the evil queen, who was emvisibly/em shaken./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""Hey Loges," An image suddenly appears a few feet from the original kings, with Niall smiling widely. "Don't worry about Earth," He smirks, stepping away from the image, revealing Liam and Zayn behind him, easily taking down the monsters that escaped earlier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""My group, along with Ben and Pup's group are handling it easy here, you guys make sure you kick her ass," He winks, revealing that they've split up into groups of two, with Niall constantly teleporting between each group, providing a little bit of support as they fought all over the world, pushing back each monster that escaped from the portals./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""Is it really gonna be fair though? A 401vs1 fight?" James lifts a brow, feeling a bit guilty about the huge difference in quantity. "Oh, they're not fighting, you guys are," Lucy explains as the other 396 kings bowed, kneeling down, facing the original four kings./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""W-What's happening?" Carlos asked, feeling warm, tingly feelings come from his own ring as it began glowing, as did the other three./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"Slowly, the other 396 guardian's bodies began glowing a bright light, the color corresponding to their armor as they shrunk into tiny orbs of light, flying towards the king./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"Well, eminto/em their rings, to be specific./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"Logan shut his eyes, feeling a sudden surge of power, he took a deep breath, adjusting himself to this emnew/em power up. "It'd be a bit fucked up to have her fight 400 people," Lucy shrugged, Logan noticing his wings grew from two wings, to two large ones with two smaller ones sticking out underneath. Kendall himself got a new cape, James and Carlos on the other hand… James' dragon-like armor became more… emDragon like/em. The scales visibly shinier and darker, mist actually forming around him as the temperature around him dropped./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"Carlos, on the other hand, was a contra of James'. The area around him became somewhat distorted from the immense heat he gave off, the scales on his equipment becoming brighter and more fiery. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;"The evil queen wasted no time, once again casting the curse which previously disabled their magic… Though this time, Logan countered it with ease, able to reverse the effects of the extreme gravity. "I can fly!" Carlos squealed, enjoying his newfound flight ability. Kendall and James soon joined in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-font-family: PMingLiU; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-fareast-language: ZH-TW;""That heart is what you guys need to go after," She points at the giant beating heart at the back as Logan and her evil twin engaged in a heated magic fight, with Logan soon being assisted by Kendall, James and Carlos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""You're not winning, Chaos. You lost once, you're not gonna win this time," Logan scowls, summoning chains of light to hold her down, she cackles, "You can never emkill/em me, pathetic magician," She mocked, breaking free from Logan's chains, casting her own spells, which Logan countered easily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Oh no you don't!" She once again uses her hair as her weapon, whipping James and Carlos as they approached the giant beating heart, sending them miles away, while at the same time attacking Kendall, cancelling the arrow he charged up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Logan shut his eyes, raising a palm, he proceeded to shoot out a purple beam of light, piercing through her head. "I've a emfew/em magic tricks up my sleeves," He grinned, though that grin soon disappeared once he realized whatever he just tried… Didn't work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""I'll emshow you/em what emtrue/em magic is," She sneered, her hands began glowing dark red. After moving it in a gesture, she easily captures all 5 of them, including Lucy, driving them into the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy your painful screams," She grinned wickedly as the four kings cried in pain, feeling their body being ripped apart as stone spikes were slowly drilled into them, Lucy struggling to free herself from Chaos' grasp, eventually gave up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""I'm so sorry," She cried, seeing the four kings cry in agony, her gaze soon turned towards Chaos, who was far too busy doing her whole 'evil laugh' thing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""I'm sorry you're so emstupid/em!" She conjured a red dagger, sending it towards her twin sister, driving it straight through her heart. "You of all people should know, your magic emhas no effect on me/em," She grinned, descending down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Oh, that wasn't meant to hurt you," Lucy grins, Chaos immediately spun around, seeing the dagger freeze in mid air, she squints her eyes. Soon, cracks began forming around the dagger. "Bye, sis," Lucy grins, everything around Chaos began cracking, including the four kings, who froze as if time had stopped them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"A few more seconds passed, emsuddenly/em, everything around her shattered like glass, revealing that Logan had actually placed her under an illusion spell earlier, she then found herself tied up with bright red chains, conjured by Lucy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Now!" Lucy yelled once Chaos was completely tied up within chains which nullified her magic. "No!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe screeched, squirming in her chains, "Hurry up!" Lucy struggled to keep her evil twin in wrap./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Now, Kendall," Logan instructed, the archer then nodded. James immediately threw his sword, followed up by Carlos' shield, which was being pushed forth by Kendall's powerful arrow, with a small glowing ball of light trailing behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Chaos helplessly watched as James' sword successfully broke through the giant heart's protective barrier, Carlos' shield which was pushed by Kendall's arrow drilled a hole to the center of the heart. Her own heart aching heavily, "Agh!" She screeches, Lucy also feeling the pain, let go of the chains she held on to, both of them on the floor, kneeling in pain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Logan's spell then exploded within the heart, sending purifying energy throughout its cavities. They all watched as the gigantic, beating heart turned bright white before exploding, sending disgusting goop all over the place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Did… D-Did we do it…?" Logan asked, seeing how the area was slowly lighting up, they grinned… Though their happiness only lasted for a few seconds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Fools," Chaos stood up, black mist forming around her. "You've only released my emtrue/em power," her eyes opened, revealingem very/em red and evil eyes. Logan glances around, seeing Lucy's emlifeless body/em laying on the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Uh… That might emnot/em have been a good move," He gulped, watching as the creature absorbed the mist, her body twisting beyond human-like, she let out a loud roar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;""Okay, emnew plan/em. Survive, while I think of how we deal with this," Logan gulped, Carlos immediately stood in-front of them, raising another shield./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"'emOh shit,/em' Logan gasped as a simple whip from her tendril sent all of them flying backwards, though Carlos managed to stand while the other three were knocked emdown/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-bidi; mso-bidi-theme-font: major-bidi;"Yeah, that might've been a embad/em idea./span/p 


	42. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37: One Last Push**_

 **~Logan's POV**

We _struggled_ to even knock her down, James' unable to get near her because of her aura, Kendall's arrows being deflected, Carlos struggling to shield us against her powerful blasts and _my_ spells felt like they did _nothing_.

"Right, we need a _plan_ ," I gasped, helping Carlos shield us from her attacks as James and Kendall retreated behind us, a bit hurt. "I don't know, Logie. I can't _find_ her weakness," Kendall growled, a bit pissed that his arrows aren't even _hitting_ her.

" _Runes_ ," A soft voice whispers, all four of us immediately caught it, looking around. "I'm not dead yet, but draw 'Containment' runes around us," Lucy's voice came again, immediately an idea popped into my head.

"Carlos, distract her," I instructed once we successfully blocked the attack, a bunch of portals opening, the 6 werewolves were then sent through them. "We couldn't stop them," Niall panted, all 6 of them looking _seriously_ wounded.

Harry and Carlos immediately ran near us, creating a strong, impenetrable barrier as I healed all 6 of them, along with Tom's help. "You can't hide under there _forever_ ," She cackled, sending bolts, beams and _all kinds of spells_ our way.

"Guys, we can't keep holding on like this," Carlos gasped, being forced down onto his knee.

Okay, maybe their combined barrier _is_ powerful, but obviously it's taking a toll on both of them as Harry, too, was forced onto his knee as they both held the barrier, the drawn symbols on Harry's chest actually glowing, signaling he's using more power than he has at the moment.

"Okay. You guys need to distract her, while James, Kendall, Carlos and I draw runes around," I instructed in a whisper, all 5 werewolves nodded while Harry began panting.

"C'mon Haz," Louis grinned, gently squeezing Harry's shoulder. The boy nodded with Carlos. As soon as they let go, I scattered all of us, saving us from her hellfire rain.

"Hiya!" Liam yelled, attempting to deliver a chop at the creature, only to be blown away by her aura. All 6 of them combined their powers, Zayn conjuring multiple projectiles, Louis using speed to creature illusions, trying to distract her, Tom boosting them with everything he's got, Harry providing protection as she retaliated, Niall _also_ played his part by conjuring _amazing_ spells.

"Is this _all_ the 6 werewolves had?!" She cackled, easily deflecting them all as I quickly finished my rune.

" _I'm_ your opponent, Chaos," I growled, throwing my magic chalk to the side. I knew all I needed to do was distract her while the rest of the wolves finish up the runes.

Here goes nothing.

"You _dare_ think you're _anywhere nearly_ as powerful as I am?" She smirked, summoning gooey tendrils from the ground, reaching up to capture me. Feeling a _sudden surge_ in power, I easily burnt them down with holy flames, startling her.

"I'm done holding back," I growled, death-glaring her, a bit excited to see my death glare _actually_ had an effect. "You're no living creature. You're just… _Evil_ ," I hovered closer to her, extending a palm, I summoned a glowing white hand, _easily_ destroying her barrier-aura, grabbing her by her neck.

She squirmed, blasting all she got at me, I easily deflected them. "Down with your wings!" James leaped from somewhere, using his sword to _slice through_ her black, demonic wings, cutting them as she let out a screech of pain.

Seems like I'm not the only one who had a sudden surge of power?

"Down with you!" I hadn't even noticed Carlos was above us, coming down like a meteor with his shield, he tackled her down onto the ground, sending a _huge_ shockwave as the werewolves wrote down the last few bits of runes. "And _down_ you stay," Kendall grinned, using his arrows, which summoned glowing white chains around her, holding her down.

"You _think_ this is enough!?" She screeches, Lucy teleporting out of nowhere and using _her_ magic to pin her evil twin down. "Now, kings!" She instructed as the four of us leaped out of the fully drawn rune circle, raising out palms in unison with the werewolves, we began chanting an unknown spell.

I couldn't _exactly_ pinpoint what spell it was, since it _literally_ just came into my head the second we left the circle, but it seemed to work.

"Lucy, what about you?!" I yelled, seeing the pillar of light slowly shrinking down into a dome, which slowly shrunk down, squeezing her. "I'm meant to die with her," She flashes us an apologetic grin, "Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you guys," She sighs, only to be thrown off of Chaos as the dome continued shrinking.

"I _will not_ be defeated by the likes of you!" She screeched, breaking herself free from the chains created by both Lucy and Kendall, she kept attacking the dome at all angles, actually knocking our balance off slightly. The more she attacked, the more unstable the dome became, slowly fading in and out.

"We need more _power_!" Niall yelled from across. I actually panicked, noticing how everyone's actually putting all their power into this containment rune…

Until our last two backups arrived.

With a loud battlecry, Ben came from the sky with his hammer, smashing the dome with full force, causing chains to form around, wrapping the dorm and stabilizing it.

Pup slipped in, using his wand to supply us with more magic as the 6 werewolves' chests began glowing.

A unified roar came from all 6, which seemingly _sped up_ the process, the dome now shrinking more and more as Lucy came running to me, Chaos still doing everything she could to break the now-stabilized dome.

"Listen, Logan," She warned in a serious tone, "Once we're both contained, you _need_ to destroy our stones, otherwise she'll just come back," She instructed. I nodded, _hesitantly_. "Thank you," She smiled, using her last few ounces of magic to conjure red chains one last time, holding her evil twin down onto the black, rocky ground.

This time, she held her down _for good_. "No! You and I should be working _together_! We'd be _unstoppable!_ " Chaos screeches as Lucy approached her with a grin. "I've learned far more about life than you have, sis. It's worth protecting, even if it means I'd lose mine," She quipped back, eyeing all 6 werewolves, 4 ancient kings, the ancient blacksmith and the legendary wizard one last time.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

The dome soon collapsed, a bright light showering the pitch black area, which slowly collapsed, the ground violently shaking. "Let's go Logie," Niall grabs the glowing yin-yang-esque rock from the ground, pulling Logan out through a portal he made, where they joined the rest of them.

"We did it…" James squealed, dropping his sword, transforming out of his armor. "We did it!" Carlos cried, hugging his lover tightly as they transformed back to their civilian clothing, _bawling_ each other's eyes out.

"We… We need to destroy this," Logan eyed the stone in his hand, feeling raw magic from it. He knew Lucy's warning was something not to take light of.

The werewolves nodded, "It'll take all 12 of us then," Ben glanced at the stone, noticing how it's made out of the same material their new rings are made out of.

James and Carlos quickly transformed back into their king armor, James raising his sword the same way Logan's raising his sphere, Carlos and Kendall soon followed suit with their own respective weapons – the shield and the bow.

Shutting their eyes, their lips soon moved, though no sound came out, their weapons began glowing brightly. So bright, the light could be seen from _miles_ away even though it's literally day time.

The wolves, instead of raising their palms, they lowered it, facing the stone, Ben approaching it slowly as all of their magic flowed into his hammer, causing it to glow their respective colors as he smashes the stone into bits, Carlos immediately destroys it with void magic.

 _As soon as the stone ceases to exist_ , a powerful shockwave sent them flying backwards, Logan flying close to the town… He soon realizes the path of destruction left behind by the monsters escaping into the dimensions…

Though at first he thought they only came to the Living Dimension, upon glancing into his sphere, he finds out they've escaped to the first 90 dimensions. "So… Does that mean we're done?" Kendall smiles with hopefulness as he flew towards Logan, helping the poor boy up.

"I've _one last thing_ to do," Logan shut his eyes, teleporting outside of the Dimensional Bubbles, he soon finds the devastation to be _far more_ than he exceeded.

The dream dimension, with no guardians there _and_ with the monsters running rampant, corrupted all the good dreams.

The living dimension, without them there, was _destroyed_ beyond recognition.

Logan took a deep breath, once again using all of his powers, he summons a giant clock over the first 90 dimensional bubbles, intending to reverse time to before the attack, he finds himself struggling, the hour hands of the giant clocks of magic above each dimension being far too hard to move simultaneously, he forces himself, trying his best to endure the burning, painful sensation coming from both hands as his orb began _cracking_.

"Hey, you're not the _only_ wizard here," He jumped, startled by Niall and Pup's sudden appearance, both of them joining, using their own power gem and wand, only able to move the clock by _one hour_ back, Logan's orb showing more cracks, Pup's wand on the verge of breaking and Niall's yellow power gem slowly losing color.

Tom soon pops in, along with the other werewolves, kings, _and_ Ben himself. With their combined, albeit overused power, they managed to move the clock 3 hours back, seeing the damage slowly being reversed, Logan knew they had to move it back _6 more hours_.

The battle might've felt short for the others, but Logan, being fully aware of the magical stream of time, knew they fought for _at least_ 10 hours.

"Logan, _stop_ ," Pup knocked Logan's sphere off his hand, watching the sphere slowly recover as they dropped their respective power gems and weapons. "I… I can't just _stop_! Time's gonna revert it back _again_ ," Logan panicked, noticing how the giant clocks are slowly going forward, the damage actually _redoing_ themselves after being undone.

"I… _We_ can't stop until it's fully _reversed_ ," Logan explained, a bit regretful that he used so much power in the earlier battle.

"We can't… Unless we've the help of _hundreds_ of you guys," Tom slowly said, remembering a spell he had learned during one of their 'ghost' missions.

He immediately stood behind Logan, instructing Pup, Niall and Liam to do the same. He telepathically began sending instructions to the other three, the kings a bit confused as to what their doing…

 _Until_ they felt like their spine was literally _smashed_ , their body bent forth as their 396 other counterparts literally _shot out_ , as if they were forced out of the king's bodies. "Couldn't you have done it _more gently_!?" Carlos growls, Tom quickly healing the four as they suddenly felt like _dying_.

"Well… It was kind of an exorcising spell, so no," Tom shrugged, a bit shocked that that even _worked_. "There, _now_ we should be able to finish our jobs," Niall grinned as the other four kings struggled to recover from their ordeals.

"Owww," James cried, trying to stand straight, pain literally _burning_ his back.

It took the kings a solid 10 minutes to recover before they could raise their weapons again, finding the hour hand of the giant clocks _far easier_ to turn now that their other counterparts are helping.

" _Finally_ ," Logan panted, Kendall holding him tightly with tears streaming down his face, Logan nods at his other counterparts as they all descended back down into their dimensions, resuming their roles as _guardians_.

"Finally we could rest," Logan chuckles, feeling a huge wave of relief wash over him as the sudden realization _hit_ him.

 _They beat Chaos_.

A battle that took _millenniums_ to build up, won by them within 10 hours.

The 6 werewolves immediately collapsed to the ground in fatigue, finding Auradon's grass suddenly _soft_. Logan and Kendall joined James and Carlos, sitting on the grass as they slowly recovered, Ben and Pup sitting in a distance, sharing their own private moment.

The four kings watched as the giant dead tree slowly faded out of view, the forest regaining life as its lush green colors returned, replacing its previous dead, gray color.

"So… D-Does this mean we get to sing and dance like normal people now?" Carlos smiles goofily, actually _missing_ the hell Gustavo put them through almost every day.

"I guess we do," James answers with a small smile, his chest's rising and falling speed slowing down as relief finally came to him, praying that their life stays normal for… _ever_.

"I mean, knowing our luck, we'd probably still need to fight monsters now and then but… I'm pretty sure the worst is over," Logan grins, laying next to Kendall with a big smile.

As they watched the clouds whizz by, the sun slowly set, turning the beautiful blue sky into a hue of red, orange, gold and pink.

"Auradon's sunset is beautiful, huh?" Kendall smiles, planting a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead. "Guess this means… It's time for us to leave," Logan smiles, getting up, seeing Niall and his group talk to Ben and Pup, laughing.

"You guys sure you can't stay?" Ben asked as we approached the two. Liam shook his head, "We're actually on tour right now… Pretty sure if we don't go back soon, there'd be a nationwide search for us," Liam chuckles.

Ben nods, choosing not to tell the werewolves that time is frozen in the other dimensions if all 6 of them, along with the kings are in Auradon.

"We're… We'll be going too," Kendall smiles, hugging both Ben and Pup tightly, followed up by Carlos, James and Kendall.

As the stars slowly appeared, the kings and werewolves followed Ben and Pup back to the castle, seeing the all too familiar hotel door down one of the halls.

"We moved the door near our thrones so… Y-You guys could swing by and pop up in the castle instead of the forest," Ben explains with a shy smile, Logan a bit surprised that they could _move_ a dimensional door.

"We've _barely_ explored Auradon! We're _definitely_ coming back sooner or later," Kendall grins widely as the werewolves popped through one by one, with Zayn being the last.

"You guys are gonna be _awesome_ kings," Carlos grins, once again hugging the two. "Oh, we're not going on the throne. I already discussed with my parents…" Ben looks towards Pup, who looks back at him with confusion. "We're gonna further our studies first," Ben winks, Pup's cheeks burning bright red as a big smile crept up on his face.

 **~Logan's POV**

Once we exchanged a few more last words, we stepped through the familiar door, no longer affected y the dizzying dimensional travelling.

James, Carlos, Kendall and I took a _deep_ breath as we emerged from the basement of PalmWoods Apartment, getting a few curious and confused looks from people nearby as we reach the top of the stairs, looking back down with sadness.

"I miss them _already_ ," James smiles as Carlos took another deep breath. "Yep, still the same _disgustingly polluted_ PalmWoods," Carlos mock-frowned. After breathing in fresh, pollution-free Auradon air, I, too, noticed the sudden change in air quality once they came back.

"Guess we should go visit swirly, huh?" Kendall smiles gently, Carlos' head _immediately_ popped up upon hearing the mention of his _favorite_ slide.

James, Carlos and Kendall then began running up the stairs, initiating a race.

I smiled, slowly making my way to an empty elevator, I managed to beat all three of them, popping up in front of our apartment door first, excited to go in.

"No fair! You used magic!" Carlos cried, pouting.

"I mean… Elevators aren't magical, are they?" I grinned, pointing at the open elevator, Carlos groaned.

"Right, let's go in," I excitedly said as Kendall twists open the door knob once he unlocked the door, a wave of homeliness hit me immediately after I stepped in, scanning the area… It's _completely untouched_.

I'm not sure if time was frozen while we were gone, or something happened here… But all I know right now is…

 _I'm home_.


	43. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38: Normal Life**_

 **~Logan's POV**

For the first time in _months_ … At least I think it's been a few months, my alarm woke me up. Not the sudden need to wake up and train, or some sort of horrid nightmare, or even loud noises from the castle… My phone's alarm woke me the _fuck_ up.

With a big grin and a rather refreshed body, I climb off the bed, hearing a small whimper come from Kendall. "I gotta make breakfast, Kindle," I smile as I plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Right… I forgot you do that," He murmurs in a groggy voice, pulling my pillow and cuddling it instead of me.

With a small sigh, I exit our bedroom, finding a beautiful living space showered with the golden light of the morning sun.

Well, the 7 AM sun, to be exact.

Strutting over to the kitchen, I open one of the kitchen cabinets, seeing my recipe books stacked up and rather dusty, I remembered how it's actually been _quite_ a long time since I last cooked _anything_.

"1… 2… 3… 4…" I count all of my thick, hand-written recipe books and realize that… I'm missing a book?

"Oh… Right. I gave Niall one," I face-palm, remembering that I gave Niall the 'Entrée' book, I take out the light yellow book, clearly labeled 'Desserts' on the side, remembering there's an entire section about breakfast desserts.

"Breakfast Cheesecake sounds nice," James whispers behind me as I flipped through the pages, "Eep!" I let out a squeal, jumping forth only to have James pull me back and towards his chest. " _Stop_ doing that," I growl, a bit pissed at how they all _love_ to startle me.

"Can't help it. You're cute when you're startled," He grins, planting gentle kisses down my neck. I tilt my head slightly, giving him more space as he continued planting butterfly kisses down my shoulder, resting his head once he was done on my shoulder with an adorable smile.

"Right… Get me cream cheese, crescent rolls, sugar, an egg and vanilla," I instructed, scanning the recipe, feeling him nod gently as he let go, waltzing towards the fridge while I grabbed all the utensils I'd need for this recipe.

As I preheat the oven, I asked him to mix the cream cheese and sugar together until it becomes light and fluffy as I separate the egg white and egg yolk, mixing into the batter gently with vanilla once it reaches the desired lightness and fluffiness.

"It smells _amazing_ already," James grins as he watches me place the crescent rolls in the bottom of an ungreased pan, which he then spread the cream cheese mixture on top afterwards, and I finished off with another layer of crescent rolls on top.

Then, I gently slid it into the oven, setting it to 30 minutes.

"Could you go wake the other two up? I'll prepare OJ," I ask, seeing James nod before turning around, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

 **~James' POV**

"Kendall, wake up," I chuck a pillow at him, seeing it bounce off him, I knew I needed a different approach.

With a small smirk, I climb onto the bed, gently turning him, seeing his eyes slowly flutter open. Those emerald orbs sparkled as sunlight showered into them. After watching him blink a few times, I slowly lowered my head and kiss him, hearing him moan slightly.

"James," He moans my name, letting out a whimper once I broke the kiss. "Morning, _princess_ ," I tease, remembering how he _hates_ being called a _princess_. "For once, you woke me up nicely," He smirks, sitting on the bed and yawning once I climb off of him.

"Figured I'd be nice, since it's our first day back home," I sigh, leaving the room and entering my own, seeing Carlos sprawled out on our bed with a nice pair of dark red boxer briefs. "Carlos, baby, wake up," I gently shook him, his eyes s _lowly_ fluttering open, revealing sleepy black orbs as he blinked a few times.

"Is it morning _already_?" He asks, yawning as he sat up. "Yeah, and your breath _stinks_ ," I roll my eyes with mock disgust, pinching my nose. With a pout, he gets off the bed and waltzes towards out private bathroom.

"What's Logie cooking?" Carlos asks as he brushes his teeth while I had my hand around his abdomen, resting my head no his broad left shoulder. "Cheesecake," I answer with a small sigh, seeing a grin form over his face as he spat out and rinsed his mouth.

"I _love_ cheesecake," He excitedly said as he washes his hand, following me out into the kitchen once he was all dressed up.

 **~Logan's POV**

"Peace, _for once_ ," I tease, seeing Kendall, James and Carlos emerge from their bedrooms with smiles and actually _walking_ , instead of Kendall running into the other two's room, the three of them eventually coming out either arguing, giving each other noogies, or basically _racing_ out.

I guess they really have matured.

"It smells _heavenly_ ," Carlos grins as I sprinkle powdered sugar on top, along with a few raspberries as the finishing touch, serving a big, square pancake on the dining table. "Bon appetite," I bow in a waiter-like pose as James picks up the cake knife, slicing into it. "Like a hot knife through butter," He grins, giving Carlos the first taste.

"Oh _god_ ," He moans, immediately devouring his entire slice and asking for another as I pour OJ for all four of us. "So… What's the agenda for today?" I ask as we finish up breakfast, looking at Kendall. "Actually, I've something planned for myself and Carlos today," James grins, Carlos turning towards him with a raised brow and a curious look.

"Well… I didn't really plan _anything_ for today, and it's Sunday… We could go down to the pool area?" Kendall shrugs, I nod. "Sounds like a plan. I miss the pool," I smile, remembering all the crazy stuns these three would pull, which I _sometimes_ joined in.

Can't wait to go back to that hectic life again, honestly. Just me, James, Kendall and Carlos up to our usual childish antics, singing, dancing and _no magic_ …

Though seeing how we still have the ring, it'd be a bit much to say we wouldn't be dealing with magic anymore.


	44. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39: Jarlos_**

 **~3rd Person's POV**

"Come on Carlosss," James whines, a bit bummed it rained two days ago, which meant his plan had to be canceled. "Hold on!" Carlos yells from inside the their private bathroom, James actually a bit confused as to why Carlos is taking so long in the bathroom.

"Ooh, _god_ ," Carlos squeaks, moaning slightly as the lukewarm water hits the insides of his anal cavity.

Yeah… He bought an anal doucher recently and this is _literally_ his first time using it. ' _How do I even know if I'm clean…?_ ' He wonders, hearing James' impatient banging on the door, he knew he didn't have time to _check_.

He quickly shoves said thing behind the toilet seat once he cleaned it, hoping no one finds it, he leaps out of the bathroom with a big grin. "What _took_ you so long?" James raises a brow, glancing out the window now and then, praying it doesn't suddenly rain.

"Um… Stuff happened," Carlos shrugs, a bit embarrassed to admit he actually cleaned his anal cavity. He _knows_ it'll happen soon, so why not make sure he's clean inside, _in case_ it actually happens? "C'mon, I've an _entire day_ planned for us," James grins, grabbing Carlos' wrist, excitedly leading the boy out of the apartment, a bit glad Gustavo and Kelly _both_ called in sick that day, giving them an extra off day.

"Logie, Kendall, I'm taking Carlos out for a ride," James yells before leaving their apartment with a rather curious Carlos. "Where're we going?" Carlos asks, his ass feeling _a bit weird_ after what he just did.

"RoseWalls Park," James grins as the elevator arrives on their floor, taking both boys down, James and Carlos walks towards said park rather slowly, enjoying their now peaceful and _normal_ life. "God I miss Auradon's air, honestly," Carlos groans, a bit peeved at the amount of _smog_ in the air. Even though they've been back in Earth for more than a day, it's still a bit hard to readjust to their normal life again.

"Same," James frowns, remembering how beautiful the walk to the small town near the castle was, with nature surrounding them instead of loud cars, hot pavements and annoying, spoiled children having a tantrum on the sidewalk.

"We're here," James grins, excited to show Carlos their surprise. "Look!" James points towards the fountain, which instead of being the white broken fountain, there was now literally a small statue of all four of them there, standing on top of a platform that actually spout out water instead of not working.

"Wait, _what_?" Carlos squeals in excitement, charging towards said statue, marveling at how perfectly sculpted they were.

They look _identical_ to the real Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall… Except they were made out of marble. "But _why_?" Carlos squeaks, reading a small plate underneath the statue, which wrote:

" _In honor of Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond, for successfully conquering the global musical stage and putting PalmWoods back on the global map."_

"What… What does this mean?" Carlos asks, his voice raising every second as curiosity took over. "Our debut song made it to the top of the chart, Carlitos!" James _screams_ in excitement, not caring about the others in the same park.

Carlos looks around, hoping to find other changes… Only to be disappointed. The only change that happened while they were gone, _and_ before time was frozen due to the arrival of the wolves in Auradon, was the statue being erected after their debut song, ' _Big Time Rush_ ' leaped up the global chart.

Other than that, most of the roses have wilted and dropped, leaving only green walls of rose bushes standing tall. "Put these on, babe," James hands Carlos a pair of glasses with a fake nose and mustache attached to it, Carlos quickly putting it on, remembering what happened after their first big gig outside of PalmWoods _months_ ago.

"Where to next?" Carlos grins, excitedly following James, holding hands as they donned their disguise. "Ooh, let's go to our usual ice cream place," James grins, remembering how there's a cute ice cream stall outside of the RoseWalls park.

" _Wow_ ," Carlos gasps, his disguise drops onto the ground as it slid off while his mouth hung open, as did James'. Their cute _little_ ice cream shop has now _evolved_ into an entire ice cream _store_. "Carlos, James!" Saffron, one of the three workers who used to be the only ones manning the stall, waves at them from inside the store, immediately recognizing James even though he still had his disguise on.

" _Wow_ this place _changed_ ," James smiles in awe as they entered the beautifully decorated ice cream store, seeing a lot of filled seats around, the counter _also_ filled with a long line, the menu expanding 3 times its original size and about 10 new workers working the brand new machines at the back.

"Thanks to _you guys_ ," Saffron grins as she whizzes past them towards the counter. "C'mon up," She waves at James and Carlos, who waltzes towards the supposedly closed counter, envious and awed eyes trailing their movements.

"Wait, what _happened_ here? I think we kind of _blacked out_ or something," James asks, covering up the fact that they weren't even _on_ Earth when everything happened. "Oh! You guys know how your music scored #1 on the global charts right. PalmWoods _suddenly_ got flooded with visitors, wanting to meet you guys n' stuff. I'm surprised you guys didn't hear anything about it?" She lifts a brow, leaning against the counter curiously.

"And well, because of the sudden new surge of tourists, we got more customers, more money and managed to buy the store behind our old stall," She shrugs, smiling afterwards. "As a thank you, you guys get free ice cream here for _life_. Only 4 a day though," She chuckles, seeing Carlos' eyes expand _and_ sparkle made James happy.

"I wonder what else changed?" Carlos hums, happily eating his ice-cream as they left the store with a to-go.

"Why don't we find out?" James grins, "We could go on an adventure around PalmWoods," He suggests, Carlos nodding excitedly.

Once their ice-cream was finished and their disguises were slipped back on, James and Carlos begins their trip around PalmWoods.

 **~James' POV**

"Ooh, look. Logie's old apartment," Carlos points at the newly repainted building, with a small sign hanging outside the glass doors, ' _Logan Mitchell lived here!_ ' which successfully attracted a few peoples to drop by for a visit.

"Right… Let's go visit the library," I grab Carlos' wrist, leading him away from the apartment, knowing there'd be a few peoples that'd spot and recognize us from far if we got too close. " _Wow_ ," Both of us gasp once we arrive at the library after a good 10 minutes walk from Logan's old aparmtent, seeing how it actually looks _bigger_ and _more refurbished_ than last time, when Logan forced the three of us to go inside with him to find a book.

" _PalmWoods Candyland_?" Carlos lifts a brow, gasping once he realized the small candy shop now _evolved_ into this _huge_ store filled with thousands of different types of candies. "Wanna go in?" I ask with a small smile, a bit surprised when he shook his head.

"Nah, Logan's desserts taste better than all those candies combined," Carlos smiles, leading the way this time. ' _He's really matured_ ,' I smile widely. After returning from Auradon, and the whole 'war' thing, Carlos' really has changed.

One, he's _completely_ abandoned his helmet. Two, when we kiss… It's just 10 times more passionate and hot than we used to, which I'm glad of. Three, he's actually lost a few of his childish traits, though still somewhat childish.

I wonder… If I've changed too?

 **~Carlos' POV**

"Look!" I point excitedly at the zoo, seeing how it looks _exactly the same_ from outside as I remembered. "I wonder if they've new animals?" I wonder, James nodding as he approaches the ticket counters, a small sign with ' _Closed_ ' written on it.

"W-We could come back next time, just the two of us," I suggest, seeing his cheeks flash red for a bit. "You… Y-You wanna come here, with me? Just the two of us, without Kendall and Logan?" He asks, rather hesitantly.

"Yeah!" I answer with a big grin.

When we trained at Auradon, spent time there… Basically, when we stayed at the castle, I realized…

I really don't spend enough time with James. _Just James_. Usually either Kendall or Logan, or usually both, are there to distract me but… I want James to be the only one there to occupy my attention now. I'm glad _we all_ survived the fight but… What if we didn't?

The thought of not spending enough time with James kept haunting me. I knew someday soon we'd all _die_ … So I wanted to spend more quality time with James, and _only James_. Which is why I'm super glad he's taking me on this trip around PalmWoods.

It's surprising how much an entire city could change within a few days… Or _at least I think_ only a few days passed until the werewolves arrived at Auradon. Ben told us once all of us were in Auradon, time freezes here, though that makes no sense because _if it did_ , the monsters _shouldn't_ have been able to wreck havoc here?

"Wanna go visit the gym?" James smiles, tangling our fingers again, snapping me out of my deep thoughts. "Let's go," I grin, leading the way towards our gym.

After a solid 15 minutes walk from the zoo to the gym, we marveled at how _huge_ it became. Well, James did. I was feeling super proud that I actually _remembered_ they way to the gym…

"Can't wait to work out here again," James smiles, taking my hand again, "With you," He gently kisses the back of my palm. I _tried_ to fight my blush, but I couldn't.

I _always_ feel like a girl when I'm around James! It's annoying but… I've kind of get used to it now.

' _Ding_ ,' Both of our phones suddenly go off. I fished mine out and saw Logan's message on our WhatsApp group chat.

[Loges]  
'Since you two are out, James and Carlos, can you guys buy some groceries before coming back?'  
'Thankss' 16:12

"Ooh, we should go visit the mall! _Then_ we get the groceries," I suggest with a small grin, seeing James nod. We walked in silence towards the mall, enjoying each other's company, ignoring all the cars whizzing by _and_ everyone else walking by, chattering away.

"Still looks the same," James sighs with a small smile once we reach PalmWoods Mall.

Still the same 6 storey building with a large palm tree as the logo, which would light up at night. Actually, I just remembered how _beautiful_ the place looks at night.

 **~Literally 4 hours later… 3rd Person's POV**

Logan paces in the dining area rather nervously. It's _literally_ 8:12 PM and the two _still_ haven't came back yet. "Logie, _calm down_ alright? If the two are in danger, our rings would alert us," Kendall shrugs as he chops the carrots as Logan instructed him to earlier.

"But what if _it doesn't_?" Logan panics, _someone_ might've done something to stop the rings from alerting them. Sure, Chaos is dead but that doesn't mean there aren't any other threats out there?

After a few more minutes of pacing in panic, Logan rushes towards the door upon hearing someone knock on it lightly.

"James, Carlos! Where've you been? It's _literally_ 8:12PM!" Logan scolds the two, his jaw drops upon noticing _how many damn shopping bags_ they carried back to the apartment. "Sorry mom," Carlos childishly grins as they both step into the apartment, carrying 10 bags of shopping bags each.

"What did the list even…" Logan unlocks his phone, re-checking the list he sent to the group chat, relieved he didn't send the wrong list.

"We kind of got off course," James smiles apologetically. " _You_ got off course! And I had to deal with it," Carlos scowls, scolding his tall boyfriend, remembering how James freaked out about all the new clothes they saw in the various clothes shops in the mall.

" _Sorry_ ," James grins, sticking a tongue out as they shoved the shopping bags into their room, Carlos handing over the groceries bag to Logan, who was still in a state of disbelief. "You guys _would not_ believe how much the town's changed," James smiles, sitting down on one of the dining chairs.

"I mean, I could see the gym and the library from here now. And a lot of new buildings?" Logan glances out their giant window panes as he takes over cooking duty once Kendall finished up. "We'll go out tomorrow, since Gustavo and Kelly just called me earlier. Which _means_ , you two are looking after the apartment. _Neither_ of you leave until we get back," Kendall scowls, seeing James and Carlos pout with puppy eyes.

"What? It's only fair! We didn't leave the apartment till this whole day," Kendall rolls his eyes as Logan finishes plating up dinner.

 **~Post dinner… James' POV**

" _Carlos hurry up_ ," I yell, urging Carlos to hurry up and finish his nightly routine in our bathroom. "Just a minute!" I hear him yell back.

Once the door opened, I turn my phone off and charge it beside my bed, getting ready to cuddle him. "J-James," He squeaks out in an embarrassed voice, inching closer in his tight black boxer-briefs. "Is something wrong?" I quickly stood up, nearing him, a bit worried something might've happened to him in the bathroom.

"I wanna do it, _tonight_ ," He says. Though his cheeks were pink, his eyes were burning with lust and confidence. "You… A-Are you sure?" I ask, seeing him nod slowly. "We've waited a long time, don't you think?" He asks, gently grabbing my hand. "B-But if you don't feel like it," He smiles, gently squeezing both hands.

"I could wait a bit longer," He grins, looking up. Lust, confidence and a bit of nervousness was all contained within his black orbs of pupils. I knew I couldn't make him wait any longer…

So I wasted no time.

Immediately I dive forth, devouring his lips in a heated kiss, switching out position so that his back is facing the bed. "If you say so, Carlos," I whisper into his ears in a husky voice, pushing him onto the bed.

"G-God," He moans as I placed butterfly kisses down his neck, leaving a _fuckton_ of marks down both sides, all the way down to his shoulder. I lick my lips with a small smirk, satisfied at all the love bites I left on him.

Yeah, now _everyone_ 's gonna know he's mine. _Mine_.

I felt an animalistic instinct kick in as I kissed Carlos again, feeding into my lustful hunger, fueling it even more, I _completely_ dominated him in our kiss. As my tongue explored his mouth, I slowly grinded our clothed members together, feeling my own twitch in excitement.

"I love you, Carlos," I growl once the kiss broke due to our need of air. Seeing his pupils grow, he sheepishly smiles back, "I-I love you too," He stutters, shutting his eyes in pleasure as I my hand snakes into his boxer, gently massaging his needy cock.

"J-James," Carlos moans I trailed my tongue down the crevice between his pecs before moving onto his left nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud while my other hand worked its magic on his other nipple. I smirk once I see how erect and red his nipples were, I slowly moved down, kissing each one of his six packs.

Soon, my face was _leveled_ with his throbbing cock as I slowly pulled it down, teasing him mercilessly. He squirms, grabbing a fistful of our bed sheet, letting out a sigh once his boxers came off. I threw it aside, not bothering to take off mine, I smirk as I flick my tongue over the head of his throbbing cock.

"J-James!" He moans loudly before I engulfed his entire head, moving down _slowly_ while my hand massages his balls gently, the other squeezing his perfect ass.

"Fucking _moan_ my name, Carlos," I growl once I pulled back, seeing his eyes shut tight. " _James_ , oh God," He cries in pleasure as my mouth worked its magic on his head, slowly devouring his _entire_ shaft, I felt it poke the back of my throat. After letting my mouth adjust, holding back a gag and fighting my tears, I let out a hum, sending vibration down his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," He breathes out, "J-James, I-I'm g-gonna…" He slurs out in a moan.

Without a warning, I felt him shoot his load in my mouth. Though it came as a surprise… I swallowed all of it happily, loving the taste of his warm, salty cum. "James…" He breathes out, his cock still hard even though he just came.

"Fuck me, _please_ ," He pleads, looking me in the eyes as I wiped off his cum dribbling out the side of my lips, licking my finger after.

"Say it again, Carlos," I growl into his right ear. "P-Please James, _fuck me_ ," He pleads again, his eyes practically _clouded_ in lust.

"I can't hear _shit_ , Carlos," I continue growling into his ear, then I hovered my face above his. "Yell it out, Carlos. Let the _entire fucking world_ hear you," I continue, feeling _ridiculously_ dominative at that moment, enjoying the way Carlos squirmed under me.

" _James Diamond, please fuck me! Fuck me mercilessly, PLEASE!_ " He yells out, his voice filled with need.

With a small smirk of satisfaction, I answer, "Gladly, my love," before diving down, devouring his lips in a heated kiss, giving him a taste of his own cum left in my mouth. "I fucking love you, Carlos," I whisper, brushing the hair off of his slightly sweaty forehead. "I-I l-love you too," He smiles adorably, his smile almost sending me into _overdrive._

"I need you to turn around, baby," I instructed, pulling out one of the drawer as Carlos watches me move. Pulling down my own boxers, I felt relief as the constrictions holding my own cock back was finally _gone_.

I took out a bottle of oil-based lube, remembering how we used to only use this for masturbation… From tonight on, it'll be used for _more_ than that.

"Carlos, tell me if it's too much, okay baby?" I instruct, seeing him nod as I lube up my finger after he got up on all four.

Hey, it's our first time _fucking_. Of course we'd do one of the most basic positions!

I stuck _one_ finger up. Heck, the tip of my finger barely went in when I felt him jolt. Look back up at his face, I see him shut his eyes and bite his lips in pain, immediately I stop to let him adjust. "G-Go on, James," He squeals, opening his eye slowly.

With a small nod, I gently pushed it even deeper, stopping against once he shut his eyes in pain.

Once he gave me another sign… I continued, until I reached the jackpot. "Holy _fuck_ ," He moaned, his torso arching as my finger reaches his prostate area. Rubbing it gently, he moans loudly like a fucking animal.

I stuck another finger in, _very_ slowly pushing in. "F-Fuck, James," He moans out once both of my fingers were in, I gave him some more time to adjust before I began pulling it out, gently pushing both fingers back in, he cries out in pure pleasure.

"Carlos, are you… A-Are you ready?" I ask, noticing how there's not a single bit of… _stuff_ , on my finger.

Did he… Clean himself internally? I kind of expect to see some _stuff_ on my fingers, honestly.

"J-James, _please_ ," He pleads, watching me lube up my throbbing cock. One I had ignored the whole time I prepared him.

With a small nod, I positioned the head of my cock right in-front of his ass. I barely poked the head in when he shut his eyes, tears streamed down both side, I _almost_ pulled back out. "J-James, g-go on," He squeaks.

With a slow nod, I gently pushed in, feeling a _major_ surge of pleasure, I had to fight back the urge to just _ram_ my cock in his tight ass. I held one of his hand, hoping to _at least_ make it better, a bit glad when he squeezed my hand as I held his own.

I kept pushing in _all the way_ , stopping now and again to let his ass adjust to having my cock in it. The feeling of his warm ass around my cock was _heavenly_ , but I knew I had to hold back. "James, _fuck_ ," He moans out loudly, I knew I hit the jackspot again.

I pulled out, watching his chest rise and fall, I waited for a bit. "James, _fuck_ me," He pleads. With a small smirk, I pushed my cock back into his ass, watching his body arch as he practically screamed in pleasure, then I pulled out again.

I began thrusting with a gentle speed, not wanting to hurt him. "J-James, faster," He pleads, which I complied to. The feeling of fucking him was _invigorating_ , picking up speed made it feel a lot more pleasuring.

"Oh, _oh god_ ," Carlos kept moaning, fueling the fire in me to keep thrusting faster and faster. I felt the familiar feeling in me, _knowing_ I'd reach my climax soon, I reached out to hopefully help Carlos reach his too, my hand pumping his cock at the same speed I thrust into him.

"J-James, I'm c-cumming," He moans, I nod, "M-me too," I stutter as I reply.

"J-James!" He screams out my name, his load shooting all over his abdomen. Watching him climax made _me_ reach my point, shooting _ropes after ropes_ of cum into his ass, I rested my cock in his ass for a bit as fatigue slowly took over.

Both of us panted as we froze for a bit, I slowly pull out of him, grabbing a box of tissue from nearby, helping him clean up.

With an apologetic smile, I grab his hand. "C-Can you stand?" I ask, hoping I hadn't _destroyed_ his ass completely yet. He needs to clean up…

"I-I think I can, not sure about tomorrow though…" He grins childishly. I roll my eyes, picking him up bridal style and carrying him over to the bathroom.

We both quickly cleaned up, taking a quick warm shower in the middle of the night and slipping into another sleep attire. "You okay?" I ask, seeing Carlos struggle to get onto the bed, I quickly got up to help him.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna regret this tomorrow morning," He smiles gently, squirming into my arms as I pulled him into a cuddling position. "I'm glad I was your first, James," He smiles, burying his face into my chest. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Carlos," I plant a gentle kiss on his forehead, turning off out bedside lamp after.

"G'night, love," I smile, whispering gently into his hair. "Gnight, Jamie," He replies in an adorable voice before fatigue and sleepiness finally took over both of us…

I knew life would be _a bit more exciting_ after that night. Well, for Carlos and I at least… We lost our virginity to each other, which was possibly _the most amazing thing_ that could happen to me. _Ever_.


	45. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40: Kogan**_

 **~Logan's POV, That same night…**

How is Kendall able to sleep!? Those two are going at each other like _animals_!

I reach out and grab my earphones, using them as blockers. "Better," I sigh, their noises now muffle. It took me a solid 10 minutes to drift to sleep, still a bit annoyed at their muffled moaning and quite literal fucking.

 **~The next morning… 3** **rd** **Person POV**

James eyes slowly flutter open, his head feeling lighter, more refreshed and for an unknown reason… He felt _super happy_. "Uh…" He blinks a few times, last night's events slowly flashing back…

"I… I-I had sex with Carlos," He breathes out, a smile creeping up on his face. "Mmh," He hears Carlos stir, the boy rolling out of his arm and to the other end of the bed.

James' brain is still processing the fact that he lost his virginity to Carlos, while also taking Carlos' own virginity…

Part of him wants to jump around the room happily like an idiot, the other part knows he shouldn't, since Carlos _probably_ needs all the rest he could get before they go at it again.

"Morning Logie," James happily greets the boy, startling him. "One of these days, I'm gonna hit you with a frying pan," He snarls before turning his back towards James, resuming breakfast preparation. "Lemme help," He offers, grinning like a mad fool.

He has a feeling today's gonna be _ridiculously_ good.

"How are you still energetic?" Logan asks, sliding his new book towards James, who was _a bit surprised_ that Logan managed to write down recipes worth of 15 pages _in one day_ in his new Entreé book.

"What?" James lifts a brow as Logan scans the page they're on with a yellow bookmark clearly labeled 'Breakfast'.

"Y'know, after you guys _fucked hard and loud_. Yeah, I had trouble trying to sleep, no thanks to you two," Logan scowls, though he's a bit angry at the tall boy, he's also glad to see him so happy.

"Oh… Right," James looks away in embarrassment, immediately regretting being _that_ loud last night. Carlos was loud as fuck as well, and that was _also_ his fault.

"It's fine James. I'm just happy… Y'know, you two are really taking it to the next level," Logan smiles, glancing towards the bedroom he shares with Kendall.

"Kendall and I on the other hand…" His smile turns into a sad smile slowly, remembering how Kendall hasn't even shown _signs_ of being even the _slightest bit_ _interested_ in sex. Which is probably good, since Logan doesn't even _know_ if he's ready.

"Hey," James gently lifts the boy's chin, making it so their eyes met. "Don't fret it. Maybe… M-Maybe Kendall's not ready? Or y'know, maybe he's researching or something," James shrugs, Logan rolls his eyes as he chuckles. "That is single handedly one of the most _ridiculous_ things I've ever heard," Logan sighs as he reads out the stuff he needs James to retrieve from the cupboards.

"Jeezus that smells _amazing_ ," Kendall squeals, surprising both James and Logan who had _just_ finished plating up breakfast. "Scrambled Crab Meat," Logan grins proudly as Kendall waltzes over to them, James then leaves the two to wake up his lover.

"I'm surprised you slept through last night," Logan lifts a brow, Kendall rolls his eyes with a small smirk. "Oh, I wasn't asleep," He winks, hinting that he was actually fully conscious the entire time. "I could make you scream _louder_ if you want," Kendall captures Logan with one hand around him, the other lifting his chin so their eyes met, Logan's cheeks _immediately_ flare red as the image of him screaming louder than Carlos did last night pop into his head.

"You _stink_ ," Logan pushes Kendall off of him, quickly changing the subject before it got out of hand. "I'll take a bath after breakfast. This smells _too good_ to wait," Kendall grins, quickly pulling out a chair, plopping down as Logan sat next to him, both of them soon began eating their breakfast.

" _Wow_ Carlos," I gasp, seeing the poor short boy _limp_ while walking out of their room, the left and right side of his neck and shoulder covered in love bites, James helping him walk slowly. "I feel like _dying_ ," Carlos groans, James smiling apologetically, then adds "You _kinda_ asked for it last night," James shrugs, earning himself a death glare from the short boy.

Logan then suddenly has a flashback to last night, hearing how _loud_ Carlos literally _begged_ to be fucked by James. Quickly he shakes his head, shaking off the rather sexy thought. " _Fuck_ that hurts," Carlos cries as he sat down, feeling a painful burn from inside his ass, not even Logan's delicious dish could ease it.

"Carlos," Logan calls out, leaning against the counter as Carlos _painfully_ and _slowly_ does the dishes. "Hm?" He hums out, his eyes trailing towards Logan's body, part of him wondering when he'd be able to play with Logan.

"How… H-How does it feel?" Logan asks shyly, Carlos' bored, poker lips slowly turns into a smirk. "How does _what_ feel?" He grins teasingly, Logan rolls his eyes afterwards. "You _know_ I can literally just slap your ass and make you cry harder than James did last night, right?" Logan threatens, Carlos' eyes blows wide realizing how painful it'd be if Logan even as much as _touches_ his ass right now.

"Okay, fine!" He squeaks, Logan smirks afterwards, crossing his arms.

"It… I-It hurt, a lots, at first," Carlos admits, remembering how much it actually hurt when James entered him for the first time last night. "But then… _god_ when he got deep enough, it felt like _heaven_ ," He also remembers the new level of pleasure he was thrust into when James reached that 'G-spot' of his.

"Carlos, I meant… How does it feel losing your virginity? I don't wanna know about your sex," Logan face-palms, rolling his eyes, Carlos chuckles afterwards.

"It feels amazing, y'know? I… I mean, I still _feel_ like Carlos Garcia but like… I feel _different_ at the same time," Carlos grins as he finishes up the last few dishes, remembering how… _Weird_ he felt upon waking up. Not because of his ass… But something in him just felt _different_.

"It does, huh," Logan smiles, _actually_ looking forward for his turn… Though he doesn't _really_ know when, he's hoping it'd be soon.

 ** _~Later that Afternoon…_**

"Ready to go, Logie?" Kendall asks, slipping on his shoes as Logan springs up from the couches with a big grin. "We wanna come," Carlos frowns widely with a pout, James holds him down onto the couch gently, remembering his _injury_.

"Carlos, you could _barely_ walk to the kitchen. Plus, they're going to the _library_ ," James rolls his eyes, "Ew, the _library_ ," Carlos gags, remembering how he _despised_ being surrounded by _books_.

" _God_ it feels nice," Logan comments at how peaceful the walk was as they held their hands, not caring about the lingering eyes around. "Right, no monsters, no attacks… I kinda miss Auradon's air though," Kendall comments as they walk.

The _first_ thing they notice upon coming back to their Earth was the _pollution_ in the air. It's so obvious!

" _Wow_ ," Logan gasps, seeing how _huge_ the library became while they were gone. " _How long were we gone for_?" Logan asks in _utter_ disbelief.

Both boys admired the entirely new library as they slowly walk in, seeing how _new_ and attractive everything was.

As soon as the approach the counter, where a few other people were lined up, some of them were there to return books, some to register as new members, the women behind the counter gasps. "Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight!" One of the squeals, immediately opening up a closed counter for the two.

"Uhm… Okay?" Kendall lifts a brow as they approach said counter. "I-I'm here to renew my membership card," Logan hands his old card in, remembering how it had been _months_ since he last came here. In fact, the last time he went to the PalmWood's library was a month before he joined Big Time Rush!

"Here you go! Can I have your autographs?" The woman excitedly asks, handing Logan a golden card within seconds as she held out a book.

"Lifetime Membership card…" Logan reads in a quiet whisper, Kendall smiling at the twinkle in said boy's eyes.

After signing the woman's book, they both enter the library, Logan in _total_ awe as they enter the library, finding out there's actually a garden _inside_ the library, surrounded by bookshelf made of trees blending into the walls naturally. "Wow…" Logan breathes out, awed at how life-filled the entire place was, feeling like he was pulled back into Auradon.

"This place looks _nothing_ like the outside," Kendall raises a brow, a bit confused as to why the outside look so modern and sleek, but the inside looks so… _Fantasy-like_.

"Oh, hold on a sec," Kendall feels his phone vibrate. Upon fishing it out, he finds out it's James calling him. Logan waits patiently next to Kendall as he continues scanning the giant library, part of him wants to run, pick up a book and just read right next to the small, man-made waterfall.

"Hey Logie," Kendall puts down his phone once the call ends, frowning slightly. "I gotta go back, apparently Carlos' is in a bit of trouble," He shrugs. "But _hey_ , I can deal with it myself. You just… Stay here and read, okay? You deserve a day off, Logie," Kendall grins, leaving and not even _letting_ Logan answer.

"I'll come get you at around… 5PM," Kendall tells him before going out the door, Logan standing there in confusion.

"Time to read, I guess," He grins, calmly walking to the nearest shelf-branch, picking up a random, thick novel.

 **~Kendall's POV**

"Right… What now?" James asks me once I got home, a small grin spread over my face. "Right. James, you go ahead and make our bed. I'll go buy the candles and roses…" James nods, Carlos eagerly waits for his task.

"You… Just sit there and look pretty," I grin, seeing Carlos immediately frown and whimper. "I wanna do something!" He cries, pouting at the fact that I didn't give him a task.

"Well… Considering how your ass's _completely wrecked_ right now, I don't think you're in the position to _do_ something," I lift a brow, immediately leaving the two as I make my way to the nearest florist, having to walk another 5 minutes.

I spent a solid 10 minutes in PalmWood's local florist, having to wait for them to wrap up my roses in 3 beautiful bouquets… Which is pointless, because I won't actually _give_ them to Logan in bouquet form… Oh, no. I've a _different_ plan…

"Right…" I groan, realizing I can't just walk into a candle shack carrying three large bouquets of roses! Sighing in annoyance, I run back to the apartment and quickly set the roses on our dining table, running back out to the nearest candle shack available… Which was literally a good 10 minutes of jogging down the blocks.

 **~3** **rd** **Person's POV**

"Was that Kendall?" James asks, hearing the front door open and shut quickly. "I'll check," Carlos moves _slowly_ , pissed that having his ass destroyed so badly has such an impact on his movements.

"Yeah," Carlos shouts, slowly making his way to the dining table, seeing three large bouquets of roses on the table. ' _I wonder what Kendall's gonna do with these…_ ' Carlos wonders quietly, smiling at how romantic Kendall is with Logan.

Part of him kind of wished James did this too… But the way they did it last night… He couldn't have asked for anything better.

After a few minutes of tidying their best friends' bed, James asks "Does it look… _made_?", lifting a brow a brow, a bit nervous since _usually_ Carlos is the one who makes their bed. "The pillow's a bit off but… Yeah, it's neat," Carlos grins, James smiling proudly afterwards, then picks the boy up bridal-style gently. "You and I are gonna watch a bunch of stupid romantic flicks together," He grins, carrying an also-grinning Carlos towards the couch.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Right… 15 dark-colored candles should be enough," Kendall sighs, arranging the candles in a set of 3 in his head as he made his way back to the apartment, seeing the sun _actually setting_.

"Crap," He gasps, immediately running back to the apartment, carrying two bags of candles as he ran into the elevator, quickly pressing their floor button.

Once he reached the appropriate floor, Kendall then _ran_ to their apartment like there was no tomorrow, ramming into said apartment, picking up all three bouquets of roses and running into their bedroom.

James, noticing Carlos is actually _sleeping_ on his lap, _gently_ lifts the boy's head, grabs a soft cushion and places it under the boy's head, smiling at how adorable Carlos looks while he naps. After gently kissing Carlos' forehead, James waltzes into Kendall and Logan's shared bedroom, offering to help the panicking boy.

 _Meanwhile… At the library._

Logan sat near the small, man-made waterfall, enjoying his 5th book as he kills time, extremely relaxed and happy. It's been _ages_ since he got the chance to actually _sit down_ and read peacefully.

"E-Excuse me," He hears a soft, female voice call out. Taking off his nerdy round glasses, he lifts his head and finds a group of 6 girls standing there, some of them holding paper, some of them holding books. "A-Are you Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush?" She asks meekly.

Logan groans internally, part of him wishing he wasn't famous. With a small smile, he nods. "How can I help you?" Logan asks with a dimpled smile, even though he knew full well what they wanted. "C-Can we have your autograph?" She asks, holding out her paper and pen.

"Sure," Logan grins, using his book as a base since the table wasn't actually _flat_ , he signs the paper.

And so… A group of 6 slowly turned into 10, 12…

Within minutes, there was literally a _long_ line going out of the library, everyone lining up for Logan's autograph. _Somehow_ the word had spread that Logan's in the library…

Logan tries to keep his smile up, smiling and greeting all of the local fans while he signs all the papers, books and everything else his fans offered.

The guard waltzes over and glances over Logan, seeing how _tired_ the poor boy looked… He knew he had to do his job. "Right, everyone else behind this person _please leave._ The library will be closed for maintenance for a while," He orders, hearing groans and cries of protests coming from everyone else behind the 10th person standing in line.

The rest of the guards, along with the women behind the counter, then proceeded to help, ushering everyone else out.

Once the last person's things were sign, Logan collapses on the table, letting out a _huge_ sigh of fatigue and relief, he grunts. "Thank you guys _so much_ ," He sighs, thanking everyone who helped, though feeling bad that the fans who were ushered to leave couldn't get his autograph.

"No biggie. It's our job to ensure everyone in this library gets a nice moment of silent to read their books," The guard tips his hat, leaving Logan alone. Only then had he noticed there were about 7~8 other people sitting in different parts of the library, looking visibly relieved that the commotion finally stopped.

"What time is it…?" Logan wonders, fishing out his phone, noticing that it's actually 5:20 PM already. Shocked, he looks around in curiosity. Kendall told him to wait for him… But it's turning night _soon_?

With a small sigh, Logan stands up and wanders about, looking for more books to read while he awaits his prince in shining armor. Or rather, elven robes.

"Ooh…" Logan smiles curiously, finding an blue covered book with a rather familiar symbol on it. After a good 5 minutes of staring and thinking, Logan remembers seeing the same symbol on Auradon Prep.

"Must be a story about Auradon then," He picks up the book, carrying it over to his table. Praying that nothing else comes out as a distraction, Logan began reading the book.

 _~Meanwhile, back at the apartment…_

"Aand… That's done," Kendall grins, putting the last candle in its place as the sun finally sets. "I didn't think scattering roses could be _that_ bad," James frowns, looking over his cut-covered hands. "We _really_ take Logan's healing spells for granted," He states, remembering how all of their wounds and injuries would immediately disappear with Logan around.

"Right…" Kendall sighs, remembering how it took them _forever_ to pluck the petals and spread them. "Shouldn't you go get Logie now?" Carlos asks, seeing how the sun is only a few minutes more from disappearing.

"Right. When I call you guys, I need you to light up all 15 candles in our apartment, then turn off _all_ of the lights in here," Kendall instructs, seeing the two nod in unison, he leaves the apartment rather anxiously, actually anxious about what's going to happen that night.

 **~Logan's POV**

I let out a sigh of content, putting my 25th book back into the shelf where I got it earlier, just in time to see Kendall walking towards me from the main entrance with a nervous smile on his face. "Ready to go?" He asks, extending his hand shyly.

With a smile, I grab his hand, tangling our fingers and nod, "Ready as ever," I answer.

"So… W-Where're we going?" I ask, seeing him take a completely different path, leading _away_ from the apartment.

"Dinner date," He grins as a large open area comes into view, with a few plastic chairs and tables laid out. "I-I-I hope you don't mind," He stutters, which I found _super_ adorable. Kendall's not really the type to stutter, so seeing him _actually do it_ , it's cute.

"I love this already," I grin, gently kissing his cheek once we stop to scan the area, trying to find a nice seat.

We found one near the food truck, where a man steps out with two menus. It felt like we were eating in a restaurant, except it was open and a lot cheaper than eating in an _actual_ restaurant.

Once we placed our orders, the man disappears back into the food truck. Kendall places his hands on the table, clasping them and resting his head on top. "So… What happened at home?" I ask, a bit curious as to what happened to the two.

"Oh… Well, y'know. _Somehow_ the two got into trouble as soon as we left, so I had to go back and settle it," Kendall smiles, lifting his brow a few seconds later, "Wait, why didn't you just heal Carlos? That would've saved him _a lot_ of pain," He asks.

My eyes expand slightly, face-palming upon realizing I could've saved the poor short boy from all that pain.

"I _completely_ forgot!" I gasp, seeing Kendall chuckle as guilt slowly sank in. "Well, he'll be fine. Last time I checked he's napping on James' lap on the couches," Kendall shrugs, immediately I smile at the image of Carlos napping adorably on James' lap.

The boy's _super_ hyper usually, but when he sleeps… God he's adorable.

 **~Literally 2 hours later…**

"Ready to go home?" Kendall smiles, quickly paying for our dinner. "Hey," I pout-frown, actually wanting to pay dinner _for once_. "You'll pay for the next one, deal?" He grins as I stand up. "What's what you _always_ say," I roll my eye with a small smile as Kendall took my hand.

We began walking back towards the apartment once Kendall finishes talking on the phone while I was busy admiring the beautiful stars. "The stars are beautiful tonight," I unconsciously whisper, a big stupid grin spread over my face as memories of stargazing back at the castle slowly flowed in.

"Not as beautiful as the ones in your eyes," Kendall quips, prompting me to roll my eyes. The entire 20 minutes walk back to the apartment was quiet, a _nice_ type of quiet as we held hand with stupid grins, Kendall pointing at random things now and then, commenting on how beautiful they looked, but nowhere near as attractive as I am… Which actually makes me feel… Nice.

Soon, PalmWoods Apartment came into view.

I was actually quite excited to go back to our apartment and actually sleep _early…_

Until I notice our room was completely dark once I came in, with a few candles neatly arranged throughout the entire apartment, rose petals trailing back to our room.

"Watch your steps, love," Kendall whispers huskily as he led me to our room, petals of roses scattered around our bed, the blinds completely covering our windows which meant the only light sources lighting up our bedroom was from the colorful candles.

" _Wow_ you're _such_ a romantic," I roll my eyes with a small smirk, realization soon hit me.

There's a _reason_ Kendall left me at the library to prepare all this…

"Logan," Kendall gently spun me around as stood next to our bed, shoes off. Even though it was rather dark, the light of the candles reflected in Kendall's emerald eyes, now a bit darkened but what I could only assume is _lust_.

"If… I-If you're ready, I wanna take our relationship up a notch," He gently asks, grabbing both of my hands.

With a small smirk, I stood on my toes and whispered, "Ready? I've been _dying_ for this, Kendall," seeing his face turn into that of a startled one before a smirk grew on his lips.

Within seconds, I was thrown onto the bed, hungry lips meet as we kissed, moving in perfect sync. Our tongues battle for dominance, wanting access to each other's lips in a heated fight… Until Kendall grinded on me on purpose. I unintentionally moan, giving him access to my mouth.

It felt _hot_ as I felt my mouth being explored by his tongue, salivas exchanging… I wanted to just rip my clothes off right then, along with Kendall's.

"God you taste _amazing_ ," Kendall moans into my ear, immediately sending hot shivers down my spine as his deep, lusty voice rang through my skull.

"Kendall," I pant, holding his face with one hand, I stare deep into his darkened green eyes, "Take your clothes off, _please_ ," I plead, struggling to take my own clothes off.

"Logan," The way he calls my name in a controlled moan, almost in a _whisper_ , fried my _fucking_ brain. "Let me," He hovers on top of me, gently prying my hand off. I felt his eyes burn into every inch of my skin, which was slowly being revealed as he undid all the buttons of my plaid shirt, which was practically _drenched_ in sweat.

"You're _so fucking sexy_ ," He growls as I shuffle off both of my arms out of my shirt's sleeves, throwing it aside after. "I-I'm not," Hearing him call me sexy made me feel _somewhat_ conscious… Because before I came here, I went through an obese phase, then an underweight phase… Which had a _huge_ impact on my confidence.

I still feel unconfident in my body, even though we've seen each other naked _more than enough_ times… And even though we literally fought a powerful monster together and all that.

Kendall's sexy smirk turned into a sad frown, which _immediately_ made me think… _Did I turn him off…?_

After a few more seconds of him scanning my eyes and sitting right on top of me… I watch as he lowers his head down to my pecs. "I love your firm chests," He growls, gently grazing his teeth against my sensitive left nipple gently, his other hand working magic on my other one.

I unintentionally arch my body upwards, moaning as the sensation hit me _hard_ , sending me into another _realm_ of pleasure.

"K-K-Kendall," I moan out, clawing at his back as he continues to work his magic on my nipples. "Y-Your clothes, _please_ ," I plead, craving skin-to-skin contact.

"My pleasure, _love_ ," The way he said love, once again fried my brain into oblivion. I could _barely_ make out his figure taking off his clothes. While my mind was busy being hazy, Kendall took the liberty of taking off my pants as well.

"I love your abs," He continues after a short pause. At first, it felt _somewhat_ ticklish to have his tongue run down my abdomen area, but immediately that ticklishness was replaced by pure pleasure, having him worship my body made me feel… _Heavenly_.

"Your shoulders," He soon moved up again, his face leveled with my shoulder as he placed gentle kisses down my neck and shoulder, searching for a spot while I tilt my head to the right, giving him more access to my left side.

Eventually, he found a spot, biting down and _surely_ leaving a mark that's gonna be _super_ obvious tomorrow. I let out possibly the loudest moan I ever did, my cheeks flaring bright red once I realize how loud I was.

"Logie, don't do that," Kendall pries my hand off my mouth, gently smiling at me. "Moan as loud as you want. They did it, why can't we?" He smirks, recalling yesterday's event.

' _How is he not turned off_ …?' I thought, a small smile creeping up my face.

"I'm not turned off, because the sight of you alone turns me on, Logan," He growls, proceeding to look for a spot on my right shoulder. "Every little thing you do, every moment I spend with you, _do you have any fucking idea how bad I wanna ravage you_?" He growls into my left ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"All you gotta do is breathe, Logie," He continues whispering, planting butterfly kisses down my left shoulder, "That alone is a big turn on for me," I could _feel_ him smirk as he says that, then biting down on a spot, leaving another mark there while I let out another insanely loud moan.

"You're so beautiful," Kendall sighs as he pants, sitting on top of me, staring deep into my eyes. "I'm a _guy_ Kendall," I roll my eyes mockingly, hearing him chuckle. After a few seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Kendall slowly lowered his head down to my abdomen again.

This time…

I shut my eyes, throwing away all the negative, anxious, paranoid thoughts swimming in my head. I focused solely on Kendall's touches, how his hand and lips felt on my skin as he left trails of kisses down my abdomen and _fuck_ …

The pleasure I felt right then was elevated _a huge lot_.

 **~Kendall's POV**

As I left butterfly kisses down Logan's perfect abs, feeling a tad bit conscious about my own thin frame, I saw him shut his eyes, his hands immediately gripping hard on the sheets of our bed. I smirk in satisfaction, _extremely_ happy that I managed to help him stop being so… _Conscious_.

It's true though. Every single movement Logan makes, every damn action… It's a _huge_ turn on. I've learned to control myself over him but _fuck_ , watching his graceful movements during our huge battle… If the situation wasn't so tense and serious, I would've lost control over myself.

"Logan," I gently call out, almost in a whisper as I level my face with his clothed cock, seeing it twitch as it pitched a tent. "Can I…?" I ask, both hands on the hem of his boxer-briefs. He nods slowly, his cheeks a bit red.

 _Even though_ we've practically blown and given each other handjobs _multiple times_ now, Logan always blushes every time. _It's ridiculously cute_.

I pull his boxer-briefs down in a swift movement, gulping as his glorious cock sprang out, erecting in an almost 90 degree angle with a bit of a bend… _Every fucking time_ I see his fully hard cock, it feels like it's _getting bigger_.

Before I could even devour his cock, the room went a darker. A bit _too_ dark.

I did _not_ think this through… Now I gotta go turn on the light and everything, pretty sure Logan would've been turned off by then. I sigh, getting up, I see Logan look at me then snaps his finger, blowing out all the remaining candles and pulling up the blinds, letting moonlight shower into the room, providing a blue tinted light.

"You just _know_ what to do," I smirk getting back to my previous position. "As usual," He sasses back. Oh, _we'll see_ how sassy he gets after this.

I began by licking the base of his shaft, seeing him squirm in pleasure as I slowly made my way up, one of my hand gently tugging at his balls, remembering everything Liam taught me back at the tour bus. I wanted to give him a strip tease earlier but… It felt unnecessary.

Soon, I reach the head of his cock. Wasting no time, I took it in, completely shoving it in my mouth, sucking in my cheeks, Logan moaned my name out loud, "Kendall, _fuck_ ," Fueling the lusty flame in me. I slowly move down, soon engulfing his entire cock, I let it sit in my mouth for a bit, letting myself adjust to his length in my mouth, which was poking the back of my throat.

At this point, I'm so used to sucking off Logan, James and Carlos, my gag reflex doesn't even exist anymore when their cocks poke the back of my throat.

Slowly, I pull back, then sink back down again, creating a steady rhythm, Logan soon moaning my name out like crazy, my own cock twitching in my boxers. "Oh god," He kept moaning, both hands on the bed sheets, I soon pull away, tasting his salty precum.

"Logan," I call out, seeing him slowly open his eyes as his breathing pattern went erratic. Deciding to let my actions speak, I engulf his cock again… Only this time, I grab his hand, gently putting it in my hair. "Kendall…" He breathes out as I move.

 _Immediately_ he gripped my hair tight, shoving my head down. A bit taken back by his sudden push, I used all my willpower and strength to fight back the gag, though I _do_ actually enjoy having him do so. Eventually, I began sucking him again, only this time… His hand played a part as well, occasionally shoving my head, tugging my hair.

I didn't know I had a hair-pulling kink until now…

"K-Kendall," He moans loudly, though a slightly different pitch. "I-I'm c-cumming," He breathes out, I prepare myself for the shots…

"Kendall!" He cried my name out loud, I felt warm liquid shoot into my mouth. I swallow as much as I can, loving the slightly salty taste of his cum, I pull back, his hand falling to the side…

I knew he wasn't done yet, since his cock was still twitching. I proceeded to kiss him again, letting him taste himself. "I taste _weird_ ," He chuckles once I break from the heated kiss. "I love it," I wink, seeing his cheeks blush _again_ , I climb off the bed and proceed to pull off my own boxer-briefs.

"Logan, listen," I sigh, seeing him gulp. "I-If you're not ready, it's fine, okay?" I smile, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead as he sat straight. "No," He answers, his face turns into a dead serious one. "I want that fucking cock _in me_ , _tonight_ , Kendall," He growls, his pupils dilated.

With a small smirk, I whip out the bottle of lube from our bedside cabinet, a bit startled when Logan snatched it out of my hand. " _Let me_ ," He grins, sitting on the edge of the bed as he took _my_ cock in his mouth.

I threw my head to the back, drowning in pleasure as Logan sucked my cock while I stood. After a solid 6 minutes of him sucking my cock hungrily, I felt my the familiar feeling in my guts. It was almost as if Logan felt it too… He immediately stopped.

I open my eyes, seeing him pick up the bottle of lube from earlier, I watch as he climbed onto the bed. " _Watch me_ , Kendall," He seductively said, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his finger, he soon began to finger himself, starting with _one_ finger. I pull a chair from nearby, sitting while leaning back, jacking myself off to the hot sight of Logan fingering himself.

 _Never in a million years_ did I ever _imagine_ Logan would be doing _this_! But _fuck_ it's hot.

"S-Shit, Kendall," He moaned out loud, soon, he had four fingers in his own ass, working it's magic as he prepared himself for me. I grab the same bottle of lube from his side, squeezing it into my hand. It felt _so much better_ , not sure if it's because of me jacking off with lube _for once_ , or because I'm watching the love of my life prepare himself for me.

"Fuck me, _Kendall_ ," He moans my name, I knew he had done enough preparing.

I stood up, leveling my cock with his asshole and making sure both my cock and his ass was lubed up, I gently hoist his legs over my shoulders. I _slowly_ push in, seeing him bite his lips as tears stream down his face, I immediately stop, with only ¼ of my cock in his ass.

"Logan," I call out, a bit worried. He quickly shook his head, "Deeper, _please_ " He begs, revealing lusty, albeit watery eyes.

I nod, complying to his request, I push deeper _slowly_ , stopping now and then to let him adjust…

Until I hit the jackpot.

As soon as I was completely in, Logan literally _moaned_ out loud, it was _almost_ a scream. I stop, feeling like I was in cloud 9 as Logan's tight, no longer virgin ass warmed my cock.

I slowly pull out, stopping even though my entire body screamed to just ram back in. Seeing Logan open his eyes, I slowly push back in again. Eventually, I develop a steady rhythm of pulling in and out, Logan practically _screaming_ my name as I fucked up.

"F-Fuck Logan, you're so _tight_ ," I growl, loving the feeling of his tight ass as I fuck it mercilessly, picking up speed with every thrust. For a solid 30 minutes, the room was filled with nothing but the moans of Logan being driven mad by pleasure, and me fucking him senseless.

"K-K-Kendall," He moans my name slowly, "I-I'm close," He adds.

I nod, slowly down my thrusting, pacing myself, my cock twitching. I knew I was close too. "K-Kendall!" He cries, shooting cum onto his abdomen and pec. The sight of Logan cumming drove _me_ over the edge. I came in his ass, shooting about 4 ropes before pulling out slowly, both of our breaths sharp as we _slowly_ descend from cloud 9.

"Logie," I smile gently, a type of warmth filling me as I realize…

 _We just fucked_.

I took his virginity, and at the same time… He took mine!

"You okay?" I ask, a bit worried at how quiet he was. "T-T-That was _amazing_ ," He smiles as I hand him a box of tissues. "I've a feeling tomorrow's gonna be hell for me though," He chuckles, cleaning himself with tissues, chucking it into a nearby bin as I cleaned myself.

Deciding to fuck it, I climb into bed with him. "W-Was I good?" I ask hesitantly. "Kendall, you were _perfect_ ," Logan smiles back, fatigue taking over him.

"I love you," He whispers as I cuddle him. Hearing those words come out of his mouth… It made me feel some type of way. The hell we went through for the last few months was completely worth it.

"I love you too," I whisper back, my eyes slowly close. As I drift off to sleep, part of me was excited for whatever's coming _tomorrow_.


	46. Epilogue

**_[Epilogue]_**

 **~3rd Person's POV, The day after…**

"Oh god," Logan groans as he gets up, his ass feeling like it's about to explode every step he takes. "Logie?" Kendall shot awake, hearing his lover groan in pain. " _Fuck me_ , now I know how Carlos feels," Logan cries, unable to even make it to the door without feeling like dying.

"Can't you just… _Heal yourself_?" Kendall asks, waltzing over once he was fully dressed, attempting to help Logan walk. "That would be unfair. Carlos had to go through this for an entire day, figured it'd only be fair if I did the same," Logan sighs, remembering how he had actually _forgot_ he could've healed Carlos yesterday, instead of letting him go through this pain for an _entire day_.

"Morning you two," Carlos pops into their room with a big grin. As soon as he opens the door, a _heavenly smell_ wafts into the room. "You guys made breakfast?" Kendall lifts a brow as Logan curiously, albeit sluggishly, waltzes over to the kitchen area with Kendall's help.

"Yep," James grins, proudly plating the dish he had cooked, following Logan's recipe almost 100%.

" _Wow_ James, you actually _improved_ my recipe," Logan moans, rolling his eyes back as the delicious breakfast melts in his mouth. James grins, crossing his muscular arms, "Why thank you, Mr. Chef," He answers.

"Can't believe we're gonna start practicing again tomorrow," Logan smiles, leaning on Kendall's left shoulder as they sat on their orange couches, James and Carlos busy screaming at each other while playing a video game.

"Yeah well… I can't wait to go on tour!" Kendall exclaims, hoping that this time, they get to go to a different _state_.

Logan smiles, looking around the apartment…

He wonders what lucky star he wished upon that night, scoring him these three guys. Part of him thinks it's fate, since they're literally _meant_ to come together… Another part thinks it's just a coincidence.

He still has a hard time believing it sometimes, how he moved to PalmWoods to pursue his dream of being a doctor… But somehow strayed _ridiculously far_ from that path.

As laziness took over, Logan smiles.

His eyes slowly flutter close as Kendall's body warmth added to his sleepiness, slowly pushing him into his own dream world.

 **~Fast forward a year and 8 months later…**

"Do you… Logan Mitchell, take Kendall Knight as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish… Till death do you part?" The priest, in charge of Kendall and Logan, asks.

A moment of silent falls upon the entire cathedral as Logan melts in Kendall's eyes, his own welling up as a big, stupid grin grew on his face. "I… I do," Logan answers, restraining himself from kissing Kendall right then, since that tight suit is doing _wonders_ to Kendall's frame.

"Do you, Kendall Knight, take Logan Mitchell here present, for your lawful wedded husband?" The priest then turns towards Kendall, slightly to the right.

"I, Kendall Knight, take Logan Mitchell as my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish… Till death do us part," Kendall answers fully, seeing Logan's doe eyes water up even more, he grins as he holds Logan's hand tighter.

"Do you, Carlos Garcia, take James Diamond as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish… Till death do you part?" The priest then shifts over to the other couple, standing just behind Kendall and Logan.

"I do," Carlos answers, grinning like a mad fool who's completely in love with another fool.

"Do you, James Diamond, take Carlos Garcia here present, for your lawful wedded husband?" The priests finally turns towards James, who grins back at Carlos.

"I do," He answers, trying to contain his excitement.

"The two of you couples may now kiss your grooms," The priests ends, loud cheers and claps immediately drown the cathedral as Kendall leans forth, taking Logan in for a gentle kiss.

James on the other hand, grabs Carlos by his waist, hoisting the boy over as he devours Carlos' lips in a heated kiss.

"Woohoo! You go Logan!" Jo's voice, being the loudest of them all, cheers like a crazy woman, jumping from her seat. "Jo, calm down," Jett, Jo's fiancé chuckles, gently pushing her to sit back down.

"I'm so proud of you two," Mrs. Knight approaches her son once the four of them step down from the pedestal. "Thank you so much, ma'," Kendall hugs his mother.

The entire ordeal was a complete pain.

James and Carlos' families were _completely_ against them dating, let alone getting married! Up to a point where they almost had the four of them break up… But James and Carlos both knew better.

In order to live a happy life, one sometimes needs to cut off all the toxic people in their lives, even if those people happen to be _family_.

"You better bring me grandsons soon," Mrs. Mitchell grins, giving her son a kiss on the cheek one last time before the four left for their honeymoon. "Can I adopt dogs? They could count as grandsons too," Logan grins, remembering how his mother _loves_ dogs, but could never afford to get one.

As the four walked down the aisle towards their rented car, _millions_ of fans were waiting outside for them. "Ready?" James asks, glancing at his two friends, and his husband. "No but… We don't _have_ a choice," Logan shrugs, letting out a small sigh.

The door soon opens, roars of cheers and excited screams filled the entire area, almost deafening the four, _and_ everyone else inside.

Naturally, Logan and Carlos being the 'bottom' of the relationship, decides to throw their bouquets into the crowd, _praying_ nobody gets hurt trying to catch the flowers. "You guys _will_ be here on December, right?" Jo asks, reminding Logan about her wedding with Jett.

"Oh, we'll be first to arrive," Logan grins, "Like usual," Kendall adds in, earning a nudge from Logan. "Right. Enjoy your honeymoon then," Jo smiles, stepping back to Jett's side as the four enters the car, _still_ able to hear the insanely loud cheers.

"Who even _told_ them we were getting married _here_?" Kendall raises a brow, Carlos looking away guiltily. "You didn't tell them about the reception, right?" Logan raises a brow, noticing Carlos' guilt-filled look. "I made sure he didn't," James pops in, glaring at his husband, earning him a pout from the shorter boy.

"Well… For now," Kendall smirks, taking Logan's hand, gently squeezing it. "The drive back to PalmWoods Apartment is still quite far… _And_ we're a lot of space here," His other hand _slowly_ moving up Logan's thigh.

"Thought you'd never ask," Logan smirks, immediately attacking the boy's lips hungrily.

"Well if _they're_ doing it," James shrugs, startled by Carlos' sudden kiss, though able to easily melt _and_ dominate the short boy afterwards.

 **~Fast forward 4 months later…**

"We are Big Time Rush, thank you for coming!" Logan excitedly speaks into his microphone, glad their first gig after their honeymoon had finally ended.

"Right you _dogs_ ," Gustavo approaches them, Kelly speeding up to catch up to him from behind. "You four are going on tour in 3 days," He crosses his arms, lifting a brow. "Where to…?" Kendall asks as Carlos and James pops up next to him.

"New York city!" Kelly excitedly squeals, _super_ excited to finally leave and go to a different states. "I'm gonna regret saying this, but I'm proud of you dogs," Gustavo _smiles_ for once, proud _and_ happy for his four boys. Big Time Rush has been his most successful project so far… He couldn't be any more grateful.

"Is... Is he smiling?" Logan whispers curiously to his husband, who shrugs. "Welp, we're _finally_ getting our big tour!" Kendall squeals, a bit confused to see James and Carlos looking around curiously. "Is it just me or… Is everyone frozen?" Carlos questions, prompting Kendall and Logan to also look around their surroundings…

Indeed everyone was frozen in time. Literally _nobody_ was moving.

 _Then_ they heard a loud screech from behind the stage…

"Hey, we get to fight monsters too while we're at it," Kendall grins, transforming into his archer garment. "Do we _have to_?" Carlos whines, remembering how it's actually been quite a long time since they wore their armor.

"It's our job, babe," James sighs as both of them transforms into their respective armors. With a small smile, Logan summons his cosmic orb, transforming into his angelic white robes.

"Right, let's go, Big Time Rush," Kendall grins, leading the four of them to where the source of the screech came from.

Once the battle was over, Logan smiles as the other three celebrate. Even though it's been a _really_ long time since they last fought _anything_ , it's still great to see everyone still has it in them.

"C'mon Loges!" James calls out, snapping Logan out of his thinking state as Kendall grabs his hand with a smile. "Can't let them see us in our battle armor now, can we?" Kendall chuckles, Logan nods as he follows suite.

Soon, time returned to normal.

Although Kendall is married to Logan, James is married to Carlos, their band is _globally famous_ now, they know their lives are far from being normal.

They might've won the big fight, but monsters still exists… And as long as they exist, Big Time Rush, along with the 6 werewolves, will always be the guardian of Earth.

' _I wonder what I'm gonna cook tonight_ ,' Logan thinks as they finish cleaning up in their dressing rooms, excited for whatever's actually coming towards them in the near future.

"Hopefully… It's nothing _crazy_." Logan sighs with a smile, looking over Kendall, James and Carlos fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first.

 **[End]**

 **Hey guys… So… Yeah. RoTP Rewrite is officially finished, though the story doesn't end there since there's still One-Shots I could write _with_ this AU.**

 **An almost two years journey _finally_ finished. _IF_ any of the chapters require any fixing or rewrites, feel free to just send me a message. I'd happily fix/change/rewrite the chapter (Assuming I have time?) For ya'll.**

 **Again, to all my loyal readers, thank you so much for sticking with me, even during my long hiatus (Since I had to focus on my Senior Year finals, so I actually almost had no time whatsoever to write).**

 **If you're here from my Descendants fanfics… You _might_ have to wait _a lot_ longer. I'm going to college soon, _without_ a laptop, so if I find the time, I might be able to push a new chapter with a public computer (Though I doubt it).**

 **Again, thank you guys so much for reading and sticking around, love ya'll.**

 **PS. If you go back to chapter 1, you might find that I've added a Prologue. ;)  
It felt weird to have an epilogue, but no prologue… So yeah.**


End file.
